Sing: Ash y Johnny, una impensada relación
by DjTheWolfe
Summary: De diferentes especies, pero con la misma pasión. Sus caminos se cruzaron de manera casual. Una amistad se formó en un comienzo ¿Ocurrirá algo más entre ambos? I could translate it someday
1. Capítulo 1: Johnny

**Capítulo 1: Johnny.**

Le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano luego de ponerse de pie y comenzar a dirigirse hacia la salida, al mismo tiempo que su padre, y todos quienes estaban de su lado del cristal, eran escoltados de vuelta hacia el interior por los guardias, mientras que Johnny se dirigió hacia la salida, junto a un cocodrilo, un toro y un canguro. Se arregló un poco más su chaqueta antes de salir del edificio.

Caminaba tranquilamente hacia el estacionamiento, donde su camioneta aún permanecía. Su padre siempre había sido considerado un criminal bastante hábil, y nunca creyó que terminaría visitándolo en prisión, durante el último tiempo ya se había convertido en un lugar al que iba frecuentemente. Durante el último tiempo iba al menos tres veces por semana a visitarlo. Se encontraba solo en casa, cada vez que llegaba lo recordaba, pero solo estaba ahí para dormir, ya que gran parte del día la dedicaba para otras cosas, sobre todo en el teatro Moon, donde era uno de los que pasaba más tiempo ahí.

El sol ya estaba comenzando a ponerse en el momento que salió a la calle, oyó a sus espaldas como un guardia cerraba la puerta desde el interior, pero no se volteó en ese momento. Su camioneta estaba quizás a un par de cuadras de la entrada a la prisión, y fue hacia esa misma calle tranquilamente, mientras con sus dedos, dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, tocaba un piano imaginario. Durante el último tiempo había estado comenzando a aprender una nueva canción y a cada día que pasaba se la aprendía mejor. Dejó de tocar ese piano imaginario en el momento que llegó hasta su camioneta, abrió la puerta del conductor de su camioneta e ingresó a ella. Colocó las llaves, las hizo girar y el motor se encendió. Se sentía bastante animado, desde que él y su padre se reconciliaron luego de ese primer gran show, las cosas habían mejorado mucho, a pesar del tiempo que le quedaba a su padre encarcelado. Obviamente su sentencia fue aumentada por su fuga, pero no fue tanto debido a que se entregó voluntariamente luego de eso, pero sabía que la relación de ambos ya había mejorado mucho desde entonces.

Tenía hambre, así que decidió ir a comprar un poco de comida para cenar esa noche, así que dirigió su rumbo hacia la calle donde estaba un restaurante de comida rápida que a él le gustaba. Además de la visita a su padre estaba recordando sobre la lección de piano que había tenido. La señorita Crawly era una iguana muy anciana, pero le llamaba la atención que supiera tantas canciones. Crocodile Rock era el nombre de la siguiente canción asignada para él. Ésta también era una canción donde tenía que tocar las teclas con bastante rapidez, pero además de eso tenía que aprenderse la letra, y eso en realidad era más difícil, para poder cantarla correctamente tenía que conseguir un tono alto que para él era difícil lograr aún, mientras tanto se enfocaba en aprenderse la canción en el piano, siendo esa la razón por la que había estado durante todo el trayecto desde que encendió el motor hasta la calle donde se encontraba el restaurante golpeando el volante con sus dedos, simulando también que era un piano.

Más que un restaurante, el lugar al que había llegado era un camión estacionado junto a la acera, adaptado éste como un camión que vendía comida. Era un lugar que conocía desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, lo atendía un canguro y un conejo. Estacionó su camioneta en la acera opuesta y se bajó de ella. El sector donde se encontraba estaba igual en una parte céntrica de la ciudad, y sumado al hecho de que era la hora de volver a casa de muchos es que había una fila de unos 15 animales antes que él esperando su comida. No tenía problemas en esperar un rato, así que cruzó la calle y se colocó en la fila, delante de él había una llama. Sus dedos no parecían cansarse de tocar el mismo piano imaginario, esta vez por sobre su chaqueta, aunque esta vez también murmuraba un poco la letra de la canción, lo cual era la razón del porque a veces "I remember when rock was young…" o "Was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock" o "I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will" se oía de sus labios casi cerrados, y se oía con frecuencia, ya que para entonces solo se sabía la primera estrofa de la canción.

Para el momento que pagó ya su orden volvió a dirigirse a su camioneta, en sus manos tenía una bolsa, y dentro había un contenedor con una porción de espagueti con salsa de tomates, esa sería su cena para esa noche. El contenedor estaba caliente y el aroma que despedía le hacía agua a la boca. Lo que más quería en ese momento era llegar a su hogar para poder cenar tranquilamente. Sostuvo la bolsa en su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha tanteó en su bolsillo para encontrar la llave de su camioneta.

\- … remember when rock was young… - continuaba murmurando la letra de la canción mientras encontraba su llave y la insertaba en la ranura - … me and Su…

Se detuvo en el momento que miró a su derecha antes de subirse. Vio que alguien venía ahí, de haber sido cualquier animal desconocido de la ciudad no le habría importado y simplemente se habría subido a su camioneta, pero como Johnny conocía a quien venía es que se detuvo, en el momento que caminaba ya cerca de él es que la saludó

\- ¡Ash! – dijo él

Ella venía caminando por la misma acera, en su mano derecha cargaba el estuche de su guitarra, mientras que su mano izquierda sostenía su teléfono celular, el cual ella miraba atentamente mientras caminaba, la pequeña pantalla blanca iluminaba tenuemente su rostro, esa misma luz mostraba que en su rostro había una mueca de una ligera tristeza, o quizás solo se encontraba bastante pensativa, pero levantó la cabeza bruscamente al oír su nombre.

\- Oh… - ella se detuvo de golpe y vio a su amigo frente a ella – hola, Johnny… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí? – intentó rápidamente preguntar mientras guardaba su teléfono aún iluminado en su bolsillo

\- Solo venía a comprar un poco de comida para cenar – respondió él son una sonrisa, se alegraba de ver a su amiga - ¿Y tú qué haces?

\- Bueno, yo… - involuntariamente se tocó el bolsillo donde había guardado su celular, pero alejó su mano de ahí bruscamente - … yo solo voy de vuelta a casa

\- ¿Caminando? – le preguntó Johnny con algo de extrañeza – Estamos algo lejos de donde vives. Yo sabía que tú tomabas el metro para llegar

\- Quizás ahora solo quise caminar – respondió ella. La sonrisa de Johnny se comenzaba a desvanecer al ver que Ash no sonreía – … quería caminar simplemente

\- ¿Quieres... quieres que te lleve? – le preguntó – ahora yo me iba a casa y podía pasar por la tuya

Quedó entonces ella un momento en silencio. Volvió a tocar el bolsillo donde tenía su celular, miró a su amigo frente a ella y miró la camioneta junto a él. Permaneció un par de segundos en silencio. Johnny miró con algo de preocupación al ver el rostro de su amiga, pero ella intentó permanecer serena, e intentó esbozar una sonrisa cuando le respondió.

\- Está bien… - respondió ella – gracias

Caminó hacia el otro lado de la camioneta, hacia el asiento del pasajero, mientras que Johnny se subía al asiento del conductor, con algo de extrañeza al ver la manera en que Ash se comportaba.

El primer tramo del viaje fue bastante silencioso, Johnny iba mirando solo al camino frente a ellos, Ash iba en silencio, dejó el estuche de su guitarra en el piso de la camioneta, había vuelto a sacar su celular, pero solo lo tenía apagado sobre su regazo, se notaba bastante pensativa de acuerdo a la percepción de Johnny, quien la miró de corrido un par de veces. Ambos no habían hablado mucho desde el momento que se conocieron luego de las audiciones, cada uno parecía estar ensimismado en su propio mundo, y cada uno enfrentó una triste situación luego de eso, situaciones que ambos lograron superar. Ambos se encontraban solos en sus respectivos hogares, y de alguna manera la amistad entre ellos intentaba suplir en parte esa soledad.

Aquella misma tarde, luego del ensayo que tuvieron en el teatro Moon, ambos se despidieron bastante animados y se despidieron con una sonrisa y un abrazo, lo que ambos hacían luego variaba dependiendo de los días, por lo general Ash siempre caminaba hasta la estación del metro y viajaba hasta la estación que estaba cerca de su apartamento, mientras que Johnny tomaba su camioneta y conducía, variaba dependiendo de los días, a veces se quedaba algún tiempo más ensayando piano con la señorita Crawly, otras veces iba a visitar a su padre a prisión, muy pocas veces iba directo al garaje que era su hogar. Durante ese día de ensayos habían hablado muy animadamente cuando se veían, hablaron sobre la canción que cada uno tocaría próximamente, la nueva canción que Ash estaba componiendo y, quizás, la posibilidad de cantar juntos en algún próximo show; Crocodile Rock era una canción que tenía acompañamiento de guitarra, así que pensaban de esa manera podían tocar juntos. Principalmente ese cambio de actitud de Ash era lo que a Johnny le pareciera tan extraño.

Pasaron unos minutos donde es que Ash decidió por fin volver a usar su teléfono, aún lucía bastante cabizbaja. Johnny no sabía bien si decir algo, sentía un silencio incómodo en ese momento, solo oía el sonido del motor de la camioneta acelerando. En un comienzo, y luego de haberla conocido después de ambos haber sido seleccionados, Ash parecía ser una puercoespín fría y distante, pero al conocerla más notó lo cálida y amistosa que podía ser. Ash pensaba algo parecido con respecto a él, pensaba en un comienzo que era un gorila rudo y agresivo, y mucho más al enterarse quien era su padre, pero no tardó en darse cuenta que en realidad era alguien sensible y bastante buen amigo.

\- ¿Está… todo bien? – fue lo que finalmente Johnny se atrevió a preguntar

Ash no le respondió, seguía mirando su teléfono

\- ¡Ash! – exclamó en voz más alta

Ella bruscamente levantó su mirada y volteó a ver a Johnny.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Te pregunté si todo está bien – repitió

\- Bueno… - ella miró de reojo a su teléfono, presionó el botón lateral para que la pantalla se apagara antes de responder – eso creo

E intentó esbozar una nueva sonrisa, y para intentar cambiar el tema miró la bolsa con comida que Johnny dejó entre ellos sobre el asiento. La bolsa aún despedía su apetitoso aroma.

\- ¿Qué compraste para comer? – le preguntó

\- Compré un poco de espagueti con salsa de tomate – respondió él – eso será mi cena… ¿Te gustaría un poco?

\- No, gracias – respondió ella de inmediato – No tengo hambre

Y esbozó una nueva sonrisa a su amigo.

Johnny notó como es que Ash cambió el tema, sabía que algo le ocurrió desde el momento que terminaron los ensayos del día, pero sentía que era mejor dejar de insistirle. Tardaron un par de minutos más en llegar finalmente al edificio donde vivía Ash. Al llegar, ella volvió a guardarse el celular en su bolsillo, se desabrochó el cinturón, tomó su guitarra y abrió la puerta.

\- Nos veremos mañana – le dijo Johnny

\- Hasta mañana – respondió ella – gracias por traerme

Y se dispuso a bajarse, pero eso se interrumpió en el momento que ella sintió un peso sobre su hombro. Volteó y vio que la mano de Johnny estaba ahí.

\- Ash, recuerda que si te ocurre algo – dijo serenamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro – puedes decirme. Recuerda que eres mi amiga

Ash se sorprendió al oír esa frase, no se dio cuenta que en ese momento su rostro se sonrojó un poco.

\- … gracias – fue lo que alcanzó a decir

Colocó sus manos sobre la mano de Johnny, agradeciéndole por esa señal de apoyo. Johnny sonrió entonces.

Ash entonces se bajó de la camioneta, cargando el escuche de su guitarra. Al pisar la acera cerró la puerta y se despidió de Johnny haciéndole señas con su mano y con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras él hacía lo mismo, al mismo tiempo que la camioneta aceleraba y se alejaba por la calle, en dirección hacia su hogar.

El trayecto de Johnny desde ahí hasta su hogar fue de unos 20 minutos, con toda seguridad habría tardado mucho más si es que hubiera sido en otro momento del día, pero a esa hora, ya de noche, estaba muy tranquilo y solo se encontró con un par de semáforos en rojo. Se sentía algo cansado y sabía que se iría pronto a dormir, al día siguiente continuaría intensamente el ensayo para aprenderse bien su canción, tanto la melodía en el piano como la letra.

Una cosa que causaba algo de tristeza en Johnny eran los momentos en que volvía a su hogar, el cual en realidad correspondía al garaje que su padre solía utilizar de escondite. Luego que ingresaba la camioneta y cerraba la cortina metálica no se oía nada, un silencio casi absoluto era lo que invadía el lugar, tan solo el sonido de él colocando el candado para asegurar la cortina metálica, de vez en cuando el sonido de algún vehículo pasando por la calle afuera del garaje y sus pasos que se oían mientras caminaba silenciosamente hacia la pequeña cocina que tenían ahí. La cocina era un pequeño lugar junto al sector central del garaje, de no más de 3 metros de ancho y de largo, donde había una estufa, un refrigerador, una mesa y un mueble, sobre la mesa había un pequeño televisor. Dejó su bolsa con comida sobre la mesa mientras buscaba cubiertos para poder comer. Mientras buscaba sentía el olor a aceite y grasa del garaje. Eso era algo que desde hace mucho le llamaba la atención; su padre tenía el lugar como una tapadera, por lo que en el lugar no se usaba para reparar vehículos ajenos, tan solo a veces la camioneta era reparada o revisada por su padre para que siempre estuviera disponible y no presentara fallas en algún escape. El olor a aceite y las manchas de grasa en el suelo quedaron como el recuerdo de esas reparaciones.

Al haber encontrado cubiertos se dirigió a la mesa y encendió la pequeña televisión que tenía ahí, la señal no era muy buena, las imágenes se veían algo borrosas y se oía más el sonido de la estática que lo que decían quienes aparecían en la pantalla. Terminó de comer quizás en unos cinco minutos, comía casi mecánicamente, a pesar de que en la televisión estaban dando el noticiero, y veía como un periodista, que era un ciervo, entrevistaba a un castor, pero ni siquiera le tomaba atención a lo que ocurría ahí, seguía pensando en que es lo que le ocurría a Ash, por alguna razón seguía pensando en eso. Se sentía preocupado, pero también sentía que lo mejor era que ella se lo dijera si es que algún día deseaba hacerlo.

Al terminar de comer se levantó de la mesa y apagó el televisor, dejó el recipiente en el basurero y apagó la luz del primer piso. El baño y las dos habitaciones del garaje estaban en el segundo piso. Al llegar ahí se cepilló los dientes y fue hacia su habitación. Todo lo del piso de arriba era pequeño; el baño tenía un lavamanos, un inodoro y una ducha, todo en un pequeño y enclaustrado espacio de no más de 4 metros cuadrados. La otra habitación era la de su padre, desde que él fue arrestado no volvió a entrar a ella. Recordar eso hacía que esa tristeza regresara. El lugar igual era grande, pero él estaba completamente solo.

Su habitación era también pequeña, la misma habitación donde había dormido toda su vida, tenía una vieja cama, un armario y una mesa de noche junto a su cama. El lugar ya se había puesto helado en los momentos que Johnny ya se metía en su cama. El lugar estaba desierto, la noche se ponía helada y solo oía los ruidos de afuera, más el ruido que hacía su cama cuando cambiaba de posición al intentar dormir. No se había dado cuenta que durante todo ese momento, desde que se levantó de la mesa hasta que se acostó, aún seguía pensando en Ash.

Johnny no tenía idea, pero, en los momentos que ya estaba conciliando el sueño, una discusión había sucedido a 20 minutos del garaje. Se había oído un portazo, y Ash estaba llorando.

(… continuará)


	2. Capítulo 2: Ash

**Capítulo 2: Ash**

\- ¡Adiós a todos! – exclamó bastante animada mientras se alejaba por la calle

\- ¡Adiós, Ash! – le respondieron todos quienes estaban junto a ellos, que fueron Johnny, Meena y Rosita

Había sido un día bastante productivo para ella. Estaba comenzando a componer nuevas canciones propias, y definitivamente ya descartó la idea de bailar canciones coreografiadas por Buster. Su actual objetivo era seguir componiendo canciones para las próximas presentaciones. Durante ese día se la pasó escribiendo muchas hojas con alguna posible nueva letra y tocando su guitarra en busca de algún acorde preciso, pero además de eso se la pasó conversando con Johnny con respecto a la presentación de él. Él le dijo que le fue asignada la canción "Crocodile Rock" para su próxima presentación, una canción que igual requería mucho uso de piano, pero también tenía un acompañamiento en guitarra, y se le ocurrió que quizás podrían tocarla juntos, ella pensó que sería una buena idea, y dijo que la consideraría, por el momento se notaba mucho más inspirada para seguir escribiendo sus canciones, aunque igual pensaba que tocar esa canción junto a Johnny sería algo interesante de intentar.

Desde que tuvieron esa exitosa presentación es que la popularidad del teatro Moon se había disparado, y debido a eso es que algunas veces por semana aparecía la señorita Crawly golpeando la puerta de cada una de las cabinas de ensayos de cada uno de ellos, cada uno de quienes ensayaban interrumpían un momento su ensayo e iban a abrir la puerta de su cabina. La anciana iguana les entregaba uno o más sobres de parte de algún admirador. Durante esa semana Ash había recibido tres cartas, y ese día recibió una carta más, ella la pegó en la pared junto a las otras que ya tenía, esas cartas la animaban y motivaban mucho más para seguir escribiendo y creando nuevas canciones. Ésta era una de las razones por las que en esa semana ya llevaba más de 20 páginas con posibles letras para canciones, estas eran equivalentes para dos canciones diferentes. Una de esas letras trataba de un cambio de vida, un cambio que ella misma estaba viviendo, sentía que las cosas estaban mucho mejor que antes de que participara en la audición. La otra letra tenía una idea similar a aquella que había presentado en el show, pero no sabía si era buena idea seguir refiriéndose a eso, sentía que ya era libre de Lance luego de esa canción ¿Para qué seguir hablando de él y el rompimiento de ambos? A pesar de eso ya tenía unas 10 páginas refiriéndose a letras para esa nueva canción.

Para el momento que era tiempo de irse ya todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas y se dirigieron a la salida, todos se despidieron de Buster y de la señorita Crawly, quienes permanecieron dentro del teatro, mientras que el resto se dirigía hacia la salida, al mismo tiempo que las luces a sus espaldas se apagaban. Abrazó a cada uno de ellos antes de despedirse y de alejarse por la calle.

La idea que tenía Ash era caminar hasta la estación del metro cerca del teatro, la estación donde se bajaría quedaba a pocas cuadras de su edificio, llegaría a su apartamento, comería un gran trozo de pastel que le estaba esperando y se relajaría sobre su cama.

Con su mano derecha cargaba el estuche de su guitarra, en el interior del estuche, además de su guitarra, tenía todas las hojas con letras que había escrito durante los últimos días, si luego después de relajarse se sentía con ánimos de revisar las letras que llevaba escritas lo haría.

Fue en ese momento que escuchó que su teléfono sonó en su bolsillo. Estaba a menos de una cuadra de llegar a la entrada de la estación. Se le dibujó una sonrisa al sentirlo, seguramente era un mensaje de parte de Buster otra vez, para decirle que dejó algo olvidado en su cabina de ensayo, eso ya le había pasado dos veces en la semana, la primera porque olvidó su monedero, y tuvo que ir por él porque si no, entonces no hubiera podido viajar en metro, y la segunda fue porque olvidó las hojas con la letra que había escrito ese día. Mientras se detenía en la calle y sacaba su teléfono de su bolsillo reía silenciosamente. "¿Qué se me habrá olvidado ahora?" se preguntó.

Cuando vio de quien era el mensaje su sonrisa se desvaneció.

"Ash, lamento haber sido un tonto contigo, me comporté como un tonto al haberte dejado y creo que es la peor decisión que he tomado en mi vida. Vuelve conmigo, baby"

La primera reacción fue de sorpresa, Lance no le había vuelto a decir nada desde ese día que lo descubrió con Becky, pero luego de esa primera reacción su rostro se puso serio, él había roto su corazón y eso era algo muy doloroso para ella, ese mensaje causó que recordara toda esa triste sensación del día que echó a Lance de su apartamento. Su cuerpo sintió un escalofrío y una desagradable sensación de vacío en su corazón, por lo que dejó un momento su estuche de guitarra en el suelo y tecleó rápidamente "Déjame en paz".

Y envió el mensaje, pero antes de volver a dejarlo en el bolsillo volvió a sentir como sonaba, y al ver vio que era otro mensaje de él.

"Sé que me comporté muy mal contigo, tú no solo fuiste mi compañera en muchas ocasiones que tocamos, también fuiste a quien yo más amé. Por favor, dame otra oportunidad… aún te amo"

Ash no sabía cómo reaccionar, sus dedos se quedaron paralizados aunque quería volver a decirle que la dejara en paz. Antes de poder decirle a sus dedos que teclearan una nueva respuesta recibió nuevos mensajes de su parte, pero esta vez no eran mensajes con palabras, le acababa de enviar algunas fotos, fotos tomadas con el teléfono de Lance, en donde ambos estaban juntos, todos tomadas poco después de conocerse, hacerse novios e irse a vivir juntos, donde ambos sonreían, o una de Ash besando la mejilla de Lance mientras el sostenía la cámara, o una donde ambos se besaban. Ash de inmediato recordó los días en que tomaron las fotos, la situación y el lugar donde se encontraban, recordó también lo feliz que se sintió en esos días, consiguiendo un novio a quien amó con todo su corazón.

Fue entonces que sintió que una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

En todo ese momento tampoco se dio cuenta que el metro ya había llegado a la estación, pero se dio cuenta muy tarde, ya que alcanzó a ver, detrás de la entrada a la estación, que el metro acababa de cerrar sus puertas y había ya comenzado a alejarse de ella. De todos modos no le importó, esos mensajes y esas fotos le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, ya no se sentía feliz, había olvidado todo lo que hizo durante ese día y que tanto la había alegrado. Necesitaba despejarse. Se fue por la calle junto a la estación y se puso a caminar en dirección a su casa. Sabía que el próximo metro pasaría en menos de 10 minutos, pero no pareció importarle, simplemente se puso a caminar.

El resto de la tarde pareció transcurrir de manera bastante rápida debido a esa caminata, Ash caminaba a paso lento por las calles, con su estuche de guitarra en su mano derecha, y aún mirando los mensajes de Lance. Una caminata desde ahí hasta su hogar era de algunas horas, mientras que el viaje en metro era de menos de media hora, pero no pareció importarle, su rostro lucía triste, su ánimo pareció esfumarse de la nada. Recordó el día del ensayo, antes de componer su primera canción, cuando rompió en llanto en pleno escenario en el momento que comenzaba a cantar "Call me maybe". En ese momento se había sentido traicionada, sentía que no valía nada y sintió su corazón hecho trizas. Pero ahora, en el momento presente, no sabía que sentir. De un día positivo, lleno de buenas ideas para sus futuras canciones y de un día de estar con quienes apreciaba mucho, se terminó convirtiendo en un día triste, no sabía cómo sentirse, se sintió con ganas de llorar en ese momento en la calle, pero no sentía más lágrimas en sus ojos, sentía que no podía llorar, que no podía sentir más. Simplemente no sabía que sentir.

Esa caminata le consumió gran parte de su día, de haberse ido en el metro ya habría llegado hacía ya varias horas. Ya estaba comenzando a anochecer y aún estaba lejos de su apartamento. Caminaba aún al mismo paso durante todo el rato, sostenía su teléfono con su mano izquierda leyendo los mensajes, leyendo el primero, leyendo el segundo, viendo de nuevo las fotos, volviendo a ver el segundo mensaje, luego el primero. Siguió haciendo eso durante el resto de esa caminata, cada vez revisaba en un orden diferente.

\- ¡Ash!

Levantó bruscamente su cabeza al oír su nombre, fue una sorpresa darse cuenta que Johnny se encontraba frente a ella, no esperaba encontrarse con nadie ahí, aunque de reojo vio como es que en la acera del frente había un camión adaptado para vender comida, y Johnny tenía una bolsa de ahí en sus manos.

Ash había guardado su teléfono en su bolsillo luego de encontrarse con Johnny. En ese momento se sentía tan solo el sonido del motor de la camioneta de Johnny; luego de encontrarse intentó mostrarle buen ánimo a su amigo, y aceptó la invitación de Johnny de llevarla a su apartamento, pero no dijeron mucho mientras viajaban. Un rato después de comenzar el viaje sacó de nuevo su teléfono, pero lo mantuvo apagado sobre su regazo. Sentía un silencio incómodo, no sabía bien que decir a Johnny, él tampoco parecía saber bien que decir, Ash solo sentía el apetitoso aroma de la comida que él acababa de comprar, no pasó mucho tiempo para que ella volviera a encender la pantalla de su teléfono y volviera a ver los mensajes. Involuntariamente cubrió la pantalla con una de sus manos en el momento que vio de reojo que Johnny pareció girar la cabeza hacia ella, no sabía si es que le podría decir sobre eso. Aún no sabía bien que decir ni que sentir.

Durante el resto del viaje se desarrolló una corta conversación entre ambos, Ash intentó cambiar el tema cuando Johnny le preguntó si estaba bien, y prefirió desviar la atención a cualquier otra cosa, el contenedor con la comida de Johnny fue algo ideal para esa situación, comentaron un poco sobre eso, pero nada más dijeron, así fue hasta que finalmente Johnny se detuvo junto al edificio donde vivía Ash.

Al despedirse de Johnny se sintió extrañamente mejor, él intentó animarla diciéndole que podía contar con él y que recordara que eran amigos, y al parecer eso la logró animar un poco, había pasado toda esa tarde recordando algunos pasados momentos cuando aún estaba con Lance y no había intentado pensar en nada más, la compañía de Johnny y su frase de ánimo la logró animar bastante. Fue por eso que ella se despidió con una sonrisa muy sincera mientras se despedía con la mano mientras él se alejaba en su camioneta en dirección a su hogar.

\- … gracias – murmuró en dirección hacia donde estaba la camioneta, que se alejaba rápidamente

Tomó entonces el estuche de su guitarra, el teléfono lo había guardado en su bolsillo luego de bajarse de la camioneta, así que ya no lo estaba mirando.

Al momento de llegar a la puerta de su apartamento ya no se sentía tan mal, Lance vivió ahí y sin siquiera quererlo lo recordó, pero a pesar de recordar eso, no se sintió triste. Aquella frase de Johnny pareció realmente ayudarla mucho a animarse de nuevo, aún sin saber por qué.

Cuando entró a su apartamento notó que algo no estaba bien; la luz estaba encendida, ella recordaba había quedado apagada antes de irse en la mañana. Dejó el estuche de su guitarra apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta y caminó por el pasillo del apartamento para ver si es que todo estaba bien. Se asomó silenciosamente hasta donde estaba el comedor, el cual estaba al final del pasillo. En ese momento se detuvo en seco. Acababa de darse cuenta que no estaba sola en el apartamento.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

(… continuará)


	3. Capítulo 3: El ataque

**Capítulo 3: El ataque  
**

Era una noche tranquila, había pocos animales caminando por la zona, algunas calles estaban completamente desiertas, aunque por una de ellas iba pasando un castor obrero que terminó su jornada laboral bastante tarde, habían estado tratando de construir un puente en las afueras de la ciudad, y debido a un atraso con la entrega de algunos ladrillos fue que debieron quedarse más tiempo que el que originalmente debían quedarse. Iba en un autobús que lo dejaba a unas cinco cuadras de su casa. Podía ver el vaho de su respiración saliendo de su boca al bajarse de él. Estaba cubierto con un grueso abrigo y aún tenía su casco de trabajo en su cabeza. Las luces de la calle estaban iluminando su paso. Caminaba silenciosamente, se sentía cansado y solo esperaba llegar a casa para comer algo y a dormir. No tardó más de diez minutos en llegar a la calle donde su casa se encontraba, para llegar a ella solo debía cruzar hacia la otra acera. Miró a ambos lados y nada venía, así que comenzó a cruzar la calle.

De pronto, un fuerte y estruendoso bocinazo rebumbó en sus oídos y a continuación, frente a sus ojos, una enorme estructura negra pasó de izquierda a derecha frente a sus ojos, para luego sentirse invadido por una ligera capa de humo.  
\- ¡TEN CUIDADO! - gritó bastante molesto a la camioneta negra que acababa de pasar junto a él y que casi lo golpea

El joven gorila que conducía a toda velocidad no le escuchó, tan solo siguió conduciendo velozmente. Su cabeza lucía despeinada y aún se restregaba sus ojos con una de sus manos mientras mantenía el volante con la otra.

Johnny había estado durmiendo tranquilamente hacía unos minutos, quizás hacía unos quince minutos. Él dormía tranquilamente en su cama para entonces. Su teléfono estaba sobre su mesa de noche y permanecía silente, pero éste comenzó a sonar de manera incesante, causando que se despertara pesadamente, pero aún tenía sus ojos cerrados, y de esa manera comenzó a tantear su mesa de noche hasta que sintió su teléfono en su mano. Se preguntaba quien estaba llamando tan tarde.  
\- ¿H-hola? - preguntó bastante adormilado  
\- ¿J...Jhonny? - oyó él, una voz muy distorsionada y llorosa  
\- ¿Quien es? - preguntó, intentando recuperar completamente su lucidez para lograr comprender quien llamaba  
\- Johnny... por favor - se detuvo un momento para tomar aire y sentir como es que respiraba para intentar aclararse su nariz, sentía gimoteos posteriormente a esto - ven por favor

Johnny ya se sentía un poco más despierto para entonces y comenzaba ya a sentarse sobre su cama al darse cuenta que quien hablaba desde el otro lado estaba llorando, debido a que su voz sonaba distorsionada por el llanto y por gimoteos no podía estar completamente seguro quien era, pero al parecer sabía quien era.  
\- ¿Ash?  
\- ¡POR FAVOR VEN!

Y la llamada se cortó.

Johnny no tenía idea que es lo que había ocurrido con Ash, pero jamás la había sentido llorar ni pedir ayuda de esa manera, pensaba que algo horrible le había pasado, y fue por eso que se vistió tan rápido como pudo y fue corriendo al primer piso del garaje y sacó lo más pronto posible su camioneta. Condujo hasta el edificio donde ella vivía a gran velocidad, ni siquiera se detuvo cuando se tuvo que enfrentar a una luz roja, y no se detuvo en el momento que vio a ese castor obrero cruzando por el medio de la calle, lo que más quería era llegar hasta el edificio de su amiga.

En el momento de llegar a la calle donde se encontraba ese edificio no se percató que había tardado mucho menos de 20 minutos, de haber estado su padre tomándole de nuevo el tiempo quizás le habría dicho que superó su anterior marca, pero ahora ni siquiera pensaba en eso, pero si en Ash, había quedado impactado al sentir la voz de su amiga de esa manera. Rápidamente estacionó su camioneta y salió de ella, la temperatura en la calle estaba muy helada, pero estuvo muy poco tiempo en ella. Una cosa que le extrañó fue que, a pesar de ser tan tarde, la puerta del edificio estaba abierta, así que entró a él y se puso a recorrer el pasillo. No sabía cual era el apartamento de Ash, recorrió desesperadamente los diferentes pasillos de los pisos intentando averiguar cual era. Cada uno de los pasillos estaban tenuemente iluminados por una pequeña luz clara en el techo. Algunas puertas tenían el nombre de la familia que habitaban ese apartamento, pero otros no tenían nada.

El apartamento de Ash no lo encontró hasta que llegó al tercer piso, la puerta era igual que todas las demás, y no había ningún cartel o letrero afuera que indicara que era donde vivía ella. La única característica diferente era que la puerta se encontraba entreabierta. Johnny se asomó silenciosamente para cerciorarse si es que era de ella, la luz del apartamento se colaba al pasillo, así que quien estuviera ahí seguía despierto.

La escena que Johnny vio al asomar su cabeza por la puerta lo dejó impactado.

I

I

I

I

\- ¿Que haces aquí? - volvió a preguntarle  
\- ¿Es esa una manera de saludar a una invitada a tu apartamento? - respondió Becky irónicamente

No tenía ni siquiera que preguntarse como es que había entrado, con toda seguridad Lance aún conservaba su llave, y seguramente Becky la había tomado para poder entrar.  
\- No sé que estarás haciendo aquí, pero quiero que te vayas, no hay nada de Lance aquí, si es que te pidió algo - exclamó ella acercándose a quien ahora era la novia de Lance  
\- Yo no vine por nada de Lance - le respondió, y se acercó a Ash

Y antes que Ash pudiera volver a preguntarle, vio como es que Becky levantaba su mano y le daba una fuerte bofetada en su rostro, una dolorosa bofetada que causó que se llevara sus propias manos a cubrirse a la zona golpeada. De su boca salió un gemido de dolor.  
\- ¿QUE SUCEDE CONTIGO? - exclamó furiosa, su mejilla se comenzaba a tornar roja

Becky no le respondió, sino que volvió a abalanzarse sobre Ash, esta vez la empujó contra la pared que estaba detrás de ella, aunque para fortuna de ella, las púas de su espalda funcionaron como amortiguadores, ya que éstas se comprimieron ante el impacto de ella en la pared, causando que ellas, y no el cuerpo de Ash, recibieran el impacto.

Ash intentó defenderse de ese repentino ataque, y logró sujetar los brazos de Becky en el momento que se lanzó a un tercer ataque contra ella, y mientras ella luchaba fieramente para soltarse es que Ash le preguntó:  
\- ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO ESTO?

Becky de nuevo se mantuvo sin responderle, tenía sus brazos tomados de las muñecas por las manos de Ash y no podía soltarse.  
\- ¡DIME!

Becky notaba que Ash no la soltaría tan fácil, por lo que debió recurrir a otra técnica: sus piernas estaban libres, por lo que con ellas aprovechó de darle un fuerte rodillazo en el pecho a Ash. Ella soltó los brazos de Becky para cubrirse, ahora la invadía un nuevo dolor, y sentía que la respiración le faltaba, causando que tosiera incontrolablemente. Becky, viéndose libre, y aprovechando que Ash se encontraba indefensa, la derribó facilmente, cayendo pesadamente al suelo, y, para asegurarse que no volviera a ponerse de pie, al menos durante un rato, fue que volvio a darle un golpe, esta vez una fuerte patada en su estómago. Becky lucía satisfecha de haber logrado dejar a Ash así, mientras tanto, ella acababa de lanzar un nuevo, y esta vez más fuerte, gemido de dolor. Una de sus manos cubría su pecho, y la otra su estómago, su rostro se había tornado rojo y comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos.  
\- Ahora escúchame - ordenó Becky, colocándose junto a ella, a la altura de su enrojecido rostro - no quiero que vuelvas a meterte en nuestra relación, vi que Lance estuvo en contacto contigo durante la tarde. Lance ya no está contigo, y no quiero que intentes volver a contactarlo de ninguna forma

Becky parecía estar paranoica, completamente fuera de sus cabales, Ash oyó todo lo que dijo, pero no podía responderle que en realidad fue Lance quien vió todos esos mensajes, ya que siguió hablando.  
\- Por tu propio bien, más te vale que no lo intentes de nuevo. ¿ENTIENDES?

Ash ni siquiera le alcanzó a responder otra vez, gimoteaba y gemía de dolor, y Becky volvió a acercarse a ella, sabía que Ash no podía ya defenderse. Becky siguió hablando.  
\- Y por cierto - dijo - esto es por mis lentes oscuros

Se refería obviamente a los lentes oscuros que ella dejó en el apartamento el día que Ash la descubrió con Lance, y que luego usó en el show, lanzándolos al público, como signo de finalmente haber dejado atrás todo el sufrimiento que tuvo de esa traición. Ash intentó ponerse de pie, pero demasiado tarde, ya que lo único que alcanzó a ver fue el puño de Becky acercándose a su rostro, ya era demasiado tarde incluso para poner su brazo para intentar bloquear el golpe, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar sus ojos.

Becky llegó a sentir un dolor en su puño debido al impacto contra el rostro de Ash, pero el dolor en el rostro de Ash fue mucho peor, sintió un punzante y fuerte dolor en él, pero sobre todo sintió un fuerte dolor en su ojo derecho. Ash estaba derrotada, se encontraba seriamente herida, seguía gimiendo de dolor, lágrimas inundaban su rostro y mojaban el piso.

Fue recién ahí que Becky se dispuso a irse del departamento, caminando por el pasillo, y satisfecha por haberle dado esa paliza a quien consideraba su rival. Su mano le dolía, pero solo un poco. "Un precio justo por haber podido hacer esto" pensó rápidamente. Pero antes de abrir la puerta vio lo que estaba junto a ella, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, una sonrisa perversa. Ash solo pudo ver desde el piso como es que Becky tomaba el estuche de su guitarra, impotente ante lo que pensaba hacer. Abrió el estuche, causando que todas las hojas con la letra que había escrito se regaran por el piso, pero no le prestó atención a ninguna de ellas, solo se enfocó en su guitarra, la cual la tomó del mástil con sus dos manos.  
\- Oh, querida - dijo ella, ante la impotente mirada de Ash - ahora que recuerdo, tú quieres ser una rockera. Déjame enseñarte un movimiento que cualquier rockero sabe hacer

Ash pareció de inmediato darse cuenta que es lo que Becky pensaba hacer, pero antes siquiera de poder ponerse de pie, vio como es que ella levantaba la guitarra y la sostenía del mástil, de la misma manera que un bate de baseball.  
\- ¡ESPERA... NO LO HAGAS...! - logró decir ella, a pesar del punzante dolor que sintió en su pecho al momento que sus palabras salieron de su boca.  
\- Muy tarde, querida - respondió riendo

En ese momento Ash solo pudo ver como es que Becky la miraba con esa sonrisa perversa en su rostro y levantaba la guitarra por sobre su cabeza, y con toda la fuerza que pudo, golpeó fuertemente el piso con ella, al mismo tiempo que un par de notas se oyeron de manera muy distorsionada. Becky bufó al darse cuenta que solo le había causado una magulladura, por lo que volvió a levantarla y volvió a golpear el piso con ella. Las lágrimas de Ash iban en aumento mientras veía esa horrible escena, Becky golpeó el piso con la guitarra algunas veces más, cada vez aplicándole más fuerza que antes, hasta que vio su objetivo cumplido, causándole una sonrisa de satisfacción, y muchas más lágrimas que inundaron el rostro de Ash. Un fuerte crujido se había sentido en ese momento, y vio como es que Becky ya no tenía la guitarra completa en sus manos, tan solo tenía el mástil, mientras que el cuerpo se había separado de él, tan solo las cuerdas, que no se cortaron, mantuvieron ambas partes sin separarse, pero tanto el mástil como el cuerpo de la guitarra se habían roto y grandes astillas se habían formado en el punto de quiebre. De esa manera Becky vio lista la última manera de venganza. Dejó caer la guitarra sobre los papeles y se sacudió sus manos.  
\- Recuerda algún día usar este movimiento - exclamó como tono de burla, y abrió la puerta - Adiós, querida

Y salió del apartamento, sobándose su mano derecha.

Ash permaneció en el suelo durante largo rato. El dolor le impedía moverse, tan solo podía llorar, no podía hacer otra cosa. Frente a sus ojos permanecía sin moverse su guitarra, ahora destruida, su cuerpo le dolía enormemente, sentía que su ojo le latía sin parar. Lloraba por dolor, pero también por pena, Becky había destruido su guitarra, sintió que había destruido su sueño y sus ganas de seguir siendo parte del mundo de la música.

En su bolsillo tenía su teléfono, pensó en un momento en llamar a la policía, y con una de sus manos, quitándola de su estómago, lo sacó de su bolsillo y se puso a marcar. Acercó su teléfono a su oído y esperó a que contestaran su llamada. Pero no estaba llamando a la policía.  
\- ¿H-hola? - contestó Johnny adormilado desde el otro lado

(... continuará)


	4. Capítulo 4: Aquí estoy

**Capítulo 4: Aquí estoy**

\- ¡ASH!

Johnny entró sin pensarlo ni un momento al apartamento. Aquella escena frente a él se acababa de convertir en una de las cosas más aterradoras que había tenido que ver: Ash yacía en el suelo, casi al final del pasillo, su cuerpo estaba en una posición fetal, ella temblaba y gimoteaba muy silenciosamente. Casi a medio camino entre ambos se encontraba su estuche de guitarra abierto, muchas hojas regadas por el piso, pero no tuvo palabras para ver lo que estaba sobre todo eso: La guitarra de Ash estaba rota por la mitad, tan solo las cuerdas mantenían el mástil y el cuerpo a una distancia cercana. Johnny pasó por sobre todo eso y corrió hacia donde yacía su amiga.

\- ¡ASH! ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! ¿QUÉ OCURRIÓ?

Sus manos permanecían cubriendo sectores de su cuerpo, su mano izquierda cubría su estómago, su mano derecha cubría su ojo derecho, sentía dolor en gran parte de su cuerpo, y sus lágrimas no parecían tener fin, el piso que estaba en pleno contacto con su mejilla se notaba ya bastante húmedo.

No respondió. Notaba perfectamente cómo es que estaba consciente, pensó que podía estar en shock. Se puso junto a ella y la cargó, teniendo cuidado de no pasar a llevar donde es que ella se sostenía. Al tacto sintió las púas de su espalda, la cargó de tal manera que evitó clavarse alguna. En ese momento, cuando Johnny ya se había puesto de pie con intenciones de colocarla sobre el sofá que estaba ahí es que ella pareció súbitamente abrir los ojos, y sin darle tiempo a Johnny, se aferró a su cuello, dándole un abrazo, aún llorando. El asombro y la preocupación de Johnny en ese momento estaban por las nubes; hacía solo un rato atrás se habían despedido, y, a pesar del estado de ánimo que ella parecía tener, no pensó que hubiera algo tan grave que pudiera haberle causado todo eso.

Ash se sentía sola, desprotegida y vulnerable, el rodear el cuello de Johnny con sus brazos y aferrándose en un abrazo a él fue una manera de ella de poder sentir, de cualquier manera, que alguien si la estaba protegiendo. Johnny sentía que buscaba su protección, compartiendo su vulnerabilidad y tristeza con él, pero principalmente era la tristeza hacia su amiga en esa situación la que causó que él también la abrazara.

Durante un momento solo primó un silencio mayoritario, Johnny sentía un peso sobre su hombro derecho, que era donde Ash había apoyado su cabeza, sentía también como la cabeza de su amiga temblaba sobre ella, sus gimoteos y llantos era lo único que en ese momento se oía. Johnny se sentía algo incómodo ahí, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decirle, se sentía muy nervioso porque creía que cualquier acción podría causar más llanto de ella, tan solo atinó en ese momento a acariciar suavemente su cabeza.

Tal vez ambos pasaron unos diez minutos estando así, Johnny acariciaba su cabeza, mientras Ash agotaba sus lágrimas. Sus lágrimas ya no eran de dolor, éste ya había disminuido bastante desde que Becky se fue, al menos dolor físico, pero si eran por un dolor más interno, notó lo vulnerable que era, lo doloroso que fue haber quedado sola y lo sensible que realmente era. En el momento que Johnny sintió que las lágrimas de ella habían por fin dejado de fluir fue que finalmente se acercó con ella, aún cargándola, hacia el sofá que había ahí, colocándola con cuidado, intentando evitar causarle alguna mueca de dolor.

\- Ahora ten calma, intentaré ayudarte como pueda – dijo Johnny en el momento en que ella ya estaba sobre el sofá y ya tenía sus brazos libres

Tal vez Ash ya se había desahogado, al menos emocionalmente al haber llorado ya todo lo que tenía que llorar, las lágrimas de Ash habían mojado el lado derecho de la chaqueta de Johnny, las cuales se habían deslizado hacia abajo y mojaron el piso donde había estado de pie. Notó como es que ella parecía no querer decir nada aún, así que prefirió no presionarla tampoco, lo que sí hizo fue comenzar a examinar alguna herida visible que pudiera tener.

Una de las cosas que Johnny sabía, pero que hasta entonces no había tenido necesidad de comentarle a ninguno de sus amigos del teatro Moon, era que él sabía de primeros auxilios. Fue una cosa que su padre le obligó a aprender de pequeño, esto con el objetivo de poder asistir a alguno de los miembros de la banda en caso que alguno llegara herido después de algún intento de robo, y era por eso que conocía mucho de primeros auxilios, aunque a primera vista, y por el hecho de que Ash no se sostenía ninguna extremidad ni gritaba de dolor, fue que descartó de inmediato que tuviera alguna fractura o algo que requiriera alguna atención complicada. El ojo morado de Ash fue lo primero que comenzó a atender, éste ya se había hinchado mucho y ya se comenzaba a cerrar. Fue hacia la cocina, tomó un trapo y se dirigió al refrigerador, abrió la puerta del congelador y tomó algunos cubos de hielo y los colocó dentro del trapo. Cualquier otro animal de la ciudad habría usado un objeto como un rodillo o un mazo para moler los cubos, pero Johnny ya tenía experiencia en eso, además no sabía dónde estaban esas cosas en ese apartamento, y no tenía tiempo para revisar cada cajón de esa cocina, así que simplemente le dio algunos golpes fuertemente con su puño.

Un rato después volvió a donde Ash estaba, había guardado el hielo molido en una bolsa plástica, llegó presentando una mueca de dolor la cual desapareció al dar solamente un par de pasos al interior de esa habitación, le dolió la mano al golpear el hielo con su puño, pero ya se le había pasado rápidamente. Ash permanecía acostada sobre el sofá de la misma manera que antes, aún no parecía querer decir nada, pero veía que Johnny se acercaba. Mientras le colocaba la bolsa de hielo sobre su ojo derecho se percató que ella también se estaba cubriendo su estómago.

\- Sostente la bolsa sobre tu ojo – le indicó Johnny – iré por algo para tu estómago

Esta vez no fue a la cocina, sino que fue al baño, intentando buscar alguna medicina que sirviera para los dolores, fue por eso que regresó con un vaso de agua y un par de píldoras analgésicas que encontró en el gabinete del baño. Cuando regresó, notó como es que Ash ya no estaba acostada sobre el sillón, ahora se encontraba sentada, con su mano izquierda aún se cubría su estómago y con la derecha mantenía la bolsa de hielo en su lugar. Dejó la bolsa con hielo junto a ella para poder sostener las píldoras y el vaso con agua. Se tragó las píldoras y se bebió el agua rápidamente, regresándole de esa manera el vaso a Johnny. A continuación volvió a tomar la bolsa con hielo y se la colocó sobre su ojo.

\- Ten calma, Ash, todo estará bien – intentó decirle – veré qué más puedo hacer por ti… ¿Hay algo más que te duela?

Con el ojo que tenía a la vista lo miró a sus ojos, su ojo lucía inexpresivo y triste, con ese ojo lo contempló quizás algunos segundos, segundos que a Johnny le parecieron minutos. Negó finalmente con la cabeza, de manera muy lenta.

\- Está bien – dijo – no te preocupes por lo que pasó en el pasillo. Limpiaré lo que hay ahí

Y se encaminó a la puerta, pero entonces.

\- ... espera

Johnny se detuvo en seco; ésa fue la primera palabra que había oído de su amiga durante todo ese rato. Un gran alivio sintió al haber oído esa palabra de parte de ella, al menos un alivio parcial. Volteó a ver el rostro de su amiga.

\- … gracias – y le lanzó una sonrisa

Johnny percibió esa sonrisa como una sonrisa auténtica, por lo que sintió como es que él también sonreía y sentía una extraña calidez en su interior.

\- Ni me lo agradezcas… recuerda que somos amigos, y te ayudaré siempre que lo necesites

Y salió de la habitación. Johnny no tenía idea que en esos momentos, con la frase que acababa de decir, Ash también acababa de sentir aquella misma extraña calidez en su interior.

Johnny revisó el pasillo, tenía más tiempo de poder ver si es que había algo fuera de lugar, pensó en un comienzo que alguien pudo haber entrado a robar y Ash había intentado defenderse, pero descartó esa idea, para su alivio, ya que notó que el lugar no había sido desvalijado, aunque si supo que pasó algo grave al haber visto su guitarra rota en el piso. Se acercó al lugar donde permanecía y la levantó, teniendo cuidado para evitar romperla más.

Johnny supo de inmediato, al ver la guitarra rota, que Ash tuvo que haber sufrido muchísimo; la guitarra que tenía en sus manos era la misma con la que ella había participado en la audición, la misma con la que había ensayado luego de haber quedado seleccionada, y por supuesto, la misma con la que había tocado en el show, verla destruida tuvo que haber sido un golpe durísimo para ella. Descartó definitivamente que ella misma la rompió, no tenía sentido de ninguna manera que lo hiciera, así que llegó a la única conclusión que pudo ahí: alguien entró, y solamente para herir a Ash y romper su guitarra. ¿Quién fue? Prefería que Ash se lo dijera, cuando se sintiera lista para que le dijera, aunque con toda sinceridad, había una pregunta que se hacía también… ¿Por qué lo llamó a él y no a la policía?

La guitarra había sido partida a la mitad, excepto por el mástil roto y una abolladura en la parte de abajo del cuerpo igual parecía estar bastante completa. Sentía que sería malo arrojarla a la basura, así que la tomó y la colocó dentro del estuche de la guitarra de nuevo. A continuación tomó todas las hojas con las letras de Ash, aún seguían repartidas por todo el pasillo y las ordenó. Le llamó la atención que en tan poco tiempo tuviera ya tantas hojas escritas. Las había apilado en un orden aleatorio, así que no estaba seguro lo que dirían las letras, las cuales no pudo evitar leer. Frases como "no me tendrás más" o "aléjate para siempre de aquí" le hacían notar que aún escribía letras en referencia a su ex novio Lance.

"¿Lance?"

Ese nombre de inmediato encendió las alarmas en la cabeza de Johnny… ¿Acaso fue Lance quien hirió a Ash y le rompió su guitarra? ¿Realmente fue eso lo que pasó? Fue en ese momento que en la cabeza de Johnny comenzaron a aparecer distintos escenarios que pudieron haber causado que Ash quedara así, en todos ellos había imágenes de Lance golpeando cruelmente a Ash. Un gran enojo comenzó a formarse en la cabeza de Johnny contra quien era el novio de su amiga, pero por el bien de ella, que seguía en el sofá, es que prefirió mantener la calma. Dejó el estuche con la guitarra rota junto a la puerta, casualmente donde Ash acostumbraba a dejarla, llevó las hojas y volvió a ver como estaba Ash. Ya no tenía la bolsa de hielo en su ojo, ésta estaba junto a ella en el sillón, el hielo ya se había derretido. El ojo de Ash ya no lucía tan hinchado como hacía un rato, pero aún estaba morado. Johnny dejó las hojas en la mesita frente al sofá.

\- Aquí te dejaré las hojas – le informó - ¿Necesitas algo más?

Volvió a negar con su cabeza.

\- Muchas gracias, Johnny – dijo ella, volviendo a sonreírle – lamento mucho la molestia de haberte hecho venir

\- No es nada – le dijo – lo único que me importa es que ahora estés mejor

En ese momento Johnny se encontraba frente a ella, ella estaba sentada en el sofá, él estaba de pie. Entonces se formó un silencio incómodo, ya era tarde y ambos seguían despiertos. Entonces pasó algo inexplicable para él, algo que nunca esperaba de parte de Ash, pues vio como es que de pronto ella se encontraba con sus brazos estirados, en dirección hacia donde estaba él, igual a como lo haría una niña pequeña al querer que la carguen, o para pedir un abrazo. Johnny sentía en ese momento que estaba viendo a la verdadera Ash, no a la Ash rebelde que todos conocieron en la audición. Frente a Johnny se encontraba la Ash frágil, sensible y, en ese momento, triste y solitaria. Se inclinó hacia ella y nuevamente la cargó, ella de inmediato volvió a abrazarlo. Buscaba sentir que alguien en ese momento si la quería, que la consideraba alguien importante. Lance la había engañado, y Becky le había causado daño tanto físico como emocional, sintió que ambos hechos habían derrumbado la imagen que quería mantener con Lance, esa imagen de chica dura y rebelde, ella definitivamente no era así, se sintió mucho mejor al verse como una chica alegre y amistosa con todos sus compañeros, en ese momento solo quería sentirse querida, siendo por eso que abrazaba con tanta fuerza a Johnny. Ya no lloraba.

Johnny también la abrazó, en realidad no solamente para corresponder, sino por la tristeza que a él lo aquejaba, él entendía perfectamente, al menos emocionalmente, como se sentía Ash; él también estaba solo, el frío garaje en el que vivía siempre estaba desierto y no compartía con nadie más, además de quienes iban al teatro, podía comprender la soledad que ella tenía en ese momento, una soledad que a él también lo invadía, y que causaba que también la abrazara fuertemente.

Ese fue un abrazo muy largo, de hecho, Johnny se sentó en el sofá mientras seguían abrazados, ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro. Ambos querían alejarse completamente de esa sensación de soledad, al menos por ese rato, al menos de esa manera.

Aún era de noche, todos los demás habitantes del edificio dormían, en la calle ya no parecía haber nada más. Aquellos dos solitarios jóvenes, en mutua compañía, también comenzaron a unirse a quienes dormían; sus ojos comenzaron ya a cerrarse, Johnny apoyó su espalda en el respaldo del sillón, Ash se apoyó en el pecho de Johnny, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de eso, tan solo notaron como sus ojos se cerraban sin poder evitarlo.

"Aquí estoy"

Fue lo último que pensó Johnny antes de caer finalmente dormido.

Ya eran las 4 de la madrugada.

(… continuará)


	5. Capítulo 5: Confío en ti

**Capítulo 5: Confío en ti**

\- ¡Ash!... ¡Ash! – la señorita Crawly se encontraba golpeando la puerta de su cabina de ensayos, en una de sus manos tenía tres sobres coloreados, con la otra golpeaba el vidrio de la puerta - ¡Ash, llegaron más cartas para ti!

En esos momentos pasaba Rosita junto a ella, en una de sus manos tenía una botella de agua y una toalla rodeando su cuello; iba a tomar un descanso luego de varias horas ensayando el próximo baile asignado para ella junto a Gunter.

\- Señorita Crawly – le dijo al pasar - ¿Qué hace?

\- Le han llegado más cartas a Ash y se las vine a dejar – respondió la anciana iguana al voltearse hacia ella

La cerdita miró hacia la cabina de reojo, y al hacerlo sintió una gran extrañeza ante la respuesta que acababa de recibir.

\- Pero… no hay nadie ahí - dijo

\- ¿Ah? – preguntó extrañada la señorita Crawly

\- Ash aún no llega – aclaró

\- ¿Qué? – giró nuevamente la cabeza y miró hacia la cabina. Fue en ese momento que se percató que las luces en el interior estaban apagadas y que Ash no estaba – ¡Oh… es cierto!

Miró con una extraña sonrisa de vergüenza a Rosita, quien intentaba ocultar su mueca de risa intentando cubrirse de manera improvisada con su botella.

\- Pero no importa – intentó decir, aún con la botella frente a su boca - … a cualquiera puede pasarle

\- Supongo que sí – exclamó, riendo para sí misma – entonces solo las dejaré por debajo de su puerta

En el momento que la iguana tomaba las cartas y las pasaba por debajo de la puerta de la cabina, Rosita finalmente logró soltar la pequeña risa, aunque silenciosa, que estaba intentando aguantar.

\- Bien, ya está – dijo la señorita Crawly antes de volver a enderezarse – gracias Rosita

\- De nada – respondió, había terminado de reír justo cuando la señorita Crawly se volteó de nuevo hacia ella – nos veremos después

Y ambos caminaron en dirección opuesta, Rosita se fue hacia la izquierda, iría un rato a tomar aire fresco a la entrada del teatro, la señorita Crawly fue hacia la derecha, aún tenía una carta para entregar, esta vez era para Meena, quien se encontraba dentro de su cabina de ensayos, oyendo música con sus audífonos de manera concentrada.

La cabina de Ash siguió vacía.

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

Ash fue la primera en despertarse aquella mañana, tardó un poco en recordar por que no estaba en su cama, pero recordó todo al volver a sentir un punzante dolor en su estómago y no veía bien por su ojo derecho, y por sobre todo, al darse cuenta que había estado durmiendo sobre el regazo de Johnny. Él ya no dormía apoyado en el respaldo del sofá; su cuerpo se había deslizado y Ash vio como es que se encontraba con su espalda horizontal en el sofá, solamente sus piernas se encontraban rectas y sus pies tocaban el suelo. Una posición muy incómoda para dormir, pensó Ash.

A ella le dolía su espalda, dormir en esa posición le causó un ligero dolor ahí, aunque éste se pasó rápidamente. Se puso de pie y fue hacia el baño, saliendo en silencio para evitar despertar a Johnny. En el baño había dos espejos, uno frente al lavamanos, el cual era la parte frontal del gabinete de medicinas y que podía usarlo cuando se subía a un pequeño piso junto al lavamanos. El otro estaba en la pared opuesta a éste, era uno de cuerpo completo. Era la primera vez que ella se veía después del ataque de Becky. Lucía bastante similar a como se veía todas las mañanas después de levantarse, aún algo adormilada y las púas de su cabeza algo desordenadas, pero lo que más la impresionó fue verse su ojo derecho: ya no estaba hinchado como estuvo la noche anterior y podía ver más que antes, pero alrededor de todo su ojo había una aureola negra, al igual que en todo su párpado, aún le dolía al tacto. Su estómago aún le dolía, se levantó un poco su suéter y su camiseta para ver si tenía algo ahí. Movió con su mano el pelaje de su estómago para revisar su piel, hasta que vio que en el estómago tenía también un pequeño moretón, era más pequeño que el que quedó en su ojo morado, producto del puntapié de Becky ahí. También había recibido un rodillazo en el pecho, pero al revisarse vio que no tenía marcas ahí, y el dolor de ese rodillazo ya no lo sentía. Por tanto, conservaba solamente el ojo morado y el moretón en su estómago.

\- Bueno – pensó ella, intentando ser optimista - … creo que pudo haber sido peor

Fue al gabinete y tomó otra píldora analgésica, tragándosela con un sorbo de agua del lavamanos, esperaba que de esa manera ya sentirse mejor más tarde. Al salir del baño miró la hora que había en el reloj del pasillo. Ya eran casi las 9 de la mañana, se suponía que a esa hora ya tenía que estar en el metro que la llevaría al teatro Moon, aunque en esos momentos no tenía ninguna gana de estar ahí ¿Con que intención? Ya no tenía una guitarra, ya no tenía nada que tocar, y por sobre todo, recordar esa imagen de Becky azotando su guitarra contra el piso hasta romperla fue algo que le derrumbó todo el interés y las ganas de seguir tocando. En esos momentos abrió sus ojos hasta el límite al darse cuenta de eso: Ya no quería tocar música.

Johnny tardó un poco más en despertarse, se despertó cuando por fin sintió que dormía de manera muy incómoda. Le dolía también su espalda en el momento que se despertó, causando que se enderezara y se sentara en el sofá. Lo primero que hizo fue restregarse sus ojos con su palma derecha, luego de eso recordó que ése no era el garaje donde vivía. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior le aparecieron en ese mismo instante, lo último que recordaba fue que él y Ash se abrazaron y al parecer se quedaron dormidos abrazados sobre el sofá. Ash ya no estaba ahí, así que tuvo que haberse despertado antes que él. Se levantó del sofá para salir al pasillo del apartamento, preguntándose donde estaba Ash.

\- ¿Ash? – preguntó al salir al pasillo – Ash ¿Estás bien?

No tuvo respuesta. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hasta donde se encontraba la cocina y el comedor. Ash sí estaba ahí, se encontraba sentada en una de las dos sillas del comedor, Johnny vio como es que sobre la mesa había un pañuelo y una fotografía. Por el momento no alcanzó a ver quienes aparecían, pero intentó acercarse a Ash con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días – dijo de manera animada, y con su mano tocó la espalda de Ash - ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- … buenos días – respondió monótonamente

Ash no había mirado a Johnny cuando le respondió, se encontraba con la cabeza gacha, mirando a sus pies a través de la cubierta de vidrio de la mesa. Lucía aún deprimida, Johnny supo de inmediato que tenía que tener extremo cuidado en todo lo que dijera, cualquier cosa dicha fuera de lugar podría terminar ofendiéndola o deprimiéndola más.

\- ¿A… aún te duele algo? – fue lo único que por el momento se le ocurrió preguntar

\- Un poco el ojo y el estómago – respondió de inmediato, y lo miró un poco – pero menos que anoche...

Y le sonrió otra vez a Johnny.

\- … gracias – le dijo – gracias por haberme cuidado anoche

En ese momento Johnny sintió como una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en su rostro, mientras sentía que sus mejillas se ruborizaban un poco.

\- … de… de nada – respondió, bastante sorprendido y avergonzado

\- Si quieres siéntate conmigo – dijo Ash – trae la otra silla y ponla junto a la mía

Él asintió, algo más aliviado que antes, aunque algo que logró percibir fue que hasta hacía un rato Ash había estado llorando otra vez, eso explicaba el pañuelo húmedo sobre la mesa y el hecho de que ella tenía los ojos humedecidos. Tomó la silla y la colocó junto a la suya, cuando se sentó vio como Ash estaba con la fotografía en sus manos, y se la ofreció a Johnny.

\- Mira esta foto – le pidió

Él tomó la foto, era una bastante pequeña. Parecía ser una foto tomada hace ya un tiempo, no se veía en óptimas condiciones, tenía los bordes algo rotos y le faltaba un pequeño trozo en una esquina. La foto parecía haber sido tomada en la entrada de un restaurante. En el centro de la foto estaba Ash, quizás un par de años más joven, tenía un estilo de ropa distinto al que usaba actualmente, con colores más claros, tenía una gran sonrisa, en sus manos tenía una guitarra eléctrica con un moño de regalo en el mástil, a todas luces la misma guitarra que aún tenía y que ahora se encontraba rota. A su izquierda y a su derecha había otros dos puercoespines, mayores en tamaño que ella, un macho y una hembra, de mucha más edad que Ash.

\- Esta foto es del día de mi graduación de la escuela – explicó ella, mientras Johnny seguía contemplando la imagen – luego de la ceremonia me llevaron a celebrar a un restaurante, ahí es donde nos tomaron la fotografía

\- ¿… y los… que están junto a ti son…? – preguntó tímidamente Johnny

Ella lo miró a sus ojos, Johnny desvió la mirada de la foto para cruzarse con la mirada de Ash.

\- … mis padres

Johnny se quedó sorprendido al ver ese gesto de confianza de parte de Ash, ella jamás había hablado, ni había querido hablar, de su familia, ni a él ni a ninguno de los demás amigos de ambos en el teatro.

\- Ellos me obsequiaron mi guitarra – continuó al regresar su vista a la foto – fue mi regalo de graduación, algo que siempre quise… no sabes lo feliz que me sentí en el momento que la recibí

Ash entonces sintió como es que comenzaba a aparecerle una nueva lágrima en uno de sus ojos.

\- Pero ésta es la última foto donde aparezco con mis padres – siguió diciendo, mientras que con una de sus manos tomaba de nuevo el pañuelo y se lo acercaba a sus ojos – después de ese día todo comenzó a salir mal con ellos. Mis padres pensaron que yo usaría la guitarra como un entretenimiento y que ingresaría a la universidad, eso era lo que ellos esperaban y querían, pero yo quería convertirme en una rockera, no tenía ningún interés en hacer lo que mis padres querían, y al negarme a postular a cualquier universidad causó que siempre comenzaran discusiones entre nosotros ante el más mínimo roce. Finalmente me fui de casa el día que me hicieron elegir entre la universidad o "tus sueños absurdos", como le decían a mis ideas de querer ser parte del mundo de la música...

Se detuvo para secarse las lágrimas de sus ojos de nuevo.

\- … fue así que llegué a esta ciudad – concluyó

En esos momentos Johnny no sabía que decir, la historia de Ash lo había dejado sin palabras. Intentó pensar en alguna posible respuesta, pero aún recordaba que tenía que tener mucho cuidado en elegir sabiamente lo que quería decir.

Ash entonces suspiró.

\- Creo que ellos tenían razón – dijo – esto quizás solo sea un sueño absurdo que no se logrará jamás. Haber visto mi guitarra rota fue lo que me hizo dar cuenta de eso. Lo que creo que ahora haré será volver a mi ciudad y haré lo que ellos quieren

Esas palabras hicieron de inmediato olvidar los pensamientos de Johnny de tener miedo de decir algo que pudiera hacer sentir más mal a Ash. Se puso inmediatamente de pie, ante la sorprendida mirada de Ash. Johnny no era un gorila agresivo ni rudo, pero esas palabras causaron que decidiera hablar de manera firme ante ella.

\- Ash, escucha – dijo él – no puedes hacer eso. Olvida eso de inmediato

\- ¿Ah?

\- Ash… no fue un sueño absurdo el haber tocado en un show ante un público compuesto por cientos de espectadores, no fue un sueño absurdo el ver que todo ese público te aplaudió de pie. Tú ya estás cumpliendo ese sueño por el que decidiste venir a vivir aquí.

Johnny sentía que sus palabras no eran improvisadas, parecía saber exactamente qué decir, ya que no titubeó en ningún momento mientras decía todo eso.

\- Nunca hubiera creído que alguien que sufrió como tú llegaría hasta donde tú llegaste, tuviste problemas con tu ex novio, él te engañó y fue algo que te dolió, pero eso no te amedrentó, no hizo que te dieras por vencida, de hecho eso fue lo que produjo la creación de tu canción, y si lograste superar eso, estoy seguro que lograrás superar esto también

A continuación, para quedar a nivel de Ash fue que puso una de sus rodillas contra el piso, y con sus manos sostuvo de sus hombros a Ash.

\- Ash… – dijo mirándola a los ojos, y le sonrió – sé que podrás salir adelante y continuar este sueño

En ese momento lo único que Ash alcanzó a ver fue como Johnny se acercaba a ella, no sabía que pensaba hacer él, tan solo vio como acercaba su cabeza a ella. Ash sentía como en ese momento su corazón comenzó a latir de manera incontrolable, lo sentía golpeando con mucha fuerza en su pecho en ese momento, mientras Johnny a cada instante estaba más y más cerca de ella, no sabía ni que decir ni que hacer, pero todos aquellos pensamientos y ese errático aumento en sus latidos terminaron en el instante que sintió los labios de Johnny besando su frente. A continuación apoyó su frente contra la frente de ella.

\- … confío en ti

(… continuará)


	6. Capítulo 6: Seguir adelante

**Capítulo 6: Seguir adelante**

Ash aún no había terminado de asimilar todo lo que Johnny acababa de decirle, su mente quedó en blanco luego de ese repentino beso en su frente de parte de él, sus ojos quedaron abiertos y su mirada quedó perdida durante un instante. Sus mejillas acababan de ruborizarse. En ese momento él acababa de reaccionar y se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Sacó sus manos de los hombros de Ash y se puso bruscamente de pie.

\- Y… bueno – dijo él intentando excusarse - … confío en ti

Ambos sonrieron algo avergonzados por esa escena. Johnny jamás se habría creído capaz de haber intentado eso. A pesar de que tantos jóvenes de su edad ya habían besado antes, Johnny era nuevo en el tema. A pesar de lo que parecía ser su duro exterior, era un chico muy tímido con respecto al tema de parejas, jamás había besado a una chica antes, y ése se acababa de convertir en el primer beso que daba. ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

La reacción que Johnny había hecho en un comienzo de alejarse un poco de Ash fue por haber creído que ella terminaría dándole una bofetada por su acción, pero se sintió algo más tranquilo al darse cuenta que pensar en eso fue algo exagerado, lo único que vio fue que Ash quedó un instante sin reaccionar, sus ojos parecían perdidos, y de no ser por su pelaje, sus mejillas ruborizadas se habrían notado más. Tardó quizás un par de segundos más en que finalmente reaccionara, y esta reacción fue diametralmente opuesta a la que originalmente había esperado Johnny, pues, en vez de que ella intentara abofetearlo, o incluso alejarse de él, ella le lanzó una nueva sonrisa, y tan solo una palabra salió de su boca.

\- … gracias

Las palabras que Johnny le dijo, las cuales casi pasaron a segundo plano por el beso, realmente lograron calar algo en ella. No lo había considerado de esa manera y sabía que él tenía razón lo que le dijo. Haber podido superar el engaño de Lance, haber podido componer una canción y haberla tocado frente a un público desbordante, el cual le dio una ovación al terminar de tocarla causó una sensación indescriptible para ella. El rostro que puso cuando que vio a todos esos animales aplaudiendo y vitoreando su nombre de pie no parecía concordar con todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. La sonrisa que hubo en su rostro mientras recibía esos aplausos y Buster la alababa antes de despedirla del escenario parecía ser una reacción simple, pero en ese momento se sentía en un estado de euforia absoluta. Había realmente logrado su sueño, ese sueño que sus padres veían como algo que no se cumpliría jamás, ese sueño que Lance parecía hacerle creer que sólo lo lograría él.

Ella estaba viviendo ese sueño, solo que ese sueño era una realidad. Johnny tenía razón.

\- Tienes razón – convino finalmente – ya he llegado hasta aquí y ya no puedo volver, tampoco quiero volver

\- … y sabes que para eso contarás conmigo – le dijo Johnny, queriendo apoyarla

Ash miró fijamente a Johnny al oír esa frase. Sus ojos azules se enfocaron en su amigo. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo afortunada que había sido haberlo conocido, pensaba que no cualquier animal de la ciudad habría sido así con ella.

\- Eso no lo olvidaré… gracias Johnny

Ambos sonrieron, fue algo emocionante ver el que Ash decidiera no rendirse, aún tenían que seguir adelante y continuar viviendo el sueño.

Ash tomó el pañuelo que seguía en la mesa y lo lanzó dentro de un basurero junto al refrigerador, a continuación miró al costado de éste; había un calendario ahí, sujetado con un par de imanes en forma de pequeñas guitarras eléctricas. Se encontraban en la primera semana del mes, era jueves. Johnny se acercó para ver ese calendario, vio como es que en todo ese mes solo había dos días marcados, uno era el viernes de la semana siguiente, marcado con un color rojo, el otro día marcado era el tercer sábado del mes, éste en color negro. Johnny sabía porque tenía marcado ese día, si él estuviera acostumbrado a marcar en el calendario que había en la cocina del garaje también lo habría marcado: Para ese sábado estaba programado el próximo show en el teatro Moon.

\- Tenemos dos semanas para poder ensayar bien nuestros números – comentó Ash, pero entonces miró al pasillo, desde donde estaba podía ver su estuche de guitarra, cosa que le volvió a borrar la sonrisa que de a poco se le comenzaba a formar, aunque esta vez prefirió evitar deprimirse y pensar en alguna idea – Temporalmente tendré que utilizar otra guitarra mientras ahorro para poder comprarme una nueva guitarra eléctrica… ¿crees que mi canción suene bien con una guitarra clásica?

\- ¿Tienes una? – le preguntó curioso Johnny

\- No, pero creo que podría cambiar lo que me queda de mi guitarra por una clásica – dijo – conozco una tienda de música que hace esos intercambios. Queda frente al supermercado Roc's, mi guitarra vale mucho más que una clásica, y creo que aceptarán el cambio aunque esté rota… aunque tengo prohibida la entrada ahí

Y rió algo avergonzada.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Y por qué? – preguntó bastante sorprendido Johnny ante esa última oración de ella

\- Bueno… en realidad fue por culpa de Lance – dijo mientras emitía una pequeña risita

¡Lance! Ese nombre causó que volvieran a pasar por la cabeza de Johnny esos escenarios donde él la golpeaba hasta dejarla herida. Johnny deseó en ese haber estado la noche anterior, en el momento en que él llegó y la golpeó. Se imaginó a si mismo habiéndolo detenido y haberlo golpeado de la misma manera que golpeó a Ash, aunque mucho peor. Johnny muy pocas veces pensaba de esa manera, pero imaginarse esas escenas de Lance agrediendo e hiriendo a su amiga eso causó un deseo de estar frente a él y darle una gran paliza. Volvió en sí cuando Ash siguió hablando, recién ahí notó que se encontraba apretando sus dientes y tenía sus manos empuñadas.

\- … si, culpa de Lance, se puso a discutir con el que atendía mientras intentaba regatear, eso produjo una discusión que comenzó a aumentar en tono entre ambos, y cuando ambos llegaron a los insultos fue que lo terminaron vetando de esa tienda, y a mí también… solo por ver que me iba de la tienda con él

Y con sus manos tomó una de las manos de Johnny.

\- … así queeeeeeee – lo miró intentando poner una carita tierna - ¿Podrías ir por mí, por favor?

Johnny dejó de pensar en alguna imaginaria paliza a Lance cuando oyó esa petición, y en cambio se puso a reír, no tan solo por la carita de cachorrita que quería emular Ash, sino por haberse dado cuenta que Ash volvía a estar animada, lo cual lo hacía sentir muy bien también.

\- Claro que sí – le respondió – iré ahora si quieres

\- Solo si es que no te molesta – le dijo

\- Sabes que no, y sabes que me pone muy feliz el que decidas ponerte de pie y no rendirte

\- Gracias, Johnny – exclamó ella acercándose a él y tomándole una de sus manos – gracias por todo tu apoyo

Johnny se sonrojó al ver su mano tomada por Ash.

\- No… no es nada… ya lo sabes – contestó titubeando

Entonces se volteó al calendario de nuevo, había una pregunta que se le formó solamente por curiosidad, volvió a mirar la fecha que estaba marcada en rojo.

\- ¿Y… que es lo que ocurrirá el próximo viernes? – preguntó

\- Ese día… es mi cumpleaños – respondió sonriendo

Nuevamente apareció una mueca de sorpresa en Johnny: ésa era otra cosa que acababa de saber de ella. Una información que le pareció bastante interesante y que no había revelado antes a ninguno de sus compañeros en el teatro.

\- Genial – dijo él – espero tenerte un regalo bonito para ese día

Rió ella risueñamente.

\- Gracias, aunque no te molestes por eso, por lo general mis cumpleaños son como cualquier otro día

\- De todos modos me gustaría tener algo para ti ese día – insistió, pero para cambiar el tema volvió a pensar en el tema de la guitarra – entonces iré… ¿Estarás bien si te quedas sola un rato?

\- Sí, claro… estaré bien en este rato… solo vuelve pronto – dijo intentando sonreír otra vez

\- Está bien, volveré tan pronto como pueda – dijo él

Caminó por el pasillo y tomó el estuche de la guitarra, sintió el ruido de todo lo que se había roto moviéndose aleatoriamente en el interior del estuche, luego de eso abrió la puerta.

\- … Johnny

Se detuvo otra vez al oír su nombre y volteó al pasillo del apartamento, vio que Ash se acercaba corriendo hacia él, y sin dar tiempo a nada, ella lo abrazó, aunque debido a que esta vez ambos se encontraban de pie, ella solo pudo abrazarlo a la altura de su cintura, para evitar el problema de la estatura es que Johnny volvió a colocar una rodilla en el piso, quedando a la altura de ella, cosa que aprovechó Ash para abrazarlo del cuello, él sujetó el estuche con una sola mano y la abrazó con el otro brazo.

\- … gracias… de verdad – dijo ella en su oído, con un tono que denotaba mucha emoción

Pero justo cuando Johnny le iba a responder, cuando iba a decirle "No es nada" otra vez, sintió súbitamente que ella se aferraba a su rostro y besaba su mejilla. Luego de eso lo soltó. A continuación volvió a reír risueñamente, dejando partir a Johnny, quien comenzaba a sonrojarse al salir al pasillo del edificio.

Ash se había vuelto a sonrojar, no lo veía, pero si lo sentía perfectamente en su rostro, que lo sentía a mayor temperatura que antes. Ya sabía perfectamente que Johnny ya había visto su lado sensible, el lado sensible que tenía antes de llegar a la ciudad.

Ella no había sido esa chica rebelde que conocieron todos en el día de la audición, la primera vez que actuó con rebeldía fue el día que le dijo a sus padres que se iría de la casa, un tiempo después, luego de haber llegado a la ciudad, fue que conoció a Lance. Para entonces ella se encontraba completamente sola, lo que a ella le gustó de él fue la actitud desinteresada y rebelde que tenía, actitud propia de un rockero, una actitud que ella deseó tener para también ser una rockera. Fue esa la razón por la que comenzó a comportarse como él, dejando de comportarse de manera amable, cambiando su estilo de vestir y usando maquillaje más oscuro. Quería convertirse en una rockera, igual como lo era Lance, pero también para poder obtener la atención de él, y la obtuvo, convirtiéndose ambos eventualmente en una pareja. Ash amó mucho a Lance, quería que fueran el mejor dúo rockero de todos y quería que siempre estuvieran juntos, aunque el precio de eso fuera que a veces se viera algo pisoteada por él, que él la relegara a segundo plano y que solo fuera quien hacía las voces de fondo, además de no mostrar ningún gesto de confianza hacia ella. En el momento que vio que todo ese sacrificio que hacía por él no había valido nada, ver cómo es que Lance no la amaba realmente y que la reemplazó en cuanto pudo la hizo cuestionarse. ¿Realmente ella se sentía bien siendo esa chica rebelde? ¿Valió la pena eso? ¿Qué había ganado comportándose así? Durante todo ese tiempo no había ganado nada, nunca tuvieron un lugar estable donde tocar y casi todo el tiempo entre ambos eran de discusiones. Si, hubo tiempos alegres entre ambos, pero estos eran mínimos. En cambio, el poco tiempo que tuvo desde que entró al teatro Moon, en donde de a poco comenzó a mostrar su verdadera personalidad y volvió a mostrar esa faceta de alguien amable y preocupada por el resto, causó que tuviera todo ese progreso y éxito que jamás tuvo con Lance. De ser una chica realmente rebelde no habría aceptado ponerse el vestido "princesa del pop" que Buster le entregó en el primer día de ensayos, no habría intentado evitar que Rosita renunciara luego de tropezarse en su ensayo, no habría ido junto al resto de sus amigos a intentar animar a Buster luego de que el teatro fuera destruido, no habría ayudado con la construcción del improvisado teatro en el que se presentaron, y no se habría quedado después de su presentación para apoyar a Meena para superar su pánico escenico. Todos los del teatro ya sabían que Ash no era realmente rebelde, y Johnny acababa de ser quien más había conocido su lado sensible y vulnerable, y a él no pareció importarle que ella fuera así. Con él estaría eternamente agradecida, no se burló de ella, no la dejó sola y pasaron la noche juntos. Lo había sentido con un protector y sentía que no había forma de agradecer todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Volvió entonces a recordar que había vuelto a quedarse sola. ¿Qué tal si Becky volvía a entrar? Johnny había cerrado la puerta antes de salir, pero Becky igual tenía la llave. Tendría que cambiar la cerradura para sentirse más tranquila, por entonces lo único que podía hacer sería ponerle el seguro a la puerta, y eso fue lo que hizo, rápidamente se acercó a la puerta y giró el seguro que estaba sobre el picaporte.

Recordar la paliza de Becky causó que volviera a recordar los dolores que aún tenía, hasta entonces, desde que Johnny la saludó cuando se levantó hasta ese instante había pasado todo el dolor por alto, pero volvió a recordar que tenía un moretón en el estómago y por sobre su ojo derecho aún había una tonalidad oscura.

Volvió a sentarse a la mesa. Por la hora que era pensó que Johnny llegaría hambriento, en efecto, ninguno de ellos había desayunado, pensó que sería una agradable sorpresa recibir a Johnny con una pizza cuando volviera. Una pizza con unas latas de soda sería lo mínimo que podría hacer por él, así que decidió levantarse y acercarse al teléfono que colgaba de la pared. Pero junto que se puso de pie, su vista se enfocó de nuevo en lo que aún permanecía en la mesa, así que acercó su mano a la foto de ella con sus padres. No hablaba mucho con ellos, de hecho, no habló con ellos ni una sola vez en el tiempo que estuvo con Lance, en realidad, la última vez que habló con ellos fue cuando llegó a la ciudad, para decirles que no se preocuparan y que estaría bien. Después de su exitosa presentación pensó en llamarlos para decirles con mucha emoción lo que ocurrió, pero no lo hizo, quizás por vergüenza, por el hecho de no haberse acordado de ellos durante más de un año, pensó en llamarlos después, pero ése era un después que jamás llegó, y que a cada momento se aplazaba más y más.

Dejando el tema de lado, se acercó al teléfono para ordenar la pizza, lo descolgó y sostuvo el auricular entre su hombro y su cabeza, pero cuando iba a discar el número de la pizzería se detuvo, se acababa de percatar que aún tenía en su mano la foto de ella con sus padres. La vio durante un instante, pero la volteó luego de un par de segundos de mirarla. A continuación comenzó a discar el número. La pizzería siempre conservaba el mismo número, y varias veces había ordenado una pizza de ahí para ella y Lance, así que se lo sabía de memoria, pero esta vez no estaba marcando los números con la misma firmeza que entonces, sino que marcaba con algo de duda entre número y número.

Cuando comenzó a oír el tono de llamada en espera fue que supo que el teléfono lo había anotado bien, cosa que la calmó un poco, aunque también le aterraba el no saber qué decir. Esos segundos, que en realidad fueron pocos, le parecieron varios minutos.

\- ¿Hola? – finalmente contestaron del otro lado

Ash entonces quedó paralizada. Esa voz femenina que acababa de contestarle la había dejado sin palabras.

\- ¿Hola? – volvió a repetir la voz

Ash se encontraba respirando muy rápidamente y no sabía que decir. De haber llamado a la pizzería la conversación habría sido muy fluida y habría pedido su orden con bastante rapidez.

\- Ho… hola… mamá – logró decir finalmente

Había marcado el número que estaba anotado en el reverso de la foto.

l

l

l

l

l

Johnny tardó un poco en encontrar la tienda de música de la que Ash hablaba, solamente le dijo que estaba frente a un supermercado Roc's, pero no le dijo a cual de los dos que había en la ciudad se refería. Su camioneta permanecía donde la dejó la noche anterior, aunque por la prisa por entrar al edificio olvidó cerrarla. Fue un alivio darse cuenta que todo estaba como lo había dejado la noche anterior. Como esta vez no había una emergencia, condujo de manera más tranquila, aunque se apuró al darse cuenta que frente al Roc's al que había llegado no había una tienda de música, sino que había un parque. La tienda de música a la que se refería Ash estaba frente al segundo Roc's, ubicado casi en el otro extremo de la ciudad. El lugar era atendido por una llama blanca, dentro había distintos animales revisando los instrumentos y los accesorios por los dos pasillos que había, y, por ser un lugar cuyos clientes eran exclusivamente aficionados a la música, es que muchos reconocieron a Johnny como el mismo gorila que había cantado "I'm still standing" en el concierto del teatro Moon. Los 8 animales que estaban, incluyendo la llama que atendía, le preguntaron si podían tomarse alguna foto con él, cosa que para él fue una gran sorpresa; había tenido un bajo perfil durante todas esas semanas luego del concierto, pero entrar a un lugar donde estaba lleno de entendidos con el tema musical es que fue rápidamente reconocido, y no lo había tomado en cuenta, así que pasó varios minutos posando junto a los animales que le pidieron fotos, fue muy amable con todos ellos, y en todas esas fotos aparecía con una gran sonrisa junto al que le pidió la foto, a veces tomada por el mismo animal o le pedían a alguien más que los fotografiara. Algo a lo que se tendría que acostumbrar si es que seguía habiendo conciertos exitosos en el teatro.

Tardó más de lo que esperaba, pero una media hora después de entrar a la tienda con el estuche de guitarra de Ash logró salir con una guitarra clásica en sus manos, la cual también venía en un estuche. El sistema de intercambio que ella le dijo realmente se usaba en esa tienda, solo esperaba que Ash no distinguiera diferencia entre ésta y su guitarra eléctrica y se pudiera acomodar, al menos temporalmente.

Mientras conducía de vuelta al apartamento de Ash se sentía de bastante buen humor, sentía algo de hambre, pero permanecía entreteniéndose volviendo a usar el volante como un piano y comenzó a marcar nuevamente el ritmo de "Crocodile Rock" en él. Lamentaba tener que ausentarse ese día al teatro y dejar esperando a la señorita Crawly, pero sabía que solo sería ese día, por ahora solo le importaba que Ash estuviera bien.

De repente la camioneta frenó en seco, iba a una velocidad normal para la ciudad, y no había ningún vehículo o peatón imprudente que se había atravesado en el camino, no fue eso lo que lo hizo detenerse. Johnny sintió que sus manos comenzaron a presionar con mucha firmeza el volante y su ceño se fruncía al mirar la razón del por qué detuvo la camioneta de esa manera tan brusca.

Acababa de ver a Lance caminando por la acera.

(… continuará)


	7. Capítulo 7: Nos veremos pronto

**Capítulo 7: Nos veremos pronto**

¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC!

Ash oyó los golpes de la puerta, su corazón comenzó a latir nerviosamente. Intentó permanecer calmada y se acercó a ella con precaución. Cerca de la puerta había una silla, la tomó y la acercó a ella, esto con la intención de poder ver por la mirilla quien había golpeado. Eso no era algo que hacía con frecuencia, de hecho, casi nunca lo hacía, pero simplemente por precaución lo había hecho, Para evitar visitas indeseables nuevamente.

Al ver que era el repartidor de pizzas se calmó.

La llamada a la pizzería había sido la segunda llamada que había hecho en ese rato, aunque ya había pasado una media hora después de haberla hecho, antes de eso hizo esa otra llamada, una llamada que por fin había hecho, luego de tanto tiempo aplazándola.

l

l

l

l

l

Unos segundos de silencio ocurrieron luego del saludo de Ash.

\- … ¿Ashley?

\- Si… soy yo mamá – se encontraba notoriamente emocionada

\- ¡Ashley! – oyó ella, una voz que sonaba demasiado sorprendida – ¡Qué lindo que llamas!

Sentir la voz de su madre, la cual no había oído desde hacía más de un año, causó que sus piernas temblaran, y ella cayera lentamente al suelo. El impacto de sentir su voz, más la voz que denotaba alegría de parte de ella, causaron que quedara completamente paralizada, dejando de sentir el control en sus piernas. Sintió que su espalda se apoyaba contra el refrigerador, debajo del calendario.

\- Mamá – exclamó Ash colocándose a sollozar - … lo siento… lo siento mucho

Sostenía el auricular del teléfono con su mano derecha, y con su mano izquierda se limpiaba las nuevas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, tuvo cuidado de no tocarse mucho su ojo derecho. Durante un par de segundos lo único que oyó su madre fueron sus sollozos y gimoteos.

\- ¿Ash? ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó con un tono más de preocupación – Ash… ¿Qué tienes?

\- ¡LO SIENTO! – exclamó antes de cubrir su rostro debajo de su brazo izquierdo – Siento no haberlos llamado en todo este tiempo

Ash se sentía como una pésima hija, ésa era la razón principal por la que lloraba, sentía que su madre no querría hablar con ella o que terminaría la llamada de inmediato al sentir su voz. La voz de emoción de su madre le hizo demostrar lo contrario, pero a pesar de sentir que su madre no estaba enojada con ella, igual se sentía una mala hija; más de un año sin haber querido ni atreverse a llamar. Su madre, apenas habiendo dicho unas pocas palabras, causó que nuevamente se emocionara hasta las lágrimas.

\- Hija – oyó de pronto Ash, entre todos sus propios sollozos – no te preocupes por eso. Todos aquí te seguimos amando… Me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto a acordarte de nosotros

Para Ash, ese llanto y esas palabras de su madre fueron algo liberador, sentir las palabras de consuelo, al mismo tiempo que se desahogaba, la hicieron sentir mucho mejor, sin embargo, siguió llorando un rato más. La madre de Ash intentaba calmarla como podía desde allá.

\- Tranquila, hija mía… todo estará bien… tranquila

Durante largo tiempo Ash permaneció sentada sobre el piso, acurrucada contra el refrigerador mientras oía las palabras reconfortantes de su madre. Ella aún la amaba, lo mismo que Ash a ella. Su llanto fue de varias etapas, primero fue un llanto de tristeza, al considerarse una mala hija, luego fue de desahogo, y luego de emoción, para el tercer llanto ya volvió a ponerse de pie.

La llamada fue bastante larga, muchas emociones pasaron por el interior de Ash durante ese período. Mientras la llamada continuaba se sentía triste, a veces emocionada o a veces sorprendida. Cuando la llamada terminó se encontraba sonriendo.

l

l

l

l

l

Johnny no era alguien que se enfureciera de manera constante; de hecho, casi nunca se enfurecía, a lo más se enfadaba, pero solo por un rato, como la vez que su padre lo presionó para que mejorara su tiempo en su conducción, su enfado causó que hiciera el circuito más rápido, aunque ese enfado se esfumó en poco tiempo, al haber pensado que accidentalmente lo arrolló. Antes de eso no tenía algún recuerdo claro de cuándo es que volvió a molestarse de forma parecida, pero en aquel momento, al haber visto a Lance caminando en la acera, sintió que internamente lo comenzaba a invadir una furia que nunca recordaba haber experimentado antes. Sus puños se cerraron fuertemente alrededor del volante, sus dientes se apretaban y comenzaban a verse. Respiraba pesadamente y su ceño se encontraba bastante fruncido.

Él había visto solamente una vez a Lance, lo logró ver de corrido el día de las audiciones, pero no había olvidado cómo era, miró de manera incómoda la reacción que ambos tuvieron al ver que solamente Ash fue seleccionada y la forma en que él le ordenó que se fueran de ahí. Dejó de mirarlos en el momento que Buster lo nombraba y su vista se giró involuntariamente hacia el frente. Recordaba también que ese día estaba usando el mismo atuendo con el que lo acababa de ver: Una camiseta de manga larga a rayas azules, y sobre ella una camiseta negra. Caminaba en sentido contrario al que iba Johnny en su camioneta. En su mano llevaba su estuche de guitarra, el cual, a diferencia del de Ash, era rojo.

Ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de intentar estacionar correctamente junto a la acera, a pesar de que había espacio suficiente entre dos automóviles, tan solo atinó a entrar unos pocos centímetros a ese espacio y detener la camioneta, casi en doble fila. Apagó el motor, abrió la puerta y salió. Para esa hora, en esa parte de la ciudad, no había muchos animales, no era una calle muy concurrida, ya que no había edificios comerciales, era una calle residencial, con solamente una tienda en la esquina al principio de la calle. Para el instante que Johnny corrió hasta Lance no había más de cinco animales cerca de ellos, todos en sus respectivas actividades, ya sea alguien que volvía de la tienda con sus compras, el cartero que estaba depositando cartas en las ranuras de las puertas, o simplemente transeúntes que pasaban por ahí en ese momento. La guardia de Lance estaba completamente abajo, así que no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando de pronto sintió que era levantado bruscamente del piso, el estuche de su guitarra cayó al suelo, mientras las púas de su espalda eran comprimidas contra la pared del edificio junto a él. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta que acababa de ser levantado del suelo por un gorila y ahora lo mantenía firme contra la pared y su antebrazo, levantado quizás un metro y medio del suelo. Johnny lo mantuvo firme contra la pared, usando su antebrazo izquierdo, presionándolo fuertemente contra su pecho, mientras su mano derecha se encontraba empuñada, lista para golpear en la cara a Lance.

\- ¡¿HEY, QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?! – gritó el puercoespín, mientras intentaba zafarse del fuerte brazo de Johnny con sus manos, se notaba impactado y asustado – ¡SUÉLTAME!

Johnny se encontraba bufando pesadamente frente a él, sus ojos se encontraban irradiando una furia absoluta, mostraba sus dientes ferozmente. Frente a él se encontraba completamente indefenso el ex novio de su amiga, el mismo que la había engañado y que había herido, golpeándola y destruyendo su guitarra.

"Golpeó a Ash, golpeó a Ash, golpeó a Ash" repetía mentalmente sin parar.

Algunos de los transeúntes que iban pasando por el lugar se percataron de la inusual escena que ocurría ahí, algunos de ellos, bastante curiosos, se acercaron, manteniendo un perímetro algo seguro. En un comienzo pensaban que el gorila estaba intentando asaltar al puercoespín, pero todos ellos repararon en que no era así, el gorila no se veía interesado en lo que ese puercoespín tenía, y no huyó con nada suyo, la guitarra del puercoespín permanecía en el suelo, sin captar el mínimo interés en el que en un comienzo pensaban que era el asaltante.

\- ¡SUÉLTAME! – gritaba el indefenso puercoespín, intentando dar patadas al aire, patadas que no alcanzaban siquiera a rozar a Johnny

Johnny no respondía nada, a cada momento presionaba su antebrazo contra el cuerpo de Lance, causando que su cuerpo se comprimiera más con la pared. Su furia aumentaba más y más, sentía que en cualquier momento su puño se estrellaría en el rostro de Lance.

\- ¿ASÍ QUE GOLPEASTE A ASH? – preguntó furioso - ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEAR A ASH?!

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – preguntó él de inmediato - ¡¿DE QUE HABLAS?!

\- ¡¿QUÉ PASARÍA SI ES QUE AHORA SOY YO QUIEN TE ROMPE LA CARA?! – la voz de Johnny sonaba bastante amenazante, ya ni siquiera con su tono de voz normal, era una voz similar a la de su padre

\- ¡NO SÉ DE QUE ESTÁS HABLANDO! – aullaba desesperado el pequeño puercoespín mientras aún luchaba por soltarse del antebrazo de Johnny

Johnny jamás se había oído hablar así, pero ya no podía parar, pues sintió como continuaba gritando de esa manera.

\- ¡TÚ FUISTE QUIEN GOLPEÓ A ASH!… ¡TE DEBERÍA DAR UNA PALIZA AHORA MISMO!

\- ¡ESCÚCHAME…! – intentó recordar el nombre de aquel gorila, intentó calmarse para poder recordarlo, pero por el momento no podía - ¡NO TENGO IDEA DE QUE HABLAS! ¡YO NO HE GOLPEADO A ASH! ¡ESTÁS LOCO!

Los animales testigos de la inusual escena comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más, muchos oían la discusión entre ambos, haciéndoles saber también la razón de esa discusión. Alrededor de ellos podían verse al menos 7 animales distintos, algo que aprovechó Lance para ponerlo a su favor, intentó calmarse antes de decirlo. Ésta ya era una jugada desesperada, ya que tendría un resultado impredecible, pero la hizo igual.

\- Y… ¿Realmente me golpearás aquí? ¿Frente a todos quienes nos rodean? ¡Cualquier agresión hacia mí causará que te arresten! ¡Hay testigos!

Fue recién ahí que Johnny desvió sus ojos del indefenso puercoespín y giró hacia el resto de los animales que estaban rodeándolos. Muchos parecían mirar con bastante expectación cualquier escena que ocurriera ahí, pero en el fondo sabía que Lance tenía razón, y no podía dejar que lo arrestaran por algo como una riña callejera. Bajó la cabeza mientras respiraba pesadamente, al mismo tiempo que Lance parecía calmarse al lograr convencer al gorila, ahora solamente faltaba que lo bajara.

Sin embargo, cuando Lance pensaba eso, vio con horror como es que Johnny volvía a verlo con una expresión de furia, y entonces volvió a empuñar su mano derecha, y sin poder evitarlo, lo lanzó hacia él a toda velocidad.

Muchos de los espectadores de la escena se llevaron sus manos a sus bocas, u hocicos, por lo que acababan de ver entonces.

Johnny no sería arrestado, ya que Lance terminó sin golpes, pero el puño de Johnny golpeó fuertemente el muro del edificio, a menos de medio metro de donde estaba la cabeza de Lance. Fue tal la fuerza de su puño que logró dejar una marca ahí, pero además de eso causó que los vidrios cercanos a ellos en el edificio temblaran por la fuerza de ese impacto.

Entonces la fuerza que presionaba a Lance contra la pared cedió, causando que finalmente pudiera volver a caer al suelo. Lance parecía querer irse de ahí lo más pronto lo más pronto posible. Se encontraba aterrado por casi haber sido golpeado de esa manera por ese enorme gorila. Tomó su estuche de guitarra y huyó lo más rápidamente posible, no sin antes intentar ignorar las preguntas de alguno de los animales sobre si es que realmente golpeó a una chica.

\- ¡YO NO HE HECHO NADA! – fue la última declaración de Lance hacia la multitud antes de irse, huyendo despavorido por la calle en dirección a su destino

Johnny tardó un poco en sacar su puño del muro, cuando lo hizo vio como es que tenía una pequeña magulladura en uno de sus nudillos. La marca que dejó en el muro tal vez quedaría como un recuerdo. El primer momento de furia en la vida de Johnny. Muchos de los espectadores de la escena comenzaron a alejarse al ver que no pasaría nada más. Nadie culpó a Johnny, y de hecho, muchos parecían estar a favor de él en el momento que tenía sin escapatoria a Lance.

Se encontraba respirando pesadamente aún. Acababa de dejar pasar la oportunidad de vengarse de todo el daño que había sufrido Ash. Se sintió derrotado, incapaz de poder hacerlo, no podía creer que la advertencia de Lance realmente lo hubiera terminado convenciendo. Regresó cabizbajo hasta su camioneta, para entonces ya no quedaban más espectadores, ninguno culparía a Johnny de nada.

Volvió al asiento del conductor de la camioneta sintiéndose como alguien incapaz de lograr lo que se había propuesto así, incapaz de poder hacer justicia con sus propias manos. Sentía que por lo ocurrido a Ash le hubiera roto la cara a Lance, pero pareció sentirse muy mal al darse cuenta que no pudo hacerlo. No se sentía mal por no haber podido golpear a Lance, se sentía mal por no haber podido hacer justicia.

Definitivamente, en ese momento, se dio cuenta que no era como su padre, él pudo haber sido un criminal bastante hábil, pero Johnny nunca se sentía a gusto participando en los atracos en los que era forzado a participar. Afortunadamente para él, nunca tuvo una participación activa, durante todos los atracos en los que él se veía forzado a participar, él solo era el vigía. Su padre sabía que le gustaba la música, y consideraba que eso era un distractor en el negocio del crimen, así que le advirtió que no perdiera su tiempo en eso, o habría problemas. Era ésa la principal causa por la que siempre intentaba mantener su pasión por la música y el canto oculta, por eso que apenas recogió el folleto de la audición lo ocultó de inmediato al sentir que su padre se estaba acercando, o que no le dijo a donde iría cuando fue a la audición.

Su sonrisa volvió a su rostro cuando vio la guitarra en el espacio del pasajero.

l

l

l

l

Para cuando Johnny entró al apartamento de Ash se encontró una grata sorpresa: Ash lo estaba esperando, apenas tocó a la puerta le abrió de inmediato.

\- Gracias por hacerme este favor – dijo ella, mucho más animada que cuando se fue el apartamento hacía ya un rato

Johnny ya no se encontraba molesto ni con otro tipo de sentimientos de enojo, luego de volver a subirse a su camioneta el sentimiento de furia que lo había invadido había sido de a poco sustituido por sentimiento de ansiedad al ver la guitarra que le entregaría pronto a Ash, esperaba que pudiera acostumbrarse a tocarla, al menos de manera temporal, y que no se diera por vencida en sus planes para el próximo show.

\- Esto es lo que traje para ti – le dijo, entregándole la guitarra

La diferencia entre esta guitarra y la eléctrica que tenía Ash era que la guitarra clásica era más voluminosa y el estuche era más grande, aunque un poco más ligera, eso al menos en el aspecto físico, las notas entre una guitarra y la otra también sonaban diferente, pero correspondían a las mismas.

\- Gracias – respondió ella

Tomó la guitarra en sus manos, Johnny vio como es que parecía desaparecerle un poco la sonrisa mientras abría el estuche. Ash sentía como es que tendría que comenzar casi de nuevo, durante toda su vida de música había usado la misma guitarra, ahora, temporalmente, y hasta que pudiera comprarse una nueva, tendría que acostumbrarse a tocar con esta guitarra. Le agradecía a Johnny haber ido a la tienda para poder conseguírsela, y por él, y la esperanza que le dio de vuelta, es que al menos lo intentaría. En ese momento pensó que si le hubieran reemplazado su fiel guitarra con la misma guitarra que Johnny le acababa de conseguir, mientras aún era la novia de Lance, la habría rechazado inmediatamente y quizás la habría lanzado lejos de ella o la hubiera roto. Esta ocasión era diferente. La imagen de chica rebelde ya estaba quedando atrás.

\- Tendré que habituarme mientras tanto a tocar mi música con ella. Así no perderé la práctica mientras consigo el suficiente dinero para poder comprarme una nueva. Supongo que tocaré con ésta en el show, será algo nuevo para mí, y me esforzaré para lograrlo. Pero quiero pedirte algo mientras me habitúo a tocar ésta

\- Claro – respondió Johnny – pídeme lo que quieras

\- Que tú también te esfuerces y que te aprendas Crocodile Rock en las semanas que nos quedan antes

Johnny sonrió.

\- Es un trato – dijo él, acercándose a ella para abrazarla. Ella dejó la guitarra apoyada en la pared, donde mismo se acostumbraba a poner su guitarra eléctrica, y lo abrazó también.

Ésta vez fue él quien la besó en la cara, y el rostro sorprendido que se sonrojó ante eso fue el de ella. La furia de Johnny ya se había extinguido completamente.

Johnny también se vio una agradable sorpresa cuando fueron juntos hasta el comedor, no esperaba que Ash lo recibiera con una pizza y unas latas de soda, y fue una gran sorpresa. Le agradeció mucho por eso, para luego sentarse ambos a la mesa y comenzar a comer. Él no había comido nada desde su espagueti con salsa de tomates la noche anterior, pero Ash no había comido nada desde el día anterior en el teatro Moon, cuando comió una barra de cereal y una soda en un descanso de su ensayo. Ella estaba más hambrienta que Johnny, aunque comía con mucha tranquilidad. Conversaron de diferentes temas: Sobre sus respectivos ensayos, cuanto llevaba avanzado cada uno, que es lo que esperaban lograr para los próximos días, que es lo que más les gustaba del teatro, sin embargo, del encontrón de Johnny con Lance, ni de la verdadera responsable de las lesiones de Ash no dijeron ninguna palabra.

La conversación cambió cuando Ash le mencionó sobre la llamada que hizo con su madre. Para entonces ya cada uno había comido tres rebanadas de pizza y a cada uno le quedaba la mitad de su lata de soda. Ash le habló sobre el desahogo que tuvo cuando habló con ella, lo que sintió mientras hablaban, pero sobre todo, lo que ocurrió al final de la llamada.

\- … y me preguntó que por qué no iba a visitarlos algunos días y celebraba mi cumpleaños allá. Me sorprendió mucho que me dijera eso, y lo pensé un poco antes de responderle

\- ¿Y qué respondiste…?

Bebió un poco más de su soda antes de responder, con una sonrisa.

\- … que sí

(... continuará)


	8. Capítulo 8: Te quiero

**Capítulo 8: Te quiero.**

\- Te noto más cansado que otras veces… ¿Está todo bien?

Johnny levantó la vista hacia su padre, él parecía algo preocupado al ver a su hijo no tan animado como otras veces.

Estaba en el horario de visitas de la prisión, el cubículo donde su padre estaba se encontraba al otro lado del cristal, y miraba con preocupación mientras ambos mantenían sus auriculares junto a sus orejas. Johnny de inmediato intentó responder para evitar su preocupación. Las ojeras que tenía igual eran algo notorias.

\- Sí, estoy bien – dijo – sólo estoy algo cansado… por tantos ensayos

Eso en parte era verdad. Se encontraban ya a martes y estaba en la primera visita de la semana a su padre. Durante el lunes había tenido un ensayo muy difícil de piano con la señorita Crawly. A diferencia de "I'm still standing", "Crocodile Rock" era una canción mucho más rápida, y a veces le costaba coordinar sus dedos en las partes donde no tenía que cantar. Sabiendo que quedaban menos de dos semanas para el show, tenía que practicar mucho, siendo esa la razón por la que se había tenido que quedar ensayando hasta la noche. Llegó al garaje y se fue casi de inmediato a acostar, solo alcanzó a cepillarse sus dientes antes de lanzarse a su cama, iba a poder dormir solamente algunas horas antes de levantarse temprano al día siguiente para continuar con el ensayo.

Sin embargo, la principal razón por la que se veía tan cansado no era ésa, y para ello había que recordar lo que ocurrió desde el viernes anterior; Ash le había dicho que aceptó ir de viaje para visitar a sus padres, por lo que durante el resto del día, luego de comer el resto de la pizza, comenzó a preparar las cosas para poder ir con calma. Para ello llamó al teatro Moon y pidió autorización para ausentarse durante la semana siguiente para ir de visita a sus padres y para celebrar allá su cumpleaños. Buster la autorizó, a condición de que se llevara su guitarra y prometiera que iba a ensayar ahí, que llegara el sábado temprano y que en esa tarde presentara su progreso frente al resto del grupo. Ella aceptó, aunque no le dijo que ahora tenía una guitarra distinta. Y aprovechando que estaban juntos fue que ambos aprovecharon de excusarse por teléfono con él: Ash dijo que se había sentido mal y Johnny se quedó con ella para cuidarla en caso que necesitara algo más. Decir lo de la golpiza no parecía ser aún necesario de decirlo, pero además solamente Ash era la que sabía la verdad absoluta y aún no parecía sentirse lista para contarle toda la historia. Johnny aún no tenía todos los cabos atados, y prefería no insistirle preguntándole quien había sido quien la golpeó y rompió su guitarra. El fin de semana era libre para todos, y ella se fue el sábado a ver a sus padres. El resto del viernes lo pasaron juntos y Johnny de nuevo pasó la noche en el apartamento de Ash como medida de precaución, sólo que esta vez ella durmió en su cama, mientras que él durmió en el sofá, el mismo en el cual durmieron abrazados la noche anterior. Ash parecía estar mucho mejor anímicamente. El dolor de su estómago, causado por la feroz patada de Becky, ya no lo sentía, pero su ojo morado aún lo conservaba, afortunadamente durante el transcurso del viernes por fin se desinflamó y ella pudo volver a ver bien, aunque ahora tendrían que pasar algunos días para que el color oscuro desapareciera, pero al menos ya volvía a tener visión normal, pero además de eso se sentía muchísimo mejor luego de hablar con su madre, pero principalmente se sentía bien estando en la compañía de Johnny. Durante ese día terminó de darse cuenta del valioso apoyo de Johnny en ese par de días, sentía que sin él no habría decidido continuar, aun con una guitarra clásica, y no habría podido llamar a su madre. Cuando era medianoche Johnny ya dormía, pero Ash permaneció largo tiempo despierta, mirando por la ventana junto a su cama, cubierta con las sábanas. Desde ahí solo podía ver el techo del edificio que estaba detrás, no era una gran vista, aunque en realidad no se encontraba contemplando eso, simplemente se encontraba pensando, meditando sobre todo lo que le había pasado en todos esos días. Rió un poco al pensar que quizás la paliza de Becky terminó siendo algo positivo, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando volvió a sentir dolor al pasarse su mano por sobre su ojo, aún le dolía un poco. El saber que al día siguiente viajaría a casa de sus padres le causaba un nudo en su estómago, un nudo de emoción. Pero además de eso, sentía un nudo al recordar que durante casi una semana lejos de su apartamento, su espacio, el teatro Moon, sus amigos.

… de Johnny

El viaje hasta la ciudad donde vivía Ash era de unas 9 horas en autobús, por lo que ambos se levantaron más o menos a las 9 de la mañana, desayunaron tranquilamente, luego de eso Johnny cargó la maleta y la guitarra hasta la camioneta, la cual aún estaba estacionada frente al edificio, y se dirigieron a la estación de autobuses de la ciudad.

Durante el viaje Johnny notaba que Ash lucía muy nerviosa, se la pasó gran parte del viaje junto a él restregándose sus manos, mientras que sus dedos golpeaban su propio regazo sin parar. Johnny intentó calmarla ofreciéndole su mano derecha, la cual ella inmediatamente tomó y apretó nerviosamente. Él ya no veía a Ash sólo como su compañera y amiga, sentía que algo más cercano se había desarrollado entre ambos, él quería mucho a todos con quienes participaba en el teatro Moon, pero con Ash era diferente, no sólo la quería, había algo más ahí. Algo que el joven gorila no sabía describir bien, se sentía muy cómodo estando con ella, pero además de eso se sentía muy feliz, y se encontraba pensando que se pondría triste en el momento que viera que su autobús se comenzara a alejar de él. Ash, al mismo tiempo, sentía a Johnny no sólo como su amigo, también lo estaba sintiendo como algo más, alguien que no se alejó de ella en ningún momento y la cuidó. También lo quería mucho, y sentía que durante los días que estuviera con sus padres lo extrañaría mucho. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a comentar los pensamientos en sus mentes con respecto al otro.

En la estación de autobuses Ash consiguió un pasaje para su ciudad en un autobús que saldría en cinco minutos más desde el momento que lo recibió, así que no pudieron estar mucho tiempo más juntos, Ash y Johnny caminaron hacia el patio de la estación, donde los autobuses se detenían para que los pasajeros se subieran.

El pensamiento de Johnny en el viaje hasta la estación de autobuses terminó siendo cierta. Luego de despedirse de Ash. Él, volviendo a poner una rodilla en el piso, la abrazó fuertemente, luego de que ella se lanzara hacia él, ambos le dieron un beso a la mejilla del otro, sería el último en la semana, prometieron mantenerse en contacto durante la semana por teléfono. Cuando el autobús comenzó a alejarse comenzó a sentir mucha tristeza, veía como Ash se alejaba de él y estaría lejos durante casi una semana, tuvo que soportar mucho para evitar ponerse a llorar. El conductor del autobús era un conejo y Ash tuvo que sentarse junto a una tortuga. Fue esta tortuga quien le ofreció un pañuelo de papel a Ash cuando vio que comenzó silenciosamente a llorar junto a la ventana, mientras veía como el autobús tomaba el camino principal de la ciudad, comenzando a alejarse a cada momento de ella, alejándose de la ciudad que durante ya casi dos años la había cobijado.

Alejándose de Johnny.

Él fue de vuelta al garaje, hacía casi dos días que no había ido, ya que estuvo con Ash todo ese tiempo. Sin embargo, ella le dejó las llaves de su apartamento antes de irse, esto para cualquier imprevisto, y se lo ofreció en caso que quisiera dormir ahí. Ash pensó que sería más cómodo y más cálido que el garaje donde sabía que él vivía, pero también lo hizo para sentirse más tranquila; sabiendo que Becky había podido entrar al apartamento antes, podría volver a hacerlo, y se intimidaría si es que veía a un gran gorila en vez de una pequeña puercoespín dentro.

Al llegar al garaje no vio nada nuevo, estaba todo exactamente igual a como lo había dejado la noche que fue a toda velocidad al apartamento de Ash, su habitación lucía desordenada, la cama aún estaba sin hacer y la alfombra junto a la cama estaba doblada, todo esto a consecuencia de la desesperada salida que hizo entonces, donde tuvo que vestirse rápido y sin darse ningún tiempo de ordenar. Ahora que Ash ya no estaba con él y no había una emergencia nueva por ahora, fue que aprovechó de ordenarla, pero además de eso, de ordenar su cama, la alfombra y el resto del lugar, pensó en hacer algunas limpiezas generales que no había hecho durante un tiempo; le estaba quedando poca ropa limpia, la ropa que había usado durante toda la semana ya estaba empezando a acumularse en la cesta de ropa, todo esto correspondía a pantalones, ropa interior y camiseta, la chaqueta que usaba era la única que usó en toda la semana, tenía otra igual, pero permanecía guardada en su ropero. Fue al cuarto que estaba detrás de la cocina junto a toda esa ropa y la colocó dentro de la lavadora que tenía ahí. Mientras la lavadora comenzaba a funcionar limpió el resto de cosas que estaban en el fregadero de la cocina.

Luego de eso se quedó sin nada más que hacer.

A la lavadora aún le quedaba terminar el ciclo completo y no había más que hacer hasta entonces. Durante todo el día quedó esperando alguna posible llamada de Ash a su teléfono, pero no recibió nada, esperaba que hubiese llegado bien y que se encontrara pronto con su familia. Comenzó de inmediato a extrañarla. Durante el resto de ese día de la pasó golpeando un rato la pera de boxeo, pero también aprovechó ese tiempo para aprenderse su canción; le prometió a Ash que se esforzaría y que su show sería genial, y fue por eso que se la pasó sentado a la mesa del comedor con una hoja con la letra de la canción, cantando en voz alta, aunque los tonos altos de esa canción tan rápida a veces lo complicaban. La primera estrofa y el coro de la canción se los sabía perfectamente, y, hasta la última vez que ensayó con la señorita Crawly, solo se sabía hasta la mitad de la segunda estrofa, por lo que se enfocó completamente en eso. Esperaba impresionar a su maestra iguana al ver que se había aprendido completamente la letra. Crocodile Rock requería constantes cambios de tono y mucha concentración para intercalarlos bien. La ventaja que tenía de practicar ahí era que era difícil que lo oyeran, así que no le importaba cantar en voz alta, y a veces en tonos muy altos, "I remember when rock was Young" "Was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock" "I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will", entre otras frases, se oyeron retumbando varias veces en el confinado espacio en el que estaba durante el resto del día.

El domingo fue el día que visitó el apartamento de Ash, para cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien, pero como no tenía prisa se le ocurrió ir en su patineta, hace mucho tiempo que no la usaba, y sentía que olvidaría como usarla con destreza si es que no volvía a practicar con ella. El ensayo de canto de la noche anterior le había irritado un poco su garganta, así que tuvo que ir patinando al mismo tiempo que en su boca tenía un par de caramelos de miel.

A diferencia del viaje en camioneta, de unos 20 minutos a velocidad regular, este viaje en patineta sólo le hizo tardar 10 minutos más, principalmente a que tuvo suerte de que casi todos los semáforos le tocaron en luz verde y porque había pocos peatones. Llegó bastante cansado, se notaba que había dejado de patinar hacía tiempo y estaba empezando a perder la práctica.

A pesar de que solamente había pasado un día desde que nadie había entrado el apartamento, el aire en el interior se notaba algo viciado; Ash había dejado todo cerrado antes de irse. Extrañamente Johnny se sintió bastante feliz al entrar al apartamento, principalmente porque inmediatamente recordó a Ash, había dejado de verla hace solamente un día, pero ya se notaba que la extrañaba muchísimo, lo agradable que ella era con él, las sonrisas que le dirigía, pero más que cualquier cosa, extrañaba su compañía, que ambos estuvieran juntos. Johnny no sabía cómo interpretar todo eso que sentía, extrañaba a su amiga, pero no entendía por qué era que todo lo que la extrañaba parecía ser en un grado superlativo.

Aprovechando que estaría ahí un rato, abrió todas las ventanas para que el apartamento se ventilara, la de la habitación de Ash, la del comedor y la de la sala donde se encontraba el sofá y donde ella ensayaba. También regó las plantas que tenía por el lugar, lo hacía de manera algo distraída, y no se dio cuenta que había regado una planta de plástico en un rincón. Estando en el lugar donde Ash vivía le era imposible no pensar en aquella noche ¿Qué ocurrió antes de que él llegara a auxiliarla? ¿Quién entró? ¿Fue Lance? ¿Fue él quien entró, hirió a Ash y rompió su guitarra? Había pensado incluso en preguntarle si es que quería que le cambiara la cerradura a la puerta del apartamento para sentirse más tranquila. Aunque la pregunta principal que ahí tenía aún permanecía, a pesar de habérsela formulado hacía ya varios días ¿Por qué Ash lo llamó a él?

Sus pensamientos de pronto se interrumpieron. Comenzó de pronto a sentir el sonido de una guitarra eléctrica. Levantó la vista y comenzó a girar la cabeza por el lugar. Ese sonido comenzó a oírse de repente, y lo sentía lo suficientemente cerca para sentir que estaba dentro del apartamento. Sus oídos lo guiaron de vuelta hacia la habitación de Ash, se dio cuenta entonces que ese sonido se concentraba en la mesa de noche junto a su cama. Al abrir el cajón se dio cuenta el causante del sonido. Ash olvidó su teléfono, y éste estaba recibiendo una llamada.

Tomó el teléfono del cajón, el teléfono que aparecía en pantalla no lo tenía registrado, porque no salía un nombre sobre el número. Pensó un segundo en contestarlo, pero no le pareció correcto, no quería meterse en la vida privada de Ash, así que dejó un rato que sonara. Cuando éste dejó de sonar se sorprendió al darse cuenta que en la pantalla seguía apareciendo el número, pero junto a la frase "9 llamadas perdidas" 9 llamadas del mismo teléfono, todas ellas en el transcurso de la tarde anterior hasta la de ese momento, pensó que quizás podía ser Ash, llamando desde la casa de sus padres, y con ese pensamiento es que decidió que contestaría si es que volvía a sonar, pero en vez de contestar diciendo "¿Hola?" esperaría a que le contestaran del otro lado, si su idea era correcta, entonces oiría la dulce voz de su amiga. Hasta entonces regresó a la cocina y tomó la jarra de agua con la que había regado las plantas, y continuó su recorrido regando las plantas del pasillo. El apartamento no tenía muchas plantas, así que quedó sin nada que hacer casi de inmediato. Lo que se le ocurrió hacer fue volver a la sala, y se sentó en el sofá, encendiendo el televisor que estaba en un mueble de la pared opuesta. La noche anterior, antes de dormirse, había visto un poco de televisión luego de darse las buenas noches. Esperaría un rato más para saber si es que el teléfono de Ash volvía a sonar, pero para eso tuvo que pasar una media hora más. Cuando volvió a oír el sonido de una guitarra eléctrica volvió apresurado a la habitación de Ash ya que, debido a que el teléfono no era suyo, lo había dejado ahí.

En la pantalla salía el mismo número que había visto antes. Deslizó su dedo por la pantalla y se acercó el teléfono a su oreja. Tal y como lo planeó, prefirió esperar a que hablaran desde el otro lado de la línea. Estuvo expectante un par de segundos, hasta que del otro lado de la línea escuchó un "¿Hola?". Su corazón dio un salto de emoción cuando se dio cuenta que su corazonada era cierta. La dulce voz de Ash lo emocionó muchísimo.

\- ¡ASH! –exclamó emocionado – ¡Eres tú!

Escuchó entonces como Ash reía al otro lado.

\- ¡JOHNNY! ¡Sí, soy yo! – dijo ella, oyó un suspiro de alivio – Creí que había perdido mi teléfono. Al menos solamente lo olvidé. Sin mi teléfono no podía decirte que llegué. Aún no me aprendo bien tu teléfono

\- Al menos me alivia que hayas llegado bien – dijo él, sintiendo como su corazón latía rápidamente al sentir que hablaba de nuevo con Ash

Se sentía raro hablando con el teléfono de Ash al mismo tiempo que hablaba con Ash. Pero esa conversación causó una extraña sensación de calidez dentro de él. Cada uno de ellos habló sobre lo que hicieron en el último día, ambos hablaron muy animados durante muchos minutos, quizás unos 20 o 25 minutos, la sonrisa de Johnny no se desvaneció de su rostro en ningún momento mientras duraba esa llamada, tan solo comenzó a desvanecerse cuando la llamada ya iba a terminar; Ash le había dicho que sus padres la estaban llamando para almorzar. Antes de despedirse Ash le pidió el número de su teléfono para que pudieran seguir hablando en los siguientes días. Johnny se lo dijo de inmediato, lo que más quería era volver a hablar pronto con ella.

Sin embargo, lo que más le impactó de toda la llamada fue lo que ocurrió al final; quedó con la boca abierta en el momento que escuchó la despedida de Ash.

\- Adiós, Johnny… ¡Te quiero!

Y la llamada súbitamente se cortó desde allá.

Johnny sintió que su cabeza comenzaba a convertirse en un tomate en llamas, sentía que su cabeza estaba más roja que nunca. Solamente rió nerviosamente y se limpió el sudor que había aparecido en su frente con la manga de su chaqueta.

Ya no tenía más que hacer en el apartamento, así que decidió que era el momento de regresar al garaje. Cerró las ventanas y salió, pero cuando giró el picaporte recordó la idea que había tenido con respecto a la cerradura; olvidó decírsela a Ash en todo ese tiempo que hablaron, pero esperaba recordar decírsela para la próxima vez que hablaran, y cuanto antes mejor, así sentiría que el apartamento estaría más seguro.

La próxima vez que ambos hablaron fue esa misma noche. Johnny estaba de vuelta en el garaje, esta vez hablando desde su propio teléfono, sonrió durante toda la llamada mientras él estaba sentado a la mesa del comedor, otra vez con la letra de la canción sobre ella, pasó ensayando la letra otra vez durante un rato luego de cenar. Se sonrojaba constantemente mientras hablaban, y hablaron durante largo rato, incluso siguieron hablando luego de que Johnny se fuera a acostar, Johnny habló cubierto con las sábanas mientras seguían hablando. Durante la noche siguiente, de lunes, ambos volvieron a hablar de esa manera antes de irse a dormir, y hablaban durante muchísimo rato.

l

l

l

l

Era ésa la principal razón por la que Johnny se encontraba frente a su padre presentando esa cara de cansancio.

Fue él quien volvió a tomar la palabra, quedaban pocos minutos para que el horario de visita terminara, así que intentó saber si realmente se sentía bien.

\- ¿Sólo es eso? ¿No te ocurre nada más? – preguntó algo curioso

\- De veras, papá, me siento bien, pero es que todos los ensayos y demás cosas me han hecho sentir muy cansado

Su padre se acercó un poco más al cristal desde su lado, y la siguiente frase casi se la susurró a su hijo por medio del auricular, incluso se la dijo con una sonrisa algo burlona.

\- … yo pensaría que estás enamorado

(… continuará)


	9. Capitulo 9: Lejos de ti

**Capítulo 9: Lejos de ti**

El viaje en autobús ya estaba llegando a su fin, luego de tantas horas de viaje por fin estaba llegando a su destino. Ash tenía una extraña mezcla de sensaciones en su interior, los cuales se acrecentaron cuando el autobús llegó a la estación y comenzó a hacer la maniobra para estacionar en su espacio asignado. En esos momentos muchos de los pasajeros comenzaron a ponerse de pie de sus respectivos asientos, quienes tenían equipaje de mano lo tomaron del compartimiento sobre sus cabezas, Ash había llevado su guitarra y su bolso, pero ambas estaban en el compartimiento de equipaje en la parte inferior del autobús, así que permaneció sentada junto a la ventana. Al mirar por ella vio como el autobús se acercaba lentamente al espacio asignado para detenerse, vio también como varios animales se comenzaban a acercar, todos ellos debían estar esperando a alguno de los pasajeros que iban con ella, pero entre todos esos animales que esperaban no veía a sus padres. De todos modos era algo esperable, no se suponía que la iban a estar esperando, ella no les dijo a que hora iba a llegar pero aún recordaba donde vivían, así que podría ir hacia allá por su cuenta.

Ash era una de las animales más pequeñas que viajaban, por lo que tuvo que esperar en su asiento a que los animales más grandes caminaran por el pasillo del autobús y se bajaran. La tortuga junto a ella aprovechó de bajar en el momento que un gato se detenía en el pasillo, algunas filas más atrás de ellos, para atarse el cordón de uno de sus zapatos, generando un ligero detenimiento. Ash aprovechó para salir detrás de la tortuga y llegar al pasillo, ahí caminó hacia delante y bajó del autobús.

El conejo que conducía el autobús también se estaba encargando de entregar el equipaje de todos los animales que se bajaban del autobús, cuando llegó el turno de Ash, ella le señaló su bolso y su guitarra. El conejo, aprovechando su tamaño, saltaba dentro del compartimento y se las entregó con bastante eficacia.

\- Gracias – dijo ella, justo cuando el conejo le preguntaba al pasajero que se bajó detrás de Ash cuáles eran sus bolsos

Mientras Ash acomodaba su bolso, pasándose la correa de éste por su cuello y llevándolo en uno de sus costados, y su guitarra, oyó algo a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Ash!

Se volteó sorprendida por oír su nombre, no esperaba encontrarse con nadie ahí. Volteó curiosa para saber quien la acababa de llamar, al hacerlo sintió como su corazón casi se detenía.

Becky

Ella se encontraba frente a Ash, junto a los andenes de la estación, mirándola con una sonrisa bastante maliciosa.

\- No esperaba encontrarte aquí – continuó diciendo Becky, emulando un tono que parecía fingir sorpresa

\- T-tú… ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó bastante asustada Ash

\- Sólo vine a terminar con un asunto

Y antes que Ash le preguntara de qué estaba hablando, vio como Becky se abalanzaba rápidamente hacia ella. Al ver eso intentó levantar su mano izquierda, la que estaba sobre el bolso, para intentar contener a Becky, pero su mano no le respondía, ésta permanecía sobre el bolso sin obedecer su orden. Becky empuñó su mano derecha, y comenzó a acercar este puño hacia el rostro de Ash. Ella entonces intentó mover su cabeza o intentar moverse del lugar, pero ni su cabeza ni sus piernas le respondían, simplemente permaneció paralizada en el lugar, impotente y sin posibilidad de bloquear el golpe. Se encontraba aterrada, mientras la sonrisa perversa de Becky y su puño era lo único que veía. Éste avanzó a toda velocidad hacia su rostro. Lo último que pasó fue haber visto a Becky logrando su objetivo, ya que sintió como dio un enorme golpe sobre su nariz.

En ese instante Ash se despertó.

Ella ya no estaba en la estación de autobuses, estaba en su cama, la misma cama en la que dormía mientras aún vivía con sus padres. El impacto causó que su espalda se separara del colchón y quedara sentada. Sudaba y su corazón latía fuertemente. Su respiración se oía en toda la habitación. Estaba aterrada.

Lentamente intentó calmarse, siguió respirando fuertemente para intentar calmarse. El despertador sobre la mesa de noche indicaba que eran las 2:43 de la mañana. Aún quedaba una larga noche por delante y parecía que no podría volver a dormir. No podía creer que seguía asustada por el tema de Becky.

l

l

l

l

Aquella pesadilla la tuvo el miércoles en la madrugada, el mismo día que iban a comenzar a venderse las entradas para el próximo show del teatro Moon.

Originalmente iban a comenzar a venderse a partir del lunes, pero debido a un error de Buster, quien no se dio cuenta estaba viendo la hoja del mes anterior del calendario mientras se confeccionaban los afiches, por lo que le dictó a la señorita Crawly que la venta de entradas correspondería a la fecha que aparecía marcada como lunes, aunque en realidad esa fecha, en el mes actual, correspondía al miércoles, la señorita Crawly no reparó el error, por lo que fue muy tarde cuando se dieron cuenta, y eso explicó la razón del por qué Buster estuvo en la taquilla del teatro durante todo un día sin vender ni una sola entrada, después de tanto tiempo sin que el teatro volviera a tener un show que llamara la atención fue que él quiso ser quien estuviera en la taquilla. Le alivió al menos saber que fue porque era un error y que la venta comenzaría en dos días más, y no porque el show no atrajera la atención al público. Entre el comienzo de la venta de entradas y el show habría 9 días, por lo que igual habría suficiente tiempo para arreglar detalles pendientes en la escenografía e iluminación, además de practicar lo que aún faltaba en cada uno de los números.

El show de la semana siguiente ya tenía sus artistas confirmados: Rosita y Gunter, Meena, Ash, Johnny y, siendo la novedad del grupo, estaba Pete, el camello que, por ese accidente con la bolsa de arena, no pudo participar en la primera ocasión. Faltaba definir aún el orden de cada una de las presentaciones, y para poder hacerlo, Buster convocó a una reunión con todos para el miércoles en la tarde.

Johnny había llegado tarde ese día para continuar con su práctica, se había quedado dormido una media hora más, y además de eso decidió seguir viajando en patineta, pero no se sentía tan nervioso, ya que por toda la práctica de los últimos dos días se sentía mucho más preparado que nunca. Ya había logrado aprenderse toda la letra de la canción, pero aún le faltaba aprenderse más o menos el último minuto de la canción en el piano. La señorita Crawly había sido bastante paciente con él, a pesar de algunos arrebatos de frustración que tenía cuando sus dedos se enredaban en algunas partes rápidas, los cuales eran expresados golpeando algunas teclas con sus puños. Luego de eso intentaba calmarse, respiraba un poco y continuaba ensayando. Lo mantenía así una promesa, la promesa que le había dicho a Ash, le prometió que cuando volviera tendría la canción ya completamente aprendida. Pensar en Ash mientras estaba ensayando causó que apareciera una nueva sonrisa en su rostro, pero al mismo tiempo causó que se equivocara un poco en la canción. La señorita Crawly se encontraba junto a él, sentada en su silla de escritorio, y notó como se equivocaba en esa parte.

\- Johnny – dijo – te noto distraído ¿En qué estás pensando?

Reaccionó entonces ante las palabras de la iguana. Separó sus manos de las teclas y se restregó su cara con ellas, notó que había comenzado a ruborizarse, intentó evitar de cualquier manera seguir con ese tema.

\- No, nada – exclamó él – solo pensé en algo que me hizo sonreír

\- ¿Un chiste? – preguntó curiosa - ¡Me gustan los chistes! ¿Me lo puedes decir?

\- No era un chiste… - pero para intentar cambiar el tema volvió a acercar sus manos al piano – pero ya pasó. Sigamos

Y antes que la señorita Crawly intentara preguntarle algo más volvió a tocar la segunda parte de la canción. Ella rápidamente pareció olvidarse de eso y comenzó a ver si es que Johnny estaba tocando bien esa parte. Un momento de alivio para él.

La noche anterior fue similar a la noche del sábado, del domingo y la del lunes, pasó muchísimo rato conversando con Ash por teléfono, ella aún estaba en casa de sus padres, pero eso no impedía que siguieran en contacto. No parecía haber límite en sus conversaciones, tan solo cuando el sueño ya era demasiado es que tenían que terminar la llamada. Fue por esas llamadas que Johnny supo lo que Ash hacía en casa de sus padres. Fue una semana que a ella pareció haberle hecho muy bien, se reconcilió con sus padres, y podía sentirse tranquila de que no habría alguien ahí que la volvería a atacar. Durante gran parte del día iba al jardín de la casa y se ponía a ensayar, tocando la guitarra sentada en una banca de piedra que tenían, tocaba con gran destreza y habilidad. No había cambiado el hecho de tener que reemplazar la guitarra eléctrica por la clásica, la única diferencia era el sonido, pero las notas seguían siendo las mismas. Cuando el sol se ponía se terminaba el ensayo, entraba de nuevo a la casa, se relajaba, compartía con sus padres, cenaba con ellos y esperaba hasta las 11 de la noche para llamar a Johnny, ella sabía que él pasaba casi todo el día afuera, y estaba segura que a las 11 ya estaba disponible, y desde ahí, hasta que ambos terminaban de hablar, fácilmente pasaba más de una hora. Fue ésa la rutina de Ash durante toda la semana, para poder viajar a casa de sus padres por la semana tuvo que aceptar la condición de Buster, debía tener bien aprendida la canción para el sábado y mostrarla a todo el grupo y esperaba poder lograrlo.

Ash parecía esperar con muchas ansias las 11 de la noche, y entre que oscurecía hasta que fuera esa hora pasaban al menos unas 4 horas, 4 horas que se hacían larguísimas, mientras que el tiempo que hablaba con él se le hacía tan corto, una de las cosas que más quería ahí era volver a reunirse con él, pero tendría que esperar pacientemente para ello, lo volvería a ver el sábado en la mañana. Tendría que esperar con bastante calma y paciencia.

La noche de esa pesadilla sintió deseos de llamar a Johnny, pero no podía ser desconsiderada con él, él le había dicho hacía un rato que había tenido un día agotador, y para el día siguiente tendría que tener todas las energías disponibles para continuar con sus propios ensayos. Ya volvería a verlo, solo tenía que intentar dormir de nuevo.

Otra cosa que la hacía sentir mal era que sabía que no era lo suficientemente honesta con Johnny, ya sabía que podía confiar completamente en él y ya sabía que lo quería mucho, pero aún faltaba decirle muchas cosas, aún no le había dicho que fue Becky quien la golpeó, y que Lance le había enviado mensajes antes de eso… esa última fue la razón del por qué dejó su teléfono intencionalmente en el apartamento. No había sido un olvido de su parte.

La noche anterior a la partida de Ash, mientras Johnny estaba acostado en el sofá de la sala e intentaba conciliar el sueño viendo televisión, ella estaba sentada en su cama, se dio cuenta que los problemas comenzaron en el instante que recibió esos mensajes de Lance a su teléfono, esos mensajes la desanimaron y la deprimieron muchísimo, no quería arruinar la estancia con sus padres volviendo a desanimarse de la misma manera, pero al mismo tiempo quería seguir hablando con Johnny, él había sido un gran apoyo para ella durante todo ese tiempo, y notaba lo feliz que se ponía cuando ambos estaban juntos o hablaban, la tristeza que tuvo cuando vio que el autobús se alejaba era absolutamente real. Lo extrañaría mucho, pero esperaba que pudieran seguir hablando esos días. Lo llamaría a su teléfono y hablarían durante largo rato, sería algo que la haría sonreír mucho.

El sábado, mientras aún viajaba en el autobús estaba planeando hacer esa llamada, sólo había pasado menos de un día, lo había visto esa misma mañana de sábado, pero notaba que ya lo extrañaba. Un rato después de haber llegado a la casa de sus padres fue que les pidió permiso para usar el teléfono, acercó sus dedos al teclado con una sonrisa en su rostro; volvería a oír su voz luego de tantas horas sin oírla. En ese momento abrió sus ojos hasta el límite, su sonrisa se acababa de borrar; se había dado cuenta de algo que no había pensado antes, y que hasta ese minuto ni siquiera lo había considerado: No se sabía el teléfono de Johnny.

Se sentía muy frustrada, no podía creer que no hubiera tomado eso en cuenta. Tenía planeado hablar con él durante mucho tiempo, hablar sobre cualquier tema, lo único que quería era sentir su voz, sentir que estaban juntos. Lo único que le faltó fue anotar su teléfono. Su mano estaba sobre el auricular, colgado sobre el aparato, pero no tenía como poder hablar con él, se sintió bastante torpe no haber tomado en cuenta ese pequeño detalle que podía significar hablar o no con él.

\- ¿Acaso no recuerdas tu propio número? – preguntó de pronto su madre

Ash levantó su vista hacia ella, había vuelto a levantar la vista de su libro, le llamó la atención ver a su hija con la vista en blanco y con su mano en el auricular, pero sin levantarlo, pensó que estaba intentando recordar su número.

\- Claro… claro que lo recuerdo – respondió – es solo que…

A su madre no le dijo que dejó intencionalmente su teléfono en su apartamento. A ella, por el momento, prefirió decirle que quizás lo había perdido en el autobús, y que esperaba que contestara quien lo hubiera encontrado, o bien que lo dejó en su apartamento. Oír esas palabras de su madre le dieron la idea: No recordaba haber apagado su teléfono al dejarlo en su cajón. Tal vez si marcaba su propio teléfono y Johnny estaba justo en ese instante en su apartamento, tal vez podría contestarlo. Sonrió bastante esperanzada al tener esa idea.

\- … solo estaba pensando – terminó de decir, mirando a su madre – pero ahora marcaré

Descolgó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar su propio número. Esperaba que su idea si resultara. Presionó con mucha rapidez las teclas de cada número, esperando que Johnny si estuviera en su apartamento en aquel momento. Cuando terminó de marcar el número quedó expectante, y más aún cuando comenzó a oír el tono de espera. Por cada uno de los tonos se sentía más y más nerviosa. Sentía que de pronto oiría que el tono de marcado terminaba y oiría su voz. Su corazón latía más y más rápido conforme el tiempo iba pasando, una nerviosa sonrisa se formaba en su rostro mientras miraba hacia abajo.

Volvió a colgar el teléfono cuando comenzó a oír el tono de llamada perdida. Johnny no estaba en el apartamento. Lo intentaría más tarde.

Esto lo volvió a repetir durante el resto de esa tarde de sábado, volvió a llamar a su propio teléfono seis veces más antes de dormir. Luego de la cena fue la segunda vez que llamó, luego llamó una tercera vez, ambas veces desde el teléfono del salón, las siguientes tres veces llamó desde el teléfono que estaba en la mesa de noche de su habitación luego de darse las buenas noches con sus padres, todas esas veces su corazón volvía a latir más rápido, sentía como sus manos comenzaban a transpirar, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, y sus mejillas parecían sentirse a mayor temperatura que otras veces.

La mañana siguiente fue parecida en eso. Un rato antes del almuerzo volvió a usar el teléfono. Su madre miraba con bastante extrañeza la insistencia de su hija al ver esa frecuencia con la que llamaba. Era la décima llamada que intentaba, las dos anteriores a ésa las hizo apenas se levantó; tomó el teléfono junto a la cama y marcó, pero nuevamente sin éxito. Su corazón latía velozmente cuando sentía el tono de espera, pero parecía que iba a ser igual que las últimas 9 veces.

Fue entonces que sintió que su corazón comenzaba a golpear: El tono de espera ya no sonaba, pero tampoco sintió que se oyera el tono de llamada terminada… el teléfono había sido contestado.

Ash no supo que decir en un comienzo, no escuchó ninguna voz respondiendo, pero ella no sabía si tenía que decir algo o no. Tímidamente, y luego de unos segundos, fue que finalmente se atrevió.

\- ¿Hola?

\- ¡ASH! ¡Eres tú! – escuchó inmediatamente

La voz de Johnny, luego de casi un día sin escucharla, fue algo que le causó una alegría absoluta. Sintió que su corazón latía fuertemente, casi como un tambor, mientras sentía que se ruborizaba.

Ash habló muy emocioada durante todo ese rato con él, habló con una gran felicidad durante toda esa llamada. Fue una llamada de unos 20 o 25 minutos, pero a Ash le pareció que había sido una llamada mucho más corta. Luego de eso tuvo que decirle a Johnny que tenía que irse a almorzar cuando su madre la llamó, y para poder mantenerse más en contacto con él, en vez de esperar que él fuera a su apartamento para contestar su teléfono, y eso sumado al hecho de que quizás sería una mala idea que él viera los mensajes de Lance, que aún no había borrado de su teléfono, fue que le pidió el número de su teléfono, el cual Johnny se lo dictó casi atropelladamente, ella lo anotó en un pequeño bloc de recados que estaba junto al teléfono.

Ash estaba muy feliz hablando con él, y de no ser por el aviso de ir a comer se hubiera quedado mucho más rato hablando, pero tenía que ir. Fue entonces que le salió una frase sin quererlo, dirigida a Johnny.

\- Adiós, Johnny… ¡Te quiero!

Entonces abrió los ojos hasta el límite y su corazón casi se detiene al darse cuenta lo que acababa de decir. Colgó el teléfono, casi golpeando el auricular contra el teléfono, su rostro estaba rojo de vergüenza, no podía creer que le hubiera dicho eso a Johnny.

Intentó pasar ese rato de vergüenza yendo a almorzar y conversando con sus padres mientras comían, luego de eso salió al jardín y se puso a practicar con la guitarra, pero durante ese día se sintió bastante distraída, no podía sacarse de su cabeza lo que acababa de decirle a Johnny. Sintió que eso era algo que prefería conversar con su madre, pero aún no. Prefirió intentar concentrarse en ensayar lo que se había dispuesto a aprender.

Ese primer ensayo terminó cuando ya estaba comenzando a anochecer, su madre se encontraba sentada en el sillón, leyendo un libro. Fue a dejar la guitarra a su habitación antes de bajar y sentarse junto a ella para poder relajarse.

\- ¿Una práctica difícil? – le preguntó al ver como se frotaba sus dedos contra sus palmas

\- Mucho, aún me falta mucho por aprender, pero espero poder tener todo aprendido antes de volver

\- Espero que así sea, hija

Mientras estaba intentando relajarse sobre el sofá es que miró el teléfono, ubicado en el otro costado del salón.

\- Lo siento por haber usado el teléfono por tanto tiempo – dijo ella

\- No te preocupes – respondió de inmediato – de no ser por ti nadie lo usaría, casi eres la única que lo ha usado, nosotros lo usamos más para recibir las llamadas, la cuenta es la misma se use o no

\- Lo bueno es que mi teléfono no lo perdí – dijo ella, quedándose en el tema del teléfono – mi amigo Johnny cuida mi apartamento y lo encontró, estuve hablando con él un rato

Johnny. Incluso mencionar su nombre era motivo de felicidad, volvía a dibujarse una sonrisa en su rostro apenas lo había nombrado, y sin siquiera proponérselo, comenzó a hablar de él.

\- Él es un amigo increíble, fue él quien me apoyó durante estos últimos días donde la pasé mal, donde me sentí devastada. Él nunca me dejó y veló mucho para que yo estuviera bien. Ha pasado un día y medio desde que lo vi por última vez…

Suspiró un momento antes de continuar hablando

\- … lo extraño mucho

Su madre dejó su libro al lado cuando notó el tono de voz que Ash estaba usando para referirse a él, notó también lo sonriente y ruborizada que estaba su hija. Miró a su hija a sus ojos antes de comentarle.

\- … me suena a que estás enamorada

(… continuará)


	10. Capítulo 10: Sorpresas

**Capítulo 10: Sorpresas**

\- ¿Entonces estamos todos de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron con sus cabezas, Buster sonrió aliviado.

\- Muy bien, entonces ya tenemos listo nuestro orden para las presentaciones.

En sus manos tenía una lista y un lápiz, en ella acababa de anotar el orden de todos los participantes del show.

Buster había dicho que necesitaba un número fuerte en la apertura, un número impactante y que captara la atención de todo el público; decidió que por eso Pete sería quien comenzara, su poderosa voz de tenor sería ideal para lograr lo que pensaba. Seguirían Rosita y Gunter, la presentación que ambos habían estado ensayando prometía causar sorpresa e impacto en el público, según lo que dijo Buster mientras explicaba su decisión. Meena sería la tercera, ella ya había superado gran parte de su pánico escénico y Buster quería que superara lo que aún quedaba, por lo que colocaría su presentación a la mitad, en la parte donde ya todo el público estaba completamente compenetrado en lo que ocurría en el escenario. Ash sería la cuarta, Buster no sabía bien la canción que cantaría o que tan bien la había ensayado, pero todos terminaron convenciéndolo de que tendría una buena presentación. Buster aceptó, tomando esa decisión casi a ciegas. Johnny sería el número de cierre, Buster había oído todo lo que él había avanzado mientras estaba en su oficina, junto a donde él ensayaba junto a la señorita Crawly, además ella le dijo todo lo que había progresado en el último tiempo, y fueron esas razones la que le hicieron tomar la decisión de colocar su número para el cierre. Fue ésta una gran sorpresa y una decisión que hizo sentir muy halagado a Johnny.

La reunión de ese día se hizo más tarde de lo planeado, comenzó más o menos a las 8 de la noche, Buster recién se logró desocupar de la venta de entradas hacía tan solo unos minutos. La cantidad de animales interesados en ver el show fue mucho más grande de lo planeado, y casi todas las localidades ya se habían agotado, quedaban unas pocas solamente, las cuales sin dudas se agotarían al día siguiente.

Buster lucía con su pelaje desordenado, no parecía estar muy despierto y su corbata roja estaba algo chueca, logró animarse un poco cuando bebió un poco de café traído por la señorita Crawly. Se encontraban entonces en el escenario del teatro. Todos ya habían tenido un intenso día de ensayo, para entonces ya todos se sabían muy bien sus rutinas, pero faltaba pulirlas un poco más. Por la hora que era ya todos querían volver a casa y descansar un poco antes del ensayo del día siguiente, y por el atraso de la reunión varios se perdieron algunas actividades que querían hacer; Meena se había ofrecido a trabajar un poco en el jardín de su casa con su madre, siendo ya de noche no alcanzaría, Rosita quería preparar muffins para sus hijos, para que comieran al día siguiente en la escuela, y Johnny quería ir a visitar a su padre, cosa que ese día ya no sería posible, el horario de visitas ya había terminado hace mucho rato ya.

A ninguno de ellos pareció importarles mucho el orden de las presentaciones, ninguno objetó las opiniones de Buster, por lo cual el koala logró materializar su plan completamente, creyó que alguien iba a tener algún desacuerdo e iban a tener que discutirlo. Lo único que le preocupaba era la presentación de Ash; la había notado muy distante del show, la semana pasada solamente la vio entre el lunes al jueves, y había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo escribiendo nuevas canciones, pero la escuchó pocas veces tocando su guitarra, autorizó a que fuera a ver a sus padres y que pasara su cumpleaños con ellos, pero comenzó a arrepentirse de esa decisión al darse cuenta que ni siquiera tenía idea lo que Ash iba a tocar, y esa preocupación fue la que le comentó al resto, de inmediato Johnny fue el que la comenzó a defender.

\- Yo sé que Ash volverá con una gran presentación, he estado hablando con ella estos días, y ha practicado mucho… - y miró al resto de sus amigos – ¿Creen ustedes que Ash nos decepcionaría con su presentación?

\- No – respondieron todos inmediatamente

\- ¿Ve, señor Moon? – continuó diciéndole a Buster – Todos sabemos que Ash no nos decepcionará y hará un show espectacular

Miró bastante sorprendido a Johnny, no esperaba que defendiera de manera tan vehemente a Ash.

\- ¿Confías completamente en ella? – le preguntó

\- Si, completamente – dijo, sin ningún atisbo de dudas

Buster sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Está bien, confiaré en lo que me dices, el sábado veremos si tu confianza hacia ella es correspondida.

Todos miraron con admiración a Johnny, la forma en que defendió a Ash de esa manera y la forma en que la defendió. Él sonrió aliviado por el pequeño triunfo que acababa de obtener, y esa sonrisa permaneció un rato más al imaginarse a su amiga tocando su guitarra en ese mismo escenario.

Mientras tanto Buster volvió a dirigirse al resto del grupo.

\- Muy bien, con esto terminó la reunión, espero que tengan una buena noche de descanso – y con una sonrisa dijo – y recuerden… sueñen… en grande

La puerta frontal del teatro estaba cerrada, así que todos comenzaron a dirigirse a la salida tras bambalinas, pero no alcanzaron a dar ni cinco pasos, cuando Johnny tomó la palabra.

\- ¡Esperen! – exclamó, llamando la atención a todos, quienes se voltearon y miraron al joven gorila, el único que no se movió de su lugar luego de la despedida de Buster

Extrañamente se sintió algo nervioso al ver los ojos de todos sus compañeros, cada uno de ellos mirándolo con curiosidad, Johnny pensó que quizás podrían reaccionar molestos al atrasarlos un poco más en sus salidas, pero se atrevió a seguir hablando.

\- Me… me gustaría ver si es que podemos… hacer algo para Ash – sintió como comenzaba a sonrojarse, no sabía bien si por vergüenza al decirle eso a ellos, o por el hecho de pensar en Ash – estará de cumpleaños el viernes, pero volverá el sábado, quería saber si es que… le podemos hacer una pequeña celebración aquí. Algo sorpresa para ella

Buster fue quien el primero en responder, y casi de inmediato. Se encontraba bastante sorprendido por lo que Johnny acababa de decir, y se acercó unos pasos de vuelta hacia donde estaba.

\- ¿Una fiesta sorpresa para Ash? – preguntó - ¿Y qué tienes en mente?

\- No lo sé – respondió – esperaba que ustedes pudieran darme alguna idea, si es que se puede hacer algo así aquí

\- Bueno… - dijo, pero luego no sabía bien que decir. Miró de reojo a la señorita Crawly, quien lo miró con una cara como si estuviera diciendo "eso estaría bien" - … por mi parte no tengo problema, pero tendría que saber la idea que se te ocurre

\- Eso quería preguntarles – les dijo al resto, quienes se voltearon con curiosidad ante su sorpresiva idea - ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?

Gunter de inmediato se acercó un poco más, se notaba bastante emocionado por la idea de un cumpleaños.

\- _Ja, ja_ – exclamó con su acento exótico – podríamos hacer una gran fiesta para ella, con muchas luces y globos. Podríamos hacer algo aquí mismo, sobre el escenario

Rosita se acercó al oír la idea de su compañero de baile.

\- Tal vez eso sería demasiado – opinó ella – tal vez algo más pequeño… tal vez en su propia cabina de ensayos

Todos asintieron con la cabeza al decir esa idea; La cabina de ensayo de Ash era de unos 20 metros cuadrados, suficiente espacio para todos, y bastante ideal para hacerle una agradable celebración.

\- Sí, eso suena mejor – opinó Johnny – sería algo más sencillo ¿Estará bien así, señor Moon?

Buster asintió con la cabeza.

\- Se oye bien

La cara de decepción de Gunter fue notada de inmediato por Rosita.

\- Pero igual podremos usar globos y luces. Y serpentinas – dijo como consolación

\- Y tú podrías elegir música – dijo Johnny, intentando ayudar a Rosita y consolar a Gunter al mismo tiempo

Gunter sonrió al oír eso.

\- _Ja_ , así se oye mucho mejor. Yo me encargaré de eso

Johnny asintió agradecido por lo que Gunter acababa de decir. Continuó diciendo entonces:

\- Podremos conseguir algunas mesas, vasos, un poco de comida y un pastel

\- Tenemos mesas en el sótano del teatro – respondió Buster de inmediato – así que eso no será problema

\- Yo haré el pastel – dijo Meena, en su primera intervención

\- De los vasos me encargo yo – dijo Pete, también hablando por primera vez

\- Yo puedo traer algo de comida– dijo Rosita

Johnny se vio bastante feliz al darse cuenta que todos ahí querían aportar de alguna manera a la pequeña fiesta que pensaba organizar para Ash, ella era amiga de todos y se notaba que todos la querían, por la gran rapidez que todos dieron ideas para armar todo.

\- ¡Vaya, que sencillo fue organizar todo! – exclamó – entonces ya tenemos todo. Sé que Ash tendrá una gran sorpresa con esto. Podremos afinar el resto de los detalles para mañana o el viernes… ahora vamos

Todos ellos también se vieron bastante felices al sentir que aportaban de alguna manera. Era verdad, todos ellos querían mucho a Ash, incluso Pete, llegó a conocer poco a Ash, pero en el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos se llevaron muy bien, y ella fue muy agradable con él. Antes de despedirse entre todos, cuando ya estaban llegando a la puerta lateral del teatro, había una sonrisa en cada uno de sus rostros, pero sin dudas, la sonrisa más grande de todas era la de Johnny. Sabía lo emocionado que estaría Ash ese día, se sentía feliz por ella y esperaba con ansias que llegara el sábado.

Ya estaba oscuro cuando salieron del teatro Moon, de haber viajado en su camioneta habría ofrecido llevar a quienes quisieran un aventón a sus hogares, pero tuvo que viajar solo, yéndose en su patineta. Tenía hambre, así que decidió detenerse en algún lugar para comprar algo para comer, se encontraba lejos del camión donde hacía casi una semana atrás había comprado espaguetis con salsa, pero además de eso sentiría incómodo tener que viajar con una bolsa mientras patinaba, por lo que pensó que sería mejor detenerse en algún lugar y comer tranquilamente ahí, o al menos caminar mientras comía. Pero, al mismo tiempo, lo otro que más quería era llegar pronto al garaje, quería ponerse a hablar con Ash, y hablar con ella todo lo que sus energías aguantaran, hablar hasta que el sueño les ganara. Sentirse de nuevo junto a ella.

Cerca del teatro había una pequeña tienda de comestibles. Decidió detenerse ahí y comprar algo que pudiera ir comiendo mientras caminaba, quizás alguna barra de chocolate o de cereal. Debía recordar alguno de esos días comprar algo de comida para tener en su refrigerador, el cual, en esos momentos, estaba completamente vacío, salvo por una botella de leche, a la cual le quedaba más o menos un tercio de su contenido. En las mañanas desayunaba con eso y un poco de cereal de maíz que se encontraba en la despensa, también una de las últimas cosas que le quedaban, pero para cenar no tenía nada.

Salió de la tienda con lo que se imaginaba, llevó una pequeña bolsa plástica con dos bolsas de galletas saladas y una lata de soda de uva, con una de sus manos sostenía su patineta y la bolsa plástica, y con la otra mano sostenía la barra de chocolate con trozos de avellana que iba comiendo de a poco mientras caminaba. La noche se sentía agradable, había una grata temperatura y todo parecía estar yendo bien. El dulce sabor del chocolate lo animaba aún más; había sido un buen día para él, excepto por algunos arrebatos de frustración en su ensayo, había podido mejorar bastante en comparación a lo que sabía el día anterior. Vio también la disposición de todos sus amigos al organizar todo para que Ash tuviera una agradable celebración, y eso le hizo sentir muy bien. Lo único que lamentaba fue no haber podido ir a visitar a su padre, realmente quería ir a visitarlo, esperaba ir al día siguiente en compensación.

Aún había varios animales caminando por la calle, desde y hacia donde él iba, Él ya había terminado de comer su chocolate, ahora tomó una bolsa de galletas saladas y siguió comiendo. La hora le indicaba que quedaban pocos minutos para que fueran las 9:30, a ese paso llegaría a su hogar quizás a medianoche si seguía yéndose a pie. Ash tal vez ya no estaría despierta a esa hora, así que comenzó a comer más deprisa sus galletas mientras caminaba, pero para poder llegar en menos tiempo fue que decidió comerse lo que quedaba de esa bolsa de galletas, y la otra bolsa más la lata de soda las guardaría en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y volvería a subirse a su patineta para llegar más rápido. Si hacía eso, y se subía pronto a su patineta quizás llegaría en una media hora más, lo que significaba más tiempo para hablar con Ash. Antes de subirse a su patineta tuvo que golpearse en su garganta con su palma, se había intentado comer todas las galletas que le quedaban para apurarse y casi se atora por haberlo intentado.

El viento en su rostro lo sentía refrescante, lo cual parecía ser algún tipo de compensación por el esfuerzo que aplicaba mientras iba en su patineta. Mientras más avanzaba se daba cuenta que la cantidad de animales caminando por las aceras también disminuía, lo cual era bueno porque así tenía menos probabilidades de estrellarse con alguno mientras seguía avanzando, él tenía mucha habilidad y eso solo le pasó en contadas ocasiones.

\- … yo pensaría que estás enamorado

Las palabras de su padre retumbaron súbitamente en su cabeza, causando un escalofrío en su espalda, esto causó que perdiera temporalmente el control de su patineta, haciendo que cayera pesadamente al suelo. Quedó un poco atontado por el golpe, pero se puso rápidamente de pie e intentó alcanzar la patineta, que avanzó un poco más, pero sin él, y volvió a subirse a ella. Afortunadamente no se lesionó y pudo seguir normalmente, aunque algo sorprendido de haber reaccionado de esa manera al recordar las palabras que su padre le dijo en la última visita.

Johnny quedó bastante avergonzado cuando su padre le dijo eso, y éste comenzó a reír al ver la cara de su hijo, lamentablemente no pudo hacerlo mucho, porque menos de un minuto después los guardias de la prisión anunciaron que el tiempo de visitas había terminado. Su padre se seguía riendo mientras era escoltado junto a los demás prisioneros al interior, mientras que Johnny estaba coloradísimo mientras caminaba junto a los demás visitantes hacia la salida.

"… yo pensaría que estás enamorado"… era una frase que de la nada volvió a repetírsele en la cabeza, y continuó durante el resto del viaje en su patineta. Johnny veía a Ash como su amiga y a alguien muy importante para él, y era verdad que la quería mucho ¿Pero enamorado de ella? ¿Era ésa la razón del por qué siempre sonreía cuando estaban juntos, o porque siempre disfrutaba su compañía?

Johnny jamás se había enamorado antes, él no sabía qué sentir. Su duro exterior era lo diametralmente opuesto a su sensible interior, él era bastante tímido cuando de chicas se trataba, por eso fue que jamás se atrevió a intentar conocer alguna chica con quien salir. La vergüenza, la timidez y el miedo al rechazo eran las razones por las que jamás lo intentó. A Ash la quería muchísimo, tanto como compañera en el teatro como su amiga, con ella no se sentía temeroso, pero si se sentía muy a gusto, sentirse cerca de ella lo alegraba mucho, y el sábado era el día que más quería que llegara, para por fin poder estar con ella y volver a compartir como lo habían hecho durante aquellos felices días para él durante la semana anterior.

Luego, un momento después, se bajó de su patineta. Quedó sin palabras ante lo que había frente a sus ojos. Johnny quería ir hasta el garaje y dormir ahí. No se explicaba por que había patinado hasta el lugar que acababa de llegar.

Frente a sus ojos estaba el edificio donde vivía Ash.

Su plan lo tenía claro desde un comienzo; llegar al garaje, terminar de comer las galletas y su soda, cepillarse sus dientes y esperar la llamada de Ash antes de irse a dormir. No podía explicarse por que había patinado hasta donde vivía su amiga; no estaba en la ruta para llegar al garaje.

No había estado ahí desde hacía ya un par de días, había preferido quedarse en su garaje, pensaba que se sentiría como un intruso si es que pasaba la noche ahí, a pesar de que Ash le pasó la llave y le insistió que durmiera ahí con confianza, pero no lo hacía, le daba vergüenza.

Sin embargo, y aprovechando que estaba ahí, decidió subir y ver si estaba todo bien. La llave del apartamento de Ash la colocó en su llavero, el mismo que siempre tenía en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Mientras entraba al edificio, y era cubierto por la tenue luz clara de los pasillos, no podía evitar que una sonrisa se le dibujara en su rostro nuevamente, y esta aumentaba por cada piso que subía, Ash realmente era una razón que parecía alegrar su vida, y sentía que no la soltaría durante un largo rato del abrazo que le daría la primera vez que volvieran a verse el sábado, cuando la fuera a esperar a la estación de autobuses. Siguió con toda esa idea mientras llegaba al tercer piso y se acercaba a la puerta del apartamento de Ash. Colocó la llave y la hizo girar.

Fue ahí que su sonrisa se borró; mientras abría la puerta se dio cuenta que algo no marchaba bien: la luz del apartamento estaba encendida.

Él sabía que la había dejado apagada el último día que estuvo ahí. Ésta se colaba por la rendija que dejaba la puerta recién abriéndose. La abrió precipitadamente para ver que estaba pasando.

Fue ahí que su patineta y la bolsa de galletas cayeron al piso al ver lo que se había frente a él, y su corazón casi se detiene.

(… continuará)


	11. Capítulo 11: La verdad

**Capítulo 11: La verdad**

"¡Lance! ¡Tuvo que haber sido Lance!" fue lo primero que pensó Johnny. El apartamento había sido destrozado. Lo primero que vio fue el pasillo, éste tenía la silla, el estante y algunas de las plantas volteadas en el piso, estando éste cubierto con tierra, con las plantas que ya no estaban en sus macetas y algunas hojas de papel que anteriormente habían estado sobre el estante. Al asomarse a la sala vio como la mesa, los estantes y más papeles se encontraban también volteados. Donde estaba la cocina y el comedor se encontraban las sillas y algunas plantas volteadas, y había algunos platos y frascos de vidrio rotos. Nuevamente en la cabeza de Johnny comenzaron a pasar muchas diferentes emociones en su cabeza. Sentía una mezcla de sorpresa, impacto y tristeza, pero rápidamente notó como es que esas emociones comenzaron a minimizarse en gran cantidad, y en cambio, una nueva emoción comenzó a aflorar en su cabeza, una emoción que causara que sus dientes se apretaran, sus manos se empuñaran y que el sonido similar al de un gruñido se oyera de su boca, una emoción con la que ya había lidiado hacía algunos días antes: Una enorme furia comenzó a invadir su cabeza. Fue ahí que Johnny se arrepintió de haber dejado ir a Lance sin haberle dado una paliza ese día cuando lo tenía contra la pared. Deseó no haberse dejado convencer por el argumento de que sería arrestado si lo intentaba. Recordar a ese puercoespín hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, se sentía furioso, sentía que en ese momento golpearía al primer animal que se le cruzara en su camino, o que le haría un agujero a la pared si es que la golpeaba, intentó mantener sus brazos quietos, sabía que si no lo hacía entonces golpearía fuertemente cualquier cosa, lo que logró hacer entonces fue abrir sus manos y colocarlas sobre su cabeza, intentando contener lo que parecía ser su cabeza a punto de explotar.

Recordó cuando tuvo la idea de cambiarle la cerradura a la puerta, cosa que estuvo aplazando y que al final nunca hizo, recordar eso también le hizo sentir molesto consigo mismo, de haberlo hecho tal vez no habría pasado eso. "Lance no hubiera entrado" se lamentaba Johnny internamente.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, intentando controlar esa furia en su cabeza, intentando controlar el grito de furia que iba a gritar, lo intentó de cualquier manera, hasta que finalmente sintió que fue demasiado para él, ya que de pronto sintió como es que sus manos sobre su cabeza volvían a empuñarse y éstas, impulsadas con gran fuerza, golpearon el piso del apartamento. Este poderoso golpe causó que todo el edificio retumbara, haciendo que todas las ventanas temblaran y que algo de polvo del techo de cada uno de los pisos comenzara a caer.

Ese golpe, sin embargo, logró calmarlo un poco, ya no sentía esa furia que sentía hace un instante, sino que se estaba sintiendo algo más tranquilo. Intentó volver a ponerse de pie y respirar más tranquilo para ver si podía solucionar algo. Pensó en llamar a la policía, pero consideró que tal vez no sería buena idea; debido a que ese apartamento no era suyo entonces podrían pensar que en realidad podría estar robándolo y pensarían que dijo lo del desorden como coartada, y para comprobar que lo que decía era cierto tendrían que llamar a Ash, tal vez tendría que volver antes, y todo eso terminaría arruinando el tiempo de ella con sus padres, además de llenarla con preocupación y angustia. Para evitar eso es que simplemente decidió ponerse a ordenar de nuevo el apartamento. Revisó todo el lugar, lo único que no fue destrozado fueron el baño y la habitación de Ash, ambos lugares permanecieron completamente intactos, pero el resto de los lugares del apartamento habían sufrido daños. Se armó de paciencia y comenzó.

Lo que notó Johnny al decidir eso fue que definitivamente no había entrado un ladrón, el lugar estaba solamente destrozado, pero no robado; mientras ordenaba la sala, lo primero que comenzó a ordenar, notaba cómo es que todo lo que recordaba haber visto la noche que durmió ahí seguía ahí; la televisión, los amplificadores, el sofá y un montón de papeles que antes estaban sobre la mesa. No tardó mucho en volver a poner todo como estaba antes, tan solo volvió a poner de pie los amplificadores, colocar la mesa de nuevo donde estaba, enderezar la alfombra y ordenar los papeles y volver a ponerlos sobre la mesa.

Luego, al llegar al pasillo, colocó de pie todo lo que estaba ahí, la silla y la mesita que había ahí, con una escoba y una pala recogió la tierra esparcida y volvió a colocarla dentro de las macetas, no tardó demasiado ahí, así que continuó donde estaba el comedor y la cocina. Ambos lugares compartían el mismo espacio en común y no había separación entre ambos lugares. Lo primero que hizo fue poner de pie las sillas del comedor, pero cuando se disponía a levantar la tercera, la que estaba de espaldas a la cocina y cuyo respaldo parecía apuntar a donde estaba el refrigerador, vio un objeto intruso ahí, un objeto que no tuviera sentido que estuviera ahí. Con extrañeza acercó su mano y tomó aquel marcador negro. Mientras volvía a incorporarse se preguntaba qué es lo que hacía ese marcador en ese lugar, pero justo mientras lo hacía, quedó justo de frente al refrigerador, quedó de frente a la puerta y se había puesto a mirarla justo luego de haberse dado cuenta que algo no estaba bien.

Un enorme escalofrío volvió a sacudir su cuerpo y una nueva sensación de impacto golpeó su corazón, entendiendo al mismo tiempo el propósito del marcador ahí.

"Me cansé de esperarte, creo que tendré que volver otro día… cuando menos te lo esperes. Adiós, querida… volveré pronto"

Aquel mensaje escrito con el marcador en la puerta del refrigerador parecía ser algo sacado de una película de terror, un mensaje amenazante dirigido a Ash, escrito anónimamente y que logró causar una mueca de terror en el rostro de Johnny. Sintió como comenzaba a sudar. Sintió que estaba dentro de una película de terror, y llegó a pensar que en cualquier momento sentiría una mano apoyada sobre su hombro. Involuntariamente se volteó, solo para encontrarse completamente solo en el apartamento; aquel mensaje parecía ser el epílogo de un escenario terrorífico. Se sentía aterrado, aunque no sabía bien porque, sabía bien que todo eso estaba dirigido a Ash, pero también lo sentía como propio, sentía que él era parte de todo eso. Se acercó a la puerta del refrigerador e intentó borrar el mensaje con las manos, tan solo para encontrarse que las letras seguían ahí; había sido escrito con un marcador permanente.

Un fuerte ruido invadió el lugar en esos momentos, en el primer instante Johnny se sobresaltó, pero al siguiente se tranquilizó; solamente era su teléfono, sonando en su bolsillo. Respiró un poco más tranquilo mientras lo sacaba. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver que era el número de la casa de los padres de Ash, una sonrisa que lo alivió bastante y que causó que esa sensación de miedo comenzara de a poco a desaparecer.

Rápidamente contestó el teléfono y se lo colocó junto a su oído.

\- ¿Hola? – preguntó con bastante ansiedad

Sonreía al saber que Ash era quien estaba al otro lado de la línea, todo el sentimiento de terror que acababa de adquirir se borraría apenas sintiera la dulce voz de la puercoespín que lo hacía sentir feliz y lo hacía sonrojar con mucha frecuencia.

En esta ocasión no oyó un saludo animado de parte de ella, en cambio lo que si oyó fue una voz que tardó algunos segundos en responder. Lo primero que oyó fue un suspiro, y luego:

\- … fue Becky

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

Aquella semana fue una que le sirvió mucho a Ash, durante esos días donde estuvo con sus padres logró ensayar mucho en sus proyectos, logró habituarse mucho usando la guitarra acústica, y sus canciones sonaban bastante bien con ella. Había dicho que sería algo temporal hasta que pudiera comprarse una nueva guitarra eléctrica, no se quejaba, esta guitarra no le había traído ningún problema aún, pero principalmente sintió que esa semana le sirvió mucho porque le había ayudado a calmarse, sintió esa como una semana donde se logró sanar, tanto físicamente como sentimentalmente; su ojo morado ya estaba desapareciendo completamente para el miércoles, pero también sintió que había logrado superar la tristeza que adquirió luego del momento que recibió esos mensajes de Lance, los cuales fueron el inicio de todo ese tiempo de sufrimiento para ella, sentía que volvía a tener de nuevo a su familia y esperaba no volver a perderlos.

Durante los primeros días estando ahí intentó ocultar su ojo morado colocándose maquillaje oscuro en su ojo izquierdo, esto con la esperanza que sus padres pensaran que tenía los ojos así por tema de maquillaje, pero fue el miércoles el día que decidió contarle toda la historia a su madre.

Aquel miércoles, el mismo día que comenzaron la venta de entradas y Buster decidió el orden de las presentaciones, ella se encontraba en el jardín de la casa, sentada en la banca de piedra tocando su guitarra, repitiendo una y otra vez partes de las canciones que había estado ensayando, mientras murmuraba en voz baja cada una de las letras. Durante esos días también fue que decidió pensar en letras nuevas, y no letras que se refirieran a Lance, sentía que tenía mejores cosas que escribir. Cosas que si le importaban.

Durante un momento de esa tarde vio como su madre salía al jardín y se acercaba a ella, llevaba una bandeja que tenía una jarra de jugo y un vaso, Ash no se había dado cuenta de eso, estaba de espaldas a la casa y el sonido de la guitarra y sus murmullos silenciaban el paso de su madre. Interrumpió bruscamente su canción y su ensayo cuando vio que su madre colocaba la bandeja junto a ella en la banca.

\- Hola, hija – dijo – te traje un poco de jugo

\- Gracias – respondió con una sonrisa

\- Solo vine a esto, te dejaré seguir con tu ensayo – respondió

Y se volvió a encaminar hacia el interior de la casa. Ash dejó la guitarra apoyada contra la banca y acercó sus manos a la jarra y el vaso. Se sirvió un vaso y se lo iba a acercar a sus labios, pero entonces vio a su madre, ya se encontraba casi a medio camino para volver a entrar a la casa.

\- ¡… mamá!

Su madre se volteó al oír esa palabra de su hija, bastante sorprendida, durante los últimos días le había llevado jugo, pero no había dicho nada más.

\- ¿Si, hija?

\- ¿Te… te gustaría acompañarme un rato?

Miró con bastante sorpresa a su hija, pero a continuación le sonrió.

\- Claro

De esa manera ella regresó a la banca de piedra y se sentó en ella, la bandeja con el jugo quedó entre ellas, su madre estaba sentada a la izquierda y Ash a la derecha.

Ella no sabía cómo comenzar a hablarle a su madre, sabía lo que quería decirle, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

\- ¿Te gustaría hablar de algo? – fue lo que amablemente le preguntó su madre - ¿O te gustaría que te escuchara tocar?

Había mucho que quería decirle: Sobre Lance, sobre la relación que tuvieron durante tanto tiempo, la forma en que terminaron, sobre el ataque de Becky.

… sobre Johnny.

Ese último causó que comenzara a sentir tus mejillas algo ruborizadas, sonrió nerviosamente y prefirió improvisar con una nueva respuesta.

\- Si… quiero… - logró decir ella - … quiero que me escuches tocar… a ver qué piensas de esto

\- Oh, está bien – respondió amablemente su madre

Tomó la guitarra y la acomodó frente a ella. Aún no tenía su nueva canción completamente terminada, y extrañamente se sentiría nerviosa si es que tocaba lo que ya tenía. Para evitar sospechas por haber respondido eso fue que prefirió tocar parte de "Al fin". Ésa era la canción con la que se presentó en el show, y se la sabía completamente bien, por lo que comenzó a tocarla en una versión mucho más tranquila que la que tocó esa vez, por razones obvias.

\- Al fuego por ti… - comenzó, mientras sus dedos pasaban por las cuerdas de la guitarra – lancé mi corazón… lo rompiste… ardió sin compasión

La canción y los acordes se los sabía perfectamente, su madre escuchaba atentamente lo que ella cantaba con bastante interés. Al oír la letra logró adivinar de manera fácil alguno de los problemas que tuvo luego de dejar su casa. Permaneció en silencio mientras seguía cantando la canción. Para cualquiera que hubiera visto el show, con Ash cantando esa misma canción, podría haberla encontrado como una gran diferencia, pero la única diferencia que hacía era cantar a un ritmo algo más lento, mientras dirigía la guitarra con bastante habilidad, pero las notas no sonaban de manera tan imponente como su antigua y poderosa guitarra eléctrica conectada a los amplificadores del teatro, pero la letra era la misma.

No cantó, sin embargo, la canción con la misma duración que en el show, no tocó la parte del solo. Sentía raro tener que volver a tocar la canción de pronto, la cantaba mecánicamente mientras miraba al frente, internamente aún intentaba pensar que decirle a ella, de qué manera podía comenzar a abrirse a su madre, el pedirle que la acompañara un rato era para ya poder contarle con confianza lo ocurrido a ella durante ese tiempo. Lo que no alcanzó a darse cuenta es que con la misma canción ya estaba comenzando a introducir el tema, ya que su madre ya había comenzado a tener una idea muy clara de lo que quería decirle.

\- … si sueltas al fi-iiiiin

Dio un último rasgueo con sus dedos en la guitarra y esperó a que ésta quedara en silencio, terminando de esa manera la canción. Era ésa la primera vez que su madre la oía, al ver a su madre sintió extraño, en un comienzo había dicho que quería tocar solo porque no sabía que decirle, pero al ver a su madre como un tipo de público llegó a sentir bastante expectación ante lo que ella opinaría de la canción.

Lo que ella hizo fue aplaudirle tranquilamente mientras le sonreía, un tipo de felicitación muy sencillo, pero que hizo sentir bastante aliviada a Ash.

\- Es una linda canción, Ashley – le dijo – realmente veo como es que si puedes ser una rockera

Ash estaba sobándose sus dedos, pero sonrió muy contenta al oír la opinión de su madre, una opinión que le llegó muy de sorpresa y que llegó a pensar que jamás la oiría de ella.

\- … gracias – dijo suavemente

Su madre asintió, pero entonces continuó hablando.

\- … pero lo que dices en tu canción… ¿Eso fue lo que te ocurrió?

Ash no se había dado cuenta en realidad, cantó la canción como excusa, pero ni siquiera había pensado en que de esa manera acababa de decirle sobre Lance a su madre. Había quedado sin más opción.

\- Si – respondió tristemente

Miró la cara que su madre estaba poniendo, una cara de preocupación, por lo que intentó sonreírle de nuevo.

\- Pero eso ya pasó – dijo con esa sonrisa – ya logré superar eso y me he sentido mucho mejor

Su madre no se veía muy convencida, veía a Ash sonreír, pero veía como su mano estaba sobre la cubierta de la banca y ésta estaba fuertemente empuñada.

\- Hija, recuerda que si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar me lo puedes decir con toda la confianza que necesites.

Levantó los ojos hacia su madre, ambas se parecían mucho físicamente, las diferencias entre ambas era que su madre era más grande que ella, que usaba anteojos y sus púas eran de solo un color café. Otra de las cosas es que ella la conocía bastante bien, cuando era pequeña ella era su confidente y en quien más podía confiar. Para Ash fue muy doloroso el día que se fue de casa, habiendo tenido que terminar con toda esa confianza para irse con una máscara de rebeldía en su rostro. Ya se había disculpado por comportarse así, pero aún sentía que le faltaba ser honesta por todo lo que ocurrió.

\- … está bien – respondió con algo de temor

Su madre no sabía casi nada de lo que pasó con Ash desde el día que se fue de casa, lo último que había sabido fue del día que llamó diciendo que estaba bien en su nueva ciudad y que no se preocuparan por ella. De ahí en adelante no sabía nada más.

\- Él se llama Lance, fue alguien a quien me sentí muy atraída cuando lo conocí, me gustaba su actitud de rebeldía y su pasión por la música, cuando pasó un tiempo logré que él también se fijara en mí, pero para eso tuve que convertirme en alguien más sumisa para él. Yo lo amaba mucho, pero él siempre me quería tener como alguien secundaria, solo cantando los coros de fondo, y se molestaba o quería hacerme sentir humillada para que me mantuviera ahí. Yo tenía la esperanza que algún día podría cambiar, pero eso nunca pasó… siempre me mantuvo en la sombra.

Su madre notó como es que Ash se iba entristeciendo de a poco, hizo a un lado la bandeja con el jugo y lo dejó en el extremo de la banca, para que pudiera sentarse más cerca de su hija.

\- Luego de eso – continuó diciendo, mirando hacia el suelo – fue el día de las audiciones del teatro Moon, ambos tocamos juntos, pero yo fui seleccionada y él no. Quedó tan molesto que me prohibió que participara, intenté convencerlo de que podía tocar y con el dinero del premio podríamos hacer muchas cosas, pero él solo me trató de "vendida". Fue ahí el colmo, me molesté mucho con él y decidí ir a participar en los ensayos a pesar de lo que él dijera

Levantó la vista y miró a su madre, los ojos de Ash estaban volviendo a enrojecerse.

\- Y fue ahí que me engañó

Volvió a mirar al suelo.

\- Los descubrí un día que volvía de uno de los ensayos. Si hubiera llegado unos segundos después tal vez los habría visto besarse. Eso me dejó devastada, me armé de valor y eché a Lance del apartamento donde vivíamos

Nuevamente levantó la vista a su madre, ella vio como es que sus ojos se veían humedecidos.

\- Eso fue lo que me inspiró para crear esta canción… siento no haberte contado esa historia antes

Su madre se acercó y estiró sus brazos en dirección a ella, ella de inmediato la correspondió y la abrazó fuertemente.

\- Gracias por aún confiar en mí, hija – dijo

Ash no le respondió, ella continuó abrazada a ella, de la misma forma que hacía cuando aún era una niña pequeña, cuando aún la consideraba su confidente y en quien podía apoyarse cuando estaba triste.

\- Pero… también hay algo más que quería decirte

\- ¿Y que es?

Se soltó del abrazo y acercó su antebrazo a su rostro, con la tela de su camisa comenzó a removerse el maquillaje de sus ojos, su ojo derecho aún dolía un poco por el tacto, cuando sintió que se había removido todo, o al menos gran parte, del maquillaje fue que volvió a mirar a su madre. Ella se llevó las manos a su cara al ver aquella impactante escena, el ojo morado de su hija fue algo terrible de ver y no podía creer que hubiera terminado así. De inmediato se acercó a ella y acercó sus manos a su cabeza para poder examinar su ojo más de cerca

\- ¡ASHLEY! –exclamó asustadísima - ¿Cómo te pasó esto?

Ash permaneció quieta mientras su madre examinaba su ojo, se veía visiblemente preocupada por esa situación. Ash había usado ese maquillaje para evitar preocuparla y que no pasara lo que exactamente ahí estaba ocurriendo. De todos modos vio como es que su ojo no tardaría más de uno o dos días en curarse completamente.

\- ¿Fue… fue ese Lance quien te hizo esto?

Al igual que Johnny, la madre de Ash comenzó a desarrollar un sentimiento de furia dirigida hacia Lance, era algo obvio de todos modos, imaginarse que su hija fue golpeada por un sujeto con las características de Lance era algo que causaba mucha furia y coraje, pero dejó de exhibir esa molestia cuando Ash negó con la cabeza.

\- Fue Becky… - explicó ella – la chica con la que Lance me engañó

Ash comenzó a lucir bastante afectada al comenzar a contarle la historia de lo que ocurrió la última semana a su madre, desde el jueves anterior cuando todo comenzó. Los mensajes de Lance, donde parecía que le cobraba sentimientos y que le causaron gran melancolía, luego del ataque de Becky y las lesiones y heridas con que quedó por eso, pero lo que más daño le causó no fue ni la patada en su estómago ni el puñetazo en su ojo, sino que fue haber tenido que ver aquella horrible escena en donde Becky destruía su guitarra. Su madre la abrazaba fuertemente al verla desahogándose de esa manera. Durante todos esos días había tenido que cargar con esa angustia y tristeza por esa historia que aún no se atrevía a contar.

\- Durante un instante pensé en rendirme, pensé en abandonar la música y olvidarme de todos mis sueños e ideas luego de verme en el piso, golpeada y con mi guitarra destruida

\- ¿Y… qué pasó después? – preguntó intrigada su madre

Ash se dio cuenta que se pondría a hablar sobre Johnny, y de inmediato lo anticipó, pues sintió como es que se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro y sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse.

\- Tenía mi teléfono en mi bolsillo, logré tomarlo… y pude hablar con Johnny… me di cuenta realmente lo preocupado que estuvo por mí, quizás tardó solo unos 10 minutos en llegar.

Su madre miró la extraña cara que puso Ash mientras hablaba de él y continuaba hablando.

\- Fue… como un ángel para mí

Rehuyó la mirada y giró su cabeza hacia el lado, su madre miró como es que el rubor en sus mejillas se lograba ver a través del pelaje de su hija en esos momentos.

\- Llegó casi de inmediato en mi ayuda, me cargó y me recostó hasta el sofá, intentó curarme como pudo y se quedó conmigo para cuidarme… realmente fue como un ángel para mí… él me convenció de que no me diera por vencida, que siguiera luchando por seguir con mi sueño… pudo haberse ido a hacer sus cosas, pudo haber ido a ensayar al día siguiente, pero no lo hizo… se quedó conmigo y no me dejó.

Su madre sonrió al oír esa parte.

\- Veo que lo quieres mucho – dijo ella

\- Si… muchísimo, durante todo este tiempo me he sentido muy feliz mientras hablo o estoy con él

Al decir esas palabras la madre de Ash se puso de pie, con una sonrisa algo extraña. Ya se encontraba aliviada al ver que recordar a aquél Johnny le hizo sentir mucho mejor que antes, sentía que Ash ya le había dicho todo lo que quería decirle.

\- Creo que ahora te sientes mucho mejor, hija ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?

Ash pensó durante un instante, pero sentía que ya se había desahogado lo suficiente ante su madre.

\- Creo que no – respondió – seguiré ensayando

\- De acuerdo… yo iré adentro… y gracias por tenerme aún como alguien de confianza – y se puso a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa, pero antes de caminar mucho más se volteó a su hija, y, casi a punto de emitir una risueña risa dijo – y… recuerda lo que te dije el otro día

Ash quedó un momento bastante confundida, pero pareció comprender rápidamente a que se refería.

"… se me hace que estás enamorada" Esa frase dicha por su madre seguía retumbando en la cabeza de Ash, ella lo dijo el domingo, pero ya, estando a miércoles, seguía recordándola con bastante frecuencia.

¿Enamorada de Johnny? ¿Era eso lo que ocurría? Ella lo quería mucho. Él había sido un gran apoyo para ella durante esos momentos difíciles, no la dejó en ningún momento y se sentía muy feliz cuando estaban juntos. Ambos eran especies diferentes, ambos eran completamente diferentes físicamente. ¿Era posible que pudiera llegar a sentir algo por alguien de otra especie?

Sentía como su cabeza iba a comenzar a saturarse con pensamientos e ideas, bebió un poco de jugo y se dispuso a continuar con sus ensayos. Tomó la guitarra, ya no quedaba mucho para que oscureciera, así que intentó volver a tocar para intentar aclararse su mente.

"Al menos tengo que ser honesta con él" fue lo último que pensó antes de volver de lleno al ensayo.

El resto de esa tarde se convirtió en una tarde eterna para ella, al menos desde que terminó el ensayo hasta que le haría la llamada a Johnny. Ya se había acostumbrado durante esos días a esperar a las 11 de la noche para ponerse a hablar con él, pero se sentía muy nerviosa por lo que le iba a decir, y a cada minuto que estaba más cerca de las 11 sus nervios parecían aumentar más. Ésta no sería una conversación como la de las últimas noches, al menos en un comienzo. Ambos se encontraban aún muy lejos, ella aún no tenía idea sobre lo que Johnny había hecho ese día ni como estuvo su ensayo, tal vez le preguntaría, pero antes quería decirle la verdad.

Durante los últimos 15 minutos antes de las 11 miraba el reloj con bastante insistencia, caminaba nerviosamente cerca del teléfono, aún sin saber bien que decir. Se intercambiaba constantemente de mano la compresa fría que su madre le pasó para que se pusiera sobre su ojo. La llamada a Johnny era una de las cosas que más le alegraba en el día y sentía que la de ese día sería una muy importante.

Cuando vio por fin que el reloj ya marcaba las 11 en punto prácticamente se lanzó sobre el teléfono y marcó rápidamente el teléfono de Johnny. Se lo había podido memorizar en tan solo un par de días desde que Johnny se lo dijo. Se colocó el teléfono en su oído, bastante expectante.

\- ¿Hola? – oyó en muy pocos segundos

La voz de Johnny se había convertido también en algo que le causaba una instantánea sonrisa, ya que nuevamente sonrió al oír su voz. Justo ahí, Ash le iba a saludar con bastante ánimo, pero recordó que quería ser honesta y decirle la verdad. Su sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Dejó caer la compresa al suelo, suspiró, y, esperando no arrepentirse de lo que iba a ocurrir, tan solo dijo:

\- … fue Becky

(… continuará)


	12. Capítulo 12: Preparativos

**Capítulo 12: Preparativos**

\- Querida Ash, te quiero desear un feliz cumpleaños, y espero que estés bien. Te extrañamos mucho aquí y queremos volver a verte tocar… cuídate mucho

\- Hola Ash… espero que estés pasando un feliz cumpleaños con tus padres, y estoy muy an… ansiosa para ver tu nueva canción… nos veremos mañana

\- Hola Ash, nuestra querida _geburtstagskind_ , ten un feliz cumpleaños... Nosotros estamos ansiosos para que vuelvas a ensayar junto a nosotros. Diviertete mucho con tus padres. _¡Bis morgen!_

\- Ash, no te conozco mucho aún, pero es muy agradable haberte conocido. Eres una gran amiga y espero que estés bien con tus padres... te debo un regalo

\- Hola Ash, ten un muy feliz cumpleaños, esperamos volver a verte mañana y que nos muestres todo el avance que tienes… sé que será algo genial. Te esperamos con ansias

\- Ash, querida… ten muy feliz cumpleaños… nos veremos mañana. Has recibido muchas cartas estos días

Johnny volvió a recibir su teléfono, había pedido que todos lo tomaran y grabaran un mensaje para enviarle a Ash más tarde. Se encontraban ya a viernes, el día que Ash se encontraba de cumpleaños. Ella aún seguía con sus padres y con toda seguridad la habían llevado a celebrar su cumpleaños a algún lugar. Johnny consideró que sería un lindo gesto que todos sus amigos del teatro Moon grabaran un mensaje, y que luego lo reproduciría en la llamada que tendrían en la noche. El primer mensaje correspondía al de Rosita, el segundo el de Meena, luego el de Gunter, Pete, Buster y la señorita Crawly. Tan solo faltaba el suyo, todos ellos estaban atentos a lo que diría, ya que aún no se separaban del pasillo central, que dirigía a todas las cabinas de ensayo.

\- ¿Ves, Ash? Espero que este mensaje te haga sentir bien, recuerda que todos aquí te lo envían con mucho cariño…

Todos asintieron con sus cabezas casi involuntariamente mientras Johnny seguía sosteniendo su teléfono cerca de él.

\- Solo falta que yo te envié mi saludo… Feliz cumpleaños, Ash… te extraño muchísimo, eres alguien importante para mí… - abrió un poco sus ojos y miró al resto, quienes se voltearon nuevamente a Johnny al oír esa última palabra - ¡Nosotros! ¡Alguien importante para nosotros!... y esperamos volver a verte todos mañana… Cuídate… ¡Te quiero…! ¡Queremos!... ¡Queremos mucho!

Y apresuradamente presionó la pantalla para terminar con la grabación. Al levantar la vista vio como todos lo estaban mirando, él estaba completamente sonrojado, mientras que el resto se encontraba riendo silenciosamente ante la cara de vergüenza que estaba mostrando. Todos parecían darse cuenta de todo el cariño que Johnny le tenía a Ash.

Sin embargo, el propósito de ellos ese día en el teatro Moon no era solamente grabarle un mensaje de cumpleaños a Ash, pero tampoco lo era para tener un día general de ensayo, sino que, por petición de Buster el día anterior, los quería ese día para hacer una prueba de vestuario, cada uno debía elegir algún estilo que estuviera acorde con su presentación. En la primera presentación Johnny había sido el único que no tuvo un vestuario para su presentación, solo fue con su ropa habitual, así que Buster le dijo que debía intentar usar algo en su presentación. Los colgadores con toda la ropa disponible que podían usar se encontraban en el pasillo que separaba a todas las diferentes cabinas de ensayo. Buster las había colocado la noche anterior luego que todos se fueran, había cinco diferentes colgadores con una cantidad muy numerosa de atuendos, disfraces, vestidos y chaquetas. Francamente Johnny se sentía cómodo presentándose con su ropa habitual, y se sentiría muy incómodo o avergonzado si tenía que usar alguno de los extravagantes o coloridos trajes que se encontraban colgados ahí, pero para evitar que Buster eligiera algo por él fue que prefirió tomar una de las chaquetas más sencillas que había, una color azul con algo de brillo y una corbata amarilla. No sabía bien si es que se la pondría, pero al menos cumplía con lo que Buster pidió por el día. El resto también elegía sus propios atuendos, pero no se fijaba mucho con respecto a los atuendos bastante llamativos que Rosita o Gunter estaban sacando de los colgadores, o el traje negro que eligió Pete o el vestido rojo que acababa de sacar Meena, sino que estaba mirando a la cabina de ensayos de Ash. Ese mismo día comenzaron los primeros preparativos para su cumpleaños que se celebraría al día siguiente ahí. Antes de grabar los saludos de cumpleaños, Johnny había ido al sótano del teatro y volvió con dos mesas, las cuales trasladó hasta el interior de la cabina de Ash. Apenas entró a su cabina sintió el aire bastante viciado, señal clara de que nadie había entrado desde que Ash estuvo ahí la semana anterior. No se fijó en un comienzo en como lucía la cabina, sino que volvió al sótano a buscar la segunda mesa, ambas darían suficiente área para poder poner todas las cosas. Cuando colocó la segunda mesa junto a la primera fue que le dio un vistazo a la cabina de su amiga. Vio como ella había colocado algunas cartas de algunos admiradores pegadas con cinta adhesiva en la pared, un par de esas habían cedido y estaban en el suelo. Se acercó con la intención de volver a colgarlas en la pared.

"Hola, Ash… eres increíble. Una verdadera rockera, me gustaría algún día poder lograr lo que tu pudiste hacer. Me inspiraste a tocar guitarra. Sé que algún día podré llegar a ser como tú"

"Ash, te felicito por tu show, espero que sigas con tu éxito en todos tus próximos recitales, me gustaría poder conocerte un día, porque has sido una verdadera inspiración para mí"

Johnny se sintió muy orgulloso por ella al leer esas cartas, se notaba que ella las veía como una gran fuente de inspiración y que por eso las tenía ahí. Se veía que era bastante querida y que inspiró a nuevos posibles músicos emergentes. Sintió deseo de abrazarla en esos momentos, pero aún faltaba un día para eso.

Sabía que ese día sería eterno.

Lo otro es que agradecía enormemente la honestidad que tuvo con él, al por fin haberle dicho la razón de sus heridas, todo esto en la noche del miércoles. Johnny había sido muy injusto con Lance y casi le da una paliza injustamente, comenzó a sentir deseos de disculparse con ese puercoespín por ese encontrón en la calle mientras Ash relataba a través del teléfono lo que realmente pasó. Al oír esa primera frase de parte de ella nuevamente sintió un escalofrío en su espalda al darse cuenta de la verdad con respecto a la golpiza. Hasta ese momento solo había oído ese nombre una vez, pero tenía la idea de que esa tal Becky era la chica con la que Lance engañó a Ash.

\- Lamento no habértelo dicho… pero quería ser honesta contigo – continuó diciendo – pero has sido muy bueno conmigo y siento que yo no lo sería si es que no te dijera lo que realmente pasó… Pero sí… fue Becky quien entró a mi apartamento y me dejó en ese estado… fue ella quien rompió mi guitarra… siento mucho no haber sido sincera antes

Por una parte, Johnny se comenzaba a sentir mucho más tranquilo, por fin sabía realmente la verdadera razón de lo que pasó con ella, por otra parte, también acababa de saber quien había entrado al apartamento y lo dejó destrozado, pero esa parte prefirió omitirla, al menos hasta el día que ella regresara.

\- … ¿estás molesto conmigo? – preguntó con timidez

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – respondió de inmediato él - ¡Claro que no! Gracias por decírmelo… de hecho…

Si ella estaba siendo honesta con él, entonces él tenía que serlo con ella, así que se atrevió a decir la idea que él tenía.

\- … siento gran alivio al saber eso… creí que pudo haber sido Lance quien lo hizo

\- ¡No!... Lance no me golpeó – respondió Ash, permaneció algunos segundos en silencio, decidiendo o no si continuar - … pero… él causó que Becky me golpeara

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Y CÓMO?! – exclamó Johnny bastante impactado por esa última parte

Ash suspiró.

\- Lance me envió mensajes a mi teléfono el día que Becky me golpeó, pero más temprano, un poco antes de que tú y yo nos encontráramos.

Johnny no sabía bien que decir, recordó como ese día Ash lucía bastante melancólica y triste, y, mediante las palabras que acababa ella de decir, logró comprender la verdadera razón del por qué estaba así.

\- Becky tuvo que haber leído esos mensajes del teléfono de Lance, porque luego de que me dejaste en la puerta del edificio me encontré con Becky frente a frente en mi apartamento

Johnny sintió entonces como es que Ash parecía estar limpiándose sus ojos y nariz con su mano, oía esos sonidos de parte de ella.

\- Y lo otro es que… no olvidé mi teléfono en el apartamento. Lo dejé en el apartamento intencionalmente. No quería desanimarme en casa de mis padres recibiendo otro mensaje así. Puedes revisar los mensajes si quieres, la verdad que no me molestará si lo haces – pausó un momento lo que decía, Johnny seguía escuchando como respiraba cortadamente e intentaba silenciar algunos gimoteos – … esto era algo que tenía que decirte… siento no habértelo dicho antes, no sentía que estaba siendo una buena amiga si no era sincera contigo

\- No te preocupes por eso, Ash, todo esto que me has dicho no ha cambiado en absoluto todo el cariño que siento por ti

\- Johnny…

Pausó un poco lo que le quería decir. Respiró pesadamente y continuó hablando.

\- … tú… tú fuiste como un ángel para mí

En ese momento, Johnny abrió sus ojos hasta el límite, y por poco suelta el teléfono, su corazón pareció dar un enorme salto. Por un momento pensó que quizás había oído mal.

\- ¿Qué… que dijiste? – preguntó él, aún incrédulo

\- Pero ya no hablemos más de esos temas tristes – exclamó rápidamente Ash, cambiando súbitamente su tono y comenzando a hablar con algo más de ánimo – Ahora cuéntame… ¿Qué ocurrió hoy en el ensayo?

Johnny quedó en silencio un momento, haber oído que Ash le dijo "ángel" fue algo que lo dejó completamente sin palabras.

Ángel. Ash le había dicho ángel, una palabra que lo hizo sentir más halagado que nunca, y que realmente lo hizo sentir bastante emocionado. Sintió como una nueva ola de emociones recorrían todo su interior. Nunca nadie había sido tan dulce con él, era realmente algo nuevo para él. Muchas veces él pensó que durante toda su vida todos lo considerarían como un gorila rudo y poco amistoso, pero se sintió bastante emocionado al darse cuenta que Ash no lo veía de esa manera. Nunca creyó que alguien intentara conocerlo ni llegaría a ser tan cercano de alguien antes. Ash era alguien muy especial para él. Llegó de pronto a sentir sus ojos humedecidos, pero no por tristeza, sino por emoción. No fueron muchas lágrimas las que salieron, sino una sola pequeña cantidad, quizás una gota por cada ojo, las cuales rápidamente intentó limpiarse pasándose sus dedos por sobre ellos.

\- ¿Johnny?

\- ¿Ah? – exclamó reaccionando - ¡Ah, sí, sí!... el ensayo

Johnny no pudo olvidarse de esa palabra que Ash le acababa de dedicar. Durante el siguiente rato comenzó a decirle todo lo que hicieron ese día en el teatro. Le comentó del orden de las presentaciones y que ella sería la cuarta en presentarse, entre Meena y él, y que Buster tenía grandes expectativas en lo que dijo que iba a presentar el sábado, pero durante todo ese rato no pudo olvidar la frase de Ash. "Fuiste cómo un ángel para mí". Para cuando terminó de hablar sobre lo que ocurrió ese día, esa frase se había repetido en su cabeza al menos 20 veces.

Ésa al final terminó siendo quizás la conversación más larga que habían tenido durante todos esos días, ya era bastante tarde y ya habían superado la medianoche, pero ésa fue una conversación en la que hablaron durante mucho rato sobre esos temas. En esa conversación Johnny sintió que estaban más cercanos que nunca. El enrojecimiento en sus mejillas no desapareció en toda esa llamada.

\- Buenas noches, Ash… - dijo Johnny como despedida - ¡Te quiero mucho!

\- Yo también – respondió ella - ¡Pero yo más!

Rió risueñamente y cortó la llamada desde allá.

Johnny se sintió absolutamente avergonzado al oír esa última parte. Lo ponía muy feliz saber que ambos se querían mucho, se cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos mientras con la otra guardaba el celular en su bolsillo.

Durante toda la llamada Johnny había olvidado que estaba en el apartamento de Ash, el cual aún seguía con varios destrozos y objetos volteados y rotos. La llamada con ella lo había hecho olvidar todo eso, algunos platos y frascos seguían rotos en el piso, las plantas con la tierra de sus macetas seguían repartidas en varias partes del lugar, y el horrendo mensaje, ahora ya sabiendo quien lo escribió, seguía escrito en la puerta del refrigerador. Johnny había olvidado todo eso durante la llamada. Solo eran él y Ash, nada más. Nada más en el mundo parecía ser importante, tan solo sentir su dulce voz, sentir que ella estaba con él. Eso había hecho que pasara completamente por alto el estado en el cual había quedado el apartamento. Volvió a la realidad luego de que la vergüenza causada por lo último que ella dijo pasara completamente.

Ella había sido sincera con él, le faltó a él serlo. No le dijo sobre la golpiza que casi le daba a Lance injustamente, pero tampoco le había dicho sobre el estado en el que quedó su apartamento, pero tal vez eso habría sido lo mejor, de nada hubiera servido decírselo por teléfono, sólo le causaría angustia y tristeza y el resto de la estancia con sus padres de arruinaría.

Ya era más de medianoche, a todas luces no podría viajar ya al garaje, y francamente ya no pensaba hacerlo; pensaba quedarse ahí, ordenar el resto del apartamento y dormir ahí. A la mañana siguiente, y esperaba que muy temprano, iría a comprar una cerradura nueva y la instalaría antes de irse al teatro.

Esa noche Johnny tardó quizás unas dos horas en terminar de ordenar todo. Faltaba poco para que fueran las 3 de la madrugada cuando por fin quedó todo limpio. Lamentablemente tuvo que recoger muchos vidrios rotos y trozos de porcelana, teniendo que arrojarlos a una bolsa para basura, pero el resto lo logró ordenar bastante bien, tuvo que volver a recurrir a la pala y escoba para recoger toda la tierra que salió de las macetas y volver a colocarlas ahí. Para borrar el mensaje del refrigerador tuvo que usar un poco de alcohol que había en el gabinete del baño, pero antes de borrarlo prefirió tomarle una foto; Ash tendría que saberlo tarde o temprano. Lo último que tenía que hacer antes de irse a recostar al sofá sería cerrar la puerta del apartamento con el seguro que tenía, y que lamentablemente no podía cerrarse desde afuera, pero al menos podía hacerse desde dentro. La patineta la había dejado apoyada en la pared junto a la puerta. Sus galletas y su soda las dejó en la cocina, serían su desayuno para el día siguiente. Se sintió aliviado y más tranquilo al darse cuenta que el apartamento quedó bastante ordenado y se veía idéntico a como estaba antes. Debido al ensayo y a todas las emociones del día no tardó mucho en quedarse profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente, el jueves, llegó tarde al ensayo del teatro, y antes de eso no había tenido un buen día; logró comprar una nueva cerradura para la puerta, había una tienda que vendía cerca del edificio, pero cuando se disponía a cambiarla, fue detenido inmediatamente por el casero del edificio. Este casero, un buey bastante malhumorado, no autorizó a cambiar la cerradura de la puerta, y no porque las reglas no lo permitieran, sino que era porque Ash no estaba ahí. Sólo podría cambiarla si es que quien alquilaba el apartamento se encontraba en el lugar, no hubo forma de convencer a ese buey para poder cambiarla, así que tuvo simplemente que hacerle caso y tener que, forzosamente, dejar eso para el día que Ash volviera. En dos días más. Afortunadamente para Johnny, esa noche, en la que decidió volver a pasar la noche ahí, nada había pasado y el apartamento había estado intacto, pero antes de ir al apartamento fue al garaje a buscar algunas cosas para pasar algunos días en el apartamento, como algo de ropa, su cepillo de dientes y una de sus toallas. Pero además de esas cosas pequeñas, también decidió volver a usar la camioneta, esto para tenerla lista para el sábado, el día que iría a recoger a Ash a la estación de autobuses.

El viernes, luego de la elección de los respectivos, pasaron un rato adornando la cabina de ensayos de Ash con globos y serpentinas, todo eso traído por Gunter. Entre todos inflaron muchos globos de distintos colores y formas, y fueron colocados en diferentes lugares de la cabina, lo mismo que con las serpentinas, sólo faltaban algunas luces, las cuales Gunter dijo que podría llevar al día siguiente, lo mismo que dijo Pete con respecto a los vasos. Todo lo demás eran cosas que se llevarían antes que Ash llegara. Johnny también sintió un gran alivio al volver al apartamento esa tarde, Becky no había entrado y el lugar seguía ordenado e intacto. Aún faltaban algunas horas para que fueran las 11, así que aún tendría que esperar para hablar con Ash.

Fue mientras esperaba ahí, sentado en el sofá viendo algo de televisión, que recordó un detalle que antes no había tomado en cuenta: Johnny había grabado el mensaje de todos sus amigos del teatro en su teléfono, el mismo que usaría para hablar con Ash luego. No podría hablar con Ash y reproducir el mensaje al mismo tiempo, y tampoco podría enviar el mensaje al teléfono fijo de la casa de sus padres. La solución se le ocurrió unos segundos después:

Usar el teléfono de Ash

Enviar la grabación al teléfono de Ash y reproducir el mensaje mientras él hablaba con ella desde su teléfono. Esto implicaba volver a tomar el teléfono de ella desde el cajón de su habitación. Recordaba que ella le dijo que podía ver los mensajes que Lance había enviado, pero no se sentía cómodo al pensar en verlos, al mismo tiempo quería sorprender a Ash con ese tierno mensaje grabado por todos sus amigos. Decidió entonces tomar el teléfono de Ash, transferir el mensaje a ese teléfono y esperar a que Ash llamara, sólo lo usaría para recibir y reproducir la grabación. Solamente para eso.

Fue entonces a la habitación de Ash. Ésta, junto al baño, no había sido dañada durante la indeseada visita de Becky, por lo que todo estaba completamente intacto. Su teléfono seguía en el cajón, así que en un par de minutos le envió la grabación a ese teléfono desde el suyo. Todo esto lo hizo sin la necesidad de revisar los mensajes, tan solo lo envió y esperó a que el teléfono de su amiga sonara, sabiendo así que fue recibido.

Aún faltaba un par de horas para que fueran las 11, por lo que tenía que ver que hacía para pasar ese tiempo. El cumpleaños de Ash era ese mismo día, pero la celebración la harían mañana. Ya estaba casi listo, y se sentía bastante agradecido de todos que ofrecieron su ayuda para darle a Ash una bonita celebración, pero Johnny aún no tenía su regalo listo, tenía ya planeado que sería, pero al día siguiente se encargaría de eso, hasta entonces prefería mantenerse en el apartamento. Podía pensar que Becky podría entrar si es que salía. Para cenar tenía pizza, la compró en el mismo lugar donde Ash la encargaba, la diferencia era que él la fue a comprar a la tienda, ubicada cerca del edificio, mientras que Ash estaba más acostumbrada a pedirla por teléfono.

Durante un primer rato se quedó sentado en el sofá, viendo televisión mientras comía algo de pizza, pero de a poco, y de manera progresiva estaba comenzando a sentir mucha curiosidad por los mensajes que Lance había enviado, Ash lo había autorizado a verlos, pero Johnny no sentía que fuera correcto, pero si Ash lo dejaba entonces sí lo era. Durante gran parte de ese rato se la pasó dudando en si verlos o no, la curiosidad que comenzó a aflorar en su cabeza a cada momento se hacía más y más grande.

Tal vez pasó una media hora cuando finalmente se rindió y decidió revisar esos mensajes, el teléfono de Ash lo había dejado en la mesa del comedor, prefería tenerlo a mano para cuando Ash llamara y pudiera reproducirle la grabación apenas respondiera. Lo tomó y la pantalla se encendió y fue al menú de mensajes, durante todos esos segundos se sentía bastante incómodo porque eso igual era algo que le hacía sentir raro, como si se estuviera metiendo en la vida privada de alguien más, pero intentaba evitar pensar así, después de todo, Ash lo había autorizado.

Llegó entonces al menú de mensajes. Vio que ahí había una lista no muy grande de contactos, pero el que estaba arriba de la lista, el de mensajes más recientes, decía "Lance". Johnny vio que, a diferencia de todos los demás contactos, el de Lance no tenía una foto suya. Marcó con su dedo su nombre y deslizó la pantalla hasta llegar a los mensajes con la fecha del jueves anterior. Vio entonces que esos eran los primeros mensajes de todo el registro. Ash tuvo que haber borrado todo lo que había antes de esos.

"Ash, lamento haber sido un tonto contigo, me comporté como un tonto al haberte dejado y creo que es la peor decisión que he tomado en mi vida. Vuelve conmigo, baby"

Ése correspondía al primer mensaje de todos los que había ahí, la respuesta de "Déjame en paz" fue lo único que Ash colocó, ya que los mensajes de Lance continuaron ahí.

"Sé que me comporté muy mal contigo, tú no solo fuiste mi compañera en muchas ocasiones que tocamos, también fuiste a quien yo más amé. Por favor, dame otra oportunidad… aún te amo"

Ése era un mensaje que mostraba claramente un intento de Lance de cobrarle sentimientos, lo cual parecía demostrarse mucho mejor por el hecho de ver las fotos de ambos que comenzó a enviar luego de esos mensajes. Por alguna razón Johnny se comenzaba a sentir triste al ver alguna de esas fotos, especialmente ésa donde Ash besaba a Lance o la otra donde ambos se besaban.

Ash era una chica que él quería mucho, y sentía extraño ver una foto donde ella besaba a alguien más. Una mezcla de sentimientos comenzó a tener al ver eso, una sensación que lo hizo sentir algo vacío, o triste.

Johnny levantó la vista bruscamente al darse cuenta que estaba comenzando a tener esa extraña sensación.

"¿Acaso… acaso estoy sintiendo… envidia?" pensó.

Se dio cuenta que estaba volviendo a sonrojarse al pensar en eso, intentó volver a enfocarse en los mensajes, pero su vista se quedó en la imagen de Ash besando la mejilla de Lance. Ésa era una imagen tomada por el propio Lance. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, él tenía su teléfono sujetado en su brazo izquierdo, alejado un poco de ambos, y en esa foto Ash estaba junto a él y besaba su mejilla derecha, mientras Lance la rodeaba con su otro brazo.

Se sacudió su cabeza para intentar de dejar de pensar en eso, cerró sus ojos e intentó dejar de sentirse así. Cuando abrió sus ojos, sin embargo, todo fue peor.

Lance ya no estaba en la foto. Johnny estaba en ella.

Ash seguía en la foto, y estaba besando la mejilla, pero ya no era la mejilla de Lance… era la de Johnny. Johnny era quien estaba sosteniendo el teléfono mientras tomaba la foto, él era quien estaba rodeando con su brazo a Ash, él era quien recibía el beso de ella. Ambos sentados en el sofá.

"¡¿Qué me está pasando?!" pensó Johnny, casi sudando. Sabía que quienes estaban en la foto eran Ash y Lance, pero no veía a Lance, se veía a él junto a Ash. Una imagen que lo hacía sentir bastante extraño, pero, al mismo tiempo y sin querer, lo hacía sonrojarse mucho.

Miró la otra foto. Tuvo que haber sido una foto tomada quizás un par de segundos luego de la primera. Lance tuvo que haber girado su rostro hacia el de Ash luego de la primera foto, y ella besó sus labios a continuación. Esa foto también había cambiado; ya no era Lance y Ash quienes se besaban. Johnny sabía que eran ellos quienes se estaban besando, pero no lo veía a él… ya no era Lance quien besaba a Ash.

Era Johnny quien la besaba.

Johnny se cubrió su rostro con su mano izquierda mientras seguía sosteniendo el teléfono con la otra. Se encontraba avergonzadísimo al ver esas imágenes que pasaban por su cabeza. Imágenes que no parecían borrarse y que las veía a pesar de saber que no eran así. Imágenes que lo hacía avergonzarse mucho al imaginárselas.

… imágenes que, sin realmente darse cuenta, lo hacían feliz.

Intentó seguir mirando el resto de los mensajes, aquellos que habían sido enviados después de las fotos. En un comienzo su rostro seguía estando bastante enrojecido, pero éste comenzó a volver a tomar su color habitual cuando leyó los siguientes mensajes de Lance.

"Vamos, baby… ¿Por qué no me respondes? Sabes en el fondo que aún me amas, al igual que yo te sigo amando a ti"

"Te amo baby… Por favor, dame otra oportunidad y déjame volver contigo. Te prometo que seré el mejor novio de todo el mundo"

"Aún te amo… no dejes que este amor se pierda"

Esos fueron los mensajes enviados luego de las fotos. Mensajes que en realidad no llamaron la atención de Johnny, tan solo eran mensajes donde se veía algún tipo de arrepentimiento de Lance o alguna manera de hacer sentir culpable a Ash. Sin embargo, hubo algo que si llamó la atención, y no fueron los mensajes en sí, sino que le llamó la atención la fecha en que fueron enviados.

Fueron enviados el miércoles. Hace dos días atrás, cuando Johnny encontró el apartamento destrozado.

¿Era una coincidencia? Pasó lo mismo el día del ataque a Ash: Durante la tarde Lance envió los mensajes, esa misma noche Becky estaba en el apartamento de Ash y le dio la golpiza. Había ocurrido lo mismo el miércoles, en la tarde fueron los mensajes, luego Becky fue al apartamento, solo que Ash no estaba. Johnny suspiró aliviado al saber que Ash estaba lejos en esos momentos, lejos de Becky. A salvo de ella.

¿Acaso Becky se ponía a ver el teléfono de Lance? ¿Acaso eso causaba que ella se enfureciera y decidiera ir a golpear a Ash?

De pronto, y sin ningún aviso, el teléfono de Johnny comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó rápidamente de su bolsillo, bastante sorprendido al ver el número que aparecía en la pantalla, aún no eran las 11, de hecho faltaban algo más de una hora para eso.

\- ¿Hola?

\- ¡Johnny! – exclamó Ash desde el otro lado de la línea, se oía bastante feliz - ¡Te extrañé mucho hoy! Tuve que llamarte antes de las 11, esta noche volveré para allá, el autobús está programado para partir a las 11:30, así que tuve que adelantar la llamada.

\- Entiendo – respondió él - ¿A qué hora volverás?

\- Creo que el autobús llegará entre las 8 y las 9 de la mañana. ¿Irás a recogerme?

\- ¡Claro que sí! – respondió de inmediato - ¡Sabes que será así!

\- Muchas gracias – dijo ella – eres a quien más quiero ver – y rió risueñamente

Johnny nuevamente se sonrojó al oír esa frase, no podía negar lo feliz que se sentía al hablar con ella y el rubor casi automático que aparecía en sus mejillas.

Él no lo sabía, pero Ash estaba reaccionando de la misma manera desde la casa de sus padres.

Johnny demoró un rato en volver a recordar que el teléfono de ella estaba en su mano izquierda, cuando de reojo lo miró fue que de inmediato le comentó:

\- Ash, aquí hay algo que me gustaría que escucharas – dijo él

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó ella

\- Escucha

Buscó el mensaje que había enviado hacía un rato atrás, y cuando lo encontró acercó el teléfono al suyo, y presionó el botón de reproducir.

"Querida Ash, te quiero desear un feliz cumpleaños, y espero que estés bien. Te extrañamos mucho aquí y queremos volver a verte tocar… cuídate mucho

Hola Ash… espero que estés pasando un feliz cumpleaños con tus padres, y estoy muy an… ansiosa para ver tu nueva canción… nos veremos mañana

Hola Ash, nuestra querida _geburtstagskind_ , ten un feliz cumpleaños... Nosotros estamos ansiosos para que vuelvas a ensayar junto a nosotros. Diviertete mucho con tus padres. _¡Bis morgen!_

Ash, no te conozco mucho aún, pero es muy agradable haberte conocido. Eres una gran amiga y espero que estés bien con tus padres... te debo un regalo

Hola Ash, ten un muy feliz cumpleaños, esperamos volver a verte mañana y que nos muestres todo el avance que tienes… sé que será algo genial. Te esperamos con ansias

Ash, querida… ten muy feliz cumpleaños… nos veremos mañana. Has recibido muchas cartas estos días

¿Ves, Ash? Espero que este mensaje te haga sentir bien, recuerda que todos aquí te lo envían con mucho cariño… Solo falta que yo te envié mi saludo… Feliz cumpleaños, Ash… te extraño muchísimo, eres alguien importante para mí… ¡Nosotros! ¡Alguien importante para nosotros!... y esperamos volver a verte todos mañana… Cuídate… ¡Te quiero…! ¡Queremos!... ¡Queremos mucho!"

Y la reproducción terminó. Johnny no lo sabía, pero en aquellos momentos Ash, en la casa de sus padres, se había emocionado muchísimo; oír las voces de todos sus amigos le causó mucha emoción. Sentir que tantos la querían la hicieron sentir muy especial y feliz, una emoción que muy pocas veces había sentido.

"Yo también los quiero mucho" pensó ella "Los quiero a todos"

Johnny entonces volvió a tomar la palabra.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Ash – dijo él – Espero que la hayas pasado bien y que esta sorpresa te haya hecho sonreír.

"Y especialmente… te quiero a ti, Johnny"

(… continuará)


	13. Capítulo 13: Sinceridad

**Capítulo 13: Sinceridad**

La mañana de sábado había estado despejada, sin embargo, se sentía bastante helada, todo el que caminara por las calles a esa hora podía ver el vaho de su respiración. La camioneta de Johnny se encontraba a unos pocos metros de la entrada de la estación de autobuses; por lo general esos espacios siempre estaban ocupados, pero como era temprano logró encontrar ese espacio vacío. Dentro de la estación de autobuses, contrariamente a las desiertas calles por las que había transitado para llegar, había un abundante número de animales, muchos comprando pasajes en las diferentes taquillas, otros tantos se encontraban sentados en las bancas, algunos comían, otros leían y otros dormitaban en ellas. Algunos estaban de pie, caminando nerviosamente cargando sus bolsos o mochilas o maletas. En el patio de los autobuses no había muchos animales esperando; la baja temperatura de esa mañana había causado que la gran mayoría decidiera esperar sus autobuses o a sus conocidos dentro de la estación, donde estaba más temperado, debido a la calefacción que había sido encendida. Johnny no era uno de ellos, él estaba en el patio, se encontraba sentado en una de las tres bancas que ahí había, todas ellas empotradas a la pared del edificio. Sólo se encontraba él sentado. Cerca de él, justo frente a uno de los andenes donde un autobús estacionaría, dos camellos esperaban, ambos estaban usando gruesas chaquetas, por lo que no se veían molestos con el frío. Johnny sólo usaba una de sus camisetas de manga larga y su chaqueta favorita, pero en su mano tenía un vaso lleno de café caliente, el cual compró dentro de la misma estación. Bebía de a pequeños sorbos mientras esperaba algún próximo movimiento.

Johnny estaba dispuesto a ser completamente sincero cuando llegara Ash, le diría las dos cosas que aún no le decía: Sobre su apartamento destrozado y sobre cuando casi golpea a Lance.

De pronto vio como es que un autobús de color amarillo ingresaba al patio de la estación, pero no se fijó mucho en él; al ver que no se veía ningún pasajero en el interior fue que supo que ese autobús estaba ahí para comenzar un viaje hacia otra ciudad. ¿Cuál ciudad? No lo sabía, ya que aún no se había puesto un cartel en el vidrio frontal del vehículo, pero vio como una numerosa cantidad de animales salía del edificio y hacía fila para ingresar a aquél autobús que recién estaba haciendo las maniobras para estacionarse. Justo después de eso vio que otro autobús ingresaba al patio, y éste se disponía a estacionar en un andén más cercano a él, y vio como éste si tenía pasajeros dentro, por lo que se puso de pie y se puso atento. Ash no le dijo una hora específica a la que llegaría, por lo que sintió muchas ansias al ver ese autobús ¿Vendría Ash en ése? Otra cantidad moderada de animales salieron del interior del edificio y se acercaron al andén donde el autobús se estaba comenzando a detener. Johnny comenzó a acercarse también a ese autobús, el cual ya se había detenido en el andén cuando se acercó y su puerta se abría, pero fue una decepción darse cuenta que Ash no venía en él, varios pasajeros bajaron, algunos fueron a la parte de atrás y se disponían a reclamar sus equipajes del compartimiento, mientras que otros se lanzaron en un abrazo a algunos animales que se acercaban, mientras que otros simplemente se alejaban e ingresaban al interior del edificio. Al ver que Ash no venía en el autobús fue que volvió a sentarse en la banca. Uno minutos después ambos autobuses comenzaron a moverse y se fueron del patio de la estación, uno con pasajeros, y el otro ya vacío, sólo con el conductor dentro, quedando Johnny nuevamente solo.

Un segundo autobús con pasajeros se detuvo en un andén algunos minutos después, pero de nuevo fue decepcionante, ya que su amiga no venía en él, pasó lo mismo con el tercero y el cuarto, para entonces Johnny ya se había bebido todo su café, y estaba comenzando ya a sentir algo de frío, pero prefirió esperar a que el lugar se desocupara un poco antes de volver a entrar a comprar un poco más, ya que para entonces el lugar se había abarrotado de pasajeros que venían llegando y de otros que se iban, causando una congestión entre ambos grupos. Cuando por fin vio que la puerta al edificio quedaba libre fue que decidió ir de nuevo a comprar un poco más de café.

Cuando volvió al patio ya no sentía tan frío cuando llegó, y el vaho de su respiración se veía menos que antes, indicando que ya estaba comenzando a aumentar la temperatura exterior. El café se sentía bastante caliente, así que sabía que le duraría bastante tiempo si es que lo seguía bebiendo a pequeños sorbos.

Sin embargo, el café lo dejó sobre la banca donde estaba sentado cuando vio que un nuevo autobús hacía ingreso al patio de la estación. Vio que las cortinas estaban cerradas, por lo que no permitían ver hacia dentro, Johnny pensó que esto sucedía porque tenía que ser un autobús donde todos los pasajeros venían durmiendo, tal vez un viaje de toda la noche. Tal vez el autobús en el que venía Ash.

Johnny no era el único que se acercó a ese autobús, varios animales salieron del edificio para acercarse a ese autobús que comenzaba a hacer las maniobras para detenerse en su andén asignado. Algunos pasajeros dentro comenzaron a abrir las cortinas mientras se acercaban al andén, varios de ellos miraban hacia la cantidad de animales esperando afuera, algunos saludaban con sus manos o patas y alguno de los que estaba junto a Johnny respondía, pero él no vio a Ash entre todos esos pasajeros.

Cuando la puerta se abrió vio nuevamente a diferentes animales, o acercándose a la parte posterior del autobús para buscar su equipaje, o reuniéndose con alguno de los que estaba junto a Johnny o simplemente caminando solos hasta el interior del edificio.

Durante los primeros instantes su corazón latía con normalidad, pero conforme iban bajando los pasajeros éste comenzaba a latir con más y más intensidad, al igual que todas las veces anteriores, pero en aquellas ocasiones volvía a su ritmo normal de manera decepcionante al ver que Ash no venía ahí. Ésta vez fue diferente, ya que en vez de que los latidos disminuyeran, en realidad estos continuaron aumentando, como si internamente se sintiera más seguro que su amiga estaba a bordo de ese autobús.

De pronto, su corazón comenzó a golpear su pecho casi como un gran tambor, sintió como éste comenzaba a latir mucho más fuerte, incluso mucho más que cuando hablaban por teléfono. Una gran emoción y alegría, más un gran enrojecimiento en su rostro, se apoderaron del joven gorila.

Detrás de un canguro, que solo cargaba una bolsa, una puercoespín iba bajando, y la felicidad de Johnny no parecía tener límites. Aquella puercoespín mostraba mucha tranquilidad en su rostro, como si la semana con sus padres le hubiera hecho muy bien, su ojo morado ya había desaparecido completamente también.

Ash se encontraba algo somnolienta, como si hubiera estado durmiendo hace poco tiempo atrás, e incluso se tuvo que cubrir un poco sus ojos con uno de sus brazos por el sol que cayó de frente a ella, pero pudo fácilmente ver a Johnny, e inmediatamente sonrió. Sin siquiera contenerse, se acercó rápidamente a su amigo, absolutamente emocionada. Él puso una rodilla en el suelo y estiró sus brazos. Ambos visiblemente emocionados, casi al borde de las lágrimas de emoción, se abrazaron fuertemente.

\- ¡Te extrañé muchísimo! – fue lo primero que exclamó Ash al verse abrazada por él

\- ¡Yo también! ¡Qué alegría que ahora estemos juntos otra vez!

Se encontraban rodeados ante un tumulto de unos 15 o 20 animales, entre pasajeros que volvían con Ash o quienes los esperaban, pero para ellos eso no era importante. Ese instante en donde ambos volvían a abrazarse después de una semana completa nada más parecía importar. Ash acariciaba la nuca de Johnny, mientras que él restregaba suavemente su rostro contra el de ella. Ambos se querían mucho y lo sabían muy bien.

Tal vez estuvieron de esa manera un par de minutos, ambos en silencio, mientras se abrazaban fuertemente. Cuando por fin abrieron los ojos se dieron cuenta que el tránsito de animales ya disminuyó mucho, ya muchos de los que esperaban algún otro pasajero ya se habían ido, y casi todos los pasajeros que estaban esperando su equipaje ya no estaban, tan solo faltaban dos para que la fila terminara, y Ash aún no había ido a recoger sus cosas. Para ello tuvo que soltarse del cálido abrazo que ambos aún mantenían y fue a acercarse a esa corta fila, con Johnny junto a él, mientras esperaban a que los dos animales delante de ella, un cordero y un zorro, recibieran sus equipajes, hablaron un poco.

\- ¿Cómo estuvieron los días con tus padres? – le preguntó

\- Estuvieron muy lindos – respondió ella, llevándose sus manos a sus ojos, aún poco acostumbrada a la luz – siento que me hizo muy bien haber estado con ellos

A continuación le tocó a ella pedir su equipaje. El conductor, un ciervo, no era quien estaba sacándolos esta vez, pero un ayudante de él, un conejo, estaba ahí para entrar al compartimiento del equipaje para buscar las pertenencias de cada uno de los pasajeros con más facilidad. Ash le apuntó a sus cosas y el conejo entró a buscarlas.

\- Me habría gustado que pudieras haber ido – dijo con una sonrisa – pero me alegra que por fin estemos juntos de nuevo

\- A mí también me alegra – dijo él, bastante animado, pero él, en esos momentos, tenía un pensamiento en su cabeza, uno que sabía que tendría que decirle. Ella había sido sincera con él la llamada del miércoles, pero él aún no lo era – creo que tendremos mucho de qué hablar en el viaje hasta tu apartamento

Ash pensó que se refería a anécdotas y cosas graciosas que le ocurrieron en esos días, por lo que sonrió al oír eso de Johnny, aunque no era todo así.

El conejo volvió con el bolso y la guitarra de Ash en esos momentos.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó él

\- No – respondió de inmediato Ash – aún falta eso – y señaló a una caja que había al otro lado del compartimiento

Johnny miró con algo de curiosidad al interior del compartimiento, mientras el conejo se acercaba a lo último que faltaba de Ash.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – le preguntó él

\- Espera y verás – dijo ella, con algo de ansias al ver la cara de curiosidad que su amigo mostraba

Ash tomó el estuche de guitarra, mientras que Johnny cargó su bolso, ya listos para irse a la camioneta. Entonces el conejo volvió con lo que faltaba.

\- Aquí tienes – dijo él

\- Gracias – respondió Ash

Johnny vio que era una caja rectangular plana, envuelta en papel blanco, bastante ancha. Ash volvió a dejar la guitarra en el suelo, mientras recibía la caja. El conejo cerraba el compartimiento y regresaba a la cabina del conductor.

\- Esto… - dijo Ash, quizás con algo de timidez – es para ti

Él miró muy sorprendido lo que Ash acababa de decirle. Definitivamente no esperaba que ella le dijera eso. Fue algo que le cayó de sorpresa.

\- … ¿para mí? – preguntó él

\- Si – dijo ella bastante ansiosa – ábrelo

Él sonrió al oír esas palabras de Ash, y con bastante emoción. No era común que él recibiera regalos. Normalmente para sus cumpleaños su padre lo llevaba a comer a algún lugar, pero muy pocas veces había recibido un regalo como el que Ash le estaba ofreciendo en esos momentos.

\- Gracias – respondió él

Dejó el bolso en el suelo y tomó ese paquete. Rompió rápidamente el papel para ver lo que había. El rostro de Ash se veía con mucha ansiedad, ella no sabía la manera en que él reaccionaría. Fue entonces que una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Johnny. Él no esperaba que Ash lo fuera a sorprender con eso, y se mostró bastante emocionado. No esperaba una sorpresa de este tipo, ni menos aquel preciso día, donde en realidad quien sería festejada sería Ash.

En sus manos tenía una caja con un teclado eléctrico.

\- E…esto es algo… que no esperaba – dijo él – muchísimas gracias, Ash

\- Ahora podremos ensayar juntos en el apartamento – dijo ella con una sonrisa - ¿Qué opinas?

Aquel obsequio de parte de ella, además de ser sorpresivo, fue extremadamente emocionante para él. No esperaba que Ash le diera un obsequio, ni menos algo tan grande como eso.

\- ¡Que será genial! – dijo Johnny de inmediato. Y sin dar tiempo de reacción a Ash, se inclinó a ella y besó su frente - ¡Realmente muchas gracias!

Ash nuevamente se sonrojó al recibir ese nuevo beso de parte de Johnny, al igual que él al haberlo dado.

\- Ahora vamos – dijo Ash – me gustaría descansar un rato en el apartamento

\- De acuerdo, vamos – respondió él

Ash llevó la guitarra, mientras que Johnny llevaba el bolso y el teclado que acababa de recibir.

El conductor del autobús, el ciervo, y su ayudante, el conejo, miraban como Ash y Johnny se alejaban del lugar desde la cabina del conductor, entrando al edificio para poder salir por la entrada principal.

\- Son una pareja adorable – opinó el conejo

El ciervo asintió, al mismo tiempo que volvía a encender el motor y comenzaba a alejar el autobús del andén.

El vaso de café de Johnny quedó olvidado en la banca.

l

l

l

l

l

Johnny se dispuso de inmediato a ser sincero con ella apenas se subieron a la camioneta, pudieron acomodar la guitarra y el teclado en el piso de ésta, mientras que el bolso permaneció en el regazo de Ash. Cuando el motor arrancó y Johnny volvió a la calle se atrevió de inmediato a hablar de una de las cosas que le quería decir.

\- Ash… hubo algo que pasó hace un tiempo, pero que aún no te cuento… y de hecho, ocurrió el día antes que te fueras con tus padres. Tú fuiste sincera conmigo el otro día por teléfono, a mí me toca serlo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó

\- Bueno… un…

De reojo miró a su amiga, vio que lo estaba mirando con bastante atención y expectación ante lo que iba a decir.

\- Un… encontrón… - pausó un poco, dudando si decir o no con quien, pero finalmente decidió arriesgarse y decirlo directamente – … con Lance

La primera reacción de Ash fue abrir sus ojos hasta el límite, al mismo tiempo que sintió una sensación fría que recorrió toda su columna, llegó a sentir mucho impacto al oír eso.

\- ¿… con… con Lance? – preguntó - ¿Qué pasó? ¿N-no lo golpeaste verdad?

\- No… no lo golpeé – respondió, casi como una confesión –… pero estuve a punto de hacerlo. Pasó cuando fui a la tienda de música. Lo vi mientras conducía de vuelta. Me sentí furioso al verlo porque creí que él fue quien te golpeó. Me detuve, lo sostuve contra una pared y casi lo golpeo, pero tuve que dejarlo ir cuando me di cuenta que podrían arrestarme si es que lo golpeaba. Me sentí mal por él cuando me dijiste que Becky fue la verdadera culpable

Johnny dijo eso bastante atropelladamente, como si se estuviera quitando un gran peso de encima, pero cuando terminó de decir eso fue que volvió a mirar a Ash, todo eso lo dijo mientras miraba hacia el camino. Ella se había quedado en silencio luego de eso. No sabía bien cómo reaccionar con respecto a esas palabras. Ella ya no sentía nada por Lance, absolutamente nada, y recordarlo le hacía sentir triste, recordar esa escena en donde casi besa a Becky le hacía volver a abrir esa herida que aún no sanaba completamente, pero también se sintió culpable por Johnny, casi lo mete en problemas por no haberle dicho antes quien realmente había sido.

\- Lo siento, Johnny – dijo ella – si te hubiera dicho antes que fue Becky tal vez no te hubieras metido en problemas

\- No, no es nada – respondió apresuradamente Johnny – no me metí en ningún problema, no me arrestaron y Lance no logró golpearme

\- Pero aun así, tomaste un riesgo por no haberte dicho lo que realmente pasó

En esos momentos Johnny detuvo la camioneta al ver que el semáforo al que se aproximaba estaba con luz amarilla, por lo que ralentizó y se detuvo en la esquina cuando cambió a roja, ése fue un tiempo que aprovechó de mirar de lleno a su amiga, quien parecía sentirse algo culpable por haber oído esa historia, causada en parte por ella. Ésa no era la intención de Johnny, no quería que ella se sintiera culpable por haberle dicho eso, por lo que estiró su mano derecha y comenzó a acariciarle su mejilla.

\- No te preocupes, Ash – dijo él, sonriéndole y diciéndole suavemente – nada pasó… y ya pasó

Ash sentía la cálida mano de Johnny acariciando su mejilla, una caricia que la reconfortaba mucho y la hacía sentir mejor. Tomó la mano de Johnny con sus dos manos y también se la comenzó a acariciar mientras ésta seguía sobre su mejilla.

\- Gracias

Johnny no se daba cuenta, pero la mejilla de Ash se comenzó a sentir más cálida en ese momento, al mismo tiempo que Ash no se daba cuenta que la mano de Johnny también se sentía más cálida. Esa caricia terminó cuando la luz del semáforo cambió a verde y tuvo que usar esa mano para accionar la palanca de cambios.

Ésa era la primera verdad que Johnny dijo, y sintió un gran alivio al haberla dicho, se sintió bien al verse sincero con ella, pero también se sintió bastante sonrojado al haber acariciado el rostro de Ash y que ella también acariciara su mano. Ash olvidó rápidamente la angustia y culpabilidad que tuvo al saber que fue la causante de que Johnny casi se metiera en problemas por no haberle dicho lo que realmente pasó desde un comienzo, en vez de eso comenzó a sentirse también bastante sonrojada luego de haber sentido esa caricia en su mejilla.

Durante el resto del viaje no pudo decirle ninguna palabra con respecto al segundo tema del que quería hablarle y que aún Ash no sabía: el ataque que hubo en su apartamento, durante gran parte del viaje planeó cómo decírselo, intentando decírselo de la manera más suave posible, pero no pudo pensar en ninguna forma que pudiese aplacar el posible impacto que causaría en ella, por lo que hablaron de temas más triviales en el viaje.

\- Mis padres me llevaron a cenar anoche – explicó ella – me llevaron al mismo restaurante en donde me llevaron luego de mi graduación. Fue una comida muy agradable, y muchos de los camareros que trabajaban ahí me cantaron el "Cumpleaños feliz" mientras se acercaban a la mesa con un pastel. Luego de todo eso tuve que volver a casa y buscar mis cosas para alcanzar a tomar el autobús

Abrió el bolso, aún en su regazo. Johnny miraba al camino, pero a veces miraba de reojo a su amiga, ella cerró el bolso luego de encontrar lo que buscaba: una pequeña caja rectangular blanca se encontraba en su mano

\- Éste fue el obsequio que mis padres me dieron por mi cumpleaños. Aún me falta configurarlo

Johnny desvió su vista del camino un par de segundos, al mismo tiempo que Ash le quitaba la tapa a la caja. Johnny alcanzó a ver que dentro había un teléfono.

\- Genial – respondió él

\- Mis padres me lo dieron. Mamá pensó que sería algo que me gustaría mucho, pero además me dijo que era para evitar de esa manera recibir mensajes nuevos de parte del teléfono de Lance

\- Si, es una buena idea – opinó él

Ash lucía bastante emocionada al estar con su teléfono nuevo, pero también lo estaba al estar de nuevo con él. Johnny no podía disfrutar completamente la conversación al estar aún pensando en cómo decirle la parte del apartamento a ella.

Al apartamento llegaron en unos 20 minutos más. Ash llevó su guitarra, mientras que Johnny siguió cargando su bolso y el teclado. Ash estaba bastante animada al ver que había vuelto a su hogar, donde es que mejor se sentía. Saludó de manera muy amable al par de vecinos que encontró mientras subía las escaleras junto a Johnny, él sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Siendo de día, estaba seguro que Becky no había entrado, contuvo su respiración mientras la puerta se abría, solo esperaba que tuviera razón y que ella no hubiera querido invadir el lugar en ese rato.

Respiró tranquilo al darse cuenta que todo estaba bien.

Ash dejó su guitarra apoyada donde siempre lo hacía y miró por el pasillo. Johnny estaba expectante, sólo esperaba que todo se viera bien en esa rápida inspección y que todos los daños causados por Becky no causaran angustia en ella.

\- Gracias por cuidar mi apartamento durante estos días – le dijo a Johnny

\- No es nada – respondió él – es un apartamento muy acogedor

Al llegar ahí notó que no tenía ninguna forma que pudiera suavizar el posible impacto que la noticia le causaría, pero prometió que iba a ser sincero con ella. Decidió serlo en ese momento, ya sin más rodeos.

\- Ash… - dijo, con algo de inseguridad, ya que no sabía cómo es que ella iba a reaccionar – hay… algo que… quiero decirte

\- ¿Qué cosa? – le preguntó con una sonrisa

\- Bueno… no te lo quise decir por teléfono – dijo él – no quería que te sintieras mal mientras estuvieras allá…

Decidió ser directo, olvidando las preocupaciones o consecuencias que podrían tener en Ash.

\- … Becky volvió al apartamento

Lo dijo demasiado rápido, sin siquiera considerar si es que se arrepentiría o no de decirlo. Antes siquiera de arrepentirse vio como es que a Ash se le borraba su sonrisa y abría sus ojos hasta el límite.

\- El miércoles pasó… la misma noche que me dijiste que fue ella – continuó diciendo sin pensarlo dos veces

\- ¿Y… la viste? – preguntó ella - ¿La viste?

\- No – respondió él – ese día nos tuvimos que quedar hasta más tarde en el teatro, mientras el señor Moon nos decía el orden en que nos presentaríamos. Vine a ver tu apartamento luego de eso y Becky ya se había ido. Si hubiera llegado más temprano tal vez la hubiera alcanzado a ver… y…

Pausó un poco lo que iba a seguir diciendo, el rostro desencajado de Ash parecía decirle que frenara cualquier otra declaración con respecto al tema, pero él decidió seguir hablando.

\- … destrozó el apartamento

Esa frase causó que Ash se llevara sus manos a su boca, casi sin poder creerlo. Involuntariamente se puso a mirar por todos lados para ver los daños que hubiera causado y que aún se vieran.

\- Me puse a ordenar todo el lugar luego de encontrarlo así – le explicó él – no sé si habrá robado algo, pero si rompió muchos platos o cosas de vidrio que tenías. También volteó algunas mesas y macetas, intenté dejarlo todo lo mejor posible. Aunque lamentablemente tuve que botar todos los platos y vidrios rotos que dejó

Parte de él le decía "Detente, detente ahora… deja de decirle esas cosas", pero le hacía más caso a lo que había prometido y que prefería terminar de decir completamente. Tomó su teléfono de su bolsillo y se puso a buscar las fotos que tenía ahí

\- … y esto… dejó escrito en la puerta del refrigerador

Encontró la imagen que tomó del mensaje que Becky y se la mostró a ella, quien la vio absolutamente horrorizada. Esa foto, con ese amenazante mensaje terminó siendo para ella una de las cosas más aterradoras que había tenido que ver.

\- ¡No… no… no puede ser! – exclamó espantada Ash – ¡Becky me quiere matar!

Se acercó a Johnny y lo abrazó repentinamente, completamente aterrada. Johnny volvió a poner su rodilla en el piso para que ella pudiera abrazarlo mejor, él también la abrazó. Él notaba perfectamente cómo es que buscaba sentirse protegida por él, y él estaba dispuesto a eso. Acababa de arrepentirse de haberle dicho esa parte tan de repente. Era ésa exactamente la reacción que no quería ver.

\- No, Ash… Becky no quiere matarte – intentó decir rápidamente

\- ¡Si… si quiere! – exclamó ella poniéndose a lloriquear junto al cuello de Johnny - ¡No me mientas!

\- ¡Ash! ¡Por favor, ten calma! – dijo él, mientras acariciaba su cabeza a través de sus púas - ¡No dejaré que Becky te vuelva a hacer daño! ¡No volveré a dejar que te ponga un dedo encima! ¡Estaré contigo todo lo que necesites!

Ash se encontraba absolutamente aterrada al darse cuenta de la real amenaza que Becky estaba siendo con ella, pero intentó calmarse al verse protegida por Johnny, se notaba claramente que él no mentía y que no la dejaría a pesar de todo eso.

\- ¡No puedes dejar que ella te cause ese miedo! ¡Pudiste levantarte después de su primer ataque! Tus heridas ya sanaron y decidiste seguir a pesar de que ella rompió tu guitarra. No puedes volver a hundirte si es que la ves de nuevo

Lentamente los sollozos de Ash comenzaban a silenciarse. Se soltó lentamente del abrazo, pero se mantuvo frente a él, y estando así se puso a mirar, a través de sus humedecidos ojos, el rostro de Johnny frente al suyo. Ahí se encontraba quien más apoyo le había dado durante esos días, en quien había confiado completamente y quien veía que era completamente sincero con ella. Una sincera sonrisa adornaba su rostro, cosa que a Ash la tranquilizaba mucho. Entonces un pensamiento invadió su cabeza al verla.

"Tiene una linda sonrisa" pensó ella

Por otra parte, Johnny la sostenía con sus brazos, los ojos de ella se encontraban humedecidos y se los intentaba secar con sus propias manos. Él la miró estando de esa manera, pero esta vez se fijó más en sus ojos, se fijó en algo que no había notado antes.

"Tiene unos hermosos ojos azules" pensó Johnny mientras la sonrisa en su rostro se hacía más grande "Realmente no me había dado cuenta de eso"

Sus rostros se encontraban bastante cerca. Ash se encontraba de pie frente a él, él estaba con su rodilla en el piso, ambos estando casi a la misma altura. Un silencio se formó ahí. Ambos se miraban fijamente.

Entonces pasó algo inexplicable para ambos, ya que parecía que nadie estaba controlando lo que ocurría: Ninguno de ellos parecía realmente darse cuenta de ello, nadie se pareció dar cuenta que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, mientras sus rostros comenzaban a acercarse. Parecían estar en un trance y no se estaban dando cuenta que en realidad sus rostros estaban acercándose, y más específicamente, sus labios se encontraban cada vez más y más cerca. Muchos dirían que entre un gorila y una puercoespín eso no parecía ser posible, pero eso es lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

De pronto ambos abrieron los ojos. Un fuerte sonido los había hecho salir del trance en el que estaban, justo cuando sus labios se encontraban a punto de tocarse. Ambos se dieron cuenta de eso y se separaron bruscamente, notablemente avergonzados, pero ambos completamente sonrojados. Respiraban aparatosamente, y ambos sintieron como comenzó a aparecer un poco de sudor en sus frentes.

El teléfono de Johnny había comenzado a sonar fuertemente en su bolsillo. Lo sacó y se puso de pie.

Ash se había ya secado sus lágrimas, pero estaba absolutamente avergonzada por lo que acababa de pasar: Ya era imposible no negar que estuvieron a punto de besarse y ella pareció sentirse bastante avergonzada al darse cuenta de eso.

Intentó rápidamente volver al tema que Johnny le había dicho antes de esa escena: Se puso a inspeccionar los lugares del apartamento para ver si es que Becky robó algo mientras estuvo en el apartamento mientras estaba sola. Johnny hizo un buen trabajo ordenando el lugar, si no se lo hubiera dicho tal vez jamás lo habría sabido. Al ver los cajones notaba que todo parecía estar en orden. Una que otra cosa había sido guardada por Johnny en un cajón diferente al que lo tenía en realidad, pero sólo eran detalles pequeños. En la cocina notó que la cantidad de platos disminuyó bastante, al igual que algunos vasos, pero nada grave.

Ash inspeccionaba todos los cajones de la cocina y el resto del comedor rápidamente, intentaba pensar solamente en eso, intentaba pensar en cualquier cosa en realidad, pensar en cómo casi besaba a Johnny la hacía sentir absolutamente avergonzada, y pensaba que ocupar su mente en otra cosa le ayudaría a dejar de sentirse así. Por otra parte, Johnny seguía hablando por teléfono en el pasillo, fue una llamada que Ash no oyó y no había oído nada de lo que Johnny, casi silenciosamente, decía con quien sea que estuviera hablando.

Ash se encontraba revisando la sala cuando Johnny terminó la llamada. El enrojecimiento en el rostro de ella ya había disminuido para entonces, pero pareció que iba a reaparecer cuando vio que Johnny se acercaba a ella.

\- Ash… - le dijo - ¿Estarás bien si te quedas sola un rato?

\- Bueno… supongo… ¿Tardarás mucho?

\- Espero que no – respondió él – espero estar aquí para la hora de almuerzo. ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

\- ¿Comprarás algo? – preguntó

\- Si ¿Qué se te antoja?

\- La verdad… es que no lo sé – dijo casi riendo - ¿Qué tal si ordeno una pizza y tú vuelves con algo que se te antoje a ti?

\- De acuerdo, eso se oye bien – respondió él – volveré pronto

Pero antes de salir al pasillo se volvió a acercar a Ash, ella volvió a sonrojarse al ver cómo es que él se acercaba más y más a ella, pero esta vez solo le dio un beso en su frente antes de volver a dirigirse a la salida, lo que le volvió a causar mucho enrojecimiento en la cara a Ash. Ella no lo sabía, pero mientras Johnny se dirigía a la puerta, y estando de espaldas a ella, su rostro también se sonrojaba.

"Casi beso a Ash" fue lo único que él pensaba mientras se dirigía hacia su camioneta al bajar las escaleras del edificio. Ella no se había dado cuenta, pero cuando la llamada interrumpió el trance en el que ambos estaban, él se puso de pie y contestó la llamada dando la espalda, para que de esa manera Ash no viera el rostro enrojecido que acababa de adquirir ante tan embarazosa situación.

El día anterior, mientras aún estaban en el teatro y adornaban la cabina de ensayos de Ash con los globos y serpentinas, Johnny tuvo una conversación con Rosita.

\- Rosita ¿Me puedes hacer un favor para mañana?

\- Claro, Johnny ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó la cerdita

\- Para poder terminar lo que no podremos hacer hoy necesitaremos volver mañana en la mañana. Si todo resulta bien yo estaré con Ash a esa hora. Quería pedirte si podías llamarme para poder tener una excusa para poder venir al teatro por un rato.

\- Está bien – respondió ella inmediatamente - ¿A qué hora?

\- Entre 11:00 y 11:30 – respondió – yo creo que será una buena hora. Me excusaré con Ash y continuaremos terminando los adornos y las otras cosas que falten

\- De acuerdo, Johnny – dijo ella – te llamaré a esa hora

Ella no lo sabía, pero su llamada causó que lo que iba a ser un beso entre Ash y Johnny se viera interrumpido.

Johnny no la culpaba, pero durante el viaje en la camioneta se preguntaba qué habría pasado si es que ella hubiera llamado quizás un par de segundos después. ¿Realmente habría besado a Ash?

"… yo pensaría que estás enamorado"

Las palabras de su padre volvieron a retumbar en su cabeza mientras conducía.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sentirse sonrojado al recordar una y otra vez la escena que él y Ash acababan de vivir, intentó mantenerse concentrado en el camino. Debía ir al teatro Moon, pero antes de eso tenía algo más que hacer.

l

l

l

l

l

Ash puso el seguro de la puerta nuevamente al ver que quedaba sola, para de esta forma sentirse más tranquila. Su imagen frente al espejo no dejaba espacio para las dudas, sus mejillas, aun bajo su pelaje, se veían completamente rojas. Lo que acababa de pasar había causado algo que no esperaba que le pasara.

"… me suena a que estás enamorada"

Nuevamente volvió a escuchar las palabras de su madre en su cabeza mientras volvía a revisar si es que faltaba alguna de sus pertenencias. Pasó un rato antes de que finalmente confirmara que nada faltaba. Efectivamente Becky había estado ahí solo para causar daños, y quizás volver a golpear a Ash si es que ella se hubiera encontrado en el apartamento. Sin embargo, la frase no se le borraba de su cabeza, y seguía preguntándose aquello con mucha frecuencia.

¿Se encontraba enamorada de Johnny? ¿Podía ella enamorarse de alguien que no era un puercoespín? Un puercoespín y un gorila eran dos especies completamente diferentes. ¿Era realmente posible que lo que sentía por Johnny…? ¿… fuera…?

¿… amor?

El último lugar que ella revisó fue su cuarto. Vio como éste estaba completamente intacto y todo parecía estar correctamente en su lugar. Al ver el cajón de la mesa de noche se percató de que su teléfono seguía ahí. Ahora que tenía un teléfono nuevo sabía que dejaría de usar el primero, pero decidió verlo de todos modos. Los mensajes de Lance que había recibido el miércoles no le afectaron tanto como los primeros que recibió el día que todo comenzó. Johnny olvidó decirle sobre esos mensajes, y al volver a ver su teléfono fue que ella misma se terminó enterando, pero en realidad no se sintió afectada. En cambio, al retroceder y ver los mensajes anteriores fue que volvió a encontrar las imágenes enviadas por Lance.

Fue ahí que se cubrió su boca con su mano izquierda. Ella sabía bien que quien estaba con ella era Lance, pero en ese momento a él no lo veía junto a ella.

Era Johnny quien la acompañaba en las fotos.

(… continuará)


	14. Capítulo 14: Feliz Cumpleaños, Ash

**Capítulo 14: Feliz Cumpleaños, Ash**

\- ¿Estarán todos ahí? – preguntó Ash de pronto

Durante un rato habían viajado en silencio. Johnny conducía tranquilamente y Ash estaba en el asiento del copiloto, en el piso de la camioneta tenía la guitarra. Se dirigían al teatro Moon, donde Ash tenía que cumplir la parte de su trato y mostrarle a Buster todo lo que había ensayado mientras estuvo con sus padres. Johnny aún mantenía en secreto todo lo que se había organizado ahí.

\- No lo sé – respondió inocentemente el joven gorila, aunque en su interior sabía realmente la respuesta correcta

Ash se encontraba algo nerviosa. Para ella eso era algo raro, se sentía más en confianza tocando en un auditorio lleno que en un lugar pequeño con pocos espectadores; recordaba lo nerviosa que se sentía frente a sus padres, cuando les mostraba lo que estaba tocando. Para ella algo de eso se había convertido en una primicia: Ellos eran los primeros que oyeron su segunda canción, o al menos parte de ella, ya que aún le faltaba terminarla, pero sabía que no tardaría más de dos o tres días en terminarla, y para el show ya estaría completamente lista. Además, Ash no tenía la menor idea sobre lo que también habría ahí, tan solo pensaba que iría, saludaría a sus amigos, los que estuvieran, y tocaría su canción para luego volver a su apartamento junto a Johnny.

Por otra parte, Johnny se sentía bastante ansioso mientras conducía. Todo estaba listo para cuando llegara y se sentía bastante ansioso de ver como el lindo rostro de su amiga se iluminaba con una hermosa sonrisa. Una imagen que estaba deseoso de ver.

l

l

l

l

l

Hacía algunas horas, luego de que Rosita llamara para que él tuviera una excusa para poder salir un rato fue cuando terminó de armar todo. Consiguió el regalo para Ash y se dirigió entonces al teatro con él. Meena no estaba, ella se encontraba terminando el pastel para Ash en su casa, según lo que dijo por teléfono y que llegaría con él en la tarde, pero la cabina de ensayos ya quedó completamente lista. Gunter se esmeró mucho en adornar todo el lugar. Cuando Johnny llegó, la señorita Crawly le comentó que él había llegado muy temprano, como a las 9 con una gran bolsa, al abrirla vio que estaba llena de tubos fluorescentes e incluso una bola de espejos para colgar sobre la cabina. El único inconveniente es que no tenía como hacerla girar, pero no importaba, ya que había quedado bastante bien todo el lugar. No tardaron mucho en que todo estuviera completamente listo. Luego acordó con Rosita, quien se encontraba con ellos esa mañana, que le enviaría un mensaje para cuando comenzara a viajar al teatro junto con Ash, para que todos prepararan la gran sorpresa. Todos lucían también bastante ansiosos de que llegara la tarde, sería una fiesta sencilla, pero bastante divertida.

Ash ya se encontraba mucho más tranquila luego del susto y el llanto frente a Johnny cuando le mostró el mensaje amenazante de Becky, ya no pensaba en eso en el momento que llamó a la pizzería para pedir una orden, pero además, antes de eso, y para que Johnny tuviera otra agradable sorpresa al llegar, fue que decidió tomar la caja con el teclado eléctrico y dejarlo todo listo para cuando él volviera.

Tenía un soporte para teclados, ubicado éste en una de las esquinas de la sala, sólo lo usó un par de veces cuando Lance aún vivía ahí, cuando intentaron probar si es que podían intentar canciones usando un teclado, pero Ash no pudo tocarlo, y Lance se negaba a hacerlo, así que tuvieron que regresar al teclado a la tienda de música, a la misma donde Johnny consiguió la guitarra acústica para ella, antes de que fueran vetados de ella, pero el soporte quedó ahí. Era un soporte en forma de X, y el teclado se colocaba sobre él. El soporte lo colocó frente al sofá, cerca de la pared opuesta a la puerta donde había un tomacorriente, el cual, por lo general, era usado para conectar un amplificador para los ensayos que ella y Lance tenían. A continuación colocó el teclado sobre el soporte.

Si ella habría querido tocar el teclado habiendo usado ese soporte lo habría tenido que dejar más abierto, pero como era para Johnny fue que lo ajustó a una mayor altura. Estando ella de pie ajustó el soporte para que quedara un poco más alto que ella, a la altura ideal para Johnny. Luego de eso conectó el teclado al tomacorriente, quedando así listo para que Johnny lo probara.

Johnny aún no lo sabía, pero la idea del teclado para él no fue de parte de Ash.

l

l

l

l

l

El jueves en la tarde, cuando ella ya había terminado de ensayar, se encontraba sentada en la sala de la casa de sus padres, cuando entonces llegó su padre, ella no se percató de inmediato porque se encontraba dormitando en el sofá, bastante cansada por el ensayo que había hecho ese día. Cuando entró su madre lo vio y le ayudó a entrar la caja que traía, y ambos se acercaron hacia Ash, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras ellos se acercaban silenciosamente a ella.

\- Hija – dijo él – hay algo que queremos decirte

Ella abrió sus ojos y lentamente vio la figura de sus padres frente a ella.

\- ¿Q…qué? – preguntó algo adormilada - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Bueno, tú te irás mañana, y hay algo que pensamos que sería un buen gesto de parte tuya

Ash no había entrado en sueño profundo, así que no tardó tanto en despabilarse, aunque igual se comenzó a restregar sus ojos y bostezó antes de seguir hablando con ella.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó ella, aún no se percataba de la caja que estaba apoyada sobre la alfombra junto a sus pies

\- Bueno, es con respecto a tu amigo Johnny – respondió su madre – hablaste muy bien de él y pareces quererlo mucho

Oír la palabra "Johnny" en la frase de su madre causó que reaccionara de inmediato y que volviera rápidamente a sentirse completamente despierta.

\- ¿Johnny? – preguntó de inmediato poniéndose en el borde del sofá – Bueno… sí… si lo quiero mucho, es un muy buen amigo

\- Y nos contaste todo lo que él hizo por ti – dijo él

Se refería él a las veces donde los tres cenaban y ella a veces, durante algún rato, se ponía a hablar sobre él sin parar, donde frecuentemente se sonrojaba sin quererlo, tal y como estaba pasando en esos momentos.

\- Nos gustaría que volvieras y le dieras esto de parte nuestra – continuó él diciendo

Ella bajó la vista y vio la caja con un teclado que habían traído.

\- Es una manera de agradecerle como él te cuidó y te apoyó luego de todo lo que te ocurrió – explicó su madre – incluso así podrían ensayar juntos

Ash saltó del sofá y se puso de pie frente a ellos. La caja se interponía. Estaba bastante sorprendida ante lo que sus padres le acababan de decir. Era realmente algo que no esperaba que hicieran.

\- ¿Y… qué opinas? – preguntó él, ante la cara de incredulidad que su hija acababa de poner

Tal vez tardó unos pocos segundos en reaccionar ante lo que sus padres le habían dicho, ya que de pronto sonrió hacia ellos y los abrazó, teniendo cuidado de no patear la caja al acercarse a ellos.

\- ¡Que es una idea genial! – dijo ella mientras estaba aferrada a sus padres - ¡Él estará feliz cuando la vea! ¡Muchas gracias!

Para que fuera una sorpresa, obviamente no le dijo nada en la conversación que tuvieron luego, esa misma noche. Lo que sí hizo ella con la ayuda de sus padres fue tomar la caja y envolverla en papel blanco. Ella finalmente tuvo razón con respecto a la felicidad que él irradiaría cuando viera la caja, en la estación de autobuses eso se comprobó. Aún no le decía que era un regalo de parte de sus padres, pero lo haría cuando volviera de sus asuntos. Ella volvió a sonreír al encender el teclado y presionar una tecla, la cual hizo que el teclado sonara de manera imponente y se oyera en todo el apartamento.

l

l

l

l

l

Johnny volvió más o menos a las 2 de la tarde, volvió con un recipiente lleno de patatas fritas y algunas latas de soda, Ash lo estaba esperando con la pizza aún caliente sobre la mesa, ésta había llegado hace un rato. Johnny golpeó la puerta y esperó a que ella quitara el seguro desde adentro y lo dejara pasar.

\- Ya llegué – dijo él, y levantó la bolsa donde tenía el recipiente con las patatas y las sodas – lamento la demora

Se inclinó y besó su frente, ya sin tanta vergüenza como la primera vez que la besó ahí, ella aprovechó que él tenía su rostro a su alcance y besó su mejilla también, también con más confianza que antes. Parecía que ambos dejaron completamente atrás la situación bastante incómoda que tuvieron hacía un par de horas atrás.

\- No es nada – respondió ella – ya estamos listos para comer

Al estar Johnny con ella no cerró la puerta con el seguro, sino que solamente la cerró, y ambos caminaron hacia el comedor. Johnny supo apenas entró que Ash había estado sentada ahí, configurando su nuevo teléfono; junto a la caja de pizza, aún cerrada, estaba la cajita donde venía su teléfono, más algunas pequeñas bolsas plásticas, el cargador y muchos papeles pequeños, todo eso hacía un rato estaba compactado dentro de la pequeña caja. Ella tomó todo eso y lo puso a un lado de la mesa, al mismo tiempo que colocaba un par de platos, unos cubiertos y un par de vasos en la mesa. Johnny colocó el recipiente con las patatas y un par de latas de soda. Fue a lavarse rápidamente sus manos, alcanzando a volver justo cuando Ash se sentaba.

\- ¿Qué fuiste a hacer? – preguntó con curiosidad ella

\- Tuve que ir al teatro – respondió él – más tarde tendremos que volver – y una involuntaria sonrisa se formó en su rostro al pensar en lo que más tarde pasaría ahí

\- Lo sé – respondió ella – tengo que cumplir mi palabra y mostrarle a Moon lo que ensayé estos días

\- Sé que estarás genial – le dijo él

Ella asintió halagada con su cabeza, mientras separaba dos trozos de pizza y colocaba uno en cada plato, al mismo tiempo que Johnny abría el recipiente y vertía patatas fritas en cada uno de ellos. A continuación ambos abrieron su respectiva lata de soda y se sirvieron en sus vasos.

\- Salud – dijo Johnny levantando su vaso al haberlo llenado – me alegra que hayas vuelto

Ash miró sonriendo a su amigo al oír eso.

\- Salud – respondió ella al momento que chocaron suavemente sus vasos – y a mí me alegra volver a verte

Y cada uno bebió un poco de su soda.

"Te extrañé muchísimo" cada uno pensó al mismo tiempo

l

l

l

l

l

El resto de esa tarde pasó bastante rápido, Johnny se vio fascinado luego de que ella le mostrara la sorpresa del teclado, y se vio bastante hábil cuando tocó la primera parte de Crocodile Rock, pero sin cantar aún, se vio también bastante conmovido cuando Ash le dijo que era un regalo de parte de sus padres por haberla apoyado tanto. Johnny le dijo que le agradecería llamándolos por teléfono muy pronto, pero antes de eso le preguntó a Ash.

\- ¿Te gustaría oír mi canción?

Ante esas palabras ella de inmediato se sentó en el sofá y asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¡Claro que sí!

Johnny estaba muy feliz de tener un teclado propio. La última vez que había tenido uno era un niño aún, su padre se lo obsequió para que no molestara mientras él y el resto de la banda organizaban atracos. Era frecuente que antes de eso, en el garaje, y mientras su padre y el resto de la banda estaban rodeando una mesa llena de mapas, planos y piezas de juegos de mesa, Johnny interrumpiera lo que decían con la intención de jugar o pedir atención. Para evitar eso fue que su padre le dio un pequeño teclado de dos octavas con el que se mantenía distraído en su habitación mientras los planes se organizaban. Para su padre sólo fue un intento para que su hijo no molestara en eso, pero para Johnny ése se convirtió en uno de los primeros contactos que tuvo con el mundo de la música. Lamentablemente para él eso no duró mucho; su padre tardó quizás algunos meses en hartarse de oír a su hijo tocando todo el día, donde por lo general se la pasaba tocando las teclas al azar al no saberse ninguna canción debido a que aún era muy pequeño. Un día, mientras él no estaba tocando le retiró el teclado con la excusa de que se había estropeado, y en cambio le obsequió su patineta, con la que con el tiempo también se sintió bastante apegado y adquiriera gran habilidad usándola, causando que la pérdida del teclado pasara más desapercibida y no la viera como algo tan doloroso.

Ash vio fascinada como es que Johnny se ponía frente al teclado y comenzara a golpear las teclas con gran habilidad y a continuación se ponía a cantar. Vio realmente todo lo que él había ensayado durante esa semana y lo buena maestra que era la señorita Crawly.

\- _I remember when rock was young. Me and Suzie had so much fun. Holding hands and skimming stones…_

Ash miraba como es que Johnny parecía ni siquiera mirar las teclas mientras tocaba, sino que miraba al frente y con mucha frecuencia la miraba a ella, quien la miraba embobada.

\- _…_ _La lalalala… la lalalala… la lalalala… la…_

Ésa correspondía a la parte del coro, la parte donde tenía que decir esa parte con la voz bastante aguda, Ash vio que era algo complicado de hacer, pero vio feliz como es que Johnny lo había logrado. Vio también que le ponía mucha emoción a su interpretación. Ella no había podido verlo mientras tocaba I'm still standing en el show; se encontraba justo en ese momento preparándose para su número, pero al ver las repeticiones del show veía la emoción que Johnny hacía mientras cantaba, y eso estaba haciendo en esos mismos momentos frente a ella.

"Johnny luce encantador mientras canta" pensaba Ash al ver toda la emoción que él emanaba al cantar "Realmente es un gorila muy atractivo"

Ella no se daba cuenta, pero lucía bastante sonrojada luego de pensar en eso. El rubor de sus mejillas era tan notorio que se veía a través de su pelaje. Johnny pudo haberse dado cuenta, pero estaba tan enfocado en su canción que ni siquiera se percató.

Cuando finalmente golpeó las teclas una última vez con bastante fuerza bajó los brazos y miró a Ash, dando así por terminada la canción. Ella permaneció en silencio un par de segundos, aún embobada y con sus mejillas ruborizadas completamente, pero de pronto, y de manera súbita comenzó a sonreír y aplaudir eufóricamente a su amigo. Él inclinó la cabeza, de manera similar a como si estuviera recibiendo el aplauso en pleno escenario del teatro.

\- ¡ESO ESTUVO GENIAL! – exclamó Ash - ¡SERÁS UN ÉXITO EN EL SHOW!

\- Gracias – respondió él, mientras intentaba secarse el sudor que había aparecido en su frente con la manga de su camiseta

Ash rodeó el teclado y corrió a abrazar a Johnny, quien se colocó a su altura para recibir ese abrazo.

\- Espero que te guste mi show – dijo ella junto a su oído – pero para eso mejor esperemos al teatro Moon más tarde

\- De acuerdo – dijo él

Volvió a dejar a Ash en el suelo, ambos se encontraban bastante sonrojados, pero ninguno ya parecía darse cuenta, se había vuelto tan costumbre que ya comenzaba a pasar por alto por cada uno de ellos.

Durante el resto de la tarde se la pasaron juntos, ella terminó de configurar su teléfono y traspasó sus canciones y contactos, los que si quería mantener, de su teléfono antiguo al nuevo, aún sentada a la mesa del comedor, Johnny permaneció sentado junto a ella, mirando como trabajaba. Ella se veía bastante concentrada intentando adaptarse al que sería su nuevo teléfono.

"Realmente es muy linda" pensaba Johnny mientras la miraba, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras pensaba eso "Es realmente hermosa"

Johnny no notaba que estaba bastante sonrojado mientras pensaba en eso y sus ojos se veían perdidos. Ash de vez en cuando lo miraba, pero desviaba su mirada de vuelta a su teléfono y sonreía risueñamente.

Una de las cosas que Johnny más quería hacer era reemplazar la cerradura de la puerta del apartamento, y ahora que estaba Ash podrían hacerlo sin que el casero del edificio dijera algo, y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo ese día, aunque, debido a que a veces él era bastante olvidadizo, no lo recordó hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde; cuando por fin lo recordó fue cuando estuvieron a punto de irse y no alcanzarían a hacerlo. Ash le dijo que lo más probable era que Becky estaba usando la llave de Lance para poder ingresar al apartamento, razón suficiente para decidir sin ninguna duda que la cerradura debía ser cambiada. El seguro de la puerta solamente se podía accionar desde adentro, así que no tenían como poder dejar bien asegurado el apartamento. La idea que se le ocurrió a Johnny fue bastante sencilla: Le pidió a Ash que le pasara un trozo de papel, un marcador y cinta adhesiva. En el papel escribió "Este apartamento cuenta con sistema de alarma" Una falsedad absoluta, pero esperaba que lograra disuadir a Becky, si es que tenía intenciones de volver esa tarde.

\- Fue una idea ingeniosa – le comentó a Johnny mientras bajaban la escalera

\- Gracias – dijo él – creo que hasta que no cambiemos la cerradura ese cartel funcionará

l

l

l

l

l

Estacionó la camioneta frente al teatro, no había muchos vehículos estacionados. Ambos bajaron y entraron rápidamente al edificio. Ash aún era completamente ajena a todo lo que él había organizado, al momento que llegaron al pasillo que separaba todas las cabinas de ensayo ya sentía algo raro; todo se veía bastante callado, normalmente cuando entraba siempre veía a alguien ensayando en alguna de sus cabinas o veía a alguien más andando por el pasillo o escuchaba a alguien desde las oficinas del piso de arriba, pero esta vez eso era diferente; todo estaba en silencio. Ella y Johnny caminaban por el pasillo, todas las cabinas estaban con las luces apagadas y el pasillo iluminado por una sola luz. Los colgadores de ropa aún estaban en el pasillo, pero estos estaban en los costados.

\- Creo que llegamos temprano – le dijo a Johnny

\- Creo que si – respondió él, intentando sonar con un tono de sorpresa – mientras ve a dejar la guitarra a tu cabina

\- Está bien

La cabina de ensayos de Ash correspondía a la última del pasillo, y para llegar a ella tenía que recorrer todo el pasillo, pasando junto a las cabinas vacías y oscuras de todos los demás, para así poder llegar a su propia cabina oscura y silenciosa. Johnny caminaba atrás de ella, cada vez más ansioso de lo que en los próximos segundos se revelaría, mientras ella se acercaba cada vez más.

Abrió la puerta de su cabina y tanteó el interruptor que estaba junto a ella, sin pensar en nada.

De pronto vio como es que las tinieblas de su cabina de ensayos se disipaban, y a cambio vio como es que se vio rodeada inesperadamente por todos sus amigos del teatro. Se encontraban Buster, Rosita, Gunter, Pete, Meena y la señorita Crawly. Todos ellos saltaron y se pusieron de pie al momento que Ash encendió la luz.

\- ¡SORPRESA! – todos ellos exclamaron

Ash no esperaba esa sorpresa en absoluto. Su primera reacción fue de susto al ver todas aquellas figuras que aparecieron de pronto y gritaron de la nada, pero ésta reacción rápidamente se vio reemplazada por una gran emoción de su parte cuando vio aquella sorpresa exclusivamente para ella. Ver a todos sus amigos en esos momentos, sorprendiéndola de esa manera, viendo cómo es que estaban todos ellos, además de una mesa llena de bocadillos y muchos globos y serpentinas, pareció emocionarla muchísimo.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ash! – exclamó Johnny, colocando sus manos en sus hombros

Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro al ver esa increíble sorpresa para ella. Lo primero que hizo fue poner una de sus manos sobre su hombro, tocando de esa manera la mano de Johnny, y se volteó hacia él, aún sosteniéndosela.

\- ¿Tú… lo sabías? – preguntó ante la sonriente mirada de su amigo

\- Él lo organizó todo – respondió rápidamente Buster

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – repitió Johnny con una sonrisa, acercándose y besando la mano que sostenía la suya

Para hacerlo tenía que ponerse a altura de ella, cosa que Ash aprovechó para aferrarse muy emocionada a su amigo y besarlo varias veces en su mejilla, ante la risa de todos sus amigos.

\- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! – exclamó ella emocionadísima después de todos esos besitos a su amigo

Iba entonces a soltar a Johnny para ingresar a su cabina con el resto de sus amigos, pero Johnny no la soltó de inmediato, ya que volvió a besarla en la frente, sin siquiera importarle que estuvieran todos mirando. Ambos se veían sonrojados, cosa que algunos de sus amigos lograron notar.

La fiesta se desarrolló de manera bastante agradable para todos. Las luces que Gunter había traído ya las había encendido y la linterna que apuntaba hacia la bola de espejos ya había sido encendida. La música que él eligió correspondía a diferentes estilos, principalmente pop, rock y algo de disco, en donde se escuchaban las versiones instrumentales de cada uno.

El "cumpleaños feliz" fue cantado por todos, pero fue Meena quien se destacó cantando con emoción al llegar con el gran pastel que ella misma hizo. Las luces habían sido apagadas ahí, quedando solo las velas y algunos tubos fluorescentes encendidos.

\- ¡Pide un deseo! – exclamaron todos

Ash no había dejado de sonreír en ningún momento mientras el pastel se acercaba y todos le cantaban. En la penumbra que dejaba el pastel miró a todos sus amigos, todos ellos con una sonrisa. Entre ellos vio a Johnny, fue a él a quien miraba justo antes de voltear su vista al pastel y soplar las velas, quedando de esta manera todo sólo iluminado por algunos tubos fluorescentes y un aplauso de todos ellos era lo único que se oía en esos momentos.

Todos durante ese rato se divirtieron y comieron mucho, Rosita había preparado muffins para ese día, además había llevado algunas bolsas de papas fritas y otras golosinas. El pastel que hizo Meena era muy grande y todos comieron un trozo, sobrando mucho luego de eso. Este pastel, además era el regalo de ella. Conversaron de muchísimos temas, hubo también un poco de baile, pero lo mejor de eso es que todos se dieron cuenta que ahí estaban en un momento que sintieron que los unió mucho. Todo esto se interrumpió en el momento que comenzaron todos con la parte de la entrega de regalos. Cada uno de ellos tomó su propio regalo del montón de regalos que habían dejado en una de las esquinas.

Fue primero Buster quien comenzó con eso. En sus manos tenía lo que parecía ser una figura rectangular algo plana.

\- Ash – dijo él – éste es mi regalo para ti. Espero que sea de tu agrado

\- Gracias, Moon – respondió ella sonriendo, le dio un abrazo y lo recibió

Al abrirlo al frente de todos, vieron que era una foto enmarcada, tomada el día de la reinauguración del teatro, donde ella aparecía de manera prominente sonriendo ante esa cámara.

A continuación fue Rosita.

\- Ash – comenzó diciendo ella – éste es de parte mía… y también de mis hijos

El regalo que tenía ella en sus manos correspondía a una figura rectangular. Cuando abrió el papel que envolvía vio que era una caja sin etiquetar. Abrió la caja bastante ansiosa, para ver que dentro había un suéter de color rojo hecho de lana y una carpeta. Al abrir esta última vio que había muchos dibujos, claramente hecho por niños pequeños debido a sus estilos de dibujo tan infantiles, todos esos eran dibujos donde la representaban a ella con una guitarra en diferentes lugares y situaciones, como sobre una estrella, o en un escenario o en el espacio. Eran dibujos hechos con pintura o lápices de colores.

\- Muchas gracias – respondió ella – y dile a tus hijos que muchas gracias

Siguió luego el de Gunter, él tenía una caja de color morado, más brillos del mismo color.

\- ¡Esto es para ti, querida _geburtstagskind_! – y le entregó el regalo

Al abrirlo, vio que dentro había una chaqueta similar a la que usó en su presentación, pero de color morado y con muchos brillos, igual que el de la caja. Una chaqueta bastante extravagante.

\- De ésta forma serás irresistible para todos quienes te vean tocar – dijo riendo

\- Muchas gracias, Gunter – dijo ella, mirando el alocado estilo de esa chaqueta

A continuación vinieron el regalo de la señorita Crawly, quien le obsequió un collar con un dije en forma de corazón. Lo que ella dijo mientras se lo pasaba causó un poco de emoción en Ash, quien se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

\- Éste era un collar que le quería dar a mi hija, pero jamás tuve una… este collar es para ti, ya que tú… - y miró a todo el resto – y todos ustedes… ahora son como mi familia

Todos parecieron conmoverse ante la inesperada declaración que acababa de decir la anciana iguana; todos, en un momento u otro durante el transcurso de esa fiesta, se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron por sus palabras.

Luego siguió Pete, quien le obsequió un par de zapatos nuevos. Él tuvo suerte, ya que terminó acertando al número de Ash. Correspondían a un par de zapatos marrones, similares a los que usó en su presentación.

Finalmente tocó el turno de Johnny, él había sido el último intencionalmente, ya que no sabía bien que decir, y mientras todos los demás estaban dándole sus respectivos regalos él ensayaba su discurso. Ash volteó su cabeza y lo miró con muchas ansias. El regalo de Johnny correspondía al último del montón, casi parecía una figura rectangular, era casi del tamaño de ella, así que él se lo acercó, y con una sonrisa y, olvidando cualquier cosa que hubiera ensayado en su cabeza, simplemente le dijo:

\- Y aquí viene mi regalo… espero que te guste

\- Gracias, Johnny – dijo ella con una enorme y emocionada sonrisa

Éste era uno de los regalos que más esperaba, no tenía la menor idea sobre lo que él le había obsequiado, y sabiendo todo lo que ocurrió durante toda esa semana, sentía que él se había esmerado muchísimo en lo que sea que le quería dar. El regalo venía envuelto directamente sobre el papel de regalo, no había una caja entre ambos, así que Ash sintió que tocaba algo cuando acercó su mano al papel, y sin siquiera darse tiempo, rasgó rápidamente el papel.

(… continuará)


	15. Capítulo 15: El regalo

**Capítulo 15: El regalo**

Tardó más de lo esperado, pero cuando finalmente el último de los clientes de la tienda se despidió agradecido de Johnny luego que posaran juntos en una fotografía tomada por él, fue que por fin logró acercarse al mostrador ubicado al final de la tienda, donde la llama blanca que atendía se encontraba.

\- ¡Vaya! – exclamó con asombro al ver a todos los animales que se acercaron a Johnny para pedirle un autógrafo o una fotografía - ¡Realmente eres popular!

\- Bueno – dijo él modestamente – la verdad no lo esperaba… no creí que luego de sólo una presentación ya tuviera admiradores

\- Pero si estuviste increíble – dijo – la emoción con la que cantaste fue realmente espectacular

\- … gracias – respondió él, con bastante modestia, y quizás con algo de vergüenza

\- Yo quisiera ir al próximo show en el teatro Moon . Oí que será en dos semanas ¿Es verdad eso?

\- Si, lo es – dijo – Ahora me encuentro ensayando para la próxima canción

\- Quisiera poder ir. Sé que estarás muy bien

\- Gracias… espero que pueda ser así

\- Sé que sí – respondió, pero para volver a un nuevo tema - ¿Y qué te trae por aquí...? ¿… John?

\- Johnny – corrigió él amablemente. Levantó el estuche de guitarra de Ash y lo colocó sobre el mostrador – a mi amiga le destrozaron su guitarra

Abrió el estuche, revelando la guitarra de Ash. El acolchado dentro del estuche causó que se mantuviera en su posición, aunque igual separada entre el mástil y el cuerpo. La llama no pareció reaccionar mucho, tal vez ya había tenido que ver varios casos así.

\- … ella me dijo que en esta tienda hacían cambios – continuó diciendo – y quería saber si es que era posible cambiar esta guitarra por una acústica

La llama observó la guitarra con detenimiento, acercando sus manos a la zona donde Becky la había roto.

\- Nosotros si hacemos cambios – explicó mientras seguía inspeccionándola – una guitarra eléctrica siempre es de mayor valor que una acústica. Déjame verla un poco antes de decirte por cual te la podría cambiar

Johnny no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que esa llama sabía bastante de instrumentos e historias relacionadas a las razones del por qué es que se terminaron dañando, ya que miraba con bastante experticia la guitarra. Acercaba uno de sus dedos a la zona del impacto y algunos trozos de astillas de fibra se soltaban, además de esto fueron los comentarios que le decía al joven gorila mientras lo hacía es que le hacía notar eso.

\- Se nota que esta guitarra no fue rota por accidente – dijo – la forma de la grieta, las astillas y la magulladura que tiene en el costado del cuerpo muestra que la golpearon con alguna superficie dura, una pared, o el piso

Sin que la llama se diera cuenta, al decir esas palabras los brazos de Johnny se empuñaban con molestia al imaginarse al ex novio de Ash rompiendo la guitarra de esa manera. Para entonces él aún no sabía que en realidad había sido Becky la verdadera culpable.

La llama levantó la vista hacia Johnny luego de inspeccionar la guitarra.

\- Dime, sólo por curiosidad ¿esta guitarra pertenece a la puercoespín que participó en el mismo show?

\- Así es – respondió él – es de mi amiga Ash, al parecer su ex novio se la rompió

La llama abrió sus ojos casi hasta el límite al oír esa parte de Johnny.

\- ¿Y… no sabes cómo fue?

\- Aún no sé nada – aún no se sentía él en confianza para decirle con respecto a la golpiza que sufrió, pero de todos modos él tampoco sabía realmente cómo es que fue la golpiza, para entonces Ash aún estaba siendo bastante reservada – tuvo que haber sido un golpe durísimo para ella. Pero una cosa que me animó bastante de su parte fue que decidió no darse por vencida, y en vez de simplemente rendirse fue que prefirió intentar conseguirse otra guitarra mientras tanto… y por eso es que me pidió si podía venir a ver si es que era posible intercambiar la guitarra por otra

Este negocio se explicaba bastante bien: Alguien podía venir con una guitarra de alto valor que estuviera dañada, el encargado de la tienda podría o comprársela, o cambiársela por una guitarra de menor valor. Luego la repararía y la vendería a mayor valor, y en el caso que tuviera daños grandes era que simplemente se podía vender por partes. La llama no le explicó eso a Johnny, pero él lo sabía perfectamente. Esa tienda de música, además de vender instrumentos y accesorios, también hacía eso para tener ingresos extras.

\- Mira – dijo la llama – te diré la verdad: no tendría problemas en quedarme con esta guitarra y cambiártela por una acústica, ya que en realidad no tiene daños graves y creo que no será difícil obtener alguna ganancia con ella al repararla, pero en realidad sentiría que el show del teatro Moon perdería un valor muy importante si es que lo hacemos así. Además el show de Ash fue increíble y me encantó

Levantó la vista y miró a Johnny.

\- … te propongo un trato

Él miró a los ojos de la llama, dispuesto a escuchar lo que aquella llama estaba a punto de decir.

\- Sólo por ser tú. Tú show estuvo increíble: Déjame la guitarra, la repararé para ti, y mientras lo hago, y para que Ash no pierda tiempo de ensayo, te prestaré una guitarra acústica para que siga tocando.

Johnny se sorprendió muchísimo al oír esa propuesta, una propuesta increíble que causó que una involuntaria sonrisa se dibujara en su cara.

\- … eso… eso sería increíble – respondió él – ¿Y cuánto me costará todo eso?

\- Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo – respondió la llama

Rió nerviosamente antes de continuar con su frase.

\- Si me consigues dos entradas para el próximo show tendremos un trato. Sólo eso

Dos entradas a cambio de ese increíble trato parecía ser algo imperdible, sería un tonto si es que le decía que no.

\- ¡De acuerdo! – dijo él, y acercó su mano para estrechar la de la llama.

Johnny había quedado muy emocionado por el trato que acababa de hacer. Ash estaría feliz… también la hermana de la llama.

\- Quisiera ir con mi hermana a ver el show del teatro Moon. Ella fue a la audición, no sé si la conociste – explicó

Él pensó durante un instante si es que había visto alguna llama en el show. Recordó quizás haber visto una en el momento que Buster estaba eligiendo a sus seleccionados, pero no vio que fue lo que alcanzó a tocar.

\- Tocó la guitarra – respondió la llama – pero olvidó afinarla antes de ir y pasó todo su tiempo afinándola sin poder tocar nada

\- Oh, ya veo – dijo él

\- Pero en fin – continuó diciendo la llama, entonces ese es nuestro trato – déjame tu teléfono y te llamaré cuando esté lista

\- De acuerdo – respondió Johnny

La llama le pasó un lápiz y un papel y escribió su número.

\- Esta guitarra quedará como nueva – aseguró la llama al recibir el teléfono de Johnny de vuelta – ahora, espera un momento, iré a buscar una guitarra para que pueda usar mientras tanto

Johnny no esperaba lograr ese trato, y haber logrado ese acuerdo fue algo completamente inesperado, se suponía que iría y cambiaría la guitarra, pero nunca pensó que lograría ese acuerdo tan increíble.

En pocos minutos después por fin abandonaba la tienda, con la esperanza de que volvería pronto a buscar la guitarra de Ash completamente reparada. La llama volvió con la guitarra que luego Ash terminaría llevando a casa de sus padres, pero antes de irse, ambos, a petición de la llama, se tomaron una foto juntos y él le dio un autógrafo, los cuales él otorgó de buena manera por la amabilidad y el buen trato ofrecido.

l

l

l

l

Johnny recibió la llamada el viernes en la tarde. Para entonces él había podido resolver varias de las incógnitas que tenía desde el día que estuvo en la tienda. Acordó con la llama ir a recogerla el sábado en la mañana.

Johnny no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos cuando volvió a la tienda aquel sábado, luego de salir del apartamento de Ash: La guitarra estaba sobre el mostrador, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al verla: Lucía como nueva. El mástil no parecía nunca haber sido dañado, no sabía si era porque la llama había hecho un trabajo increíble que causó que la zona donde se había partido a la mitad pasara completamente desapercibida o era porque había cambiado el mástil completamente, pero lo importante era que la guitarra volvía a estar en una pieza.

\- Luce… - Johnny aún estaba completamente anonadado – luce increíble

\- No fue muy fácil – explicó mientras mostraba todas las cosas que le había hecho – pero, aunque no lo creas, el mástil es el mismo

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó él asombrado

Se acercó a mirar mejor la guitarra. El color rojo en los costados del cuerpo brillaba con firmeza, la abolladura que tenía ahí ya no se notaba, pero sus ojos se fijaron en la zona donde antes estaba rota. Pasó su dedo por el lugar, intentando sentir la fisura de la separación, pero no sintió nada. Solo cuando comenzó a pasar su uña, y con el ojo muy cerca del mástil fue que finalmente logró detectarla, pero estaba tan bien trabajada y había sido tan bien cubierta que había que hacer un gran esfuerzo para verla.

\- Te puedo asegurar que no se volverá a separar desde ese mismo lugar – dijo – he usado lo mejor que tenía, así que la guitarra sigue siendo la misma completamente. Un buen trabajo y buenos materiales lo lograron.

\- Es… es algo increíble – dijo Johnny – sé que será algo que la hará muy feliz

Johnny no podía creerlo. Se notaba muy feliz de todo lo que había podido lograr la llama, Ash estaría feliz al ver su guitarra completamente reparada.

l

l

l

l

l

Durante un instante, Ash quedó en blanco, no podía dar crédito ante lo que veían sus ojos. Recordaba cómo fue que Becky había tomado aquella misma guitarra y la había roto contra el piso del apartamento, aquella escena se le había quedado profundamente grabada en su cabeza. La guitarra era la misma, pero por sobre todo… ése era el regalo que Johnny le estaba dando.

Todos los amigos de ambos aplaudieron automáticamente al ver la guitarra dentro del papel, pero todos se detuvieron lentamente al darse cuenta que en un comienzo Ash no sonreía, sino que había adquirido esa cara donde se veía completamente en blanco. Pero además de eso, estaba la otra incógnita ¿Era la misma guitarra de Ash? ¿Y por qué es que estaba recibiéndola de regalo? Para entonces ninguno de ellos se había percatado que Ash había estado usando una guitarra acústica, la cual quedó afuera de la cabina debido al impacto de la sorpresa recibida, así que nadie pareció entender el por qué es que ella estaba recibiendo su propia guitarra como regalo. Era algo que solamente Ash y Johnny sabían.

Tomó la guitarra en sus manos. Sí… era la misma, eso lo supo inmediatamente, era la misma guitarra que la había acompañado durante todo aquél tiempo. Tenía la misma sensación de emoción que siempre tenía al tomarla. Johnny miraba el rostro en blanco de Ash, hasta ese momento él estaba completamente expectante, no sabía bien cómo reaccionaría, pensó en un comienzo que una gran sonrisa se dibujaría en su hermoso rostro y luego se lanzaría a él en un abrazo, pero eso no fue lo que pasó. Lo que si pasó es que él vio como es que los ojos de Ash comenzaban a humedecerse mientras aún sostenía la guitarra en sus manos.

La sonrisa de Johnny también comenzó a borrarse.

¿Es que acaso hizo algo mal? ¿Acaso tuvo que evitar haberle dado esa sorpresa? Johnny en un comienzo empezó a sentirse algo culpable, viendo que había hecho entristecer a Ash. Nadie más hablaba ahí, todos estaban completamente en silencio porque no imaginaban que ella tendría aquella reacción.

Ash sostuvo la guitarra con una de sus manos y con la otra se comenzó a secar sus lágrimas. Johnny se acercó hacia ella, con un poco de culpabilidad al ver la reacción que ella tuvo ante su regalo. Sintió que había hecho algo mal.

\- Ash… - dijo al momento que llegó junto a ella - ¿… no te gustó?

Ella se quitó la mano de su rostro y miró a Johnny, a través de las lágrimas que distorsionaban su visión lograba ver a su amigo. Ash había sufrido mucho durante esos últimos días. Fue atacada cobardemente por la novia de su ex novio, fue golpeada y herida, tanto física como emocionalmente, pero lo peor de aquello había sido tener que ver esa escena en que su guitarra era golpeada contra el piso y partida a la mitad. Era una escena que le causaba muchísima tristeza solamente recordar.

Eso ya no era así: En su mano tenía su guitarra de nuevo, ya no estaba rota ni astillada como aquella vez. Ahora estaba en una pieza, completamente reparada y en perfecto estado. Y lo más importante, muchísimo más importante que la guitarra, estaba Johnny, el mismo amigo suyo que la cuidó y protegió, que la apoyó cuando más lo necesitaba y cuyas palabras causaron que no se diera por vencida en el mundo de la música.

No estaba triste, no era lo que Johnny pensaba, pero si, en realidad estaba bastante emocionada. Las lágrimas no eran de dolor, pero sí de felicidad, felicidad de tener su guitarra de nuevo, felicidad por ver que su mundo estaba recomponiéndose.

Felicidad porque Johnny estaba en su mundo.

Ash miró a Johnny, a través de sus ojos llorosos, miró a aquél joven, su amigo, aquél increíble amigo que estuvo con ella sin haberla dejado en ningún momento. Miró entonces la guitarra en su mano. Fue ahí que se acercó rápidamente a Johnny, él, involuntariamente, y aún sin saber lo que Ash haría, de nuevo puso su rodilla en el piso, para que quedaran a la altura. Ash rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, abrazándolo fuertemente, quedando de esa forma la guitarra tocando la espalda de Johnny. Johnny también cerró sus brazos alrededor de ella fuertemente. Era curioso darse cuenta que, a pesar de que Ash tenía su espalda completamente cubierta de púas, Johnny no parecía ni siquiera darse cuenta, él no se clavaba ninguna en sus brazos y éstas eran compresibles al tacto, causando que se comprimieran bajo sus brazos o que su brazo pasara entre algunas púas. La cosa es que él lograba sentir que tocaba su espalda con sus antebrazos, lo mismo que Ash sentía con la espalda de él. Ambos se abrazaban bastante emocionados, Ash seguía con lágrimas en sus ojos, estaba feliz y emocionada por tener nuevamente su guitarra, pero también lo estaba porque se encontraba abrazando a Johnny. Por otra parte, Johnny se encontraba igual de emocionado. Había logrado el objetivo propuesto de haber hecho feliz a Ash, aunque al mismo tiempo se sentía aliviado; el regalo si le había gustado.

Fue ahí que todos los demás, quienes habían guardado silencio durante toda esa escena, que volvieron a aplaudir al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no era por el hecho de que ambos estaban sonrojados, cosa que fue completamente percibida por todos los demás, sino que era porque Ash si había quedado feliz.

\- … muchas gracias – dijo Ash en su oído

Acto seguido, besó su mejilla.

l

l

l

l

l

El estuche de la guitarra fue también otro regalo de parte de Johnny para Ash, sentía que también sería un lindo gesto de su parte para ella. Éste se lo obsequió unos minutos después de aquella conmovedora escena. Era de color negro, igual que el que tenía antes, pero éste era nuevo. La llama le sugirió que, como Ash era una chica, llevara un estuche rosa para ella, pero Johnny prefirió elegir el negro, ya que ya conocía lo suficiente a Ash para saber que ese color no le gustaría. Ya había descubierto su lado más sensible y vulnerable, pero aun con eso sabía que no le gustaría tener un estuche rosa. El estuche negro que estaba colgado en uno de los costados de la tienda lucía mucho mejor. El que Ash tenía se notaba que había sido bastante usado y maltratado, el color negro ya se estaba descolorando y algunas partes se veían muy gastadas. El estuche nuevo tenía el color completamente lustrado, el seguro estaba completo y el acolchado del interior lucía mucho mejor que en el otro estuche. Originalmente no se le había ocurrido comprar otro estuche, pero cambió de opinión luego de entregarle a la llama el pago por la guitarra reparada: las dos entradas para el show, las cuales se consiguió con Buster. Uno de los beneficios que tenían los participantes del show era que podían recibir entradas de cortesía. Johnny no pensaba pedir, ya que no tenía a nadie a quien invitar, al menos hasta que su padre recibiera libertad condicional, lo cual aún no se veía como algo cercano, pero las pidió para cumplir su parte del trato. Pero cuando colocó las dos entradas sobre el mostrador se dio cuenta de algo que lo hizo sentir algo culpable. Sabía que había logrado llevar a reparar la guitarra de Ash, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no había gastado nada en ello, ya que solo llevó la guitarra y la llama aceptó un trato de dos entradas para el show en vez de dinero. Fue ahí que decidió comprar el estuche para la guitarra, al menos así sintió que al menos había podido darle algo a Ash de parte suya.

\- Johnny – preguntó dulcemente Ash al decirle eso - ¿Realmente pensaste que si no me comprabas algo no me darías un regalo?

\- Pues… si

\- ¡Qué tierno eres… pero no era necesario! – rió ella sonriendo con dulzura, en sus manos tenía aquél estuche nuevo, el cual ella lo miraba con mucha fascinación – El que te hayas dado todo el trabajo para que la repararan fue el mejor regalo que alguien me dio aquí. De todos modos muchas gracias por el estuche, está lindo

Y volvió a besar su mejilla.

Esa conversación se había desarrollado fuera de la cabina de ensayos, ya se estaba poniendo caluroso dentro, eran tantos en ese espacio tan pequeño que ya se había empezado a acalorar, todos lo notaron así luego de un rato y se fueron al pasillo. Algunos seguían comiendo pastel o muffins, o bebiendo refrescos, pero fue entonces, aprovechando que algunos salieron, que Buster anunció.

\- Ash, es momento que te prepares para mostrarnos lo que tienes hasta ahora

Para entonces ella se encontraba al lado de Johnny, conversando frente a la cabina de Rosita y Gunter, sentados en los peldaños que conducían a la puerta de ella. Volteó la cabeza al oír ese anuncio de Buster.

\- … está bien – respondió ella

\- Genial, iré a preparar los amplificadores, ve al escenario en unos quince minutos más. Junto a todos los demás

Y se fue caminando hacia el escenario, dejando al resto del grupo entre el pasillo y la cabina de ensayos de Ash.

Aquellos minutos permanecieron juntos, ella volvía a tomar su guitarra y tocar con ella, al igual que antes. Afortunadamente volvía a tocar sin ningún problema y todo lo que había ensayado con la guitarra acústica no parecía que se alteraría por eso. Al no estar ésta aún conectada a un amplificador era que no se oía mucho de lo que tocaba, especialmente debido a que el resto del grupo conversaba a pocos metros de ellos.

Entonces Meena se encontraba hablando con Rosita, ambas estaban con un plato con un trozo de pastel, mirando a Ash junto a Johnny a través del vidrio de la cabina de Ash

\- Se ve que se llevan bien – le comentó

\- Si – asintió Rosita – ambos se han hecho muy unidos

\- ¿Crees que…? – preguntó con algo de timidez Meena

\- ¿Ah?

Habló en voz baja junto a ella.

\- ¿… que sean novios?

Rosita sonrió.

\- Puede ser que si – dijo – en caso de que no, son muy unidos… pero si es que lo son… son de hecho una pareja adorable

Meena asintió, con una sonrisa.

l

l

l

l

l

Ash debió cumplir con su parte del trato que hizo con Buster, cuando pasaron los 15 minutos ella se vio sobre el escenario, Buster ya había colocado un amplificador y un micrófono en medio de éste, y les pidió a todos que se sentaran en la primera fila de la butaca para ver lo que Ash había ensayado. Sólo el escenario estaba iluminado. Aquellas luces lograban iluminar las primeras filas de butacas, causando que todo el resto se viera oscuro, pero no era necesario que se encendiera todo lo demás, ya que todos se encontraban ahí.

Originalmente su letra se trataba de nuevo de Lance, eran letras que había logrado componer mientras aún seguía en el teatro, los días previos a todos los eventos ocurridos, pero en el tiempo con sus padres decidió hacer un giro brusco y enfocarse mejor en cómo había cambiado su vida y lo ocurrido en los próximos días. Johnny, quien era el que más había hablado con ella, tampoco tenía idea sobre lo que cantaría, así que él estaba bastante ansioso por lo que estaban a punto de oír. Solo los padres de ella habían oído la canción, en esos momentos todos quienes se encontraban sentados en las butacas serían los próximos en oírla. Ash sintió un poco de nervios, pero intentó controlarlos. Originalmente también la cantaría con un ritmo más lento, esto al ser porque estaba ensayando con la guitarra acústica, pero ahora que tenía su guitarra eléctrica de vuelta es que podría intentar cantarla con un tono un poco más rápido y un estilo algo más rockero. La letra ya se la sabía bien, y ese sería el momento donde todos la sabrían.

Comenzó con un rasgueo con la guitarra, causando que el amplificador emitiera un fuerte sonido. A continuación comenzó a tocar un par de notas y acercó su boca al micrófono frente a ella.

 _"La vida cambia, la mía lo hizo ya_

 _Sufriendo llegué, pero lo logré_

 _Soportando las caídas pero ya estoy de pie_

 _Las heridas van cicatrizando ya_

 _Y ya sanarán_

 _Destrozado mi corazón quedó_

 _Pero éste por fin sanó_

 _Más fuerte está y no caerá otra vez_

 _Del abismo salí y ya no volveré_

 _Tengo la fuerza y me quedaré_

 _No sufriré, no más_

 _Nunca más, jamás_

 _Véanme ya estoy aquí_

 _De pie sin caer otra vez_

 _Atrás ya el dolor quedó y no volverá_

 _Soy fuerte y no me detendré"_

Todos miraron sorprendidos como Ash cantaba, especialmente Johnny, él no esperaba que ella se readaptara tan rápido a su guitarra eléctrica, sabiendo que había tocado durante toda esa semana con la guitarra acústica, y lo más increíble es que luego de la última estrofa, el coro de la canción, fue que hizo un solo. Era completamente distinto al de "Al fin", tal vez lo había ensayado con la otra guitarra, pero ahora, con la guitarra eléctrica, sonaba de manera imponente. Ash movía sus manos de manera bastante veloz y con gran precisión.

 _"Véanme ya estoy aquí_

 _De pie sin caer otra vez_

 _Atrás ya el dolor quedó y no volverá_

 _Soy fuerte y no me detendré_

 _Soy fuerte y no me detendré"_

Terminó la canción con un último rasgueo, causando el último fuerte sonido proveniente del amplificador, el cual lentamente comenzó a difuminarse hasta que quedó todo en silencio. A diferencia de aquella vez, en el show, ella no lanzó púas al público ni se lanzó de rodillas sobre el escenario, al ser un ensayo estaba mucho más tranquila que aquella vez, aunque igual se puso a respirar de manera algo más profunda, para recuperar un poco su aire luego de haber cantado. La letra de la canción parecía ser corta, pero más la introducción y más el solo, le daban un tiempo similar al que tuvo con "Al fin". Lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Johnny, cuya sonrisa fue lo que causó que ella se sonrojara. Entonces todos comenzaron a aplaudir a Ash, quien hizo una reverencia a todos. Buster suspiró aliviado; Ash había cumplido su palabra y se notaba que estaba bien preparada para el show.

Johnny era el más emocionado de todos quienes estaban ahí. Ash lo miraba a él, y él le respondía aplaudiéndole fuertemente mientras ella lo saludaba con su mano. Ambos completamente sonrojados.

\- ¡Muy bien, Ash! – dijo Buster sonriendo, poniéndose de pie luego de que los aplausos terminaron, veo que si cumpliste tu trato, y la verdad que me siento muy aliviado por eso

\- Gracias – dijo ella, aún respirando de manera profunda – me alegra que haya sido del agrado de todos ustedes

l

l

l

l

Buster realmente se sentía aliviado, durante unos días pensaba que Ash quizás no podría tener lista su presentación para entonces, pero ver todo lo que ensayó, y además de que la canción ya la terminó completamente, sintió que ya todo estaba bien y podía quitarse una preocupación de encima. Fue por eso que luego de que todos regresaran a la cabina de ensayos de Ash pudo comer una rebanada de pastel con mucha más tranquilidad que antes. Ash se encontraba afuera, junto a Meena, bebía un vaso de soda mientras se encontraba sentada en el peldaño que estaba afuera. Meena se había sentado junto a ella para conversar un rato. Johnny no estaba entonces, se había ofrecido a ayudar a regresar el amplificador y el micrófono al costado del escenario. La señorita Crawly iba junto a él para indicarle donde se colocaban.

\- Tu canción estuvo muy genial, Ash – dijo Meena alegremente – sé que a todos les gustará

\- Gracias, Meena, eso es lo que espero yo también – dijo ella luego de beber otro sorbo

\- Pero… - Meena se sentía algo nerviosa si es que se atrevía a preguntarle algo de lo que le comentó a Rosita antes que Ash se subiera al escenario, pero lo intentó igual – hay algo que quería preguntarte… sólo si es que quieres, por supuesto

\- Seguro – dijo ella - ¿Qué es?

\- Bueno, pues… - Meena aún no superaba toda su timidez, y eso se notaba en esos momentos. Ash volvió a beber un poco de soda mientras se disponía a preguntarle - … pues…

Ash bebió otro sorbo más. La dulce soda de limón que estaba bebiendo la sentía como un gran alivio, por lo que bebía sin parar, aunque miraba de reojo a Meena, quien seguía intentando preguntar.

\- … ¿tú y Johnny son novios? – finalmente preguntó

Fue en ese momento, al oír esa frase, que sintió que un poco de la soda se fue por el camino equivocado, causando que bajara el vaso y comenzara a toser incontrolablemente. Meena rápidamente tomó el vaso de la mano de Ash, el cual temblaba incontrolablemente mientras tosía y se alejó unos pocos centímetros. Ash tardó unos pocos segundos en dejar de toser.

\- … lo… lo siento – dijo Meena avergonzada al ver la reacción que había causado – no creí que esa pregunta te molestaría

\- No… no es… -por cada pausa que hacía tosía un poco, aunque estos disminuían conforme pasaban los segundos – no es eso… pero creo que la… pregunta me sorprendió

Tosió una última vez antes de volver a controlar su respiración y ver que todo está bien, aunque con la voz un poco distinta.

\- Pero no… no somos novios

\- Lo siento si es que me metí en un tema que no debía interesarme, es solo que… bueno, he notado lo cercanos que han sido en esta semana, y lo feliz y sonrojados que se ven cuando están juntos. Creí por eso que eran novios

Ash se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de seguir hablando.

\- Somos amigos – respondió sonriendo a su amiga

\- Está bien – dijo Meena, sus orejas se encontraban algo más retraídas y apegadas a su cabeza, señal clara de que estaba algo avergonzada - … solo era curiosidad

\- No te preocupes, todo está bien – y volvió a sonreírle

Un silencio se formó en ese momento entre ellas. Sin que la otra lo supiera, cada una seguía pensando en aquella incómoda pregunta que se había formado.

Ash sabía que ella y Johnny eran amigos, pero durante varios días se preguntaba si es que en realidad ella veía a Johnny más que como un amigo. Lo quería mucho, y eso era algo que sabía muy bien. ¿Quería realmente ser la novia de él?

Ella veía a Johnny como un gran apoyo, un gran amigo y alguien que estuvo siempre con ella, pero tampoco podía negar que le gustaban otras cosas de él: Era un gorila muy atractivo, tenía lindos ojos y una encantadora sonrisa, pero no sólo eso… le encantaba su personalidad. Podía parecer aquel muchacho rudo que solo le importaba él mismo, pero sabía que él no era así; era dulce, sensible. Era completamente lo opuesto a como era Lance, él era alguien más rudo, más mandón, y no le importaba pisotear sus sentimientos y emociones. No había dudas sobre quién era el dueño de aquella personalidad que si le gustaba.

Se sonrojaba fácilmente al sentir las manos de Johnny tocando su rostro, o sus labios besando su rostro. Ambas cosas la hacían sentir querida, pero no querida de la forma que Lance era con ella, sino que verdaderamente querida. Sentía un cariño real que venía de Johnny, y ese cariño era algo que a ella le encantaba. Ya no podía decir que no.

\- ¿Te puedo... decir un secreto? – preguntó finalmente, cerca del oído de Meena

Meena volteó la cabeza hacia ella, quizás aún incómoda por lo que había causado con Ash.

\- ¿Sí?

Ash se acercó más hasta su oído. Estaba notoriamente sonrojada cuando lo hizo, ya que aún seguía pensando en aquello, pero no le importó.

\- Creo…

Respiró un poco, recordó lo que le dijo su madre, recordó todo lo que había pensado y todo lo que parecía realmente sentir por él.

\- … creo que me gusta

(… continuará)


	16. Capítulo 16: Lo que siento por ella

**Capítulo 16: Lo que siento por ella**

\- Johnny, no sabes cuánto te agradezco por tu ayuda – susurró Rosita

Él asintió con su cabeza con una sonrisa mientras seguía conduciendo la camioneta en dirección a la casa de la cerdita. Con respecto a la camioneta, aquel día iba a regresarla al garaje y volver a usar solamente la patineta, o incluso ir a pie. Ya era un hecho que seguiría acompañando a Ash en su apartamento y acordaron que lo mejor para ir al teatro sería como ella lo hacía antes: En metro. La última vez que Ash viajó en el metro fue el día anterior a cuando recibió los mensajes de Lance. Correspondía a un viaje bastante simple: Una corta caminata de unas pocas cuadras desde el apartamento hasta la estación, luego un viaje de poco menos de media hora y luego una caminata relativamente corta hasta el teatro. De esa manera Ash podría volver a habituarse de poco a lo que solía hacer antes, pero aquel último día en que usaría la camioneta, el lunes más o menos a las 2 de la tarde, y mientras aún todos estaban en el teatro, la puerta de la cabina de Rosita y Gunter se abrió súbitamente y la cerdita salía corriendo, dirigiéndose a la escalera que llevaba al piso superior. Gunter no supo la razón del esa salida tan intempestiva, lo único que vio antes de esa salida fue a Rosita interrumpiendo un poco el ensayo de ambos para contestar el teléfono que tenía en su bolso. Gunter detuvo la música y se sentó un poco mientras se secaba el sudor de su cabeza con una toalla y bebía un poco de agua, esperando a que su compañera de baile terminara la llamada, pero fue una reacción muy inesperada que de pronto ella chillara y se llevara una de sus manos a su boca, para luego cortar la llamada, tomar su bolso y salir corriendo. Lo último que Gunter ahí oyó fue un "Lo siento mucho, tengo que salir".

Entonces en el piso superior se encontraban Buster, la señorita Crawly y Johnny. Estos últimos dos estaban frente al piano, para entonces Johnny ya se había logrado aprender bien la canción y estaban ahí simplemente para que la señorita Crawly viera si es que tenía algún problema con alguna de las notas. Buster estaba al lado, dentro de su oficina sentado en su escritorio, llenando algunos formularios y revisando algunos detalles sobre las entradas para el show. Levantó súbitamente su vista, al mismo tiempo que las teclas dejaban de sonar y Johnny y la señorita Crawly giraban sus cabezas, al ver a Rosita entrando rápidamente y golpeando la puerta de la oficina de Buster. Ella lucía bastante preocupada.

\- ¡Señor Moon! – exclamó ella al abrir la puerta – ¡Me tengo que ir, es una emergencia!

Respiraba aparatosamente por el hecho de haber corrido tan veloz desde su cabina de ensayos. Buster, Johnny y la señorita Crawly miraban bastante sorprendidos a Rosita llegar así.

\- Rosita – dijo Johnny acercándose a ella y tocando su espalda con su mano - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Si, Rosita – dijo Buster, aún sentado en su escritorio - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

\- ¡Me acaban de llamar de la escuela de mis hijos! – explicó ella – ¡Me dijeron que uno de mis hijos tuvo un accidente y lo llevaron al hospital!

Buster y Johnny abrieron sus ojos bastante impactados por eso.

\- ¡¿Qué le pasó?! – preguntó Buster con un tono que denotaba mucha preocupación

\- Aún no me lo dicen – dijo ella, ya sin respirar tan aparatosamente, aunque igual de preocupada – y quería pedir si podía irme

\- Por supuesto – dijo él de inmediato – Si es que a uno de tus hijos le pasó algo entonces no te preocupes si tienes que irte

\- Muchas gracias – respondió ella

Y se volteó para dirigirse nuevamente hacia la salida, cuando entonces Johnny tomó la palabra.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve? – le preguntó

Normalmente cualquiera habría dicho algo como "No, muchas gracias", pero el rostro compungido y desencajado de Rosita notaba de inmediato que no diría eso, en cambio dijo:

\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó – No me gustaría causarte problemas

No quería interrumpir el ensayo de su amigo, pero entonces intervino la señorita Crawly, en todo ese rato se había acercado a una jarra con agua que había junto al piano y le sirvió un vaso a Rosita.

\- No te preocupes – dijo acercándose a ella y entregándole el vaso – Johnny ya se sabe muy bien su canción, creo que no habrá problemas

Johnny miró agradecido a la señorita Crawly por haber dicho eso. Rosita bebió un poco de agua antes de responderle.

\- Está bien. Muchas gracias, Johnny – y le regresó el vaso a la señorita Crawly, aún con bastante agua, ya que solo bebió un sorbo – gracias por el agua

Ésa fue la razón por la que ambos, en la hora donde aún debían estar en sus respectivos ensayos, se encontraban en la camioneta, en dirección al hospital de la ciudad. Buster les explicó al resto del grupo la razón de las ausencias de ambos en algún momento del día, hasta entonces Gunter aún no sabía la razón del por qué ella había interrumpido el ensayo tan repentinamente, se había preocupado mucho al ver la salida tan súbita y la cara de espanto que tuvo cuando recibió esa llamada, pero se tranquilizó un poco al saber la verdad, aunque igual se mostró algo preocupado al saber que a uno de los hijos de Rosita le pasó algo.

Al llegar al hospital Rosita entró corriendo, Johnny fue a estacionar la camioneta al estacionamiento subterráneo intentando hacerlo lo más rápido posible, aunque no pudo ser tan fácil como quería; el lugar estaba repleto y tardó muchos minutos en finalmente encontrar un lugar casi en el extremo más lejano del estacionamiento, bastante lejos de las escaleras y el ascensor. Encontrar estacionamientos era una de las dificultades que implicaba tener la camioneta con él, a veces no era tan difícil, pero por lo general si lo era. Esa razón y el gasto de combustible eran las principales razones por las que prefería no abusar tanto del uso de la camioneta. Fue una fortuna que haya decidido hacerlo esa noche y no la noche anterior. La camioneta la había tenido desde el viernes en la tarde cuando fue a buscarla al garaje para que estuviera lista para ir a recoger a Ash a la estación de autobuses al día siguiente y desde ahí la habían usado a diario, principalmente para ir al teatro Moon.

l

l

l

l

l

Al ser poco más de las 4 de la tarde se habían vuelto a subir a la camioneta, esta vez Johnny conducía con mucha más calma que cuando se dirigían al hospital, ahora conducía hasta el hogar de Rosita, ella se encontraba en el asiento del pasajero, en su regazo se encontraba su hijo Nelson, el vendaje que cubría su hombro y parte de su brazo izquierdo podía verse por debajo de su camiseta anaranjada. Estaba durmiendo.

Rosita acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeño hijo muchísimo más tranquila, una antítesis completa de la forma desesperada en que irrumpió en el piso superior del teatro al pedir si podía irse. Sus manos pasaban por la cabeza de su hijo suavemente. Intentaban no hablar mucho para no despertarlo, las píldoras para el dolor que le dieron en el hospital le causaron mucha somnolencia y finalmente cayó dormido al momento que Johnny encendió el motor de la camioneta al partir.

En el hospital fue finalmente donde supo lo que pasó con Nelson, hasta entonces no tenía idea la razón del por qué la habían llamado desde la escuela de sus hijos y le habían dicho que uno de sus hijos había sido enviado al hospital. En la sala de espera se encontró con el maestro de deportes de la escuela, un buey, aún con su ropa deportiva y un silbato en su cuello, él reconoció de inmediato a Rosita al verla entrar al hospital de manera tan desesperada y le explicó lo que le pasó: Nelson, junto al resto de sus compañeros de salón, se encontraban corriendo en el patio en una de las actividades de la clase, éste se tropezó con un escalón que no vio bien y terminó cayendo en el piso de cemento sobre su hombro izquierdo, causando que terminara dislocándoselo. Rosita respiró con un poco más de alivio al oír eso, ya que cuando oyó las palabras "hijo", "emergencia" y "hospital" de la voz del director de la escuela llegó a pensar algo más grave, pero no se sentía completamente tranquila al saber que su hijo había tenido un accidente de ese tipo. Se alivió completamente cuando volvió a reunirse con él luego de más o menos una hora, el doctor le había vuelto a colocar su hombro en su lugar, aunque lucía aquella venda que comenzaba en su hombro y llegaba hasta casi su codo, mientras que todo el brazo lo tenía inmovilizado con un cabestrillo.

Rosita era también una de las amigas que tenía en quién más podía confiar, había algo que quería comentarle, pero sentiría raro si es que se lo comentaba de la nada, y no sabía bien como empezar, por el momento sólo se dedicaba a conducir silenciosamente hasta el hogar de Rosita, no sabía bien por donde era, pero Rosita le indicaba silenciosamente con una de sus manos mientras susurraba en voz baja las instrucciones a su amigo, las cuales él asentía de buena gana. Podía ser comprensible que ninguno hablara mucho para que Nelson no despertara, y Johnny aprovechaba eso para poder pensar de que manera decirle aquello que aún no lo sabía.

Aquello que Rosita ya podía estar sospechando.

l

l

l

l

l

El sábado en la noche Ash y Johnny volvieron al apartamento, Johnny ayudó a Ash a subir todos los obsequios que recibió en la fiesta, ya eran quizás las 10 u 11 de la noche cuando llegaron. Ambos suspiraron aliviados al darse cuenta que todo seguía intacto en el momento que llegaron, o Becky no había tenido intenciones en ir de nuevo, o el cartel que Johnny colocó en la puerta cumplió su propósito, la cosa es que cuando abrieron la puerta y encendieron la luz vieron que todo estaba igual a como lo habían dejado antes de ir al teatro. Ambos se encontraban cansados y sentirían que en poco rato se irían a dormir. Entre ambos depositaron todos los regalos sobre la mesa del comedor. El cuadro, el suéter, los dibujos, los zapatos, la chaqueta, el collar quedaron ahí. El resto del pastel lo guardaron en el refrigerador. Tal vez fue por una vieja costumbre o no, pero Ash dejó su guitarra dentro del estuche nuevo junto a la puerta de entrada, donde siempre acostumbraba a dejarla. Johnny también subió con la guitarra acústica, a pesar de que Ash ya no la usaría más, igual tenía que ir a regresarla a la tienda de música. Ninguno de ellos tenía hambre ya que en la fiesta comieron mucho, así que solo fueron a cepillarse los dientes y fueron a dormir.

\- Buenas noches – dijeron antes de separarse

Él besó a Ash en la frente, ella en su mejilla.

Un rato después ya todo estaba en silencio en el apartamento, por lo general Johnny veía un poco de televisión mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño sobre el sofá, pero se encontraba bastante agotado; había estado despierto desde muy temprano ese día, desde que se levantó para ir a buscar a Ash a la estación de autobuses que no paraba, así que no tardó mucho en caer profundamente dormido.

Por otra parte, Ash aún se encontraba despierta, se encontraba cubierta por sus sábanas, pero se encontraba sentada sobre la cama mirando hacia la ventana, aún intentaba poder asimilar todo lo que ese día había sido para ella, un día larguísimo y lleno de muchísimas emociones para ella. Todo comenzó desde que se despertó mientras aún estaba viajando en el autobús. Tuvo mucha felicidad cuando volvió a ver a Johnny en la estación y cuando vio la fiesta sorpresa que habían organizado para ella, pero también tuvo ese momento de horror e impacto cuando Johnny le contó sobre la indeseada visita de Becky a su apartamento, la destrucción que ella causó dentro y el amenazante mensaje escrito en el refrigerador. Sin embargo, en su cabeza solo tenía una idea, y no podía dejar de pensar en aquello.

"Creo que me gusta"

Aquellas fueron las palabras que finalmente le dijo a Meena poco antes de que la fiesta terminara. Ella lo había dicho bastante ruborizada, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa saliera de su rostro cuando se lo dijo. Meena no se rió ni se impactó, tan solo sonrió, ya que definitivamente, junto a Rosita, era algo que estaba dentro de las posibilidades, además de encontrar que era lindo lo que su amiga sentía por Johnny.

¿Pero era realmente cierto eso? ¿Realmente era que Johnny le gustaba lo que la hacía sentirse así? Ya no podía negar que había muchas cosas que le gustaban de Johnny, tanto físicamente como en personalidad. Sentía raro que sintiera todo eso por él, por alguien de otra especie. ¿Era realmente eso algo malo? Meena no le dijo nada al comentarle aquello. Muchos ya no veían nada malo en una relación entre dos animales de diferente especie, eso dejó de ser un tema tabú hace mucho tiempo y sabía que no tenía nada de malo sentir algo por alguien de otra especie.

La felicidad, el rubor en su rostro y la calidez en su corazón al estar junto a él eran cosas que ya sabía bien porque las sentía.

"… me suena a que estás enamorada"

Finalmente ya se dio cuenta de aquello. Sonrió antes de quedarse finalmente dormida.

Su madre tenía razón.

l

l

l

Al día siguiente, el domingo, decidieron ambos quedarse en el apartamento. Fue un día bastante relajado para ambos, los dos disfrutaban esa mutua compañía, aunque esta vez para Ash ya era diferente. Ya se había realmente dado cuenta lo que sentía por Johnny, y estar con él le causaba una gran sensación de felicidad. Aquél día pasó de manera bastante veloz. Ambos desayunaron juntos, Johnny le ayudó a colgar en la sala el cuadro que Buster le dio. Ambos miraron bastante orgullosos ese cuadro. Johnny le comentó que Buster tenía uno igual en su oficina, colgado al lado del cuadro de la primera inauguración del teatro. Buster cortaba la cinta mientras que Ash se encontraba a su derecha, junto a la señorita Crawly, sonriendo enormemente, y con su mano derecha levantaba su guitarra. Johnny se encontraba en esa foto, también con una gran sonrisa, aunque detrás de Rosita y Gunter, y junto a Nana y Pete, este último aún usando un cuello ortopédico. Recordar ese día fue bastante emocionante para ambos; viéndose rodeados de cientos de animales mirándolos, y sabiendo que aquel show logró esa reinauguración y además fue algo que les cambió la vida a ambos. De no ser por el show y su participación en el teatro Moon ambos habrían seguido en sus vidas anteriores; Ash aún seguiría con su novio dominante y seguiría siendo humillada y vista por él solamente como la chica que cantaba los coros. Por otra parte Johnny sentía que su participación en el teatro lo ayudó a mejorar su relación con su padre y poder cortar los pocos lazos que quedaban y que intentaban mantenerlo en la vida criminal en la que él nunca quiso entrar. Lo único triste, sin embargo, fue que su padre hubiera terminado en prisión.

El resto del día fue de un ensayo relajado para ambos. Johnny encendía el teclado y se ponía a tocar su canción, mientras Ash lo miraba con emoción, lo miraba casi hipnotizada tocar. Ya no había mucho con decir a su canción; Crocodile Rock parecía ser una canción tremendamente complicada cuando alguien la oía, pero durante todas esas semanas Johnny la había logrado perfeccionar bastante bien. Ash veía como dirigía sus dedos con mucha precisión sobre las teclas, mientras mostraba mucha emoción en su voz al cantar y alcanzar las altas notas en la parte del coro.

Johnny estaba bastante concentrado mientras cantaba, así que no veía la manera en que Ash lo miraba, y ella no parecía darse cuenta que lo hacía: Su cabeza estaba ligeramente inclinada, mientras tenía los ojos ligeramente cerrados y una sonrisa permanecía ahí sin borrarse.

l

l

l

l

A casa de Rosita llegaron pronto, Johnny condujo por un camino que llevaba hacia una de las colinas que rodeaba la ciudad, la casa de Rosita se encontraba ahí. Estacionó junto a la casa que Rosita le indicó que era la suya. Fue muy cuidadosa mientras bajaba de la camioneta. Ya que así evitaba despertar a su hijo, aún en sus brazos. Ambos caminaban juntos y en silencio hasta la puerta de su casa. Al llegar a la puerta Rosita le pidió que cargara a Nelson para que pudiera sacar la llave desde su bolso. Johnny recibió al pequeño cerdito en sus brazos mientras ella se ponía a revisar su bolso intentando encontrar las llaves. La venda y el cabestrillo le mantenían su brazo completamente inmóvil, y éste aún dormía plácidamente, y entró con cuidado cuando Rosita abrió la puerta y le pidió que pasara. Era la primera vez que Johnny iba a casa de Rosita. Notó asombrado todas las fotos que colgaban en las paredes, de cada uno de sus hijos más otras fotos de ella junto a ellos o las de su esposo junto a ellos. Rosita guió a Johnny, aún con Nelson en brazos, hasta la habitación de sus hijos, para lo cual había que subir al piso superior. Ambos avanzaban en silencio mientras subían por esa escalera que estaba en la mitad del pasillo, Rosita iba adelante y abrió la puerta de la habitación al llegar arriba. Johnny miró asombrado todas las literas que ahí había, literas suficientes para que pudieran dormir 25 pequeños cerditos, una de esas camas era la de Nelson, la cual Rosita se la indicó a Johnny, correspondía ésta a la que estaba más cerca de la puerta, a la derecha de la habitación. Rosita movió las sábanas de la cama y Johnny colocó silenciosamente al pequeño cerdito ahí, para luego ser cubierto con esas sábanas. A continuación Rosita besó la cara de su hijo, quien permaneció tranquilamente ahí, para posteriormente salir de la habitación en completo silencio junto a Johnny.

\- Muchas gracias, Johnny – dijo Rosita luego de que ambos bajaran las escaleras y fueran a la cocina – gracias por todo

\- No es nada, Rosita – dijo él – es bueno que tu hijo esté bien

\- ¿Quieres un poco de jugo? – preguntó

\- Claro – respondió él

\- Ve a la mesa entonces – respondió ella con una sonrisa

La mesa de aquella cocina correspondía a la mesa más grande que había visto en un domicilio particular. No había conocido, de todos modos, a alguien que tuviera 25 hijos como Rosita, así que no había que preguntarse la razón de esa mesa tan grande. Al acercarse mejor a ella vio que en realidad no es que era una mesa grande, sino que eran tres mesas juntas y todas ellas cubiertas con un mantel grande compuesto por tres manteles más pequeños. Johnny se sentó en el extremo de esa mesa y esperó a que Rosita volviera, ella había abierto el refrigerador y tomó una jarra de jugo y dos vasos. Johnny miraba distraídamente el lugar mientras esperaba. Vio algunos crayones y autos repartidos por el piso. Vio también por la ventana que estaba frente a él, en la pared opuesta, gran parte de la ciudad. La casa de Rosita tenía una gran vista, y podía darse cuenta al contemplar por la ventana. La casa, al estar construida en la colina, tenía una gran visión hacia casi toda la ciudad.

Pensó durante un momento lo que haría luego de irse de casa de Rosita ¿Alcanzaría a ensayar un poco más o tendría que ir solamente a recoger a Ash e ir a dejar la camioneta después? El reloj de la cocina marcaba poco más de 5 de la tarde, así que no podría ensayar mucho, al parecer sólo alcanzaría a ir a recoger a su amiga para volver juntos al apartamento.

Sin embargo, al recordar nuevamente a Ash, comenzó rápidamente a olvidar cualquier plan o idea que tuviera, quedando su cabeza completamente enfocada en ella. Pensar en ella lo hizo sonreír inevitablemente, mientras Rosita aún servía jugo y aprovechaba de sacar unos muffins que tenía en su horno.

Johnny también tenía pensamientos con respecto a Ash, pero los suyos eran distintos a los que estaban en la cabeza de Ash; ella ya tuvo novio antes, ella ya sabía bien lo que se sentía estar enamorada. Johnny aún no podía estar seguro que sentir.

Nunca antes una chica había sido tan buena con él como lo era Ash, ella le daba aquella sensación de felicidad, una sensación que le daba una calidez interior, y una emoción por el simple hecho de verla. Se sonrojaba muchísimo cuando ella besaba su mejilla, o cuando él besaba su frente, o incluso cuando tomaba su mano.

Recordó entonces lo que pasó el día de su fiesta sorpresa. ¿Qué habría pasado si es que Rosita lo hubiera llamado sólo un poco después? ¿Realmente habría podido sentir sus labios junto a los de Ash? Nunca había pasado eso antes con él, nunca había sentido aquello que casi parecía ser un trance que por poco causa que ambos se hubieran besado.

Rosita no podía estar segura en que estaba pensando Johnny, pero cuando ya llegó a la mesa y se sentó frente a él, colocando una bandeja con dos vasos de jugo y dos muffins, vio como es que parecía estar mirando distraídamente hacia la ventana que estaba detrás de ella, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y tenía una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, mientras sostenía su cabeza con una de sus manos.

\- ¿Johnny?

Él no pareció reaccionar al oír la voz de la cerdita, volvió a pestañear y volver a mirarla cuando acercó uno de los vasos de jugo a él.

\- … perdón ¿Qué dices?

\- No, sólo que aquí está el jugo. También te traje un muffin

\- Muchas gracias – dijo con una sonrisa

Tomó el vaso de jugo y acercó uno de los muffins de la bandeja, Rosita hizo lo mismo con el otro vaso y el otro muffin. Johnny veía a Rosita como alguien confiable, y mientras la veía a ella tomar un bocado de su muffin, fue que decidió hablar.

\- Rosita… -preguntó, comenzando con algo de timidez - … hay algo que me gustaría decirte

\- ¿Sí? – miró con una sonrisa a su amigo

Pensaba en decirle sin más rodeos sobre lo que sentía por Ash, tal vez ella le diría si es que realmente lo que sentía era enamoramiento por ella.

\- Bueno… - dijo bastante apenado - … es sobre Ash

Rosita de inmediato sonrió, recordó lo que había estado conversando con Meena mientras ambas veían a Ash y a Johnny a través del vidrio de la cabina de Ash.

\- ¿Y qué ocurre con ella? – preguntó

Rosita aún no sabía si es que ambos eran novios o no. Para entonces Meena ya sabía que en realidad no lo eran, pero Rosita aún no sabía eso.

Johnny estaba dispuesto a decirle las cosas que sentía por Ash, los extraños comportamientos que de pronto ocurrían con él, como las fotos donde se imaginaba a él en vez de Lance junto a ella, o ese momento donde ambos casi se besan o toda la vergüenza y enrojecimiento de su rostro cuando se tomaban de sus manos o ella besaba su mejilla. Estaba listo para comentarle todo eso a Rosita, pero en vez de todo eso que había planeado, sus palabras cambiaron súbitamente. Se encontraba totalmente sonrojado frente a Rosita y había una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- … estoy... enamorado de ella

(… continuará)


	17. Capítulo 17: Un incómodo reencuentro

**Capítulo 17: Un incómodo reencuentro**

\- ¿Estás listo? – preguntó Ash

\- Casi – respondió Johnny, desde el otro lado de la puerta

\- Date prisa, quiero ver como luces – dijo ella

Ash se encontraba afuera de su habitación, frente a la puerta cerrada, Johnny estaba dentro, alistándose para salir y mostrarle a su amiga su atuendo. Ash estaba mirando su propio atuendo, estaba éste sobre la mesa y estaba lista para ponérselo para cuando Johnny saliera de su habitación y se lo probara.

Se encontraban ya a viernes, era ya de mañana y habían desayunado hacía un rato atrás. No debían ir al teatro Moon ese día. El miércoles, y por indicación de Buster, fue el último día de ensayos para el show. El jueves lo terminó dejando como el día que elegirían el atuendo definitivo que utilizarían para el show, mientras que el viernes sería un día libre para todos para que llegaran sin tensión el sábado, el día del show. La semana anterior sólo habían elegido algún atuendo de manera preliminar, pero aún debían definirlo bien, y ese día correspondió a aquel jueves. Johnny ya había elegido algunas cosas que encontró en los colgadores del teatro la semana anterior, pero aún debía terminar de elegir entre todas las alternativas que había. Por el contrario, Ash debía comenzar de cero, ella no estuvo el día que eligieron de manera preliminar lo que usarían, así que pasó más tiempo revisando en los colgadores intentando encontrar algo que le gustaría usar. Finalmente decidió no elegir nada de lo que estaba colgado; ya se le había ocurrido bien lo que usaría. Ninguno de ellos sabía lo que usaría el otro, y pensaron que sería mejor ver como vestirían poco antes del show, pero la curiosidad les terminó ganando, y decidieron que se vestirían en el apartamento para que el otro viera de manera exclusiva lo que usarían.

La puerta entonces se abrió, al mismo tiempo que Ash giraba rápidamente su cabeza hacia ella, de atrás salió la figura de su amigo, utilizando lo que había decidido ponerse para su show. Ash no pudo evitar sonreír, y esto por dos diferentes motivos: En primer lugar, por lo atractivo que su amigo lucía, y en segundo, por ver un contraste tan grande en la ropa que utilizaba normalmente con lo que se encontraba utilizando. Johnny lucía algo avergonzado, pero se sintió un poco más tranquilo al ver que Ash no se reía a carcajadas como había pensado que sería en un comienzo. Johnny estaba usando una camisa y pantalones blancos, sobre la camisa tenía la chaqueta azul brilloso que eligió la semana anterior, y sobre su cabeza tenía un sombrero gondolero rodeado por una cinta azul. Éste le aplastaba su cabello, comúnmente levantado, haciendo parecer que su cabeza se veía más pequeña que siempre. La corbata amarilla finalmente terminó descartándola, ya que notó que se veía mejor sin ella, además se veía mucho mejor con los botones superiores de la camisa desabrochados. Johnny se encontraba sonrojado, pero no por estar cerca de Ash esta vez, sino por la vergüenza que sentía al ponerse ese atuendo.

\- Me veo raro – dijo, sumamente avergonzado

\- Sólo un poco – dijo Ash riendo tranquilamente – pero te ves muy…

Ash detuvo la frase al pensar que sin querer podía decir alguna palabra que podía después causar algún problema. "Atractivo, hermoso… sexy" fueron palabras que saltaron a su cabeza. Sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse al pensar en alguna de esas posibilidades.

\- … bien – dijo finalmente

\- Gracias – dijo él, entonces se quitó el sombrero con una de sus manos – pero aún no sé si usar el sombrero o no

Su cabello comenzó lentamente a levantarse otra vez, y no fue hasta que usó su mano libre para levantárselo que finalmente quedó donde normalmente lo tenía.

\- Siento que me aplasta mucho mi cabello y me hace sentir algo raro el usarlo ¿Qué opinas tú?

Ash no respondió, ni siquiera estuvo atenta en lo último que dijo, sino que sus ojos se quedaron mirando de manera embobada a su amigo. Si… lo admitía… ella estaba enamorada de él, y verlo usando ese traje causó que olvidara todo lo demás en que estaba pensando mientras sentía que su cara hervía.

\- ¿Ash?

Pestañeó un par de veces antes de volver a reaccionar.

\- … ¿Qué dices? – respondió ella repentinamente

\- ¿Me veo mejor con o sin sombrero?

Volvió a colocarse el sombrero, causando nuevamente que su cabello se aplanara debajo de él, otra vez parecía que su cabeza disminuía en tamaño. Ash intentó dejar de pensar en que tan atractivo se veía su amigo para poderle responder esa pregunta. Si, se veía algo extraño con el sombrero puesto, no estaba habituada en absoluto verlo con su cabello no levantado, pero sentía al mismo tiempo que ese sombrero completaba su atuendo.

\- Siento que… te ves bien con el sombrero puesto. Sin el sombrero también

Una respuesta que lo dejaba en el mismo lugar. Johnny sonrió al oír esa respuesta.

\- Está bien – dijo – creo que lo tendré que pensar después

A continuación volvió al tema.

\- Ahora te toca a ti probarte lo que usarás – dijo, y se fue a sentar en la silla junto a Ash

\- Está bien – dijo encaminándose a su habitación – espérame un rato

Él asintió con la cabeza, mientras ella entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

Aquella semana de ensayos había sido una mucho más relajada que otras, ya que ambos se habían aprendido sus rutinas completamente, lo cual los hacía sentir más tranquilos, y mucho más al saber que Buster les había dejado libre el viernes.

Sin saberlo, aquella semana también se había convertido en una semana algo incómoda para ambos. Johnny no sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Ash, mientras que ella no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de él.

Ambos ya habían admitido a sí mismos que estaban enamorados del otro, solo que el otro no lo sabía aún. Ella confesó sus sentimientos hacia Johnny cuando se lo dijo a Meena el sábado, mientras aún estaban en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Él confesó los suyos hacia ella el lunes, con Rosita siento la receptora de aquella confesión. De ahí en adelante la convivencia entre ambos se tornó en una bastante incómoda, no por el hecho de que no disfrutaran la mutua compañía, sino por todo lo contrario, les encantaba, pero temiendo que el otro supiera lo que sentía, evitaban hablarse mucho, o incluso evitaban estar demasiado cerca. Johnny temía que sin querer besara a Ash cuando sus rostros se encontraran cerca, algo parecido a lo que Ash pensaba, sentía que besaría a su amigo si es que él se acercaba mucho, y eso podría causar alguna reacción adversa de parte de él, temía que pudiera alejarse de ella. Ambos seguían juntos en el apartamento durante el transcurso de la semana, también viajaban juntos hacia el teatro, esta vez en metro. Ambos querían estar juntos, pero al mismo tiempo evitaban hacerlo, temiendo aquella reacción adversa que cada uno pensaba que podría tener el otro. Ensayaban algunas veces en el apartamento. Ash tocaba su guitarra frente a Johnny, éste la miraba embobado mientras tocaba con intensidad su nueva canción, lo mismo pasaba con Ash al ver a Johnny tocando su canción en el teclado. Sin embargo, hubo entonces algo que le llamó la atención notablemente a Johnny y se sintió muy feliz al ver aquello: En las últimas veces que él tocaba su canción, Ash aún estaba con su guitarra en sus manos y se ponía a tocar la parte en guitarra de Crocodile Rock mientras Johnny tocaba, obviamente, la parte del piano, y por cada vez que Johnny tocaba veía como es que su amiga parecía querer tocar con más intensidad la parte de la guitarra, e incluso veía que la parte de la canción donde la guitarra era más prominente que el piano se la estaba aprendiendo rápidamente, y parecía ya habérsela aprendido completamente para el jueves.

El lunes, después de que Johnny le dijera a Rosita lo que sentía por Ash, fue el día que dejó la camioneta de nuevo en el garaje, antes de eso hizo las últimas cosas con ella: Fue a recoger a Ash en el teatro, aquel se convirtió en el viaje más incómodo que tuvo con ella, ya que, habiendo por fin, hacía menos de dos horas, confesado lo que sentía por ella, se sentía más sonrojado que nunca al estar ambos juntos en la cabina de la camioneta. Al llegar al edificio acompañó a Ash hasta su apartamento, éste seguía intacto, el cartel que Johnny colocó en la puerta había cumplido su propósito, si es que Becky había ido al apartamento esos días. Tomó la guitarra acústica, Ash ya no la usaba y era tiempo de devolverla a la tienda de música. Le dijo a Ash que compraría algo para que pudieran cenar a su regreso.

Martes y miércoles fueron sus últimos días de ensayo en el teatro, jueves solo fueron a probarse los atuendos. El martes también correspondió al día en que Johnny hizo algo que hace varios días no hacía: Ir a ver a su padre a prisión. Él no estaba molesto por haber faltado tanto tiempo, en realidad comprendía el que no pudiera ir, sabía que su hijo estaría bastante ocupado intentando prepararse para su show, Johnny le prometió que iría a verlo al menos una vez más antes del show, pero no pudo ir ni el miércoles ni el jueves, por lo que el viernes fue el día que debía ir. Luego de almorzar iría en patineta hasta la prisión.

Finalmente Johnny oyó como la puerta se abría y se volteó a ver a su amiga.

Los ojos de Johnny se abrieron hasta el límite al ver como lucía ella.

"Luce hermosa" fue lo primero que pasó por su cabeza "Luce absolutamente hermosa"

\- ¿Y…? ¿Cómo me veo?

Ash se encontraba vistiendo un atuendo similar al de su primer show. Primero se había colocado su vestido "Princesa del Pop", el mismo que Buster le entregó en los primeros días de ensayo y que ella rasgó la parte inferior para darle una apariencia más rebelde a su presentación. Sobre el vestido había utilizado una chaqueta roja, pero esta vez estaba utilizando la chaqueta morada con brillos que le había obsequiado Gunter, y usaba los zapatos que Pete le obsequió. Incluso, para lucir mejor, se había maquillado sus ojos.

\- Te… te ves… - logró decir Johnny

"Te ves hermosa, Ash. Eres hermosa" fue lo que pasó por su cabeza mientras intentaba pensar en alguna respuesta que no la aterrorizara. Johnny estaba embobado y no parecía poder completar la palabra. Fue un gran esfuerzo poder finalmente concentrarse y pensar en una palabra que evitara alguna reacción adversa de parte de ella.

\- … impactante – logró finalmente decir - ¡Te ves genial!

Respiró tranquilo al darse cuenta de su respuesta.

\- Sí… eso es – dijo algo más aliviado

Se había sonrojado bastante al ver lo hermosa que lucía su amiga.

\- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó ella, ajena a lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Johnny, hizo un giro para que Johnny pudiera verla bien – Creo que esta chaqueta es demasiado extravagante

Johnny rápidamente se dispuso a responder ante esa opinión.

\- No, no. Claro que no – dijo – luce perfecta en ti

Él se encontraba completamente sonrojado y sentía que su cabeza hervía por la vergüenza al ver a su amiga luciendo tan hermosa y sin poder decírselo. Ash sonrió aliviada al oír esa opinión de su parte.

\- Está bien – dijo – entonces me vestiré así para el show

Y volteó a su habitación para poder cambiarse a su ropa habitual, pero antes de ponerse a cerrar la puerta se le ocurrió una idea, por lo que volteó nuevamente hacia Johnny.

\- ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos una foto aprovechando que ya estamos vestidos? – y rió

\- Seguro – respondió él de inmediato

Entró a su habitación y fue a buscar su teléfono que había dejado sobre su mesa de noche.

Johnny volvió a tomar el sombrero que había dejado sobre la mesa, aún dudaba en si usarlo o no. Ash tenía razón por el hecho de que éste completaba el atuendo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que cambiaba su estilo propio, pero volvió a colocárselo para cuando Ash volvió ya con su teléfono. Ambos se acercaron mientras ella preparaba la cámara. Johnny se colocó a la altura de ella. A continuación ambos rodearon la espalda del otro con uno de sus brazos y ella estiró el brazo que sostenía su teléfono. El obturador se escuchó unas ocho veces durante ese rato, la misma cantidad de veces que ambos se movían un poco para poder tener una pose distinta.

Las últimas tres fotos terminaron siendo bastante arriesgadas para ambos. Ambos habían sonreído o colocado caras graciosas en las primeras fotos, pero la antepenúltima foto fue una bastante osada de parte de Ash, ya que, sin que Johnny se lo esperara, ella besó su mejilla. La penúltima, sin que Ash se lo esperara, Johnny besaba su frente.

La última foto causó que ambos se alejaran bruscamente; debido a que cada uno había podido besar al otro, y les gustó hacerlo, fue que decidieron hacerlo una última vez, pero ambos lo decidieron al mismo tiempo, causando que ambos acercaran sus labios al mismo tiempo al rostro del otro, causando que sus labios quedaran a casi un par de centímetros. Cuando se dieron cuenta, ambos saltaron sorprendidos por lo que casi pasaba, y se separaron bruscamente. Aquella foto quedó borrosa por ese rápido movimiento.

Tardaron un rato en que aquel enrojecimiento desapareciera de la cara de ambos. Nuevamente estuvieron a punto de besarse. Ella entró rápidamente a su habitación con la excusa de que volvería a cambiarse a su ropa habitual, quedando Johnny solo ahí. Ambos estaban profundamente sonrojados.

Era algo extraño, Johnny si quería besar a Ash, y Ash quería besarlo a él, pero tenían la idea que el otro no querría y causaría esa reacción que nadie quería ver. Johnny imaginaba que Ash le daría una bofetada y lo echaría del apartamento. Ash imaginaba que Johnny se alejaría molesto y no querría volver a hablar con ella. No querían que esas situaciones pasaran.

Cada uno suspiró, con algo de frustración al darse cuenta que por poco lo lograron.

l

l

l

l

l

La visita a su padre en prisión terminó siendo como a las 3 de la tarde. Luego de que ambos se volvieran a colocar su ropa habitual y que almorzaran juntos, él se cepilló sus dientes y se dirigió hacia allá en su patineta. Le prometió a Ash que volvería pronto. Ambos se despidieron con un beso, él en su frente, ella en su mejilla. Lo intentaron dar lejos de sus bocas para intentar evitar alguna otra situación embarazosa.

\- ¿Verás mañana el show, verdad? – preguntó Johnny

\- Claro – dijo su padre – nos autorizaron a verlo por televisión, así que ahí estaré viendo tu presentación

\- Gracias – respondió Johnny bastante emocionado al oír esas palabras de él

Su padre lucía feliz de verlo, no se habían visto mucho esos días y parecía que ambos lucían bastante felices de ver cómo es que su relación mejoraba con cada día que pasaba. Johnny podía parecer alguien cruel con lo que pensaba, pero tenía la idea que su padre hubiera terminado en prisión había sido la mejor forma en que ambos pudieran mejorar su relación y que por fin dejara de imaginarse a su hijo como parte del mundo delictual en el que él quería que estuviera. El grueso cristal que se interponía entre ambos correspondía a la única separación entre ambos en esos momentos.

No se daba cuenta que su padre podía ver algo en sus ojos, algo referente al comentario que desencajó su rostro hacía una semana atrás y que causó la risa de parte de él antes que se acabara ese tiempo de visitas.

"… yo pensaría que estás enamorado"

Los ojos de Johnny, más la sonrisa que incipientemente tenía en su rostro le hacía pensar a su padre que tenía razón con eso.

\- ¿Estás enamorado? – preguntó casi susurrando por su auricular

Johnny subió su mirada bruscamente, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su papá. No se encontraba impactado como fue esa vez que dijo esa opinión, sino que la sonrisa que tenía aumentó notoriamente antes de responderle, también casi susurrando por su auricular.

\- … sí

Su padre sonrió. Tenía razón con lo que pensaba, pero también por ver que su hijo aún confiaba en él y le decía eso.

\- ¿Y ya le dijiste?

\- No – dijo él – aún no

Abrió más sus ojos, y miró fijamente a su padre, quizás con algo de timidez al pensar en eso.

\- ¿… que tal si me dice que no?

\- Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas – dijo

Se acomodó más en su asiento antes de seguir hablando, con un poco más de seriedad

\- Esto es lo que harás – dijo con firmeza – cuando salgas de aquí irás a una florería, comprarás un ramo de flores y se lo darás, al mismo tiempo que le dirás lo que sientes ¿Está bien?

Johnny quedó bastante sorprendido al oír esa orden viniendo de su padre. Era una orden similar a las que solía hacer antes de que lo arrestaran, y hablaba con el mismo tono de firmeza que entonces.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó bastante suspicaz

\- Claro que si – respondió él – así que apenas salgas de aquí ve a la florería y haz lo que digo. La próxima vez que vengas dime que ocurrió

Aquella orden de su padre, no con enojo, sino con firmeza, causó que un rato después Johnny patinara por la ciudad hasta que encontró una florería.

l

l

l

l

Durante ese rato estando sola, Ash había usado el teléfono del apartamento para llamar a su madre. No habían hablado mucho desde que volvió de casa de ellos, pero en esta ocasión hablaron durante mucho rato. Tomó el teléfono unos pocos minutos luego de que Johnny saliera y habló unos 30 o 40 minutos antes de colgar.

\- Si, mamá… tienes razón – dijo ella con su rostro sonrojado en una parte de aquella conversación - … si me gusta Johnny

Ella sonreía desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- Yo sentía que era así, hija

\- Pero dime ¿Crees que está mal que me sienta enamorada de un chico que no sea un puercoespín?

\- Claro que no – dijo ella – yo no veo ningún problema en eso. ¿Crees que él siente algo por ti?

\- No… no lo sé – respondió Ash, bastante sonrojada al pensar en eso – Johnny es diferente a como era Lance. Veo como Johnny si es alguien que si se preocupa por mí y le importa lo que pienso, y ésa es una de las cosas que más me gusta de él ¿Cómo puedo decirle lo que siento por él sin espantarlo?

\- No creo que se espante – dijo su madre con una pequeña risita - … arriésgate

\- ¿Ah? – preguntó ella sorprendida al oír esa palabra de parte de su madre

Ella rió un poco.

\- Si no se lo dices ¿Cómo sabrás si él también siente algo por ti? Y toma en cuenta que lo peor que puede ocurrir es que te diga que no, pero sé que seguirán siendo amigos

\- … tienes razón

Crocodile Rock correspondía a la canción asignada a Johnny, y la idea era que Johnny la aprendiera y que el resto de los instrumentos de la canción estuvieran a cargo de Eddie, el amigo de Buster, quien finalmente quedó asignado como el tramoyista del show, también era el encargado de ser quien manejaba las luces y efectos de sonidos. Eddie fue el gran ausente en el cumpleaños de Ash, tenía pensado ir, pero debido a que debió quedarse cuidando a Nana, quien había estado algunos días enferma, se tuvo que ausentar. Nana mejoró para el domingo, quedando él libre por fin, y por eso que el lunes pudo volver al teatro, comenzando desde ahí a preparar lo que sería su aporte para el show. Mientras todos seguían ensayando en sus cabinas, él estaba junto al escenario manejando la consola mezcladora, revisando que todas las teclas funcionaran bien y que hicieran todo lo que debían hacer. Además de eso tenía que aprender a utilizar las máquinas de humo, cosas que no tenía en el primer show y que no sabía bien como se utilizaban. Al tener ya lista la canción de Johnny en la consola no sería necesario que tuviera acompañamiento en guitarra, pero a pesar de eso ella se logró aprender en pocos días la parte de la guitarra de la canción de su amigo. No lo hizo para pedirle a Johnny si podía tocar con él en el show, sino que lo hizo para, al menos, sentir que ambos tocaban juntos la misma canción. Para cuando terminó la llamada con su madre, ella volvió a la sala y tomó su guitarra, la conectó al amplificador y se puso a tocar esa parte, para saber si es que realmente había podido aprenderse todo eso.

l

l

l

l

l

Johnny se dirigía de vuelta al apartamento, ya eran más o menos las 6:30 de la tarde, estaba ya comenzando a atardecer. El show sería al día siguiente y se sentía bastante ansioso para que eso ocurriera. Tenía ambos brazos ocupados. En su brazo derecho sostenía su patineta, prefería volver caminando debido al gran ramo de tulipanes que tenía en su mano izquierda, si se caía en la patineta podrían dañarse, así que por eso prefería volver a pie al apartamento.

"Ash, son para ti" intentaba ensayar mentalmente Johnny "Quiero que sepas que me gustas mucho, y que me gustaría estar siempre contigo. Eres hermosa. Tienes hermosos ojos y una encantadora sonrisa"

"Ashley. No sé bien que decirte, eres hermosa y quería que supieras lo que siento por ti. Tal vez sea raro, pero me siento enamorado de ti. Estas flores son para ti"

"Ash… Ashley. Jamás me había enamorado antes, y acabo de darme cuenta cómo se siente, y todo por haber sentido todo al simplemente estar contigo. Quise entregarte estas flores con mi amor, para que sepas lo que significas para mí"

Aún no estaba seguro.

Su padre seguía preso, pero resultaba increíble que, aun privado de libertad, pudiera ser capaz de decirle a Johnny que hacer. En toda esa caminata se notaba bastante sonrojado, y sentía como su corazón latía fuerte como un tambor. Al sentir eso acercó su mano derecha, teniendo cuidado de no dejar caer su patineta y la acercó a su pecho con la intención de sentir su corazón. Efectivamente sentía lo fuerte que latía. Su rostro estaba bastante sonrojado. Muchos animales que caminaban por la calle podían ver el rostro sonrojado y enamorado del joven gorila, pero él no prestaba atención, sino que seguía concentrado en sentir el latido de su corazón. Sin embargo, no solamente estaba sintiendo eso. Uno de sus dedos acababa de sentir algo más.

Acercó su mano completa hasta sentir aquello completamente en su mano. Sentía una dureza a la altura de su pecho, pero un poco más al lado de donde se encontraba su corazón. Estaba tocando uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. De ese bolsillo tomó el teléfono viejo de Ash.

Johnny lo había olvidado por completo por todo lo que conversó con su padre más el tiempo que estuvo buscando una florería y ensayaba sobre lo que le diría a Ash. Johnny había encontrado el teléfono el lunes, Ash no se lo había dado, pero lo encontró la noche que regresó la camioneta al garaje. Para asegurarse que no se le quedara nada dentro antes de dejarla ahí hasta nuevo aviso fue que revisó el interior. El teléfono de Ash lo encontró en el piso de la camioneta. De inmediato pensó que tal vez a Ash se le cayó de su bolsillo y no lo notó al ahora estar con su teléfono nuevo, por lo que lo tomó y se lo guardó en aquel bolsillo de la chaqueta para regresárselo, pero por el viaje en patineta, del cual llegó bastante cansado por volver de a poco a perder el ritmo y por el hecho de volver a ver a Ash, el mismo día donde admitió su enamoramiento hacia ella, causó que fácilmente olvidara lo del teléfono, quedándose en su bolsillo durante el resto de la semana, esto además sumado al hecho de que algunos días usaba su otra chaqueta, olvidando completamente el asunto. Recordó todo cuando volvió a tener el teléfono en su mano, pero volvió a guardárselo para volver a caminar en dirección al apartamento. Sin embargo, no caminó mucho más, ya que volvió a detenerse en seco al mirar al frente.

Aún faltaba una media hora para llegar al apartamento si seguía caminando, y la calle en la que se encontraba se encontraba con una cantidad moderada de animales caminando en ambas direcciones. Uno de ellos caminaba en dirección opuesta a Johnny, acercándose cada vez más.

Lance.

Lo veía nuevamente con su guitarra sostenida en su mano derecha, mirando distraídamente en varias direcciones mientras se acercaba más y más a donde estaba Johnny, éste se quedó quieto un momento. Era extraño encontrarse con él de nuevo, luego de ese encuentro tan incómodo sostenido entre ambos donde él casi le rompe su cara de un golpe. El puercoespín no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Johnny hasta que se encontraban casi a dos metros de distancia. Lance se detuvo en seco al ver al mismo gorila que casi lo golpea hace casi dos semanas. Ash ya explicó el malentendido y ya sabía que Lance era inocente de lo que él había pensado. En el rostro del puercoespín se notaba algo de miedo, y dio unos pasos para atrás al ver que Johnny lo había visto.

\- Espera – atinó de inmediato a decir Johnny – espera un poco

No esperaba encontrarse nuevamente con Lance de manera tan fortuita otra vez, pero esta vez no tenía intenciones de golpearlo, sino que para disculparse. Lance no pareció entenderlo así, ya que volteó y comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección de Johnny, aunque algo más rápido que antes. Johnny también comenzó a caminar algo más rápido intentando alcanzarlo.

\- ¡Espera! – volvió a decir – no quiero hacerte nada. ¡Espera por favor!

Lance volteó la cabeza y vio como es que Johnny se acercaba más a él, hubiera caminado más rápido, o incluso corrido, pero se vio ralentizado al ver que delante de él había un pequeño grupo de animales detenidos conversando entre ellos bloqueando el camino. Lance se vio atrapado.

\- No intentes hacerme nada – dijo, recordando la advertencia que le dijo ese día y que si sirvió – si me golpeas te arrestarán

Johnny finalmente logró llegar junto a él. Intentó hacerle ver que no estaba con intenciones de agredirlo, tenía el ramo de tulipanes en su mano izquierda y su patineta en la derecha.

\- Lo sé – dijo él – pero no es esa mi intención

Pausó un momento lo que diría. Lance ya notaba de a poco como es que Johnny no estaba con esas intenciones.

\- ¿Tienes un momento? Quiero hablar contigo. Prometo que no intentaré golpearte

Lance miró algo confundido a Johnny, no esperaba que le dijera algo así, pero al mismo tiempo vio que había varios animales transitando por el lugar, algo a su favor, sabiendo que debido a la presencia de ellos no sería golpeado.

\- … está bien

Para Johnny esa situación era algo extraña, se iba a poner a hablar con el ex novio de la chica de quien se había enamorado, y sentir que eso ocurriría lo hacía sentirse bastante extraño. Se notaba que Lance no se sentía cómodo, su mano sujetaba firmemente el estuche de su guitarra mientras miraba con algo de temor al joven gorila. No obstante, aceptó que se sentaran durante un rato en los peldaños del pórtico de una casa junto a ellos.

\- Pues verás – comenzó diciendo Johnny – lamento mucho haber causado esa situación. Me pasó por no haber sabido bien lo que realmente ocurrió

\- Me acusaste de haber golpeado a Ash – dijo Lance, con algo de molestia

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Y lo siento. Entonces no sabía lo que realmente pasó

\- Espera… - dijo Lance, dándose cuenta de algo – ¿Entonces realmente golpearon a Ash?

\- Así es – respondió Johnny, con algo de tristeza al recordar nuevamente la escena de Ash golpeada y herida en el piso de su apartamento. Lance parecía no creerle a Johnny, por la cara de incredulidad que acababa de poner al responderle – pero ahora está mejor. Yo ahora me estoy quedando con ella para cuidarla en caso que algo más pase

\- Al menos eso está mejor

Giró su vista a la acera, mientras algunos animales caminaban en una o en otra dirección.

\- Fui un tonto en haberme comportado de esa manera con Ash – confesó él – siento que ahora está mejor sin mí y me arrepiento completamente de haber sido así con ella

"Y no olvides que la engañaste" pensó mecánicamente Johnny al oír eso. Prometió que no golpearía a Lance, pero recordar eso le hizo pensar en esa idea, pero intentó calmarse mientras Lance seguía hablando.

\- Ya asumí que la perdí para siempre, su canción me hizo darme cuenta de eso. Ella ya siguió adelante con su vida – dijo resignado – yo también tendré que hacerlo

Vio entonces los tulipanes que Johnny tenía en su mano.

\- ¿Son para ella? – preguntó con algo de curiosidad

\- Bueno, sí – respondió él, con algo de vergüenza, aunque con algo de incomodidad sabiendo que él había sido el antiguo novio de ella

\- ¿Te gusta?

Por poco a Johnny se le formó una sonrisa en su rostro, más algo de enrojecimiento en su rostro, pero intentó mantenerse lo más serio posible.

\- Son para desearle suerte mañana en el show – mintió él – eso

\- Ya veo – respondió él

No era común que Johnny mintiera, pero no se sentía para nada en confianza con Lance aún, mucho menos al saber que él había engañado a Ash.

\- Y… - intentó preguntar Lance - ¿No sabes quién golpeó a Ash?

\- Si, lo sé – dijo

Él se sentía seguro que Lance no sabía sobre la culpabilidad de Becky y no mentía al preguntarle sobre quien fue, pero en parte todo comenzó cuando ella leyó los mensajes enviados desde su teléfono, podría culpar a Lance si es que lo catalogaba como el instigador de la golpiza, pero él no fue quien golpeó. Miró fijamente al puercoespín antes de responderle.

\- … fue Becky

Al oír aquella respuesta Lance abrió sus ojos al límite. No podía creer que Johnny le respondería eso. Podía pensar que diría cualquier otro nombre, pero no podía creer que dijera precisamente ese nombre.

\- No – dijo Lance, sumamente impactado por lo que Johnny acababa de decir – no puede ser. ¡Estás mintiendo!

\- Eso me dijo que pasó – continuó diciendo – a ella le creo completamente. Creemos que pudo haber sido por envidia, al haber leído los mensajes que le enviaste a Ash a su teléfono…

En ese momento, como si estuviera impulsado por un resorte, Lance se puso de pie, algo molesto por lo que Johnny le acababa de decir.

\- ¡Mientes! ¡Mientes completamente! – exclamó muy molesto a Johnny, interrumpiendo todo lo que iba a decir - ¡Todo eso que dices son puras mentiras!

\- Es lo que pensamos que pasó – insistió Johnny, quizás algo sorprendido al ver esa súbita reacción de enojo de parte del puercoespín

\- ¡No sé qué cosa estarás planeando! ¡Pero por eso que dijiste ya sé que mientes! ¡Yo no le he enviado ningún mensaje a Ash! ¡Y con menos razón Becky los hubiera leído!

\- Sólo te digo lo que pensamos que pasó – dijo Johnny, ya casi a la defensiva – Personalmente, yo pienso que Becky pudo haber leído tu teléfono mientras no estabas atento y vio tus mensajes, y por algún tipo de envidia fue al apartamento a golpearla.

Lance, en ese momento, abrió sus ojos hasta el límite. Repentinamente su enojo cambió a una sensación de sorpresa, o tal vez de impacto. Acababa de darse cuenta de algo al oír eso.

\- Johnny… tal vez no me creas – dijo, intentando hablar con un tono más tranquilo – pero puedo insistirte y asegurarte que yo no le envié ningún mensaje a Ash que luego haya leído Becky… y la prueba que tengo es una que echará por tierra cualquier intento que tengas de culparme a mí. Tal vez no me lo creas, pero te aseguro que es la verdad

\- ¿Cuál es?

Lance ya no miraba con enojo a Johnny, pero si lo miraba con algo de impacto mientras le decía lo último.

\- Becky y yo ya no vivimos juntos… Terminamos hace más de un mes.

(… continuará)


	18. Capítulo 18: Becky

**Capítulo 18: Becky**

 _"_ _No puedo ser catalogada de loca, pues sé que no lo soy. Yo diría que debiese ser catalogada de enamorada… Sí, eso es, una chica enamorada, pero por ningún motivo loca. Mis acciones así lo demuestran, acciones propias de alguien enamorada y que sé que cualquiera estaría de acuerdo conmigo si es que justifico mi accionar y todo lo que hice._

 _Viajaba ese día en el metro. Miraba distraídamente por una de las ventanas viendo todos aquellos folletos amarillos volando por toda la ciudad, preguntándome que es lo que decían. Tenía mi pandero en mi regazo, sujetado con una de mis manos. Fue en esos momentos que el metro se detenía en una de las estaciones, pero ahí no me tenía que bajar, así que permanecí sentada en mi puesto mirando aquellos folletos. Mi vista se desvió de la ventana al oír una serie de golpes en la puerta que acababa de cerrarse y el metro volvía a avanzar. Fue ahí que mis ojos vieron por primera vez a Lance. Lucía gracioso con uno de esos folletos clavados en las púas de su espalda. Me parecía que iba con alguien y que se quedó en la estación, pero dejó de pensar en eso al ver que de manera irremediable nos alejábamos de ella. Me llamó la atención que fuera un puercoespín igual que yo, no somos una especie muy común en la ciudad. De inmediato noté el estuche de guitarra que tenía, dándome cuenta de inmediato que también era músico. Se me ocurrió ver si podía llamar su atención de alguna manera, así que tomé más firmemente mi pandero y lo agité una vez, esperando que el sonido le llamara la atención, cosa que funcionó casi de inmediato, ya que giró su cabeza hacia donde yo me encontraba sentada. Vi como es que sus ojos se quedaron clavados en mí, al mismo tiempo que yo le dirigía una sonrisa, causando que se acercara y se sentara junto a mí._

 _Aquello fue amor a primera vista._

 _Me dijo que su nombre era Lance y que era músico. Me fijé en como vestía, en el estuche de su guitarra, con varias calcomanías pegadas en él, incluso me fijé en sus dientes frontales, ligeramente chuecos. Lucía bastante atractivo. Durante todo el viaje la pasamos conversando muy animadamente, de inmediato me encantó su actitud y su personalidad. Era rebelde, era rudo… pero especialmente, era un tonto. Era perfecto para mí. Sentí que a él también le gustaron algunas cosas de mí, tal vez mi vestuario a la moda, o como me arreglaba las púas sobre mi frente, lo hermoso que lucía mi rostro. Ambos éramos los únicos puercoespines del vagón. Era cosa del destino. De pronto nuestra conversación se interrumpió al momento que oímos que su teléfono comenzaba a sonar en su bolsillo, tal vez era quien quedó en la estación hacía un rato, pero él lo silenciaba para no interrumpir lo que decíamos. Tristemente nuestra conversación terminó cuando nos acercamos a una estación. Me tenía que bajar en ésa. Quedamos en volver a reunirnos luego de darle mi número de teléfono. Un par de animales se bajó conmigo en esa estación, y todos ellos se dirigieron rápidamente a la salida, pero yo no, sentí que me quedé un rato ahí, disfrutando la manera en que mi corazón latía de júbilo dentro de mi pecho._

 _El resto de ese día pasó, y Lance no pudo salir de mi cabeza, mi teléfono lo tuve a mano durante ese día y los próximos dos días, esperando en cualquier momento que me llamara. Sabía en el fondo que lo haría, sabía que de alguna manera le gusté. Y finalmente tuve razón, ya que el mismo día que estaba toda la algarabía por la ciudad de las audiciones en el teatro Moon, luego de todas las audiciones y siendo ya de noche, sentí como mi teléfono sonaba. De inmediato lo miré y vi un mensaje de él, diciéndome que al día siguiente estaría libre para reunirnos, ya que, según sus palabras, tomaría un día de descanso._

 _La reunión que tuvimos ese día, al día siguiente de las audiciones, fue en el parque de la ciudad, él traía su guitarra, yo traía mi pandero, y ambos caminamos durante un rato hasta que nos sentamos en una banca junto al estanque del parque. Lo primero que dijo fue que estaba seguro que nadie molestaría por teléfono, ya que, según sus palabras, su compañera de piso, la misma que quedó en el metro, estaría ocupada durante el día y no molestaría. Yo le sonreí y le dije que está bien._

 _La mañana de esa reunión fue bastante tranquila, él comenzó a hablar sobre lo que sabía tocar, e incluso sacó la guitarra de su estuche y comenzó a tocar un poco. Con mi pandero yo también comencé a tocar junto a él. De inmediato vimos como un pequeño grupo de animales comenzaba a rodearnos y a oír la canción que estábamos improvisando, y, a pesar de no haberlo esperado, varios comenzaron a lanzar dinero al estuche abierto de Lance. Nos fuimos del parque con una cantidad suficiente para poder ir a almorzar. Estuvimos juntos durante el resto de ese día, hasta que de pronto dijo que tenía que irse porque, también según sus palabras, su compañera de piso no tenía llaves. Ambos acordamos reunirnos al día siguiente, a la misma hora, de nuevo en el parque. Ésa fue nuestra primera cita._

 _No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que nuestra relación era una compuesta por verdadero amor, cada uno disfrutaba esa mutua compañía, nuestros abrazos comenzaron en la primera cita, al momento de despedirnos, igual que caminar tomados de la mano. Fue en la segunda cita que nos besamos por primera vez. Fue luego de nuestra pequeña presentación en el parque frente a todos los animales que nos veían. El show ya había terminado y habíamos guardado todo el dinero que nos dieron en nuestros bolsillos. Mientras caminábamos hacia la salida del parque, en dirección al restaurant que habíamos ido el día anterior, ambos tomados de la mano, fue que intenté demostrarle que había amor entre ambos, así que sin dudarlo acerqué mi rostro a su mejilla y se la besé. Él se detuvo en seco al sentir mis labios en su rostro, y me miró con sus ojos muy abiertos mientras su cabeza giraba hacia la mía. Él pareció dudar un momento, su mirada quedó en blanco, pero al ver mi sonrisa frente a él causó que finalmente una sonrisa comenzara a dibujarse en su rostro, siendo él quien se acercó su rostro al mío, mientras yo también lo hacía al mismo tiempo. Fue ése nuestro primer beso. Él era apasionado conmigo, de la misma manera que yo lo era con él, nos encontrábamos en medio del camino del parque, pero no nos importaba que el resto de los visitantes nos vieran besándonos. Nuestros besos expresaban nuestro amor de manera perfecta. Un amor verdadero y poderoso. Creo que fue ahí fue donde me di cuenta que ya lo amaba profundamente, de la misma manera que él a mí._

 _Lamentablemente para mí y para nuestro amor, una inesperada y molesta interferencia comenzó a amenazar nuestra relación: Ash._

 _Fue una de las veces que Lance me invitó a ensayar a su apartamento. Ya no había sido la primera vez que ensayábamos ahí, la primera vez que me invitó fue cuando me dijo que su compañera de cuarto no estaría durante el día así que sabría que no molestaría ni interrumpiría lo que ensayáramos, tal vez nuestra cuarta o quinta cita. Ambos nos dimos cuenta que como dúo éramos muy buenos, él tocaba su guitarra con suavidad mientras que yo lo acompañaba con mi pandero, y él pareció entusiasmarse mucho más cuando le dije que conocía a Harry, un oso polar dueño de un restaurant donde buscaban músicos que tocaran frente a los comensales. Él me comentó que él, junto a su compañera, lo intentaron en ese mismo restaurant, pero el oso polar no los aceptó. Yo le dije que me encargaría de eso, ya que a él lo conocía bien, y así pasó, al saber que acababa de formar un dúo, me pidió que fuéramos lo más pronto posible a tocar ahí, razón por la cual él comenzó a invitarme a su apartamento para ensayar. Lo gracioso de esos ensayos era que frecuentemente deteníamos lo que cantábamos para volver a besarnos, era muy difícil poder tocar la canción de corrido mientras estábamos ahí, pero con el transcurso de los días logramos mejorar mucho. Aquél día, donde esa odiosa de Ash interrumpió todo, fue donde me enteré de la verdad con respecto a Lance y su supuesta compañera de piso; el ensayo se había alargado un poco más de lo esperado, él tocaba su guitarra y yo mi pandero, estábamos a punto de volver a besarnos, cuando sentimos un fuerte "¿Qué está pasando aquí?" que provenía de la puerta y que interrumpió nuestro ensayo y nuestro inminente beso. Yo intenté ser amable con ella, me presenté ante quien creí que era solo la compañera de piso de mi amado, pero supe entonces que en realidad era su novia._

 _Fue en ese momento donde demuestro definitivamente lo que un amor verdadero es, porque, en vez de terminar con él por haberme ocultado que tenía una novia, la cual lo echó del apartamento al darse cuenta que la engañaba, causó que lo terminara amando mucho más. Me enamoré mucho más de él al darme cuenta que prefería quedarse conmigo y que me dijo que nos fuéramos de ahí, luego de que esa odiosa puercoespín nos echara y lanzara su guitarra a la calle. Entre ellos no había amor, por la forma en que ella fue con él. Me quedé molesta con ella al quedarse con mis lentes de sol, pero, sabiendo que Lance se quedó conmigo, terminó siendo la mínima de mis molestias. Fue así que lo invité a que se mudara conmigo a mi propio apartamento._

 _Sabía muy bien que mi relación con Lance era mucho mejor que la que él tenía con Ash. Ella lucía horrible, su vestuario era espantoso y no tenía estilo, sabía que Lance me apreciaría mucho más a mí que a ella._

 _Mi apartamento terminó siendo nuestro hogar luego de eso, un hogar feliz para ambos, en donde el amor era lo que más se podía sentir. Al poco tiempo Lance me dijo que desde que estábamos juntos, nunca antes había sido tan feliz o conocido, ya que cuando estuvimos listos con nuestros ensayos comenzamos a presentarnos en el restaurant de Harry, el cual, de manera progresiva, comenzó a tener un lleno absoluto cuando nos presentábamos, algo que estaba segura que Lance jamás hubiera logrado con esa fracasada de Ash._

 _De Ash no podía decir mucho, sólo sabía que su carrera como aspirante a rockera había finalmente terminado si es que Lance no estaba con ella, y mucho más al saber que el teatro Moon había sido destruido. Ash estaba acabada, y para mí ya había sido algo del pasado._

 _Al menos hasta que fue el día del show en el teatro._

 _Ese día había sido bastante productivo para Lance y para mí. Habíamos sido ovacionados luego de nuestra presentación en el restaurant de Harry, y estábamos listos para descansar juntos en nuestro apartamento, cuando de pronto vimos en la televisión que iban a presentar un show en un escenario improvisado donde antes el teatro Moon estaba erigido, y nos pusimos a ver eso sólo para ver que tan desastrosa iba a ser la presentación. El reportero que estaba cubriendo la noticia ya anunciaba que sería un fracaso, y quería ver si es que Ash iba a participar, para poder de esa manera ver el ridículo que iba a estar a punto de hacer. El par de cerdos y el gorila que comenzaron el show estuvieron bien, y francamente me impresioné que el show estuviera mucho mejor de lo pensado y que el público comenzara a aumentar en cantidad. Pero entonces vimos como el koala presentó a Ash. Lance y yo nos encontrábamos juntos en el sofá, y a mí solo me causó repelencia ver a esa puercoespín, pero Lance no reaccionó de ninguna manera. Estaba ansiosa por ver el ridículo que estaba a punto de hacer, y casi me río a carcajadas al ver que una llama interrumpía el show y desconectaba su guitarra, pero me enfurecí al ver que estaba usando mis lentes de sol, y mucho más aún al lanzarlos al público. Conforme avanzaba su canción, la cual claramente hablaba sobre el supuesto amor entre ella y Lance, me daba cuenta que él parecía sentirse tocado por la canción, causando que mirara con más atención y con sus ojos más abiertos, como si hubiera visto algo en ella. La verdad que internamente entré en pánico "¿Y qué tal si es que él vuelve a sentir algo por ella?" fue por eso que decidí simplemente apagar el televisor y decir que ni siquiera era tan buena, mientras abandonaba la sala. Lance dijo estar de acuerdo conmigo, pero desde el pasillo oí como volvió a encender el televisor. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta: Ash acababa de envenenar la mente de Lance. Nuestra relación acababa de tener un punto de inflexión._

 _Durante los siguientes días comencé a sorprender a Lance tarareando la canción que esa asquerosa puercoespín había tocado. Había comenzado a obsesionarse con ella, lo sabía bien, la canción la tarareaba constantemente, pero se detenía en seco al ver que yo estaba cerca. Ahí comencé a estar más atenta con sus acciones. Con mucha frecuencia, y mientras él iba a tomar un baño, yo me ponía a revisar dentro del estuche de su guitarra para ver si es que tenía algún rastro de Ash, quizás una foto o un autógrafo, o incluso alguna púa, incluso comencé a revisar los bolsillos de sus pantalones antes de ponerlos dentro de la lavadora para ver si encontraba alguna nota de amor de ella, e incluso me ponía a olfatear sus camisetas antes de colocarlas junto a los pantalones, para ver si es que lograba detectar la esencia de esa puercoespín, pero pareció ocultar bien su rastro, y Lance parecía que lo hacía bien para no levantar mis sospechas. Con el paso de los días comencé a ser más directa con él, comencé a preguntarle si es que la había ido a ver, o si es que había vuelto con ella. Él en un comenzó empezó a reír al oír esas preguntas de mi parte, y me respondía que no, y que dejara de bromear. Durante el transcurso de los días se lo preguntaba con más insistencia, sabía que él había vuelto a sentir algo por ella, él me lo insistía una y otra vez, y decía que ya no amaba a Ash, pero si a mí, pero yo no lo creía, sabía que cuando salía solo de nuestro apartamento era porque se iba a reunir con ella, o incluso, cuando lo veía usando su teléfono, sabía que era porque estaba enviando mensajes con ella._

 _Toda esa actitud sospechosa de su parte y, ya sabiendo que me estaba mintiendo, fue que causó que tuviera que hacer algo por su propio bien: En una de las nuestras noches tocando en el restaurant de Harry y, aprovechando que Lance se encontraba distraído afinando su guitarra y conectando sus amplificadores, fue que me acerqué a donde dejamos nuestras cosas, junto a una mesa cerca del escenario, y comencé a buscar entre sus cosas hasta dar con su teléfono, él lo había dejado en silencio para que no interrumpiera lo que estábamos a punto de tocar. Lo tomé y me lo guardé en mi bolsillo. Esto lo hacía por su propio bien, sabía que era lo mejor para él, para que cortara sus lazos con Ash de manera tajante. Sabía que con el tiempo dejaría de extrañarlo y que se compraría uno nuevo._

 _Como había dicho, él era un tonto, y fue fácil convencerlo de que mientras estábamos tocando alguien tuvo que haber robado nuestras cosas, yo le dije que mi monedero y uno de mis collares desaparecieron para que fuera más fácil que me creyera. Era un pobre tonto, pero finalmente me terminó creyendo y no dudó en ningún momento que en realidad el teléfono quedó en mi poder. Lo hacía por su propio bien._

 _Esa noche, mientras Lance se encontraba durmiendo, aún algo deprimido porque su teléfono fue "robado", yo me puse a revisarlo en la sala. Aún tenía a Ash entre sus contactos, sabía que me estaba mintiendo, pero había hecho un buen trabajo en borrar todos los mensajes, ya que no había ni uno solo efectuado esos días. Con toda seguridad los borraba a diario para que no los viera, así que me lo dejé siempre conmigo, en silencio, esperando a que ella enviara un mensaje. Apenas lo hiciera iría personalmente a su apartamento y le rompería su cara. Eso sí, una cosa que si encontré en el teléfono y que Lance jamás borró, no creo que por olvido, sino porque las atesoraba intensamente, es que tenía varias fotos de ambos juntos y besándose. Me enfurecí al ver esas fotos, pero intenté mantenerme en calma, si se lo decía sabría en realidad quien tenía su teléfono. Pensé en borrarlas, pero pensaba que quizás podrían serme útiles en algún momento, así que las mantuve ahí._

 _Sin embargo, y a pesar de haber querido hacer lo mejor para él, eso no fue suficiente, ya que durante los días siguientes igual continuó saliendo sin mí, sabía que se iba a reunir con ella y no quería que lo supiera. Uno de esos días decidí seguirlo. Él había salido en la mañana, y yo le dije que estaría en el apartamento hasta que hubiera que ir al restaurant otra vez, más o menos en la tarde, así que de esa manera sabía que no pensaría encontrarme mientras se encontrara con esa puercoespín. Intenté caminar a una distancia considerable de él, ocultándome con cualquier cosa que pudiera, y de esa manera logré que no me encontrara ese día. Me pareció extraño que haya decidido encontrarse con ella en el edificio de la compañía telefónica, tuve que quedarme afuera del edificio, esperando que en cualquier momento ambos salieran tomados de la mano, pero ella no salió, sino que sólo salió él, logré ver que en su mano tenía una caja abierta, y vi como se sentó en una banca junto a la calle para sacar el teléfono nuevo que tenía dentro. Respiré aliviada entonces; no había ido a encontrarse con ella en la compañía telefónica, solamente se había ido a comprar un nuevo teléfono, pero durante el resto de ese día lo seguí vigilando. Luego vi que se compró un vaso con patatas fritas en un camión que venía comida, pero Ash no apareció ahí tampoco, esperaba que en cualquier momento llegara y se besara apasionadamente con él, pero eso no pasó ahí, ni tampoco en el metro ni en la estación en la que se había bajado._

 _Fue finalmente, luego de que terminamos nuestro show en el restaurante, que por fin me harté. Habíamos llegado juntos al apartamento, pero cuando cerramos la puerta fue que exploté, ya no podía seguir fingiendo que no había nada entre Ash y Lance, por lo que me acerqué a él mientras él me veía con una sonrisa. Parecía que pensó que lo quería besar, ya que inclinó su cabeza y acercó sus labios a mí, pero ésa no era mi intención, ya que lo que hice en vez de besarlo fue levantar mi mano y darle una fuerte bofetada en su rostro, en castigo por haberme engañado. Él de inmediato se cubrió su mejilla golpeada con sus dos manos, chillando de dolor y preguntándome furioso por qué lo acababa de golpear._

 _"_ _¡ME ESTÁS ENGAÑANDO CON ESA ASQUEROSA DE ASH!" chillé furiosa, mientras alcanzaba a notar que su rostro comenzaba a tornarse rojo_

 _Él logró actuar muy bien, me dijo con una gran habilidad que no era cierto lo que decía y que no había vuelto a hablar con Ash desde el día que lo echó del apartamento, pero no le creí ni una palabra, y en castigo por seguirme mintiendo fue que volví a darle una bofetada, pero en su otra mejilla._

 _Lance no me respondió mientras se cubría ambas mejillas, haciéndome entender que yo tenía razón. Sabía que le habían dolido mis bofetadas, pero era necesario que sufriera como castigo por sus mentiras. Lo había dicho, lo hacía por su bien, así que no me sentía mal por haberle causado dolor. No me respondió nada aún, sino que caminó junto a mí y se dirigió silenciosamente hacia nuestra habitación. Salió de ella un par de minutos después, con un bolso a cuestas, tomó la guitarra que quedó junto a la puerta y salió del apartamento, chillando y diciendo que estaba loca, cerrando con un fuerte portazo._

 _Cualquiera habría dicho que en ese momento habíamos terminado y que yo estaba loca, pero ninguna de esas dos cosas era cierta. Sabía que Lance volvería tarde o temprano, arrepentido de la decisión de marcharse y me diría que yo tenía razón y que esperaba que lograra perdonar el engaño suyo. Tampoco podía decir que estaba loca… tan solo estaba enamorada._

 _Creí que Lance volvería a la mañana siguiente, arrepentido de la ridícula manera en que se comportó al salir, pero no volvió, pero de todos modos sabría que iba a volver, tarde o temprano._

 _Sin embargo, aquel tiempo sola, tal vez dos semanas, me sirvió para pensar mucho: A Lance lo conocí en el metro, y fue una cosa del destino que eso pasara, nuestra relación iba a ser perfecta y tenía todo para que fuera así. Ambos éramos músicos, teníamos éxito tocando juntos, él con su guitarra y yo con mi pandero, y por sobre todo, ambos éramos puercoespines. Todo cuadraba en su justa medida. Sin embargo, y a pesar de toda esa perfección, había una sola cosa que no cuadraba bien, y que era lo que causó fricciones en nuestra relación, y si es que queríamos que esto funcionara, había que encargarse de eso: Ash._

 _Lance no había dejado de amar a Ash, y así lo comprobaba al ver que no había ningún mensaje con ella en su teléfono, asumiendo que los había borrado para que no los leyera, o que salía a reunirse con ella en lugares aleatorios para que yo no desconfiara de él. La situación era simple, si es que quería que nuestra relación funcionara bien, había que encargarse de Ash. Decidida a eso, fue que me puse manos a la obra._

 _Era una idea sencilla: Iría al apartamento de Ash y le daría una paliza que le causara miedo y que ocasionaría que dejara de acercarse a Lance, pero sabía que no podía ir sin razón a golpearla, tenía que pensar en alguna idea. Entonces recordé las fotos del teléfono de Lance, y mi mente se iluminó._

 _Fingiendo ser Lance, tomé su teléfono y comencé a escribirle mensajes como viniendo de él, adjuntando, además, las fotos que aún él había dejado en su teléfono para que fuera más convincente, pero, para fingir un poco más de sorpresa, y, suponiendo que Lance decía la verdad, decidí seguir con su juego y escribir el siguiente mensaje._

 _"_ _Ash, lamento haber sido un tonto contigo, me comporté como un tonto al haberte dejado y creo que es la peor decisión que he tomado en mi vida. Vuelve conmigo, baby"_

 _Aún conservaba el número de Ash, así que se lo envié._

 _A continuación le envié el segundo mensaje, y le adjunté algunas de las fotos que Lance conservaba._

 _"_ _Sé que me comporté muy mal contigo, tú no solo fuiste mi compañera en muchas ocasiones que tocamos, también fuiste a quien yo más amé. Por favor, dame otra oportunidad… aún te amo"_

 _Esos mensajes serían la excusa ideal para ir a su apartamento a encargarme de ella, y mucho más al ver que mi torpe Lance había conservado las llaves del apartamento en su poder, y las había dejado en nuestro apartamento antes de irse, ya que se podría llegar a pensar que lo hice por despecho, y no porque simplemente deseé ir a atacarla. Ya estaba todo listo para ir a encargarme de ella._

 _La paliza que le di esa noche valió completamente la pena. Mi puño me quedó adolorido un par de días luego de ese golpe a su rostro, y sentía que había sido una buena lección contra Ash, especialmente cuando tomé su guitarra y la rompí frente a sus ojos, eso me causó una satisfacción absoluta al haber barrido completamente su deseo de ser rockera, pero sabía que no sería suficiente, por lo que me alisté para darle una paliza mayor pronto. Armada con un bate volví a… visitarla a la semana siguiente. Volví a enviarle mensajes previo a eso, para poder mantener mi idea, pero no la encontré en el apartamento, y la esperé mucho rato, tristemente no pude seguir esperándola porque se había hecho muy tarde, y sentía que Lance volvería en cualquier momento a nuestro apartamento, y quizás no tendría llaves para poder entrar, así que, para no pensar que perdí el viaje, me puse a romper y a botar todo lo que pude en su apartamento: Mesas, amplificadores, vasos, platos, sillas, todo lo que pudiera, pero sentía que debía hacer algo más. Revisando en un cajón que estaba en la cocina encontré un marcador, y con él le dejé ese lindo mensaje antes de irme, volviendo al apartamento mío y Lance, creyendo que lo encontraría afuera, esperando que le abriera para que volviese todo a la normalidad._

 _Ya había pasado más de una semana desde esa última visita, y era tiempo de ir a hacerle una nueva visita. Estaba a punto de regresar con el bate hasta su apartamento. Era viernes, al día siguiente sería el show de todos esos payasos en el teatro Moon, así que sabía que sin dudas que iba a estar en el apartamento ese día. Lance aún no volvía, pero no tenía dudas de que volvería. Tomé su teléfono y comencé a teclear un nuevo mensaje._

 _"_ _Baby, te amaré por siempre, pero por favor, contéstame estos mensajes"_

 _No satisfecha por éste fue que le envié otro a continuación._

 _"_ _Recuerda que la llama entre nosotros sigue encendida, no dejes que se apague. Te amo"_

 _Sonreí al momento que ese último mensaje fue enviado, sabía que ella ya los leería y yo estaría lista para ir. Esos mensajes los envié más o menos a mediodía. Decidí esperar a que fuera un poco más tarde para ir a su apartamento, así que, apenas vi que el reloj marcó las 5 de la tarde sonreí, tomé el bate y me dirigí a la puerta._

 _Lista para terminar finalmente con ese asunto y que Lance volviera a mí, a por fin deshacerme de lo último que impedía que nuestro amor fuera perfecto."_

l

l

l

l

l

l

Luego de que Johnny escuchara esa impactante respuesta de parte del ex novio de la chica de quien se había enamorado se puso bruscamente de pie. Comenzó a tantearse su pecho con una de sus manos hasta llegar al bolsillo que estaba ahí y extrajo el teléfono de Ash. Acababa de darse cuenta entonces de esos nuevos mensajes que habían llegado. Habían sido enviados hace varias horas, pero acababa de verlos; el teléfono estaba en modo silencioso.

Para entonces Lance aún estaba algo sorprendido por la frase que le acababa de decir a Johnny, ya que también pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero intentó formular alguna pregunta al ver la cara tan desencajada e impactada del joven gorila frente a él.

\- ¿Es… estás bien?

Johnny se encontraba entonces con la boca abierta y sus ojos abiertos hasta el límite. Había por fin descubierto toda la verdad, y sus piernas comenzaban a temblar por ese impacto. Lance vio entonces como es que Johnny tomaba el ramo de tulipanes y su patineta, y se subía rápidamente a ésta y se alejaba de él. Johnny volvió a guardar el teléfono de Ash en su bolsillo mientras sacaba el suyo mientras patinaba a toda velocidad en dirección al apartamento.

Ash estaba en peligro.

(… continuará)


	19. Capítulo 19: El último enfrentamiento

**Capítulo 19: El último enfrentamiento**

El tono de espera tardó un poco en que dejara de sonar, pero de pronto éste terminó.

\- Hola…

Johnny suspiró aliviado al oír la voz de su amiga por el teléfono.

\- ¡Ash! ¡Sal inmediatamente del apartamento! – exclamó él de inmediato, lo más rápido que pudo – ¡es…!

\- … en estos momentos no estoy disponible – continuó diciendo la voz – déjame tu mensaje…

Johnny cortó de inmediato la llamada al oír esas palabras grabadas de Ash. Se encontraba en esos momentos patinando a la mayor velocidad posible hasta el apartamento.

\- No, no, no – murmuró desesperado al darse cuenta que el teléfono de Ash estaba apagado, causando que la preocupación y la angustia aumentaran enormemente

Becky se había convertido en una amenaza y la integridad de Ash estaba en peligro. Intentando marcar las teclas de la pantalla mientras intentaba no disminuir la velocidad fue que volvió a hacer una llamada, esta vez a la policía.

l

l

l

l

l

 _La caminata desde mi apartamento hasta el de Ash no era muy larga. Caminaba tranquilamente hasta el apartamento de esa asquerosa puercoespín ¿Para qué apurarme más? Le iba a dar su merecido de todos modos. Silbaba tranquilamente mientras el bate lo mecía entre mis manos, caminando a un ritmo tranquilo, incluso saltando como una pequeña de vez en cuando. Me imaginaba las maneras en que este bate golpearía su feo rostro o el resto de su cuerpo. Todas esas escenas pasaban por mi cabeza una y otra vez, pensé durante un rato largo en el tramo cual de todas sería más eficaz para poder terminar con este asunto de una vez por todas. Tal vez lograría esta vez que sangrara. Sería divertido._

 _Sin Ash como una interferencia, el amor mío y de Lance sería perfecto y no habría más obstáculos en nuestra relación. Era tiempo de encargarme de ella._

 _Llegué al edificio cuando las luces de la calle comenzaron a encenderse. Seguramente podría terminar con este asunto rápidamente y volvería al apartamento, donde Lance, ya sin Ash, me estaría esperando afuera para que entráramos y todo volviera a ser cómo debía ser. Durante todo ese viaje me la pasaba sonriendo, algunos animales con quienes me encontré me sonreían de reojo al verme pasar, yo les sonreía de vuelta. Seguramente que con Ash nunca pasaba eso. El bate con el que iba se encontraba nuevo y limpio, tal vez ya no estaría en ese estado cuando volviera al apartamento, tal vez regresaría magullado y con algunas manchas rojas, y eso no era algo que me molestara, ya que sabía bien que mientras más magullado y manchado estuviera, significaba que me encargué mucho mejor. Sería una manera de demostrar cómo es que me deshice de ella, tal vez lo enmarcaría y lo colocaría en la pared, para que de esa manera Lance recordara que ya no tenía ninguna otra Ash a quién acudir y que solo me tenía a mí. Tal vez me agradecería por dejarle ese recordatorio._

 _El apartamento se encontraba en el tercer piso, sostuve el bate con mis dos manos, ya en posición para ser usado, en caso que me encontrara con ella en los pasillos o en las escaleras, pero no fue así. Curiosamente no me encontré con nadie más en el lugar, ni con el casero del edificio ni con el resto de los animales que ahí vivían. Parecía que todo estaba arreglado para que este asunto se solucionara de manera sencilla. Sonreí al sentir que todo estaba pasando de manera perfecta._

 _En el tercer piso noté cómo es que la luz del pasillo no se había encendido aún, dando un ambiente algo silencioso e inquietante, pero eso poco me importó, ya que me dirigí directamente a la puerta del apartamento. Noté que por debajo de la puerta se colaba un poco de luz, señal clarísima de que ella se encontraba ahí. De mi bolsillo tomé las llaves que mi amado dejó en nuestro apartamento, probablemente de manera intencional para que pudiera hacer esto, pero antes me detuve._

 _"Este apartamento cuenta con sistema de alarma" fue lo que leí en el papel que estaba pegado en la puerta. Casi me río al leer eso, una manera patética de esa puercoespín para intentar que evitara hacer mi deber. Sabía que no era cierto lo que estaba escrito así que no me preocupé en lo más mínimo. Mi sonrisa aumentaba en cantidad mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura y la hacía girar. Sostuve el bate con fuerza en una de mis manos, mientras con la otra sacaba la llave de la cerradura y me la guardaba en el bolsillo, al mismo tiempo que empujaba la puerta con uno de mis hombros._

 _Era el momento._

\- _¡Hola, corazón!_

l

l

l

l

l

Ash pasó esa tarde sola de manera bastante tranquila, pero no sólo eso. Ajena a todo lo que acontecía y que estaba a punto de ocurrir, habló con su madre y luego se puso a tocar la guitarra para ver si es que se sabía la parte de Crocodile Rock con la intención de demostrarle a Johnny lo que sentía por él. Sin embargo, sintió que eso no era suficiente, ya que sentía que había algo más que debía hacer para demostrarle su amor. Se encontraba ansiosa de que él regresara.

"… arriésgate" Fue la palabra que su madre le dijo que le hizo pensar a Ash la idea de que apenas Johnny llegara se lanzaría sobre él y lo besaría. Ésa era una idea que le pareció bastante posible, pero sentía miedo de la posible reacción que pudiera él tener ante eso, lo que causó que mejor tuviera un plan alternativo. ¿Qué tal si mejor sorprendía a Johnny con algún pastel o algo así? Mientras tocaba la guitarra de manera distraída se le ocurrió esa idea. Incluso se imaginó la escena: Johnny volvería y lo primero que sentiría sería el dulce aroma de un pastel recién sacado del horno. Aquello causaría una sonrisa muy grande de su parte, al mismo tiempo que ella hablaba.

"Johnny" diría, tal vez con bastante enrojecimiento en su rostro y tal vez mirando al suelo con bastante timidez "Quise… quise darte esta sorpresa. Hice este pastel como una forma de decirte que… que… ¡Me gustas!"

O tal vez:

"Johnny. Espero que este pastel te haga sonreír. Lo hice con mucho amor… ¡El mismo que yo siento por ti!"

Ambas opciones hacían sentir avergonzada, pero feliz a Ash. Sentir ese amor por Johnny era algo que le daba una calidez y una felicidad en su interior tal, que hacía que todo lo mal que pasó en el último tiempo se viera completamente desaparecido.

Al finalmente decidir arriesgarse de esa manera para decirle a Johnny lo que sentía por él fue que decidió buscar con su teléfono recetas de pasteles. Encontró una gran variedad y buscó durante largo rato, sin poder decidirse bien cual elegir. En eso pasó largos minutos, en los cuales no se dio cuenta que la batería del teléfono ya estaba comenzando a descargarse, y en el momento que encontró la receta del pastel que finalmente eligió hacer, el teléfono se le apagó. Gruñó algo frustrada al no haberse dado cuenta de eso antes, así que fue a cargarlo a su habitación, dejándolo sobre su mesa de noche, pero sin encenderlo. Para seguir viendo la receta regresó a la cocina llevando su laptop, la cual dejó sobre la mesa. Fue ésa la razón por la que en los minutos siguientes comenzó a sentirse un agradable aroma a plátano y nueces, los dos ingredientes del pastel que había elegido hacer. Ella no había hecho nunca repostería de ese tipo, y los utensilios y el molde del pastel habían estado desde siempre dentro del mueble junto al refrigerador sin ningún uso. Siendo la primera vez que había comenzado a hacer uno fue que frecuentemente volvía a consultar en la laptop mientras preparaba y mezclaba todos los ingredientes dentro de un recipiente grande y preparaba la mezcla batiéndola con una cuchara de madera, pero se sintió tranquila cuando, luego de algunos minutos, colocó toda la mezcla dentro del molde para pasteles y lo colocó en el interior del horno.

"Dejar hornear por 45 minutos" era lo último que decía en las instrucciones, así que se fijó en la hora que era, casi 6:30, y se dispuso apagar el horno a las 7:15. Mientras pasaba el tiempo se puso a limpiar el recipiente de la mezcla, la cuchara y los restos de harina y nueces molidas que quedaron esparcidos por el lugar. Mientras lo hacía, y sus manos estaban mojadas y cubiertas de espuma mientras lavaba, se ponía insistentemente a ver el horno para ver si es que el pastel aumentaba en volumen o que no se estuviera quemando. El dulce aroma de plátano y nueces le daba una esperanzadora señal, era el primer pastel que hacía en su vida y esperaba que le quedara bien, para que de esa manera le pudiera dar esa sorpresa a Johnny. Sonreía a cada momento que olía un poco el aroma proveniente del horno, al mismo tiempo que sonreía por cada momento que pensaba en él. Esa sonrisa no se borró durante todo el tiempo que estuvo limpiando todos los utensilios ni mientras revisaba insistentemente la puerta del horno.

Finalmente, con todos los utensilios limpios y secos, comenzó a guardarlos. Durante el rato que abría el mueble junto al refrigerador donde se guardaban todas esas cosas no se percató que una llave se introducía en la cerradura de la puerta principal, para abrirse a continuación.

\- ¡Hola, corazón! – fue lo que escuchó, mientras aún estaba con su cabeza dentro del mueble

l

l

l

l

l

El viaje de Johnny en patineta se había convertido en el más veloz y desesperado de toda su vida. Frecuentemente había tenido que cruzar con luz roja en los pasos peatonales, causando que muchos conductores frenaran bruscamente y tocaran sus bocinas con molestia, o incluso quienes le gritaban por ello, pero él ni siquiera se percataba de las palabras o gritos que recibía. Cada zancada que daba con su pie de apoyo parecía ser más y más fuerte que el anterior. Todo ese tiempo conduciendo la camioneta no le había hecho perder su habilidad con la patineta, de hecho, aún sabía usarla con bastante habilidad, pero le causó que perdiera mucha resistencia; comenzó a sentirse muy cansado cuando aún faltaba un tanto para llegar, pero ni siquiera con eso se detuvo. Ash, su amiga y la hermosa chica de quien se había enamorado, estaba en peligro. Becky llegaría en cualquier momento al apartamento y la encontraría totalmente desprotegida.

El cartel que había puesto el día que salieron al teatro Moon a celebrar el cumpleaños de Ash pareció que había sido demasiado efectivo, ya que parecía que Becky se lo había creído y había decidido no entrar. Eso causó que se confiaran demasiado y a la larga terminaron olvidando cambiar la cerradura de la puerta. Un error del que Johnny se arrepentiría amargamente el resto de su vida si es que volvía a ver a Ash herida de esa manera.

En un comienzo, y por los jadeos que hacía mientras tenía su teléfono junto a su oído mientras patinaba, fue que la operadora de la policía le pidió varias veces que repitiera alguna de las partes que intentaba desesperadamente comunicar, pero luego de un rato logró, luego de muchas repeticiones, decirle todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y que podría ocurrir. La operadora le dijo que esperara en el lugar donde estuviera hasta que llegara alguna patrulla que lo llevara al apartamento, pero él no podía esperar, así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue decirle la dirección del edificio y cuál de los apartamentos de ahí era, y que él estaría ahí lo más pronto posible.

Sin poder evitarlo, y mientras patinaba a esa enorme velocidad, sus brazos se movían arriba y abajo con extrema rapidez, causando que el ramo de tulipanes comenzara a deshojarse, dejando un reguero de pétalos y hojas por la acera y la calle por la que transitaba. Muchos animales parecían darse cuenta que algo ocurría al ver a aquél gorila patinando tan desesperado por las calles, algunos incluso se hacían a un lado al ver que se acercaba. Johnny le agradecía mentalmente a cada uno de ellos, como si supieran que Ash estaba en peligro.

Cuando llegó finalmente a la calle donde se encontraba el apartamento respiró aliviado. Había tardado quizás unos 20 minutos desde que comenzó ese viaje, un viaje que a velocidad normal no habría tardado menos de una hora. Su corazón nunca había latido tan rápido cómo en ese momento. Cuando llegó a las escaleras que conducían a la entrada del edificio fue que por fin se bajó de la patineta y entró. No había ningún vehículo policial aún afuera del edificio. Tomó su patineta y el ramo de tulipanes, o lo que quedaba de él, e ingresó a toda velocidad al interior del edificio. Su corazón parecía latir más y más rápido por cada piso que subía. Le había prometido a Ash que la cuidaría, y se sentiría como el peor amigo y animal de todo el planeta si es que la veía herida.

El corazón de Johnny casi se detiene al llegar al tercer piso y a la puerta del apartamento de Ash. El horror comenzó a aparecer en su rostro: El cartel que había pegado en la puerta se encontraba despegado y roto junto a la puerta, la cual estaba entreabierta. Algo estaba terriblemente mal. Se acercó corriendo a la puerta y la empujó rápidamente con su hombro y miró por el pasillo.

La escena frente a él lo llenó de horror.

l

l

l

l

l

Ash se puso bruscamente de pie al oír esa voz desde el pasillo de su apartamento. Su corazón casi se detiene al oírla. Sabía bien a quien pertenecía. Sacó su cabeza del mueble y miró con sus ojos abiertos hasta el límite hacia la puercoespín que estaba en el pasillo junto a la puerta, sonriendo maliciosamente hacia ella sosteniendo un bate.

En la cabeza de Ash comenzaron a pasar todas las imágenes de la última vez que la vio, recordando todos los golpes recibidos y las amenazas recibidas de parte de Becky. Sintió que su cuerpo quedaba paralizado ante la nueva visión de Becky frente a ella. En casa de sus padres había tenido esa pesadilla donde ella la esperaba en la estación de autobuses para volver a atacarla, pero eso sólo fue una pesadilla, algo que no era real. Esto ya no lo era, la Becky frente a ella era la Becky real, no era una pesadilla, era la realidad. Las piernas de Ash comenzaron a temblar, sintió cómo un sudor frío comenzaba a cubrir su frente, pero principalmente, sintió cómo el miedo se apoderaba completamente de ella.

\- Te extrañé el otro día – dijo ella - ¿Tú no?

Ash no le respondió, había quedado completamente paralizada al verla nuevamente, nuevamente con intenciones de querer atacarla. Pero algo que era lo que más parecía impactarla eran sus ojos, a pesar de lo tranquila que hablaba Becky, estos parecían irradiar locura, cómo si ella estuviera ahí sólo para atacarla por un ataque de locura. Pensó entonces en llamar a la policía, y siendo así fue que logró mover un poco su mano hacia su bolsillo, sólo para recordar, para su horror, que su teléfono estaba apagado y cargando en su habitación.

De pronto, y más para su horror, vio cómo es que Becky de pronto comenzó a acercarse a ella a gran velocidad desde el pasillo mientras levantaba el bate con sus manos, éste estando ya en posición para darle a la cabeza de Ash. Ash solamente había sentido cómo una de sus manos logró moverse para tocar su bolsillo, pero ése fue el único movimiento que había sentido en todo ese corto rato desde que Becky irrumpió en el apartamento, ya que no logró moverse en todo ese rato donde Becky se estaba acercando velozmente hacia ella. Lo único que logró ver ahí fue cómo es que el bate era levantado, y con toda la fuerza posible de parte de esa puercoespín, fue que el bate golpeó fuertemente la cabeza de Ash, provocando un dolor gigante en su cabeza y un sonido del bate golpeando su cráneo que se oyó en todo el apartamento. Ash cayó de rodillas al piso, sintiendo ese gran dolor en su cabeza que sentía que le pudo haber causado una fractura y notó como sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse mientras perdía la consciencia.

Abrió entonces los ojos, vio cómo es que en realidad no había recibido ningún golpe ni había perdido la consciencia, en cambio, vio como es que ella se encontraba frente a Becky, y vio como es que sus manos rodeaban el bate; había logrado sostenerlo antes que Becky lograra golpearla, y ahora las dos se encontraban forcejeando para intentar quedarse con él. Cada una tenía sus manos alrededor del bate, ambas manos cerca de cada extremo. Los ojos de Becky seguían irradiando ira y locura, mientras que los de Ash no parecían irradiar ninguna emoción, pero a pesar de eso logró evitar ese primer ataque.

\- ¡SUÉLTAME! – chilló Becky en un arrebato de ira, ya completamente distinta a la manera tranquila con la que había hablado en un comienzo - ¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR!

Recordó entonces cómo es que en el primer ataque, cuando Ash había logrado inmovilizar a Becky luego de la primera bofetada, ésta le dio un rodillazo en su pecho para que la soltara. Lo recordó en el momento preciso, ya que logró ver cómo es que Becky movía su pierna derecha, gracias a eso dio un paso para atrás para esquivar el nuevo rodillazo que Becky acababa de hacer. En ese instante, donde Becky sólo se apoyaba con su pierna izquierda, fue que Ash giró el bate, levantando el extremo izquierdo y bajando el derecho, causando que los brazos de Becky, más su cuerpo apoyado de manera endeble al suelo, giraran en esa dirección. Becky perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

Fue ahí que los latidos del corazón de Ash se tranquilizaron ligeramente; acababa de derribar a Becky y sentía que había logrado defenderse bien, pero aún no había terminado. Becky había caído sobre sus púas al piso, éstas se comprimieron por su peso, pero lograron amortiguar su caída, a pesar de eso, ella seguía forcejeando duramente con Ash por obtener el control del bate. Ash estaba en una mejor posición y aún sostenía el bate, éste se encontraba entre ambas, sostenido de manera horizontal casi a la altura del cuello de Becky, cada una lo seguía sosteniendo de cada uno de los extremos. Las piernas de Becky pataleaban sin control, con la intención de que Ash recibiera alguna patada, pero Ash se encontraba junto a ella, así que sus piernas no le alcanzaban, sin embargo, aún luchaba fieramente por el control del bate. Ash sabía que ése momento era clave para ella, sabía que si dejaba que Becky se pusiera de pie o le quitaba el bate tal vez todo podría terminar para ella. Fue por eso que ella intentó mantener a Becky sin poder levantarse y mantuvo el bate firme entre sus manos, que luchaban contra las de ella por el control. Becky se encontraba furiosa, y no se daba cuenta que el rostro de Ash no parecía demostrar ninguna emoción. Tenía su rostro completamente en blanco y todo lo que estaba realizando parecía que lo hacía de manera automática.

\- ¡SUELTA EL BATE! – volvió a chillar Becky - ¡SUÉLTALO!

Ash seguía sosteniendo firmemente el bate, igual que Becky, ninguna parecía ceder. Becky intentaba ponerse de pie, pero el mismo bate le impedía hacerlo, debía soltarlo si es que quería hacerlo, y ella estaba completamente decidida en no hacerlo. Parecía que Ash era quien tenía la situación controlada, pero no parecía darse cuenta, no se dio cuenta tampoco que sus manos también comenzaban a cubrirse del mismo sudor frío que cubría su frente, causando que perdiera agarre y que el bate comenzara lentamente a separarse de sus manos. Becky tiraba fuertemente con cada una de sus manos furiosamente, y no parecía darse cuenta que el extremo que sostenía con su mano derecha comenzaba a estar más bajo su agarre que el de Ash.

De pronto, y sin ningún otro aviso, la mano izquierda de Ash, completamente humedecida por el sudor, soltó el extremo del bate. Pero Becky no lo esperaba.

Tanta fuerza hacia ella estaba aplicando en esos momentos que el bate, con su propia fuerza, se movió rápidamente hacia ella, causando que terminara golpeando su propio rostro con un tremendo impacto. Sin quererlo se llevó las manos a su recién golpeado rostro, quedando el bate completamente en control de Ash.

Fue ahí que Ash volvió a abrir sus ojos hasta el límite. Había vuelto a reaccionar, viéndose a sí misma con el bate completamente en sus manos, pero más impactante para ella, vio a Becky en el piso, cubriéndose a la altura de su ojo derecho con ambas manos, gimiendo de dolor. Cuando ella se quitó sus manos de su rostro Ash vio como es que su ojo comenzaba a ennegrecerse e inflamarse.

Sentía que debía alejar el bate de ahí, y de manera instintiva lo arrojó en dirección al comedor, cayendo éste luego de un par de rebotes cerca del muro contrario. Fue recién ahí que, al ver a Becky inmovilizada, al menos por un momento, que se acercó al teléfono de la cocina y lo descolgó. Rápidamente marcó el número de la policía, pero no alcanzó siquiera a que terminara el tono de llamada; Becky, a pesar de haber adquirido un ojo morado y estando aún algo atontada por el golpe, logró ponerse de pie de manera rápida e intentó arrebatarle el teléfono a Ash, pero sin éxito, ya que logró mantener el auricular en sus manos. Poco importó eso para Becky, quien sencillamente tomó el cable del teléfono y lo desconectó, causando que se perdiera el tono de espera que Ash había estado escuchando en esos cortos segundos.

\- Oh, corazón – dijo de pronto Becky, con un tono que parecí querer emular algún tipo de ternura, algo completamente distinto a la reacción que había tenido hacía tan sólo algunos segundos atrás – no debiste haber hecho eso

Entonces se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, y con sus manos, ya sin cubrir su ojo, el cual a cada momento se hinchaba más y más y comenzaba a ver con menor claridad que antes, logró empujar a Ash, causando que retrocediera un par de pasos en el interior de la cocina, impactando sus púas contra la puerta del refrigerador. Ash por poco cae al suelo, pero logró mantenerse de pie, sintiéndose completamente aterrada aún, pero no por eso derrotada, se sentía demasiado asustada, pero lograba mantenerse ante los embates y ataques de Becky. Becky intentó entonces estrangular a Ash, ella alcanzó a ver cómo es que las manos de Becky se ponían alrededor de su cuello y comenzaban a apretarlo con fuerza. Ash comenzó a sentir cómo es que comenzó a quedarse sin aire, causando que empezara a toser.

"Becky quiere matarme" "Becky quiere matarme" comenzó a oír Ash en su cabeza en esos momentos. Recordó cuando pensó eso: En el momento que Johnny le mostró el mensaje que Becky le había dejado escrito en la puerta del refrigerador el día que regresó de casa de sus padres. En ese momento, junto a Johnny, ella se había puesto a llorar incontrolablemente por el miedo causado por ese mensaje y la real amenaza que estaba siendo Becky con ella en su vida. Ahora se encontraba cumpliendo esa amenaza, y nuevamente comenzaban a salirle lágrimas en sus ojos, pero esta vez no era por miedo, sino que era porque sentía como estaba quedándose sin aire.

Inmediatamente Ash se acercó hacia ella, a pesar de que ya no podía respirar y la empujó en dirección a la mesa. Becky no le soltaba su cuello, pero se movía hacia atrás por la fuerza de Ash. Fue finalmente una de las sillas del comedor la que se interpuso en el camino de ambas, Becky no lo esperaba, causando que perdiera el paso y tropezara hacia atrás con ella. Cuando sintió que perdía el paso, sin querer soltó el cuello de Ash, perdía el equilibrio por la silla y caía, golpeándose fuertemente contra el piso. Ash se tocaba su propio cuello, intentando de esa manera terminar con el dolor que causó esa estrangulación, mientras respiraba pesadamente para recuperar el aire perdido. Por otra parte, Becky no estaba mejor, ella había caído al piso, y esta vez las púas de su espalda no amortiguaron el golpe, ya que cayó de lado, con todo su peso sobre su brazo izquierdo. Ash oía esos sonidos de dolor provenientes de ella, pero lentamente estos comenzaron a terminarse, para de pronto quedar todo en silencio, mientras vio que Becky cerraba sus ojos y no se movía más.

Ash suspiró tranquila en ese momento, sabía que Becky seguía viva, pero lo importante era que acababa de quedar fuera de combate, al menos por un momento, cosa que aprovechó para volver a acercarse al teléfono. El cable que Becky había desconectado se encontraba en el suelo, sólo tenía que conectarlo y podría llamar a la policía.

Lamentablemente para Ash, Becky, a pesar de tener su ojo morado y su brazo posiblemente acababa de sufrir un esguince, acababa de fingir aquella supuesta pérdida de consciencia, ya que mientras ella se había convencido de eso y estaba acercándose al cable del teléfono, Becky logró arrastrarse silenciosamente al notar algo que le podría dar un poco de ventaja en esa situación: Ash había lanzado el bate al otro lado del comedor, y éste había caído al suelo, estando a pocos pasos de ella. Fue por eso que intentó acercarse a él de manera más silenciosa. Para Becky, eso no había sido lo planeado, su idea era llegar al apartamento y darle una nueva y rápida paliza a Ash, tal vez mucho más grande que la primera, tal vez llegaría a herirla gravemente y se iría pronto, pero no había sido así. Ash había ofrecido una buena resistencia y había logrado evitar todos esos intentos de ataques suyos. Ya no podía ver por su ojo derecho, estando ya completamente negro e hinchado, mientras que no podía mover su brazo sin sentir un punzante y enorme dolor, pero aun con eso, volvía a tener el bate en su poder.

Ash se encontraba mirando el teléfono, acababa de marcar nuevamente el número de la policía y estaba escuchando de nuevo el tono de espera.

\- Estación de policía ¿Cuál es su emergencia? – oyó casi de inmediato, para su alivio

Ash no había dicho ni una palabra durante todo ese rato, y justo cuando estaba a punto de responderle a la operadora, interrumpió todo lo que iba a decir, y en cambio, un fuerte grito salió de su garganta. El teléfono que estaba viendo frente a ella acababa de ser destruido frente a sus ojos con un fuerte batazo. El teléfono acababa de caer al suelo en varios pedazos, algunos quedaron firmes en la pared, pero tanto el cuerpo del teléfono como las teclas y el cable del auricular cayeron al suelo en varios pedazos separados. Justo antes de que mirara al lado, Ash sintió un fuerte golpe con el bate en su costado derecho, a la altura de sus costillas. Esta vez fue ella quien lanzó un fuerte grito de dolor. Intentó cubrirse su costado con una de sus manos mientras se giraba, y con la otra mano intentó alcanzar el bate, cosa que no pudo, ya que Becky lo había alejado de su alcance.

\- ¡Sorpresa, corazón! – exclamó Becky con una nueva sonrisa, esta vez una que parecía simular una amistosa

Y antes que Ash pudiera voltearse completamente a ella, Becky le dio una fuerte estocada con el bate, golpeándola con el extremo de éste en su pecho. Ash inmediatamente se llevó las manos a su pecho, sintiendo nuevamente que le faltaba el aire, cayendo de rodillas al piso. Comenzó a toser y a respirar en exceso por ese doloroso golpe en su pecho. Becky aprovechó que había vuelto a recuperar el control de la situación, y aprovechó de empujar a Ash con su pie hacia la pared, causando que quedara apoyada en ella. Becky había vuelto a dominar este enfrentamiento. Ambas estaban heridas, Becky ya no veía por su ojo derecho, y su brazo izquierdo no podía moverlo mucho, pero era quien estaba de pie y controlaba todo lo que ocurría. Sostuvo el bate con su mano izquierda, intentando moverla poco, y se acercó a Ash, con su mano derecha tomó a Ash de su suéter y la levantó un poco, para que quedara un par de centímetros cerca de la cabeza de Becky. Ash se encontraba aterrada en ese momento, estaba completamente a merced de Becky y ya estaba lista para pensar que ella estaba a punto de matarla.

\- Creo que éste es el fin – dijo Becky con bastante tranquilidad, su ojo izquierdo seguía irradiando locura y furia, a pesar del tono tranquilo con el que lo decía – a partir de este momento dejarás de ser una interferencia en el amor entre Lance y yo

Y la empujó nuevamente a la pared.

Becky aún sentía dolor en su brazo izquierdo, pero prefirió seguir aguantándolo para poder sujetar el bate con sus dos manos. Le dolía una enormidad sostenerlo, pero sentía que era un buen precio si es que quería terminar este asunto rápido y deshacerse de Ash de una buena vez. Se mordió su labio para poder soportar el punzante dolor de su brazo mientras levantaba el bate. Este golpe debía ser mucho más fuerte que los dos anteriores, así que requería ambos brazos. El bate temblaba mientras lo levantaba, listo para atestarle un último golpe a Ash. Ash ya no podía hacer nada más, una de sus manos cubría su pecho, la otra cubría su costado, ambos dolores paralizantes que le impedían moverse. La primera vez que Becky fue a atacarla, el momento que quedó impotente fue justo antes de golpearla en la cara con su puño, solamente pudo cerrar sus ojos, poco antes de sentir ese fuerte golpe en su ojo. Ahora volvió a cerrar los ojos, ya preparándose para recibir ese batazo de parte de Becky, sería capaz de matarla si es que iba lo suficientemente fuerte y caía de lleno sobre su cabeza.

Pensó entonces en todo lo que había logrado en todo ese tiempo: En el show del teatro Moon, en el show que no podría presentar al día siguiente. Pensó en sus amigos del teatro, pensó en sus padres.

Pensó en Johnny.

Todo lo que había ocurrido había sido una cruel broma. Estaba a punto de morir, poco después de haberse enamorado. Había tenido esa sensación de felicidad al sentirse con él, no podría sentir eso jamás. Fue una sensación muy triste, pero al menos fue una cálida sensación que al menos volvió a hacerla feliz.

\- ¡Adiós, querida! – dijo Becky, maliciosamente

Ash permaneció con sus ojos cerrados luego de que Becky dijera aquello que parecía ser su despedida. Se preparó simplemente para sentir aquel doloroso y último golpe en su cuerpo, despidiéndose ya de todo lo que había logrado y todos los que había conocido. De sus ojos salían muchas lágrimas mientras esperaba ese golpe final.

Pero no sintió nada.

Ash pensó que iba a recibir ese golpe final de Becky, pero nada ocurrió, al menos con ella. Lo único que sintió fue un gemido de dolor, pero que no provenía de ella, el brazo de Becky le dolía una enormidad, pero tampoco parecía ser de su parte. Al abrir los ojos descubrió que lo había causado.

Su corazón casi se detiene y se llevó sus manos a su boca, ignorando el dolor en su pecho y en su costado, la escena frente a ella le hizo olvidar esos dolores.

Johnny se encontraba de pie, justo sobre ella, la había protegido con su propio cuerpo colocándose entre ella y Becky. Fue él quien recibió ese golpe final. La mueca de dolor en el rostro de Johnny impactó a Ash, él presionó con fuerza sus dientes para evitar gritar. Esa escena causó que los ojos de Ash quedaran abiertos hasta el límite mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar descontroladamente. Parecía que acababa de entrar en un estado de shock.

Hacía solo un par de segundos Johnny acababa de ver la puerta del apartamento abierta y miró con horror la escena que había al final del pasillo, ya llegando a la cocina. Ash se encontraba en el suelo, sentada con su espalda apoyada contra la pared. Becky se encontraba frente a ella y estaba levantando el bate para golpearla fuertemente con él. Lo más rápido que pudo se acercó a ambas y cubrió a Ash con su propio cuerpo, sin darle tiempo a Becky de detener su golpe. Ella acababa de ver lo que había hecho, no esperaba ver que Ash se viera protegida por un gorila, y ante él no podría hacer nada, debía escapar de ahí. Dejó el bate en el piso y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta y escapó por el pasillo.

Pero entonces:

\- ¡QUIETA AHÍ! – fueron las imponentes palabras que se oyeron por todo el piso provenientes desde afuera del apartamento

Johnny sintió un gran dolor en su espalda, pero no fue algo tan grave para él, se había interpuesto en el golpe que originalmente iba a recibir Ash, y fue un gran alivio para él darse cuenta que ella no lo había recibido.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Johnny, intentando sonreírle

Miró entonces a su amigo, olvidó todo el miedo que había adquirido y sólo lo miró a él. No pudo asentirle ni decirle que no con su cabeza, seguía en ese estado de conmoción. Sus ojos seguían muy abiertos y su cuerpo seguía temblando. Con un extremo esfuerzo logró girar sus ojos para mirar los suyos.

"Fue cómo un ángel para mí"

Nuevamente recordó esas palabras, ya las había repetido algunas veces antes mientras estaba con sus padres y mientras hablaba por teléfono con Johnny mientras estaba ahí. Se dio cuenta en ese momento que realmente era cómo un ángel para ella. Acababa de salvarle su vida.

Entonces de los ojos de Ash comenzaron de nuevo a salir lágrimas, lágrimas que lograron liberar el miedo y temor que había adquirido en todo ese rato, pero especialmente porque había sido salvada por Johnny. Se lanzó entonces hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente de su cuello, lo mismo que él hizo, abrazándola aliviado de que no hubiera resultado con alguna herida grave. En un comienzo pensó que Becky había logrado escapar, pero no fue así; al volver a ver a la puerta al final del pasillo vio como es que Becky volvía a ingresar, pero ya no como una puercoespín libre; detrás de ella ingresaban tres policías, dos rinocerontes y una gata, ésta última, quien era casi del mismo tamaño que Becky y Ash, era quien la tenía sujeta de sus brazos y la estaba dirigiendo al interior del apartamento junto a los otros dos policías.

\- ¡SUÉLTENME! – chillaba ella - ¡NO HE HECHO NADA! ¡MI BRAZO! ¡ME DUELE!

\- ¿Es ésta la puercoespín? – preguntó la gata

Ash tardó un poco en darse cuenta que Becky acababa de ser atrapada por la policía, causando por fin que esa sensación de miedo continuara disminuyendo, pero seguía temblando por todo ese miedo que aún permanecía con ella, sólo logró asentir con la cabeza.

Uno de los rinocerontes se acercó hacia donde estaban Ash y Johnny y ayudó a poner de pie a Ash, logrando sentarla en una de las sillas del comedor, la que estaba al lado de la que causó que Becky tropezara. Johnny se quedó junto a ella.

\- ¡DÉJENME! – seguía chillando Becky - ¡NO HE HECHO NADA MALO!

\- Según todo lo que han dicho eso no es así – dijo ese rinoceronte, y tomó una lista que tenía en el interior de uno de sus bolsillos, la empezó a hojear hasta que dio con una página – veamos… según esto… se te imputan cargos de agresión, invasión de morada, amenazas…

\- … y robo

Eso no había sido dicho por el policía, ni por ninguno de los otros dos, ni tampoco por Ash o Johnny, esa voz provenía desde la puerta del apartamento. Los policías, Becky, Ash y Johnny miraron hacia ella. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Becky. Lance era quien había llegado.

\- ¿Robo? – preguntó el rinoceronte que había dicho todos los otros cargos

\- Vean su bolsillo – dijo él, dando un par de pasos por el pasillo de su antiguo hogar – creo que hay algo que me pertenece

\- ¡Amor! – exclamó Becky, con un tono de alegría, a pesar de estar aún sujetada por la gata - ¡Volviste! ¡Sabía que volverías!

Lance no parecía estar ahí para ella, pero había entendido porque es que Johnny se fue desesperado cuando estaban hablando y, al igual que él, intentó llegar al apartamento lo más rápido posible.

Ante las palabras del puercoespín, la gata, quien no había soltado en todo ese momento a Becky, fue que la acercó a una de las paredes del apartamento, entonces ella procedió a revisarle los bolsillos, causando que a los pocos segundos dejara sobre el piso un monedero, una tarjeta de metro, un manojo de llaves, un anillo, y dos teléfonos.

\- Ahí está – dijo Lance, comprobando que tenía razón con su declaración

Señaló uno de los dos teléfonos, el que tenía una cubierta color café.

\- Ése es mi teléfono – dijo – ella me lo robó, mientras aún vivíamos juntos

\- ¡AÚN VIVIMOS JUNTOS! – seguía chillando ella mientras aún tenía su cara contra la pared

\- ¡Estás loca! – dijo él, ya algo molesto

\- ¡No, Lance! ¡No lo estoy! – dijo ella - ¡TÚ AÚN ME AMAS! ¡YO LO SÉ, Y TODOS LO SABEN!

\- Está bien, vámonos de aquí – dijo de pronto la gata – en estos momentos estás arrestada por estos cargos que te fueron imputados, incluyendo el de robo

Uno de los dos rinocerontes le lanzó un par de esposas a la gata, quien rápidamente se la colocó en las muñecas a Becky, y ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida junto a ese rinoceronte.

\- ¡Andando! – dijo

\- ¡LANCE, VEN CONMIGO! – exclamaba ella mientras era escoltada afuera

Lance la ignoraba, giró la cabeza hacia el comedor mientras ella pasaba junto a él.

\- ¡LANCE! ¡TÚ ME AMAS!... ¡ME AMAS! – continuó fuertemente gritando - ¡NO OLVIDES NUESTRO AMOR! ¡SI ME AMAS!

Becky siguió gritando de manera desesperada mientras salía del apartamento junto a esos dos policías y se alejaban por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. Tardaron un rato en que todo volviera a estar en silencio. El rinoceronte restante permaneció un rato más con Ash y Johnny en el apartamento.

\- ¿Los logró golpear? – les preguntó, como parte del procedimiento

Johnny asintió con la cabeza, Ash tardó un poco más, seguía temblando, aunque menos que antes, pero lentamente logró asentir.

\- Llamaré una ambulancia para que puedan constatar lesiones – dijo – mientras tanto quédense tranquilos. Ya todo terminó

Se puso de pie y sacó una cámara de uno de sus bolsillos, a continuación comenzó a fotografiar el desorden que quedó en el apartamento. Después de eso tomó el bate de Becky.

\- La llamaré desde la patrulla. Mientras tanto les pido que se tranquilicen. El juicio contra ella sé que será pronto, prepárense para eso. Pronto volveremos para tomar el resto de las declaraciones que tengan que decir, cuando estén más tranquilos

Se acercó también a los objetos que la gata sacó de los bolsillos de Becky antes de encaminarse a la salida y los recogió.

\- Hasta pronto – dijo el rinoceronte como despedida

Lance había estado mirando el teléfono casi desde el comienzo del pasillo, pero no se atrevía a acercarse a él mientras permanecía en el suelo, pero cuando vio que el policía lo tomaba fue que finalmente se acercó a él.

\- ¿Me pueden regresar el teléfono? – preguntó él

\- Ahora no – respondió el policía mientras seguía dirigiéndose a la puerta y pasaba junto a él – ahora es evidencia, luego del juicio podremos regresártelo

\- ¡Ah! ¡Vamos, no seas así! – insistía torpemente el puercoespín mientras comenzaba a seguirlo – Es mío

\- Lo sé, pero tendrás que esperar – respondió mientras salía al pasillo

\- ¡Por favor! – seguía insistiendo mientras caminaba y salía también, detrás de él - ¡Es mío, tengo mi derecho a tenerlo!

\- ¡Que no! – respondía con algo más de molestia

Aquella discusión siguió un rato más mientras ambos caminaban por el pasillo y bajaban las escaleras, pero no pudo ser oída desde el interior del apartamento, ya que Lance, quizás como respuesta involuntaria al ya haber vivido ahí, cerró la puerta al momento de salir.

Ash y Johnny habían quedado nuevamente solos en el apartamento. A Ash aún le dolía su costado y su pecho, mientras que a Johnny le seguía doliendo su espalda, pero ninguno parecía estar pensando en eso. Lo importante para ambos era que por fin todo había terminado. El rostro de Ash se encontraba anegado en lágrimas, permanecía sentada en la silla mientras Johnny se encontraba de pie junto a ella. Ambos estaban mirando cómo es que el policía se alejaba con el bate de Becky, y permanecieron un momento en silencio viendo la puerta cerrada, viendo como se alejaba la policía, viendo como se habían llevado finamente a Becky.

Viendo cómo todo había por fin terminado.

Becky no se había ido limpiamente, se había ido con su ojo morado y su brazo con alguna posible fractura y esguince. Como si fuera obra del destino, los golpes que le dio a Ash se le habían devuelto y con creces.

Ash siguió temblando durante un rato más en la silla, Johnny se había agachado un poco para que quedaran casi a la misma altura. Entonces se miraron. Durante todo ese rato habían olvidado lo que cada uno le quería decir, pero eso lentamente volvieron a recordarlo. Ash se encontraba viendo al gorila de quien se había enamorado, de la misma manera en que Johnny miraba a esa puercoespín que causó en su corazón algo que jamás había sentido. Ash, al estar sentada, estaba un poco más alta que Johnny con una rodilla en el piso, para que ambos quedaran a la misma altura fue que ella se bajó de la silla y quedó de pie junto a él. El impulso de Johnny en ese momento fue abrazarla para intentar tranquilizarla, pero no fue eso lo que hizo. Colocó sus manos en su rostro, colocando sus palmas sobre sus mejillas e intentando limpiar sus lágrimas con sus pulgares.

\- Todo terminó – le dijo, intentando calmarla

Ash ya no se sentía tan asustada como antes, al sentirse nuevamente junto a Johnny sentía que esa sensación de temor ya se estaba desvaneciendo, lamentaba que hubiera recibido un golpe de Becky, pero le alegraba saber que todo está bien, pero por sobre todo, se comenzaba a sonrojar al ver a Johnny frente a él. También sintió deseos de abrazarlo, pero, al igual que él, tocó el rostro de Johnny con sus manos.

\- … Johnny… – logró finalmente decir

Fue entonces que ocurrió. Casi de manera mutua, sin darse cuenta, ambos comenzaron a acercar sus rostros y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse al mismo tiempo. Esta vez no hubo una llamada que interrumpiera el momento. Parecía que lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir pasaba en cámara lenta, pero finalmente pasó: Fue aquella la primera vez que sus labios por fin se encontraron.

Ash y Johnny se habían comenzado a dar su primer beso.

Aquella fue una sensación increíble y absolutamente nueva para Johnny, éste era su primer beso, y se lo estaba dando a la chica de quien se había enamorado profundamente. Un primer beso lleno de amor de su parte mientras sentía los labios de Ash sobre los suyos, también expresando amor hacia él. Ash había vuelto a sentir aquella sensación que para ella fue esquiva durante tanto tiempo, éste era un beso que expresaba auténtico amor de parte de ambos, los labios de Johnny no los sentía como los fríos labios de Lance, sino que estos acababan de ser unos cálidos labios, que le causaban una sensación auténtica de amor dirigido hacia ella.

¿Diferentes especies? ¿Y qué importaba? Ambos estaban enamorados y habían podido sentir aquella cálida y profunda emoción que por fin estaba siendo liberada en ese primer beso entre ambos. Ash amaba a Johnny, de la misma manera en que Johnny la amaba a ella. Johnny sentía que su primer beso sería romántico, y esperó a que llegara el momento ideal para darlo. En ese momento se dio cuenta que la espera valió la pena. Ambos sentían sus corazones latiendo rápidamente como tambores mientras eran invadidos por una cálida e inigualable sensación.

El ramo de tulipanes de Johnny, o al menos lo que quedó de él luego de toda la carrera que hizo para llegar al apartamento, quedó en el suelo junto a la puerta y su patineta. El pastel que Ash había preparado había pasado su tiempo de cocción y estaba lentamente comenzando a sentirse olor a masa quemada. Ambos tenían alguna lesión en su cuerpo, pero ninguno de ellos reparaba en ninguna de esas cosas. En ese momento, en el mundo sólo se encontraban ellos dos, un mundo cálido, solamente compuesto por un gran amor que una puercoespín sentía hacia un gorila y de ellos quería separarse, ambos deseaban que ese momento, que los estaba llenando de nuevas e inolvidables emociones, no terminara jamás. Se habían entregado por fin a sus sentimientos, y gracias a ello que se encontraban disfrutando aquel inolvidable e irrepetible momento.

Olvidaron los discursos y declaraciones que cada uno había intentado ensayar, olvidaron el obsequio que cada uno le había hecho al otro, pero poco importaba, el momento era ése, y era un momento que jamás olvidarían y que demostraba de manera cierta la completa existencia de lo que era el verdadero amor.

Aquellos dos solitarios jóvenes acababan de dejar atrás su soledad.

(… continuará)


	20. Capítulo Final: El show

**Capítulo 20: El show**

\- Aún no encuentro el canal

\- Sigue buscando, ya lo encontrarás

El padre de Ash gruñó al oír esas palabras, ya había estado desde hacía largo rato con el control remoto en su mano intentando encontrar el canal que transmitiría el show del teatro Moon. Quedaban casi 5 minutos para que comenzara y aún no podían encontrarlo. Ash les dijo que iban a transmitir el show por televisión según palabras de Buster, pero no sabía tampoco que canal lo haría, eso era algo que Buster había gestionado pero que no logró decirlo ya que eso se logró concretar casi a última hora.

\- ¡AHÍ ESTÁ! – gritó de pronto ella

Él se devolvió los dos canales que había cambiado luego de que ella le dijera eso. Sonrió aliviado al haber por fin encontrado el canal.

En la pantalla se veía una vista general del teatro mientras enfocaba a parte del público, todas las butacas se encontraban ocupadas, incluyendo la de los palcos. En la parte inferior de la pantalla decía "En vivo desde el teatro Moon". Misma imagen que estaban transmitiendo en la prisión. El padre de Johnny se encontraba junto a sus compañeros de celda mirando un televisor colocado junto a la pared. Se encontraba ansioso para ver lo que su hijo, junto al resto del grupo, iban a presentar. Un guardia, quien ya había logrado tomar confianza con ellos, se encontraba junto a los barrotes mirando con curiosidad hacia el televisor. Su conducta había sido impecable desde que regresó voluntariamente a prisión y, a pesar de que su condena fue aumentada por su fuga, había logrado algunos beneficios por buen comportamiento, incluyendo la autorización para ver el show, e incluso le habían proporcionado a él y a sus compañeros de celda unas bolsas de patatas fritas y un par de latas de soda. Tanta fue la emoción del padre de Johnny que incluso le ofreció algo de esos bocadillos al guardia, quien, tentado por ello y la buena amabilidad de los prisioneros, no solo aceptó de aquellos refrigerios, sino que aceptó entrar un rato a la celda con ellos.

l

l

l

l

l

l

Eddie se encontraba nervioso, su puesto de tramoyista se encontraba al lado izquierdo del escenario. Se encontraba oculto con el telón, la parte del extremo, donde jamás se veía aunque éste estuviera completamente descorrido. Había asomado su cabeza un par de veces a través del extremo del telón, quedó sin aliento al ver a todos los animales que se encontraban esperando. El teatro estaba absolutamente lleno, se habían vendido todas las localidades casi en tiempo record. Las luces del auditorio seguían encendidas, él era el encargado de apagarlas mientras se ponía a preparar el resto de sus tareas, pero tenía que esperar la señal. Continuos murmullos podía oír del telón, muchos espectadores se encontraban ansiosos esperando a que por fin el telón comenzara a descorrerse para que el show diera inicio. En el escenario había un micrófono justo en el centro, atrás había un fondo de una ciudad nocturna con luces encendidas. Del lado opuesto lograba ver el pasillo que llevaba a las cabinas de ensayo y las escaleras que llevaban a la oficina de Buster. Todos los participantes del show se encontraban ahí. Todos se encontraban estrechando las manos y dándoles palmadas en la espalda a Pete. Después de un momento todos ellos se alejaron y se ocultaron detrás de la cortina que cubría el pasillo, dejando solo al camello, quien nerviosamente comenzó a acercarse al micrófono en la mitad del escenario. Vestía un traje de frac negro, con zapatos perfectamente lustrados. Fue ahí que Eddie miró hacia arriba del escenario, una figura le comenzaba a levantar su pulgar. Ésa era la señal que había estado esperando desde hacía un rato. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente mientras acercaba su mano derecha a la pared, donde se encontraba una perilla, la cual comenzó lentamente a girar. Las luces del auditorio comenzaron a disminuir en intensidad, Eddie sintió como es que los murmullos se iban apagando. Presionó entonces los botones que encendían los reflectores y la máquina de humo ubicados en los costados del escenario. Los reflectores de inmediato apuntaron hacia arriba mientras que las máquinas de humo comenzaban a emitir una cortina de humo blanco el cual comenzaba a cubrir todo el piso del escenario. Buster Moon, quien era aquella figura que estaba sobre el escenario, estaba de pie sobre su figura de luna creciente que comenzaría de a poco a bajar en los próximos instantes, respiraba un par de veces mientras tomaba el micrófono que tenía en una de las vigas. Había llegado el momento.

Eddie jaló ligeramente de la palanca junto a él, haciendo que lentamente la luna comenzara a descender. Las luces le comenzaron a dar de lleno, dejando a Pete temporalmente oculto entre el humo y la oscuridad, ya listo para ser presentado.

El telón comenzó a descorrerse solo un poco, para poder revelar al pequeño koala que iba descendiendo en la luna y era iluminado de lleno con los dos reflectores.

\- ¡Queridas… criaturas de la creación!

l

l

l

l

l

l

El show estaba comenzando puntualmente a las 9 de la noche, pero todos los integrantes de éste habían comenzado a llegar bastante temprano. Era por fin el día que habían estado todos esperando. Unos incómodos nervios comenzaron a invadirlos a todos, a pesar de que cada uno ya se había aprendido su rutina perfectamente, sabían que ese sería el día que habían estado esperando desde el día de la reinauguración del teatro. Eddie fue el primero en llegar. Durante toda su vida se había considerado un inútil que no sabía y no podía hacer absolutamente nada, hasta que se dio cuenta lo divertido y emocionante que era trabajar como tramoyista en el teatro. Fue tanta la emoción por su nuevo trabajo que no fue difícil conseguirse modernos equipos y consolas mezcladoras con la ayuda de sus padres. Estos, felices de ver que su hijo por fin hacía algo, no vacilaron en cumplir lo que estaba pidiendo, esperando que de esta manera pudiera comenzar a ser independiente y durante toda la semana se la pasó preparando todo con extremo detalle. Llegó casi a las 9 de la mañana y volvió a verificar que todo estuviera bien y listo para su uso. Después, más o menos a las 1 de la tarde, comenzó a llegar el resto del grupo. Primero llegó Meena, quien, presa de los nervios, no pudo dormir en gran parte de la noche anterior. Había llegado temprano para intentar dormir un rato en su cabina de ensayos. Luego llegaron Rosita y Gunter, ambos llegaron juntos, llevando cada uno en sus manos el atuendo que usarían, guardados en bolsas para trajes para evitar que se arrugaran. Pete fue el siguiente que llegó. Él llegó sin nada más, su traje de frac que usaría esa noche ya lo tenía en su cabina de ensayos desde hace varios días, por lo que no se preocupó por ello. Entre la llegada de Meena y la de Pete no había pasado más de media hora, sin embargo Ash y Johnny llegaron casi una hora después de Pete.

l

l

l

l

l

Aquel beso fue algo mágico e increíble para ambos, Ash jamás había recibido un beso que se sintiera tan cálido y lleno de amor como ese beso que Johnny le había dado en sus labios, mientras que Johnny jamás había recibido uno, y fue un beso que le encantó y lo llenó de emociones que jamás había sentido.

\- … te quiero – dijo tímidamente Johnny cuando ese primer beso terminó y la miró a sus hermosos ojos azules

Miró a Johnny también, directamente a sus ojos marrones. Ambos sonreían, sus mejillas se encontraban completamente rojas, pero nadie reparaba en ello, sólo se miraban fijamente a sus ojos, y de reojo miraban a los labios que acababan de besar.

\- Yo también te quiero – respondió ella

Entonces se abrazaron fuertemente, teniendo cuidado de no tocar alguna zona golpeada por Becky de cualquiera de los dos. Existía un amor entre ambos, un amor de verdad, y por fin se encontraban expresándolo. Habían por fin dejado de estar solos, habían encontrado a esa mitad que a cada uno le faltaba. Johnny pasaba su mano por las mejillas de Ash, y la volvía a besar cuando acercaba su rostro al de ella, lo mismo que ella hacía al acariciar su rostro y su cabello.

Aquellos múltiples besos entre ambos parecían no tener fin, iban y venían de manera constante entre ambos, pero estos llegaron a un final algo abrupto cuando ambos comenzaron a sentir algo extraño, ambos levantaron al mismo tiempo sus cabezas y comenzaron a olfatear alrededor de ellos.

\- ¡El pastel! – exclamó Ash, recordándolo de pronto

Se acercó de inmediato a la estufa, obviando el dolor que le dio en su costado, y lo apagó. Al abrir la puerta del horno una capa de humo salió del interior, causando que se alejara un poco, se acercó al fregadero y tomó el trapo que usaba para secar los platos, con el cual tomó el pastel y rápidamente lo colocó sobre la mesa del comedor. Johnny se acercó también para ver lo que Ash había dejado. El pastel se había quemado por arriba y seguía humeando.

\- Lo siento mucho – dijo ella intentando excusarse. Lucía algo avergonzada al ver que su primer pastel que preparaba, y el obsequio que le tenía a Johnny, se encontraba quemado

"Johnny: Quise… quise darte esta sorpresa. Hice este pastel como una forma de decirte que… que… ¡Me gustas!"

"Johnny. Espero que este pastel te haga sonreír. Lo hice con mucho amor… ¡El mismo que yo siento por ti!"

Aquellas dos ideas que pensó en decirle a Johnny las olvidó completamente en ese momento. Quería decirle eso mientras le mostraba en pastel listo y sin quemar. Sintió su mente completamente nublada, pero dejó de pensar en eso al momento que Johnny se dio cuenta sobre la intención que Ash tenía con ese pastel. Le sonrió y volvió a besarla en sus labios mientras le acariciaba su cabeza por sobre sus púas.

\- Gracias – dijo él luego de ese beso

Algo similar ocurrió con el obsequio que tenía Johnny para ella, él también quería expresar sus sentimientos con el ramo de tulipanes, pero al acercarse a la puerta para tomarlo, o al menos lo que quedaba de él, vio que solamente quedaban dos tulipanes, y uno de ellos ya había perdido casi todos sus pétalos, todo a consecuencia de la veloz carrera que tuvo que hacer hasta el apartamento. Se inclinó a tomar esos dos tulipanes ubicados junto a su patineta, sin darse cuenta que Ash lo había seguido, y cuando él se incorporó y se disponía a regresar por el pasillo, vio como Ash le cortaba el paso.

"Ash, son para ti. Quiero que sepas que me gustas mucho, y que me gustaría estar siempre contigo. Eres hermosa. Tienes hermosos ojos y una encantadora sonrisa"

"Ashley. No sé bien que decirte, eres hermosa y quería que supieras lo que siento por ti. Tal vez sea raro, pero me siento enamorado de ti. Estas flores son para ti"

"Ash… Ashley. Jamás me había enamorado antes, y acabo de darme cuenta cómo se siente, y todo por haber sentido todo al simplemente estar contigo. Quise entregarte estas flores con mi amor, para que sepas lo que significas para mí"

Al igual que Ash, él olvidó completamente cualquiera de esas frases que había estado ensayando antes de encontrarse con Lance, poco después de haber comprado el ramo entero. Su mente también se acababa de nublar súbitamente. Ash también pareció darse cuenta, haciendo que ella, de manera algo más impulsiva, sostuviera a Johnny desde su camiseta con una de sus manos, casi a la altura de su pecho y lo jaló hacia ella. Rápidamente, y aprovechando que su cabeza quedó cerca de la suya, la sostuvo con sus manos, ignoró la punzada que sintió en su costado, y lo besó nuevamente en sus labios, agradecida por ese regalo.

\- También gracias a ti – le dijo risueñamente, y le soltó su cabeza, haciendo que se incorporara, aunque con una nueva sonrisa en su rostro al volver a sentir los labios de Ash en los suyos

Ash tomó los tulipanes que Johnny aún tenía y los colocó dentro de un florero vacío que había cerca de la ventana de la cocina y lo llenó con agua. Johnny, por su parte, se disponía a cortar un trozo del pastel de Ash. Éste, a pesar de lucir quemado, aún se lograba apreciar un poco de los aromas de las nueces y el plátano del que estaba hecho, pero no alcanzó a cortar un trozo, ya que en ese momento ambos sintieron como es que comenzaban a oírse golpes en la puerta. Ambos se voltearon con precaución hacia ella, pero descartaron la idea de que pudiera ser Becky; resultaba imposible que hubiera escapado de tres policías, dos de ellos siendo mucho más grandes que ella. Al fin se calmaron cuando Johnny vio por la mirilla de la puerta, dándose cuenta que estaba la oficial felina que se había llevado a Becky esposada hacía un rato atrás, pero vio también que junto a ella había una gacela con un traje de paramédica.

Esta paramédica se presentó a Ash y Johnny y les pidió que las acompañaran a la ambulancia que se había estacionado afuera. Habían recibido la llamada y debían viajar al hospital para constatar lesiones. Ya para entonces Ash ya no temblaba como lo hacía cuando los policías se fueron, así que ambos bajaron junto a la paramédica y la oficial. Se aseguraron de dejar el apartamento bien cerrado antes de irse, prometiéndose que cambiarían por fin la cerradura uno de esos días.

En la ambulancia, mientras viajaban al hospital, se la pasaron conversando con la gacela y con la gata, pero de temas no relacionados a lo ocurrido con Becky. La gacela los logró reconocer como dos de los participantes del teatro Moon, y les comenzó desde ya a desear suerte para el show que sería al día siguiente, y que pensaba que, a pesar de las lesiones sufridas, podrían presentarse sin problemas. Aquello fue confirmado cuando llegaron al hospital, el mismo hospital al que pocos días atrás Johnny había llevado a Rosita por el accidente de su hijo Nelson. El dolor punzante en el costado o en el pecho de Ash no correspondía a una fractura en sus costillas, como lo revelaron las radiografías que le tomaron, sino que correspondía más bien a contusiones que eran fácilmente tratables y de pronta recuperación. El intento de estrangulamiento de Becky le dejó ligeramente adolorido el cuello pero no le dejó ninguna marca o herida. Por su parte, Johnny tenía el dolor en su espalda, causado por el batazo de Becky que originalmente iba para la cabeza de Ash. Si ese golpe le habría llegado a Ash, según las palabras del doctor de turno, un cordero, le habría podido provocar algún daño grave, pero al haberle llegado a Johnny, quien tenía un cuerpo mucho más fuerte y macizo, simplemente sufrió una contusión, ya que la radiografía que le tomaron a él descartó también la presencia de una fractura, les dijo que sus presentaciones al día siguiente no corrían peligro, para alivio de ambos. El doctor le dio a cada uno un ungüento para los dolores musculares y analgésicos en forma de cápsulas blandas. Ambos se despidieron agradecidos del doctor, quien se quedó conversando con la oficial para decirle las lesiones que había en Ash y en Johnny. Evidencia que serviría para el juicio que habría en contra de Becky.

Mientras viajaban de vuelta al apartamento en la ambulancia, la paramédica les confidenció que, mientras esperaba a que volvieran a la ambulancia, se comunicó con algunos de sus colegas quienes estaban atendiendo a Becky en la enfermería de la estación de policía a la que había ido. El diagnóstico de ella fue peor que el de Ash: Su ojo derecho quedó completamente ennegrecido, y tan hinchado que por un par de días no podría ver por él, pero peor fue lo de su brazo izquierdo, cuyo antebrazo sufrió una fractura, por lo cual tendría que permanecer enyesado durante el próximo par de meses.

Llegaron al apartamento casi a medianoche. Se despidieron de la paramédica y del conductor de la ambulancia, un alce con el que casi ni hablaron. Ambos se cepillaron sus dientes, frotaron la crema para los dolores en sus respectivas zonas adoloridas y se tragaron una de las cápsulas que le dio el doctor. El pastel de Ash quedaría para el día siguiente.

Aquella noche debían intentar dormir bien, el show sería al día siguiente y debían ir bastante descansados para poder hacer las mejores presentaciones de sus vidas. Durante todas las noches que Johnny durmió en el apartamento las pasaba durmiendo en el sofá mientras que ella las pasaba en su cama. Ash, sabiendo ya lo que cada uno sentía por el otro, había pensado en preguntarle si quería dormir junto a ella en su cama, pero ésta era muy pequeña para ambos, así que en vez de eso le preguntó si es que podía dormir con él en el sofá. Johnny aceptó con bastante enrojecimiento en su rostro. Fue ésa la razón por la que, algunos minutos después, ambos se encontraban recostados en el sofá cubiertos con varias mantas. La luz ya estaba apagada, dejando la sala completamente a oscuras. Ella se encontraba acurrucada a su cálido cuerpo mientras que él la abrazaba sin que las púas de su espalda lo molestaran. Se habían vuelto a besar una última vez antes de que comenzaran a cerrar los ojos. Ambos intentaban conciliar el sueño en la mutua compañía, sintiendo el intenso amor presente entre ambos.

Mientras aún intentaba conciliar el sueño, Johnny recordó la noche que ambos habían dormido juntos en ese mismo sofá, la noche que ella lo llamó mientras yacía herida en el piso. Aquella vez fue cuando por primera vez vio a esa Ash desprovista de orgullo y rebeldía, revelando a la verdadera y sensible Ash que había en su interior. Esa noche ambos habían dormido juntos sin habérselo propuesto, no se habían cubierto con una manta y ambos conciliaron el sueño mientras estaban abrazados. Ese recuerdo fue lo que hizo recordar una vieja pregunta a Johnny, una pregunta que aún no tenía respuesta para él.

\- ¿Ash? – susurró él cerca del oído de la hermosa chica junto a él

\- ¿Mmm? – preguntó ella, mostrando que aún seguía despierta

\- Esa noche… - continuó susurrando, aunque pausó un poco hasta decidir lo que iba a decir - … ¿Por qué me llamaste a mí?

Estaba oscuro, pero Johnny sintió como es que Ash se movía en sus brazos. Él no lo sabía, pero Ash acababa en ese momento de sonreír junto a él. Acercó su mano al rostro de Johnny hasta que logró sentir nuevamente sus labios. Se acercó a ellos y se los besó una última vez antes de responderle.

\- Me dijiste… que podía contar contigo… Eras el único que me lo había dicho.

Se acurrucó más cerca de su cabeza y colocó la suya sobre su hombro.

\- … una decisión de la que sé que jamás me arrepentiré

Johnny no le respondió, pero ella sintió como él movía su cabeza, para finalmente sentir los labios de él besando su frente y sentir como sus brazos la rodeaban mejor que antes.

l

l

l

l

l

A pesar de que fueron los últimos que llegaron, lo hicieron con bastante tiempo ya que faltaban varias horas para el inicio del show. Johnny era quien llevaba los atuendos de ambos en una de sus manos, también guardados en bolsas para trajes, mientras que Ash llevaba su estuche de guitarra. A muchos animales les llamaba la atención viéndolos tomados de sus manos mientras caminaban o iban en el metro, pero a ellos ni siquiera parecía importarles eso. El pastel que Ash preparó había quedado muy sabroso, solamente la parte superior fue la que quedó quemada, pero debajo de ésta se encontraba en buen estado y tenía muy buen sabor, por lo que fue algo que ambos disfrutaron antes de preparar todo para irse. Ash se sintió doblemente aliviada, primero porque el pastel no fue tan desastroso como había pensado, y además porque a Johnny le gustó.

l

l

l

l

l

Las horas en el teatro habían sido eternas para ambos, de vez en cuando se volvían a reunir y se abrazaban o besaban, pero el haber llegado al teatro fue lo que les causó una sensación de muchos nervios. Ash se sentía nerviosa y muy tensa al sentirse lejos de él, y a veces deseaba estar junto a él mientras lo veía caminando subiendo y bajando hacia la oficina de Buster, o tocando el piano alguna otra vez, o incluso cuando se ponía a hablar con Eddie, quien casi siempre estuvo en el otro lado del escenario preparando lo suyo. Johnny, por su parte, también se sentía bastante nervioso; el público sería mayor que el del primer show que habría, y sabía que la transmisión por televisión causaría que el público sería muchísimo mayor. Ash prometió a si misma que se pondría su atuendo antes que el show comenzara, durante un tiempo se había arrepentido amargamente de haberse estado cambiando mientras Johnny estaba en su presentación, ya que no había visto como participó. Algo similar pensó Johnny, ya que él también se colocó su atuendo cuando aún faltaba una hora para que comenzara el show, para no perderse ni un segundo del show de Ash. Decidió finalmente quedarse con el sombrero, el cual, a pesar de sentir que le aplastaba su característico cabello, completaba todo el atuendo. Rosita y Meena eran las únicas que sabían sobre los sentimientos presentes entre ambos, o al menos parte de ellos, pero como ambas lo habían recibido como un secreto era aún lo mantenían como tal, pero al estar tan enfocadas en la preparación de sus respectivas presentaciones es que ni siquiera parecieron percatarse que algunas veces Ash y Johnny se besaban cerca de ellas. Meena había logrado dormir un rato durante esa tarde, y para cuando se despertó, a unas dos horas del show, comenzó a prepararse de inmediato con su presentación, mientras que Rosita se encontraba preparando todo lo que usarían en su show junto a Gunter.

Los nervios de todos aumentaron enormemente al sentir que comenzaban a oírse voces desde el auditorio, a más o menos una hora del inicio. Las puertas habían sido abiertas ya y el público ya comenzaba a ingresar, pero todos ellos eran invisibles al público ya que el telón cubría aún todo el escenario. Por detrás del telón todos seguían teniendo libre tránsito aunque intentando hacer poco ruido mientras se encontraban ahí. Sin embargo, más de alguno se asomó por uno de los costados del telón para ver al público. Primero fue Meena, quien vio a su familia sentada en la parte derecha de la cuarta fila, pero ellos no advirtieron su presencia. Lo mismo pasó con Rosita, quien logró divisar a su familia, todos ellos ocupaban la parte izquierda de la cuarta fila casi completa. Su esposo Norman se encontraba al medio de todos y todos sus hijos se encontraban con una paleta en una de sus manos la cual lamían con bastante rapidez. Fue ésa la forma con la que él logró convencerlos a todos de que no se comportaran inquietos en la espera. Nelson era el que estaba más a la izquierda de toda la fila de butacas, aún estaba usando el cabestrillo en su brazo. Buster se asomó para ver la cantidad de público que hacía ingreso, pero se encontraba más atento hacia el palco de la izquierda, donde estaba sentada Nana.

Pete era el primero que se presentaría, por lo que él se colocó junto al escenario desde hacía mucho rato, había estado comiendo bastantes cucharadas de miel en su cabina de ensayos previo a eso. Se veía nervioso, pero intentaba mantener su rostro de piedra mientras el resto del grupo se acercaba a él y le daban palmadas de ánimo. Fue ahí que Buster se dirigió a la parte superior del escenario para comenzar a descender desde la luna creciente.

l

l

l

l

l

l

El show se había desarrollado de una manera impecable. Desde la presentación de Pete que aparecieron las ovaciones. Pete incluso llegó a emocionarse en el momento en que terminó su canción. En el momento que comenzaba a lanzar la última nota alta de su canción es que el público comenzó a aplaudir fuertemente. Cuando terminó de cantar fue cuando miró a todos frente a él con mayor atención. Un enorme aplauso era lo único que se oía en esos momentos. Pete se llevó una de sus manos a sus ojos mientras sentía que se limpiaba una lágrima de sus ojos. Sentía que acababa de cumplir un sueño. Originalmente su presentación iba a estar con la del resto del grupo, pero ese desgraciado accidente en pleno ensayo con la bolsa de arena lo privó de ese sueño. Se encontraba frente al público y acababa de realizar el show que aquella vez no pudo presentar. Sentía que se había podido redimir y se sentía lleno de emoción mientras Buster se acercaba a él, pedía más aplausos para él mientras hacía una reverencia al público y abandonaba el escenario para darle el paso al siguiente show.

El show de Rosita y Gunter era el que siguió a ése, Meena fue la tercera. En ambos shows continuaron las ovaciones. Gunter y Rosita desempeñaron su baile de manera perfecta, Rosita se lució cantando al mismo tiempo. Los aplausos del público volvieron a oírse fuertemente, aunque éstos quedaron bastante opacados con los gritos y saltos que los hijos de Rosita hacían desde sus respectivas butacas.

Meena fue la tercera. A diferencia de la primera vez fue con algo más de confianza hacia el escenario, pero casi se paraliza de miedo al ver el teatro completamente atestado, pero logró imponerse ante todos esos miedos y logró presentar su canción de manera impecable.

Ash había sido la cuarta. Buster se había sentido algo preocupado la semana anterior por la continua ausencia de Ash a los ensayos y por no saber siquiera que era lo que iba a tocar, pero esas preocupaciones desaparecieron cuando es que ella mostró frente a él y el resto del grupo la canción que compuso. Aquellas preocupaciones en torno a Ash se esfumaron completamente al ver la presentación que estaba desarrollando en esos momentos frente a todo el público. Todos saltaban junto a sus butacas por toda la emoción y el ritmo de su canción, los de la primera fila se asustaron en la parte del solo cuando nuevamente, y llevada por la emoción, comenzó a lanzar púas sin quererlo, pero, al estar en un escenario más grande, éstas se terminaron repartiendo por el piso del mismo. Unas pocas púas cayeron en la primera fila del público, aunque sin causar daños.

 _Véanme ya estoy aquí_

 _De pie sin caer otra vez_

 _Atrás ya el dolor quedó y no volverá_

 _Soy fuerte y no me detendré_

 _Soy fuerte y no me detendré_

 _Soy fuerte y no me detendré_

Con el último rasgueo la canción llegó a su final. Una estruendosa ovación la cubrió completamente. Se sintió emocionada otra vez, había logrado superar todos los problemas, el ataque de Becky, el que ella rompiera su guitarra y el que haya intentado matarla. Todo eso ya había quedado atrás, y ahora se encontraba nuevamente siguiendo su sueño, había seguido adelante y no se había rendido.

\- ¡Sigan esos aplausos para esta gran rockstar! – exclamó Buster al acercarse a ella

Ella levantó emocionada su guitarra como parte de su éxito. El resto del grupo la aplaudía con fuerza, especialmente Johnny, quien había mirado su presentación completamente embobado y emocionado. Sentía ganas de interrumpir el show y volver a besarla. Ash no tenía idea que, a cientos de kilómetros del teatro, sus padres aplaudían con mucha emoción hacia la pantalla frente a ellos. Su hija se había convertido en lo que quería, y muchos animales la querían y felicitaban por lo que habían logrado.

\- ¡Despidamos la presentación de Ash! ¡Que continúen esos aplausos! – exclamó Buster mientras él se acercaba al frente del escenario y Ash se mantenía atrás, mientras el telón comenzaba a ser corrido y comenzaba a cubrir el escenario

Los aplausos continuaban y Ash se mantenía quieta sobre el escenario mientras el telón aún se cerraba. Bajó aliviada la cabeza cuando por fin se vio completamente oculta por él. Se tocó su costado y se lo comenzó a sobar un poco; durante parte de su presentación sintió como es que le volvía a doler un poco, pero logró mantenerse firme e ignorar ese dolor mientras seguía tocando.

Fue ahí que Eddie corría hacia el sector que dirigía hacia las cabinas de ensayos. Buster permaneció en ese rato conversando con el público, intentando hacer un poco de tiempo. Ése era el rato en donde Eddie, más la ayuda de los que pudieran, debían empujar el piano que usaría Johnny para su presentación hasta el escenario. Eddie, junto a Pete y el mismo Johnny ayudaron a colocar el piano en el centro del escenario, Eddie y Pete le dieron una palmada de suerte mientras Eddie volvía a su área de trabajo y Pete regresaba con el resto del grupo al costado derecho del escenario. Ash y Johnny quedaban en el escenario, a Ash le tocaba retirarse, pero antes de eso se acercó a Johnny, quien ya se había sentado en el taburete colocado frente a las teclas.

\- Estuviste increíble – le dijo inclinándose hacia ella

\- Gracias – dijo ella, volviendo a besarlo – yo sé que tú también lo estarás

Y comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde se encontraba el resto del grupo, cuando entonces:

\- ¡Ash! – exclamó Johnny desde el piano - ¡Espera!

Ella se volteó y lo miró.

\- ¡Te quiero pedir algo! ¡Ven por favor!

Tenía que hablar un poco más fuerte, ya que las palabras de Buster desde el otro lado del telón se oían fuertes, seguía haciendo un poco de tiempo; aún no sabía que el piano ya estaba colocado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó ella algo sorprendida al detenerla en pleno escenario - ¿Qué quieres pedirme?

En esos momentos Buster ya estaba más seguro y comenzó a anunciar lo que sería el último show.

\- ¡Y ahora, como acto de cierre de nuestro gran show! ¡Dejo con ustedes el regreso de nuestro pianista predilecto!

\- ¡¿QUE OCURRE?! – preguntó con algo más de desesperación Ash al sentir que Johnny se quedaba en silencio mientras Buster estaba a punto de presentarlo

Johnny no respondía, miraba con una sonrisa a Ash, quien parecía no entender lo que quería decir.

\- ¡Mejor dímelo después! – exclamó ella - ¡Moon te va a presentar ahora!

No alcanzó a dar ni dos pasos en dirección hacia el costado del escenario cuando Johnny la volvió a interrumpir.

\- Espera – dijo él

Ash seguía frente a él pero no parecía entender nada de lo que decía. Buster siguió hablando.

\- ¡Esta vez no viene solo, y esto es una gran y repentina sorpresa para todos nosotros!

Esas palabras hicieron girar la cabeza de Ash hacia el telón, hacia donde suponía que estaba Buster.

\- ¡Con ustedes! ¡Johnny y Ash!

l

l

l

l

l

l

\- ¿Crees que tocaremos juntos algún día?

\- Yo sé que sí – respondió Johnny, aún junto a ella

\- Cuando quieras que toquemos juntos, dímelo. Sería algo increíble

Hacía solo un par de segundos Ash se había acurrucado más junto a Johnny y estaban a punto de dormirse juntos en el sofá. Ash no habló más, quedándose prontamente dormida, lo más probable debido al efecto relajante de la cápsula analgésica. Johnny tardó un poco más en dormirse; al ser más grande que Ash seguramente la cápsula tardaría más en hacerle efecto. Johnny en esos momentos no sabía bien como sentirse; había por fin expresado a Ash lo que sentía, y por ello se sentía más feliz que nunca, y mucho más al sentir que ella dormía junto a él en el sofá. No podía verla, pero si la podía sentir, la sentía respirar armónicamente y su cuerpo se encontraba junto al suyo. Sentía las puntas de sus púas de vez en cuando por sus manos o brazos, pero éstas no se le clavaban, tan solo lo rozaban, pero aunque le clavaran, tampoco se separaría de ella; se sentía absolutamente enamorado de la chica junto a él y no la dejaría por nada del mundo. Ash se había puesto a dormir sobre el hombro de Johnny mientras la suavidad de su pelaje oscuro la mantenía cómoda.

"¿Crees que tocaremos juntos?"

Johnny tardó más en dormirse esa noche, sentía que la cápsula comenzó a hacerle efecto poco después, el dolor de su espalda disminuía y comenzaba ya a sentirse somnoliento. Aquella pregunta de Ash se le repetía en su cabeza durante ese rato. Recordaba que, la misma semana donde Ash fue atacada por primera vez por Becky, habían considerado esa idea, pero que pronto comenzaron a dejar temporariamente de lado para enfocarse en sus propias presentaciones. Johnny notó como es que Ash se había aprendido la parte en guitarra de Crocodile Rock, él suponía que simplemente lo hacía para acompañarlo un rato en los ensayos, cuando la realidad era diferente. Ash se estaba aprendiendo la canción para de alguna manera poder expresar lo que sentía por él, de alguna manera decirle lo que sentía por él por medio de su propia canción y fue por eso que durante el último tiempo, especialmente luego de confiarle a Meena lo que sentía por él fue que comenzó con mucha más intensidad a aprenderse la canción.

"¿Qué tal si…? ¿Ash toca mañana… conmigo?" fue lo último que pensó antes de que finalmente el sueño lo derrotara y cayera finalmente dormido.

Johnny no lo sabía, pero en el fondo, tocar algún día con él se había convertido en uno de los mayores deseos de Ash.

l

l

l

l

l

l

Ash sabía que Johnny debía sentirse algo nervioso por su presentación, por eso que prefirió que hiciera sus cosas en paz en el teatro aquel sábado antes del show, ella a veces se mantenía en su cabina de ensayo preparando su guitarra, afinándola y preparando su atuendo. De reojo, y a través del vidrio, veía a Johnny subiendo a la oficina de Buster o hablando con Eddie al otro lado. Tanto el koala como la oveja se encontraban bastante atareados cuando Johnny se acercó a hablar con ellos, pero ambos se dieron un tiempo para poder escuchar la petición de Johnny, la cual, a pesar de ser sorpresiva, ambos la aceptaron. Eddie comenzó a remover la parte de guitarra que estaba incluida en el acompañamiento instrumental de Crocodile Rock, mientras que Buster corregía la tarjeta que leería para presentar a Johnny. Ash le contó la historia que ocurrió con Lance, esa en donde decía lo deprimente que era tocar con él, en donde solo le dejaba cantar los coros de fondo y el acompañamiento sin más aporte en el grupo que eran. Era bastante triste oír eso, sobre todo si es que su pareja musical también correspondía a su novio. Si es que Johnny quería considerarse un buen novio, sentía que debía ser mejor que lo que fue Lance con ella. Eso, sumado a las palabras que Ash le dijo antes de dormirse junto a él, fue lo que causó que decidiera pedirles eso a Eddie y a Buster. Quería que fuera una sorpresa para Ash. Fue por eso que esperó para último minuto a decirle.

\- Me gustaría que… tocaras junto a mí – dijo él, en el momento que una ola de aplausos se oyera justo cuando Buster terminaba de presentarlos

l

l

l

l

l

l

El padre de Johnny en esos momentos se encontraba al borde de su asiento, era el que más cerca estaba del televisor, mirando cómo es que el telón comenzaba a descorrerse en la pantalla.

\- ¡AHÍ VIENE! – exclamó eufórico viendo aquello y las luces comenzaban a enfocar de lleno a su hijo

Los padres de Ash se habían emocionado muchísimo al ver a su hija sobre un gran escenario y siendo ovacionada por un teatro lleno, ambos se habían abrazado orgullosos al ver que realmente su hija había logrado todo eso por su propia cuenta. Ya habían terminado de ver su presentación, y sentían que eso era lo que querían ver, pero cuando oyeron las palabras de Buster diciendo que Johnny era el que continuaba, más el hecho de oír que nombraba de nuevo a Ash, fue que sus cabezas giraron nuevamente hacia el televisor. Ambos se miraron incrédulos.

\- ¡AHÍ ESTÁ ASHLEY DE NUEVO! – chilló su madre cuando el telón volvió a descorrerse completamente

El atuendo de Johnny, completamente distinto al que había usado en su primera presentación, bastante extravagante a los ojos de todos, causó mucha sorpresa, e incluso algunos de los hijos de Rosita se rieron al verlo así, incluso alguno de los compañeros de celda de su padre casi rieron, pero, por respeto a él, que no sabrían cómo reaccionaría si veían si se reían de su hijo, es que todos se cubrieron sus bocas. No era que se viera ridículo, sino que bastante extravagante y fuera de lo común.

Fuertes notas provenientes del piano comenzaron a oírse en todo el teatro, al mismo tiempo que se oyó un fuerte rasgueo con la guitarra. De inmediato comenzó a oírse el resto del acompañamiento musical de la canción mientras Johnny comenzaba fuertemente a presionar las teclas correspondientes cada vez más rápido antes de que comenzara la parte cantada.

Entonces Johnny acercó su rostro al micrófono.

 _"_ _I remember when rock was young  
me and Suzie had so much fun  
holding hands and skimming stones…"_

Johnny tocaba con mucha seguridad las teclas mientras la canción continuara, tocaba a un ritmo rápido mientras Ash lo acompañaba en la guitarra junto a él. Se mantenía mirando a las teclas mientras intermitentemente se ponía de pie y se sentaba, cada vez cantando con más emoción con su cabeza junto al micrófono.

Él no se daba cuenta, tampoco el público, ni Buster, ni Eddie, ni el resto del grupo, que miraba esta presentación desde el costado del escenario, ni tampoco los espectadores que veían el show por televisión, pero en los ojos de Ash comenzaron habían aparecido lágrimas.

 _"… was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock  
while the other kids were Rocking Round the Clock  
we were hopping and bopping to the Crocodile Rock…"_

En el momento en que Johnny le pidió eso justo cuando el telón estaba a punto de abrirse no sabía que decir. No esperaba que Johnny lo hiciera justo en ese instante. De todos modos no se le ocurrió decirle que no, eso por ningún motivo. Lo que pensó de inmediato era que no podía creer que él se lo pediría justo en ese momento, un momento importante para él, un momento en el que él había ensayado como loco durante todo ese mes. Debía amarla mucho si es que se lo pedía ahí y en ese momento, esa emoción era lo que causó que nuevas lágrimas comenzaran a aflorar desde sus ojos. Las lágrimas no le impedían tocar su parte, la cual estaba tocando perfectamente mientras Johnny cantaba con muchísima emoción la canción.

 _"… Oh Lawdy mama those Friday nights  
when Suzie wore her dresses tight  
and the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight…"_

Aquella muestra de confianza de Johnny a Ash fue una prueba suficiente del amor que él sentía hacia ella. Tanto el piano como la guitarra tenían partes iguales de importancia en la canción, algo que Lance jamás habría dejado que Ash hiciera. Para retribuir ese amor era que Ash estaba dispuesta en ese momento a dejarlo todo en el escenario con su parte.

 _"_ _Oh… lalalalalaaaaaa… lalalalalaaaaaa"_

Todo el público comenzó a repetir esa parte fuertemente mientras Johnny se encontraba en la parte de la canción donde tenía que lograr el tono más alto posible, la parte que más le costaba lograr en la canción, una parte también en donde la guitarra se oía de manera más prominente que el piano.

 _"Oh… lalalalalaaaaaa… lalalalalaaaaaa"_

Todos se encontraban repitiendo esa parte fuertemente, las palmas de todos se encontraban acompañando sus voces, aplaudiendo para seguir el ritmo que la parte de la batería proporcionaba, incluso el pequeño Nelson, quien, a pesar de seguir con el cabestrillo, aplaudía al son de la música mientras sus brazos se encontraban en una extraña posición.

 _"…_ _But the years went by and the rock just died  
Suzie went and left us for some foreign guy  
Long nights crying by the record machine…"_

Johnny se encontraba emocionadísimo mientras cantaba, y llegó al punto que definitivamente se quedó de pie mientras cantaba al levantarse bruscamente en un momento y voltear el taburete en el que se encontraba sentado, igual que en su primer show. Lo mismo comenzaba a ocurrir con Ash, de a poco las lágrimas de emoción comenzaron a evaporarse de su rostro al entrar más en confianza con la canción y con Johnny junto a él mientras una nueva sonrisa comenzaba a aparecer en el rostro de la puercoespín. Ésta no era una sonrisa normal para ella, era una igual a las que aparecían en su rostro cuando comenzaba a emocionarse con las canciones que tocaba, como la vez que ella y Lance audicionaron en el restaurant de Harry, o cuando estaban audicionando para el show del teatro. Se comenzaba a sentir plena mientras comenzaba ella también a cantar junto a Johnny la canción.

 _"… burning up to the Crocodile Rock  
Learning fast as the weeks went past  
we really thought the Crocodile Rock would last…"_

Venía entonces la última parte de la canción, y tanto Johnny como Ash ya se encontraban de lleno emocionados con la canción, a Johnny se le cayó el sombrero de su cabeza, mientras que Ash comenzaba a tocar con más emoción

 _"…_ _well Crocodile Rocking is something shocking  
when your feet just can't keep still  
I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will…"_

Entonces fue que Johnny notó por fin que Ash efectivamente se encontraba también cantando la canción y la miró con bastante sorpresa, aunque sin interrumpir la canción. Entonces comenzó a sonreír mientras la veía, dándose cuenta que Ash había entrado en confianza y se sentía por fin tranquila tocando junto a él, por fin sintiéndose parte de un dúo y sintiéndose importante en él.

 _"… Oh Lawdy mama those Friday nights  
when Suzie wore her dresses tight  
and the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight…"_

Para entonces Ash ya se encontraba cantando con la misma intensidad que Johnny, y la parte que seguía ya era la última de la canción.

 _"Oh… lalalalalaaaaaa… lalalalalaaaaaa"_

Nuevamente todo el público repetía esa parte fuertemente mientras palmoteaban al son de la batería, pero lo mejor de todo era que tanto Johnny como Ash cantaban con la misma intensidad y ambas voces se complementaban en esta última parte mientras las manos de ambos se encontraban fuertemente dirigiendo aún sus instrumentos.

 _"… lalalalalaaa."_

Johnny deslizó el dorso de su manos por las teclas al mismo tiempo que Ash hacía un último y fuerte rasgueo con la guitarra.

Hubo entonces una mínima fracción de tiempo en donde todo quedó en completo silencio. La guitarra, el piano y el resto del acompañamiento musical quedó todo en silencio, pero de inmediato los aplausos y los vítores de parte del público invadieron todo el teatro, todos aplaudiendo o levantando sus brazos mientras saltaban junto a sus butacas. Tanto Ash como Johnny intentaban recuperar el aire respirando más pesadamente al mismo tiempo que se acercaban y se tomaban de una mano mientras miraban al público, ambos se reverenciaron ante todos ellos, agradecidos por esa estruendosa ovación que se encontraban recibiendo. Vieron entonces que el resto de sus amigos se acercaban corriendo a ellos desde el costado del escenario y se colocaban junto a ellos. Pete, Rosita, Gunter y Meena se acercaban a ellos, todos aún usando el mismo atuendo que usaron en sus respectivas presentaciones. Todo el público, o los que aún faltaban, se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a aplaudirlos a todos, mientras se tomaban de sus manos y todos hacían una reverencia final al público. Ash y Johnny se encontraban tomados de sus manos, estaban en el lado derecho de la fila, quienes se reverenciaban agradecidos ante toda la audiencia, los cuales aplaudían a rabiar a todos los integrantes por tan increíble show.

Entonces terminó la reverencia, y vieron como es que los aplausos continuaban. Todos se soltaron y comenzaron a saludar con sus manos al resto de la audiencia a modo de despedida. Había sido una noche de emociones y felicidad para todos ellos, habían podido lograr asuntos pendientes, habían podido superar temores y barreras, habían podido finalmente sentirse felices y plenos en el escenario.

Fue entonces que Eddie jaló de la palanca que controlaba el telón, y éste comenzó a correrse y a ocultar el escenario. Fue entonces que Ash y Johnny se volvieron a mirar, y, a pesar de estar en contra de lo que normalmente se hace en la despedida de un show, Ash saltó a los brazos de Johnny.

En ese momento el público aplaudió con más fuerza al ver aquella escena, al ver que el gorila y la puercoespín participantes del último número del show se habían comenzado a besar. Todos se encontraban viendo esa escena y sonreían de manera muy risueña al ver ese momento culminante de amor entre ambos. Pete, Rosita, Gunter, Meena, Buster, Eddie, la señorita Crawly, Nana, los hijos y el marido de Rosita, los parientes de Meena, la llama de la tienda de música junto a su hermana, el padre de Johnny y los padres de Ash, más los miles de otros espectadores anónimos que se encontraban viendo aquel momento culminante y emocionante de amor entre dos de los participantes del show, todos aplaudiendo con emoción y algarabía. Ash y Johnny ya notaron todo el amor mutuo entre ellos, y ese nuevo beso entre ambos frente a miles de animales era definitivamente el momento cúlmine de la noche, el momento que sellaba la existencia de aquella hermosa pareja frente a los ojos del mundo.

Ash y Johnny no cambiarían por nada del mundo aquel momento, sintiendo como besaban a quien amaban profundamente, al mismo tiempo que sentían que aquel ese beso de auténtico amor los invadía de felicidad infinita e inimaginable para ambos. Era sin dudas el momento más feliz en la vida de ambos; aquel beso, adornado por aplausos y una absoluta emoción luego de la estruendosa felicitación dada por la audiencia era definitivamente un momento que no olvidarían jamás y que para ambos sería absolutamente invaluable.

El padre de Johnny miraba con orgullo a su hijo por la impecable presentación que tuvo, pero además de eso se sentía doblemente orgulloso al ver a la primera novia de su hijo, mientras que los padres de Ash miraban con emoción a su hija besando a quien era su nuevo novio y quien se había quedado con su corazón luego de haber sido pisoteado y dañado tan cruelmente con anterioridad. Sabían que él no sería así con ella. Tanto el padre de Johnny como los padres de Ash continuaron aplaudiendo frente a las pantallas en las que estaban mientras veían el momento que todo el escenario terminaba de ocultarse tras el telón, terminando de esta manera el show.

FIN.

(Próximamante: El epílogo de esta historia)


	21. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

"El show del teatro Moon presentado este sábado en la noche terminó siendo un gran espectáculo para todas las edades. Gozó de gran popularidad y aceptación entre todos los espectadores que asistieron a verlo, de igual manera fue completamente disfrutable para todos quienes lo vieron por televisión, los cuales fueron muchos, ya que el canal que lo presentó gozó de una alta audiencia mientras el show era llevado a cabo.

El canto de tenor de Pete fue el que le dio el comienzo a este espectáculo, el camello captó rápidamente la atención de todo el público, y su poderosa voz se llevó todos los aplausos de todo el público casi apenas empezaba. Fue ésta la gran revancha para este gran tenor, recordar que para el primer show de este grupo de artistas él debió cancelar su presentación luego de un accidente sufrido en los ensayos. Una revancha que él aprovechó y que supo cómo hacer que su audiencia disfrutara al máximo. Luego llegó el espectáculo con cantos y danzas de parte de Gunter y Rosita, ambos lograron encantar al público con su show bien preparado y con la celestial voz de la cerdita. Meena, la muchacha tímida del grupo fue la que se presentó terminada la presentación del dúo anterior. Comenzó con ciertas dudas su canción, pero mientras continuaba cantando comenzó a desenvolverse de manera más natural, logrando de esta manera afianzarse y cautivar al público con su gran voz, el cual disfrutó a tope cada segundo. Ash, la puercoespín rockera, fue la siguiente que se presentó. Reveló al mundo una nueva canción original, la cual fue disfrutada de manera especial al ser la audiencia del teatro la primera que masivamente la oía. Sin embargo, lo más sorpresivo del show para todos fue lo que ocurrió al final, en la presentación de Johnny, el joven gorila que deslumbra al mundo con voz y su talento en el piano, ya que en su presentación volvimos a ver a Ash ¿Un cambio de último minuto? Aún no se sabe, pero la presentación de ambos terminó siendo el momento culminante de toda la noche, con cantos de parte de todo el público – el espectáculo de luces y efectos de parte del encargado fue sencillamente espectacular – el dúo de voces que se complementaba a la perfección, la emoción de ambos al cantar y la sincronización de ambos instrumentos sobre el escenario hicieron de éste el momento más especial de toda la noche.

Una ovación absoluta recibida por el público demuestra de sobremanera el gran show que se presentó este sábado en la noche en el teatro Moon. Todos los asistentes abandonaron felices el teatro posterior a todo el show, todos comentando lo grande y espectacular que fue. Algo que esperamos que siga siendo así para cuando se anuncie un nuevo show en el teatro Moon, el teatro que lentamente vuelve a recuperar el prestigio al que hacía muchos años atrás se había ganado."

l

l

l

Se encontraban a lunes en la mañana. La crítica del show del teatro Moon había sido publicada en la Gaceta Animal, el periódico de mayor circulación de la ciudad, y Buster se encontraba de pie en el quinto peldaño de la escalera que llevaba en su oficina, leyéndola a todo el grupo que se encontraba al pie de las escaleras. Buster hablaba con orgullo, mientras que todos abajo sonreían felices al oír la positiva crítica recibida para el show.

Ash y Johnny se encontraban escuchando las palabras que Buster leía con mucha dedicación, ambos se encontraban tomados de la mano y miraban con orgullo al koala. Para todos fue una sorpresa la escena del sábado, solamente Buster y Eddie sabían un poco del plan que tenía Johnny, pero nadie más sabía que ambos terminarían tocando juntos, pero todos ellos se vieron muy felices al ver la linda pareja que habían ambos formado.

Buster les había pedido a todos, luego del show del sábado, que volvieran el lunes en la mañana al teatro. Aquel día se dedicó a leer la crítica de la sección de espectáculos del periódico, para luego anunciarles que las próximas cuatro semanas serían libres para todos. Unas semanas de descanso luego de todo el esfuerzo hecho por todos durante todo ese tiempo. Cada uno podría relajarse a su manera durante esas semanas. Él tendría que comenzar a ver los balances del show, seguir gestionando para próximos eventos y más detalles de ese tipo. Les dejó, sin embargo, la invitación a cada uno para que fueran al teatro cuando quisieran, para que lo fueran a visitar a él o a la señorita Crawly, que, a pesar de no vivir en el teatro, iba todos los días sin falta a asistir de cualquier manera a Buster.

Fue así que Ash y Johnny se volvieron inseparables, y entre ambos comenzaron a trabajar juntos ¿En qué? Pues en los arreglos que Ash tendría que hacer en su apartamento para que, a partir de entonces, ambos pudieran vivir cómodamente juntos ahí. La bañera que había en el apartamento era de buen tamaño para Ash, pero Johnny, las veces que se dio un baño ahí, se sentía muy incómodo, él intentó restarle importancia y que igual podía darse baños ahí, pero Ash sabía que en el fondo decía eso para evitarle molestias, fue por eso que ella comenzó a hacer averiguaciones para conseguirse una bañera más grande. Esta misma razón fue la que causó que también se consiguieran una cama más grande. Ash podía dormir junto a Lance en ella, pero con Johnny no podría, así que pocos días después lograron conseguir una más grande, en donde ambos pudieran dormir con comodidad y sin que alguien quedara afuera. Sin embargo, uno de los cambios que hicieron fue, ya para entonces, más simbólico, ya que no había una razón para hacerlo: Cambiaron finalmente la cerradura de la puerta.

Mientras Ash había ido a visitar a sus padres, Johnny había intentado hacerlo, pero el casero del edificio no se lo permitió porque Ash no estaba, así que no pudo volver a decir ese argumento a ver a Ash junto a Johnny mientras ambos trabajaban en la puerta y quitaban la cerradura antigua y la reemplazaban con una nueva, la misma que Johnny había comprado ese día, la cual solamente tenía dos llaves que la accionaban. Ash se quedó con una y le entregó la otra a Johnny, para que, según sus propias palabras, no dudara en ningún momento que aquel apartamento era el hogar de ambos. Palabras que conmovieron a Johnny, causando que besara ahí mismo varias veces a Ash.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que cada uno de ellos presentara a su pareja a sus respectivos padres. Primero fue Johnny, que le preguntó a Ash si quería ir con él a prisión a ver a su padre, lo cual ella aceptó de inmediato. Su padre lucía bastante orgulloso de ver a la primera novia de su hijo a través del cristal que los separaba, pidiéndole a ambos que fueran felices juntos y que fueran a visitarlo a la prisión cuando quisieran. Por otra parte, Ash invitó a Johnny a visitar a sus padres a la ciudad, lo que Johnny también aceptó sin dudarlo, dejándolo para ese mismo fin de semana. Los padres de Ash lucían contentos de ver al nuevo novio de su hija, ambos se llevaron muy bien con él, también dejándoles la invitación extendida para que volvieran cuando quisieran, Johnny les agradeció también a ambos por el teclado eléctrico que le habían obsequiado, algo que dijo que haría pero que lo había olvidado por todos los acontecimientos ocurridos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de los momentos felices entre ambos, donde frecuentemente había sonrisas o besos mientras ambos estaban juntos, hubo uno que de alguna manera causó que sus sonrisas se borraran simplemente al recordarlo: Becky.

Uno de los días que ambos se encontraban en el parque, Ash le había preguntado a Johnny si es que le podía enseñar a usar la patineta, Ash recibió una llamada, para entonces ambos estaban sentados descansando luego de toda la práctica en una banca ubicada justo al lado del estanque que había ahí, de parte de la policía, para avisarle que el juicio contra Becky comenzaría a la mañana siguiente. Fue ahí que ambos volvieron al apartamento, con menos ánimos que tenían mientras ambos patinaban.

Ash y Johnny fueron llamados como testigos, esperando que de esa manera Becky pudiera recibir alguna sentencia luego de todo el sufrimiento que causó por sus acciones y su locura, pero por motivos de seguridad ambos dieron sus declaraciones mientras Becky no se encontraba compareciendo. Durante todo el juicio, Becky debió comparecer sola; su abogado defensor, el que le asignaron por ley, renunció luego de que Becky lo insultara groseramente. La intención que tenía ese abogado era decir que Becky sufría de enajenación mental y que no podía hacerse responsable de sus acciones por, en palabras sencillas, estar loca. Lamentablemente para ese abogado, fue una mala idea haber dicho eso, ya que entonces Becky explotó frente a él "¡NO ESTOY LOCA!" chilló desesperada antes de comenzar a insultarlo fuertemente. Esa fue la razón por la que Becky llegó sola a juicio sin nadie que la defendiera. Su ojo morado ya había desaparecido para entonces, pero aún tenía su brazo izquierdo enyesado.

Mediante todos sus argumentos – "Lo hice por amor" "Lo hice por su bien" "Él aún me ama" – más los arrebatos de ira que de pronto tenía frente al juez y el jurado, muchos miembros de éste comenzaron a considerar que realmente estaba loca y algunos propusieron encerrarla en una institución mental como sentencia, algo que en realidad aterraba a Ash y a Johnny, ya que sabría que de esa manera ella podría escapar e intentaría vengarse. Johnny entonces se aferraba a Ash y la abrazaba, intentando calmarla ante esa eventual posibilidad. Afortunadamente para ellos, el juez la declaró sana mentalmente, descartando de esta manera cualquier posibilidad de que fuera internada en alguna institución mental. Nada pudo hacer ante las sólidas pruebas en su contra mientras eran presentadas en el juicio – las declaraciones de Ash y Johnny, las fotografías tomadas por el policía el día que fue arrestada, los mensajes del teléfono de Lance, las declaraciones dadas por el doctor que atendió a Ash y a Johnny, el bate que utilizó, la fotografía que aportó Johnny del mensaje que había en el refrigerador – fueron pruebas suficientes para que Becky fuera declarada culpable tras una rápida deliberación. De no haber insultado a su abogado tal vez su pena habría sido menor, ya que él habría intentado convencer al juicio de que el bate solo lo usaba con la intención de lesionar, pero no con la intención de matar, pero el juez y el resto del jurado consideraron que el bate se utilizaba con la segunda intención, por lo que el veredicto terminó siendo más duro.

Lance solamente fue al juicio para que le pudieran regresar su teléfono, el cual venía esperando desde que supo que Becky se lo había robado, pero finalmente para ello tuvo que terminar declarando, para comprobar la culpabilidad de Becky en la acusación de robo contra ella.

\- ¡ERES UN MALAGRADECIDO! - chilló Becky al verlo declarar en contra de ella - ¡SABES QUE LO HICE POR TU BIEN!

Lance hizo lo más sensato, simplemente la ignoró, y cuando por fin recuperó su teléfono abandonó el tribunal sin despedirse de nadie. Luego de eso ni Ash ni Johnny lo volverían a ver por un largo tiempo. Todos los pensamientos de intentar reconciliarse que efímeramente pasaron por su cabeza se desvanecieron tan rápido como aparecieron al ver que Johnny era el nuevo novio de Ash. Alguien con quien no tendría ninguna oportunidad.

Becky terminó siendo declarada culpable de todos los cargos que se le fueron imputados: Invasión de morada, destrucción de propiedad privada, robo, amenazas, agresión e intento de homicidio, lo cual terminó siendo traducido en una sentencia de 4 años en prisión, más la orden de tener que asistir a terapias psiquiátricas ahí, pero además de eso el juez ordenó la entrega de una indemnización monetaria para Ash por daños y perjuicios.

Becky seguía gritando y chillando mientras era sacada del tribunal. Ash se mantuvo aferrada a Johnny mientras temblaba, ambos se encontraban sentados en uno de los bancos de atrás mientras oían el veredicto

\- Terminó – susurraba con su cabeza apoyada contra el pecho de su amado novio - … terminó

\- Si – susurró Johnny mientras le acariciaba su cabeza – todo terminó. Pero no te preocupes más, ella no te volverá a hacer nada, y yo te cuidaré siempre

Tristemente para Ash, a pesar de que se sintió tranquila por la sentencia contra Becky, más la indemnización que recibió, durante esas primeras semanas pasó múltiples episodios de temor. Tenía pesadillas y ellas no le permitían dormir bien ni podía sentirse tranquila.

l

l

l

l

l

Un día ella había vuelto al apartamento, Johnny no estaba con ella ya que tenía que ir a revisar el garaje, Ash ordenaría una pizza para que ambos pudieran cenar al regreso. El teléfono que había destruido Becky fue reemplazado por uno nuevo y ése usó para llamar a la pizzería. Había pasado varios días sin tener pesadillas con respecto a Becky. Johnny era su ángel y con él se sentía absolutamente tranquila. Tomó entonces el teléfono y marcó el número de la pizzería. Mientras estaba esperando a que terminara el tono de espera se puso a jugar con el cable enrollado del teléfono. Cuando el tono de espera terminó Ash se dispuso a escuchar el típico saludo de la pizzería "Pizzería ¿Puedo tomar su orden?" Pero esta vez no escuchó nada, en vez de eso un incómodo silencio.

"Tal vez el operador es nuevo" pensó Ash entonces, así que decidió hablar ella.

\- ¿Hola? – preguntó

Un par de segundos duró el silencio. Ash alcanzaba a oír la respiración del empleado de la pizzería, pero entonces terminó.

\- Hola cariño… te volveré a ver pronto – susurró la voz de Becky desde el otro lado

Ash sintió como es que su corazón dio un enorme salto y sintió que casi se ponía a gritar invadida por el terror.

Entonces abrió los ojos.

Ash se encontraba sentada en la cama, respiraba pesadamente y su corazón latía fuertemente. Había sido otra pesadilla.

Las luces de la calle se colaban por la ventana cerca a la cama, y con esas luces Ash pudo ver a Johnny junto a ella, él dormía tranquilamente. Intentó respirar con más calma antes de volver a recostarse sobre el colchón acercándose a él. Johnny tenía los brazos abiertos, cosa que Ash aprovechó para abrazarlo y sentirse más tranquila al sentir el cuerpo y el pelaje de su novio junto al suyo. Johnny, aún durmiendo, cerró sus brazos, abrazándola también. Ash volvía a tranquilizarse al verse tranquila y protegida por Johnny, pero por sobre todo, se sentía amada por él, que para entonces eso era lo más importante para ella en esos momentos.

Un detalle que ambos habían olvidado era con respecto al teléfono de Ash, el antiguo que tenía y en el que se habían recibido los mensajes de Becky, que Johnny encontró en el piso de la camioneta. La verdad era sencilla: Ash estaba con intenciones de deshacerse de él, pudo sencillamente haberlo arrojado a la basura, pero había oído sobre alguna campaña de reciclaje en la compañía telefónica: Si es que dejaba un teléfono usado le podían dar algún descuento o beneficio para algún accesorio para su nuevo teléfono, y se le había ocurrido aprovechar esa campaña. El día que tenía planeado hacer eso tenía su teléfono en uno de sus bolsillos, pero éste se le cayó al piso de la camioneta mientras viajaba con Johnny, y, como para entonces ya tenía su teléfono nuevo, sencillamente lo olvidó, además no tuvo tiempo para recordarlo por estar preparándose para su show, quedando de esta manera su teléfono olvidado en el piso de la camioneta de Johnny.

Al día siguiente, después del juicio y cuando se aseguraron que el teléfono antiguo ya no se usaría más como prueba en contra de Becky, Ash salió con Johnny en dirección a la compañía telefónica con intenciones de haber lo que se propuso con anterioridad. Ahí depositó el teléfono en un contenedor de teléfonos, recibiendo puntos para alguna próxima compra que quisiera para su teléfono nuevo, siendo ésta la manera definitiva en como Ash dejó finalmente atrás su teléfono, saliendo junto a Johnny bastante satisfecha por haber obtenido algunos beneficios.

El contenedor debía llenarse de otros teléfonos para que finalmente fuera retirado, se reciclarían todos para poder fabricar o teléfonos nuevos o se extraerían los metales para otros propósitos. Hasta entonces el teléfono de Ash permaneció rodeado de otros teléfonos distintos.

l

l

l

l

Una noche, cuando ya todos los empleados de la compañía telefónica se habían retirado, un sonido se oyó dentro del contenedor de teléfonos, y una luz iluminaba tenuemente el interior, colándose un poco de luz por el orificio superior. Nadie lo sabía y nadie se había dado cuenta, pero el teléfono de Ash era el que había hecho ese sonido y se había iluminado. Ash no lo había apagado antes de depositarlo, pero poco importaba en realidad eso. Durante el transcurso de todos esos días la batería se había estado agotando progresivamente, y para aquel instante le quedaba menos de un 1% de batería y estaba a punto de apagarse por eso, pero de todos modos acababa de recibir un mensaje. Estuvo solo un par de segundos, ya que de pronto la pantalla y todo el teléfono se apagó por falta de energía.

"Hola Johnny, después de todo lo ocurrido quizás tengas tú este teléfono, déjame decirte que eres un gorila muy atractivo y que me gustaría conocerte más. Ven a visitarme.

Muchos saludos y besos. 3

Becky"

FIN.

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

 **PALABRAS DEL AUTOR**

Este fanfic para mí fue algo que disfruté muchísimo mientras escribía. Sing fue una película que me encantó y sentía que podría crear en base a la película una historia que fuera divertida y que muchos pudiesen disfrutar, fue mu genial haber escrito todo lo que logré y siento que es uno de los mejores trabajos literarios que he hecho. Le di mi mayor empeño para que fuera una historia que todos disfrutaran, cosa que tal vez lo logré. Les agradezco enormemente por la aceptación recibida por todos ustedes, ya que sin eso tal vez no habría llegado hasta aquí. Muchísimas y sinceras gracias.

Para poder cerrar esto, me gustaría pedirle algo a cada uno de mis lectores. Me gusta a mí atender todas las consultas o dudas que mis lectores tengan, y para eso me gustaría pedirles que dejaran sus dudas o consultas con respecto a este fanfic en la sección de comentarios, si es que logro recibir las suficientes entonces publicaré próximamente las respuestas a cada una de esas preguntas. Espero la colaboración de ustedes para poder lograr esto.

Muchos saludos a todos

Dj.


	22. Preguntas y Respuestas

**Preguntas y respuestas**

Al final del Epílogo les pedí a todos ustedes que formularan cualquier pregunta con respecto al fanfic que tuvieran para que yo se las respondieran. El llamado trajo algunas preguntas, las cuales pasaré a escribir aquí con su respectiva respuesta. Esto fue lo que resultó.

l

l

l

 **¿Qué pasará con Lance?**

l

 _Aún nada se sabe con respecto a él, tan solo que después de lo narrado por mí, Lance solamente dejó de ser parte de la vida de Ash, por lo que simplemente estará por ahí en algún lugar, ya sabiendo que Ash tiene un novio nuevo y que no podrá ganarle, ya que Johnny es superior a él en todos los ámbitos. Tal vez esté por ahí de solista, componiendo sus propias canciones, estando alejado de Ash y de Johnny, pero por sobre todo, se encontrará sin interés de reunirse de nuevo con Becky, a pesar de los insistentes pensamientos que pasan por la cabeza de esa puercoespín, donde aún piensa muy en el fondo que Lance sigue amándola.  
_

l

l

l

l

 **No sabemos qué pasó con Mike, ya que nunca lo mencionaste en el fic ¿Qué le sucedió?**

l

 _Sé que muchos se hicieron esa pregunta. Creo que éste es el único fanfic de Sing en donde Mike no aparece. La razón por la que no aparece en mi fanfic es sencilla: Mike dejó un final abierto en la última escena en la que aparece en la película. Aquella última escena es cuando escapa con su novia en su auto luego de que uno de los osos casi se lo tragara. A pesar de creer que logran escapar limpiamente, uno de los osos logró aferrarse al auto y sonríe de manera maliciosa. ¿Qué ocurrió con Mike después de eso? Él es el único que no está en la reinauguración del teatro Moon. Se podría pensar que no logró escapar del oso y no sobrevivió, y aunque lo hubiera logrado, siento que no habría vuelto a participar en el teatro junto al resto del grupo, sabiendo como era su actitud con todos ellos. Para reemplazarlo y que ningún lector lo extrañara mucho, recurrí a Pete, él se terminó convirtiendo en el reemplazo ideal para Mike. Él había sido uno de los seleccionados originales y habría participado con todo el resto de no haber sido por su accidente con la bolsa de arena. Al ya haberse recuperado luego de su accidente era el momento de presentar el show que no pudo mostrar la primera vez. De alguna manera quise que se retribuyera ante su público, siendo parte del grupo como siempre debió ser._

l

l

l

l

 **¿Qué te llevó a escoger Crocodile Rock como la canción del fic (o en este caso, de Johnny)?**

l

 _La razón por la que decidí usar esa canción fue porque quería seguir con la línea de la canción que canta Johnny en la película. I'm still standing es una canción de Elton John y es la que Johnny cantó, por lo que decidí que su próxima canción también fuera de él, de una época similar. Crocodile Rock también era una de sus canciones, y aún recuerdo que la canción fue una de las primeras cosas que decidí en el fanfic, es una de las canciones clásicas de Elton John y la canción en el piano es bastante movida. Eso sumado al hecho de que, estando la historia ambientada en un mundo de animales antropomórficos, tiene la palabra Crocodile en el título, hacía que ésta fuera la canción perfecta para que Johnny cantara. El atuendo que Johnny usa en su presentación, además, está basado en los atuendos extravagantes que Elton John solía tener en aquellas épocas, los pantalones blancos, la chaqueta de colores brillantes y el sombrero gondolero. No fue ropa que a mí solo se me ocurrió porque sí, quería hacer esa referencia._

l

l

l

l

 **Por lo que leímos nos dimos cuenta de que este fic estuvo muy bien planeado, ¿cuánto tiempo te llevó esquematizarlo?, ¿acaso ya lo venías planeando desde hace mucho?**

l

 _Este fanfic llegó a mi cabeza más o menos en mayo de 2017, pero no me puse a escribirlo hasta que fue casi finales de junio. Lamentablemente no había escrito nada desde hacía más de un año, así que me sentía "fuera de forma" cuando comencé a escribir, razón por la cual pienso que el primer capítulo de este fanfic terminó siendo el más débil de todos, pero con el pasar de los capítulos me fui afianzando y volví a escribir como lo solía hacer. Antiguamente yo solía escribir las historias completas y luego dividirlas en distintas partes. Esta vez fue diferente, ya que fue la primera historia larga en donde tenía que escribir sobre la marcha, ya que antiguamente solía escribir y si algo no me gustaba en los primeros capítulos podía cambiarlo antes de publicarlo definitivamente, pero en esta ocasión no, tenía que escribir solamente hacia adelante, y si algo de lo que escribí no me gustaba tenía que intentar solucionarlo en los capítulos siguientes. Un modo de escritura bastante arriesgado pero que fue divertido intentar. Con respecto a los giros argumentales que se presentaban, algunos de ellos los tenía planeados desde los primeros capítulos, como sobre quien iba a caer el papel antagonista, no quería que la trama fuera algo predecible, por lo que me ponía a pensar seriamente en algún posible giro argumental que sorprendiera. Una de las características de mi escritura es pensar bien en un capítulo antes de escribirlo, porque sé lo frustrante que es comenzar un capítulo y jamás terminarlo por llegar a un punto muerto._

l

l

l

l

 **¿Qué te llevó a escribir este fanfic? ¿Hubo alguna inspiración ajena de ti?**

l

 _Sing: Ash y Johnny, una impensada relación, fue una historia que de un día para otro apareció. Se comenzó a formar en mi cabeza luego de algunas conversaciones con una amiga con quien frecuentemente pensamos en ideas para historias o comics (Gracias Yix :3) Al mismo tiempo, Sing fue la película que más me gustó de las que fui a ver este año al cine (Siendo las otras Moana y Rock Dog) y pensé que alguna historia que incluyera a Ash y a Johnny (Mis dos personajes favoritos de la película) sería algo genial. Con toda sinceridad, éste fue el primer fanfic de parejas que escribí, soy algo nuevo en el tema, razón por la cual la historia no se enfoca solamente en ellos ya que estoy acostumbrado a escribir sobre otras tramas y quería mantener eso en vez de que sólo se enfocara en Ash y en Johnny._

l

l

l

l

 **¿Tienes planeado algún otro proyecto con Sing?**

l

 _Si es que todo resulta bien, y se arma una idea firme en mi cabeza, me gustaría continuar con una secuela para este fanfic. Eso me gustaría, pero si es que quisiera hacerlo tendré que esperar a que salga de vacaciones y por fin tenga más tiempo para poder escribirlo. Eso es una posibilidad, pero no quiero prometer nada aún._

l

l

l

l

 **¿Por qué terminó todo con ese mensaje?**

l

 _Aquel mensaje, de parte de Becky y que nadie logró leer ni podrá leer jamás, fue la manera mía de dejar abierta la puerta para alguna posible secuela. ¿Cuándo lo envió? ¿Cómo pudo haberlo enviado? ¿Por qué lo envió? Preguntas sin respuesta, que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, encontrarán respuesta en la potencial secuela. Tal vez Becky aún no está completamente derrotada y no lo hará sin luchar hasta el final._

l

l

l

l

 **¿Nunca pensaste en poner que Ash y Johnny tuvieran algo más que el noviazgo?**

l

 _Ash y Johnny aún son dos jóvenes que se encuentran entre la adolescencia y la adultez, aún los considero bastante jóvenes para pensar en formar una familia. Yo sé perfectamente que ambos podrían ser un matrimonio muy feliz y ambos serían excelentes padres, pero no aún. Siento que aún deben disfrutar su juventud. No negaré que lo consideré alguna vez, pero recién acaban de hacerse pareja, falta aún para pensar en eso. Tal vez eso llegue a cambiar en el futuro, pero en el presente ambos son una pareja recién formada y aún tienen muchísimo tiempo para considerar aquellas ideas._

l

l

l

l

 **¿Por qué la condena que recibió Becky fue solamente de 4 años a pesar de todo el mal que hizo?**

l

 _Esto fue porque vi la situación de la siguiente manera: Varios de los cargos que le fueron imputados (Invasión de morada, destrucción de propiedad privada, robo, amenazas, y agresiones) son delitos que, por lo general, tienen una pena baja. Tienen algún tiempo en prisión, pero por lo general es un tiempo corto y luego salen en libertad. El delito más grave de todos fue el de intento de homicidio, ya que así lo consideró el juez y los jurados, y fue por ése que su sentencia aumentó. De no ser por ese delito tal vez habría permanecido en prisión un año y medio como máximo, pero al sumársele el intento de homicidio fue que su sentencia terminó siendo aumentada drásticamente hasta los cuatro años. Además de eso, quería que sonara como una crítica algo implícita a las leyes de este mundo, las cuales algunas básicamente dicen que "Si alguien no muere entonces no es grave". Tal vez, si Becky hubiera matado a alguien, habría obtenido una pena muchísimo mayor, o incluso perpetua, pero afortunadamente no logró su propósito; Ash y Johnny siguen con nosotros._

l

l

l

l

l

Agradezco enormemente a todos por sus preguntas, espero que hagan podido satisfacer sus inquietudes y, nuevamente, muchas gracias a todos por llegar a este punto y que hayan disfrutado tanto esta historia.

Con mucho cariño para todos ustedes y con mi corazón lleno de sus buenos deseos me despido, y hasta una próxima ocasión.

Dj.


End file.
